Reading Totems
by GrizzlyTeddyBear
Summary: Epilogue! Paige suddenly finds herself in a world with ninjas. Will she be able to use her unique abilities in her new surroundings? Can she trust these people, or her own heart? ShinoxOC, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina Read&Review Plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was collected from **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. And yes, Shino does appear, but not for a few chapters.**

Summary: Paige Stone is your not so ordinary 24 year old woman who suddenly finds herself in a world with ninjas. Will she be able to use her own unique abilities to survive in her new surroundings? Can she trust these people, or her own heart?

Chapter Summary: Waking up in a strange forest, Paige Stone is forced to rely on her even stranger abilities to find safety.

Reading Totems

Chapter 1

'Running is not one of my strong points!' Paige thought to herself. She was running barefoot through a forest she didn't recognize attempting to get away from men chasing her that she was earnestly wishing she'd never have to recognize again. To distract herself from what could have been the men gaining ground, she decided to try and recognize something in the forest. 'Trees, trees, trees. Variation! Fallen tree! …This is probably gonna hurt like hell with those broken ribs.' Paige steeled her rapidly draining stamina to scramble up the trunk of the sideways tree and ungracefully slide down to the other side. Not pausing to catch her already gasping breath she pressed on, hoping the nagging feeling of _safety_ she felt pull her in this direction when she sent up a prayer was actually an answer and not a stomach cramp from her impromptu exercise program.

Paige Stone was looking worse for wear. She was running in nothing but her meditation clothes which consisted of a torn old T-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. She didn't even know where her glasses were. While she wasn't exactly blind without them; having glasses might have helped her end up a little less bloody and might have helped in leaving fewer bits of her already torn T-shirt behind on the plants that just wanted to reach up and say 'hi' as she was sprinting—now more like jogging—past. 'I could also use my inhaler,' she groused, as she thought about some of the events which brought about her newly dubbed Running to Save My Ass exercise routine.

* * *

Paige Stone was your not so average 24 year old woman going to graduate school in New Jersey. She was around 155 cm tall and weighed 57 kgs. She was almost proud of her figure, too. Almost proud because she had a figure, but she didn't have that model figure that all of those magazines try to convince the world they should starve themselves to achieve. She has short blonde hair that stuck out at odd angles, hazel eyes which were viewed through her glasses, and she usually wore clothing that was comfortable. 'To hell with fashion!' was one of her favorite phrases when she got odd looks for her clothes combinations. She was currently seeking a degree to become a therapist and even had a part-time job at the local psychiatric unit to gain some experience. Paige had a deep respect for the mentally ill, and would often tell people that schizophrenics were sometimes the only interesting people she could talk to…at least until they gave her migraines from screaming constantly at her for a whole eight hour shift.

The not so average part of Paige, besides her twisted sense of sarcasm, was who she turned into after class and after work. This was the side of Paige that she held in secret since letting it out once had already caused her to be disowned from her family. She was an empath. It started out small, those nagging feelings people get to call a friend, and when they do, they find out that friend was having a horribly bad day and really needed the talk. Later she noticed during her work to become a therapist, she would often notice she would get migraines after rather emotionally intense sessions with clients. Paige also noticed she would mention things to her clients about their feelings on past relationships or their family, that the client would swear they never mentioned in sessions before. However, the client would eventually admit they did have those feelings.

She was also a pagan, someone not of the mainstream religious world. She decided to adopt a Native American outlook towards the world. So what, you ask? Well, Paige could, for lack of a better word, 'read' animals. It started when she felt the need to honor nature and try to give back to the earth what she took. She decided to work with meditation with a Native American medicine wheel to deepen her understanding of nature. It had an interesting side effect. Through this she began learning about totem animal spirits—animal spirits which have a certain meanings and messages attributed to them.

The world around her exploded into a new view. People had totems, animal spirits which she could now see and communicate with. Nature was without and well as within people. Animal totems could share their knowledge of their charges with Paige. They could tell her about someone's past, present, and sometimes a tentative future. They could be the guardians or protectors of people. Paige was by no means a psychic, but she now had a new depth to her insight into how people worked through communication with totem spirits. She now had to be careful how she shared herself with the world and with whom she shared her insights with, or she might get into trouble.

The kind of trouble she was currently running from.

* * *

Paige awoke with a groan at night near a campfire in a forest she didn't recognize. 'This is definitely not one of my normal meditation spots,' she thought to herself. She also didn't recognize the group of three men currently huddled around her, or the one standing more off to the side, slightly away from the fire.

"She's awake, Boss!" the one closest to her yelled.

"Are you always this loud, or is it because you just haven't seen a woman up close in a really long time?" Paige responded to the man's shout. She was having a migraine, damn it! And the world needed to stop spinning when Paige Stone had a migraine! It also meant she should have been more careful of what she had said.

"You're a fresh one," stated _Boss_ as he walked over to wear Paige was busy pulling herself into a sitting position. She then immediately cradled her head in her hands when the earth's axis suddenly tipped. "But, you're also in luck, because we find fresh ones especially…..entertaining."

Paige's nausea from her migraine doubled when she sensed the waves of lust radiating off of the advancing group of men. It looked like her flippant comment earlier wasn't really off the mark. These guys were definitely not good citizens out to help a damsel in distress. She found herself doing what lots of people do in these kinds of situations. Paige started to back away slowly and sent up prayers asking for help to higher powers. Prayers to Wakan Tanka,—the Great Spirit, the creator of all things. Paige also sent prayers to Father Sun, Mother Earth, Grandmother Moon, and any of the elemental spirit clans who happened to be listening. Prayers to Waboose—the Buffalo Spirit Keeper of the North. Prayers to Wabun—the Golden Eagle Spirit Keeper of the East. Prayers to Shawnodese—the Coyote Spirit Keeper of the South. Prayers to Mudjekeewis—the Grizzly Bear Spirit of the West.

Suddenly Paige got the loudest and strongest answer she ever experienced in her life. She suddenly couldn't help it; with unfocused eyes she gasped out loud, "Wolf and fox have come for you." She then felt a strange pull towards her left, between two trees standing close together and a feeling of _safety_ down to the deepest part of her being when she looked in that direction.

"What are you gibbering about!?" came _Boss's_ reaction to Paige's strange behavior. "Wolves and foxes have come for us!? Were you left out here as a trap?" _Boss_ reached over and dragged Paige up by her T-shirt. "Answer bitch! Were you left out here on purpose as a trap!? Did someone find out what we did!? Is anyone after us!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paige didn't know how she got where she was, let alone know anything about what happened with these men and what they did. Although Paige was rapidly forming the opinion that it was something bad and running through those trees she was eyeing before was good. They still felt _safe_ to her.

"I think you do. You keep looking over there."

"Like someone is gonna come a rescue you any minute now." Great, now Loud Guy is joining in the conspiracy.

Paige opted to not answer. There didn't appear to be a good way for this to end. When someone has decided they know what you think better than you do, there's not much of a chance of convincing them you know your own mind best. She decided to wait and see what happened.

Unfortunately for Paige, what happened was interrogation. The group of men took turns asking her questions about what she knew and then either kicked or punched her when she didn't reply. This probably lasted for about a half hour, although it felt like an eternity. When she broke her silence to gasp and moan out in pain, she tried to speak, to convince them she didn't know anything but only ended up coughing up blood. They just laughed at her. But at least after they had their laugh, they decided to leave her alone in her pain-filled haze.

It was by some sort of luck—divine or dumb—that the group of men walked a distance from Paige as they decided what to do with her. It was when their collective attention was away from her, that she struggled to stand and made a run for those trees.

* * *

Wheezing and coughing was now what her lungs had been reduced to in order to try to gain more of the oxygen she needed, but couldn't get enough of. Paige stumbled into a partial clearing in the woods, unable to go any further. She hoped she had gone in the direction of the _safe_ feeling, but she had no idea. Collapsing forward, on her hands and knees, she called out weakly, "Help….me." Paige continued to gasp for breathe while she thought about how no one would hear her feeble cries.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands rested lightly on her shoulders, causing her to look up sharply. She was met with the strange sight of the man crouched before her—strange dark blue clothing, a green vest with lots of pockets, silver hair standing up at an odd angle, mask covering the lower half of his face, one dark visible eye, and one eye covered with what looked like a headband. Pointing behind her, Paige tried to gain enough breath, "Four men….bad…beat me….chasing….safe?" The last part was a gasped question while Paige gazed into the eye of the man in front of her.

"Safe," was the man's one word reply while he looked Paige up and down.

She smiled unsteadily when she felt the emotions that came with the reply. _Concern. Comfort. Anger. Resolve._ Paige then gasped aloud when something else made itself known to her then—this was the one with the wolf totem.

She figured he must have mistaken her gasping for a reaction to pain. The man called to others in the area. "Sakura, take care of her. Sasuke, Naruto, with me, get your things."

A young woman about Paige's age appeared slightly behind and to the left of the man now and smiled disarmingly down at her. "My name is Sakura. I'm a medic. Can I look at your injuries?" _Calm, concern, caring _were Sakura's accompanying emotions.

'Pink hair and green eyes. There are worse things in life than having your injuries treated by a woman with pink hair and green eyes. The physical healing powers of Waboose works in mysterious ways,' Paige thought to herself and then nodded her assent. Sakura rested a strangely glowing hand on Paige, looked at the man holding her by the shoulders, and began to list her injuries.

The two who Paige assumed were named Sasuke and Naruto appeared behind and slightly to the right of the man who still had his hands resting on her shoulders. "Ready, Kakashi," stated the blonde. She now looked at the eyes that went with the new voice. They were a pale blue, and radiated the emotions barely contained within them. _Rage. Resolve. Protect._ Paige whimpered this time when the knowledge of _Fox_ came after looking the young man in the eyes. She was safe. She found her wolf and fox. Paige closed her eyes sent up quick prayers of thanksgiving and a promise of making offerings when she had the resources.

She reopened her eyes when she felt a slight squeeze on her shoulders from the now named Kakashi. He let go of her shoulders, stood up, and turned around to face the two young men. "Let's go." Looking back and down at Paige, he gave what she assumed was a smile with the warmth that went with the slight shifting under the mask. "Rest. Sakura's the best at what she does." And with that, the three men vanished from Paige's limited field of vision in the direction she had come from.

Sakura took up what had been Kakashi's position at Paige's shoulders and helped her into a sitting position. "Tell me what happened."

Paige's breathing had calmed somewhat during the exchange, but was still rather labored. Just as she opened her mouth to reply to the question, Paige moaned rather loudly, clutched her head with her hands and fell to her side. "Migraine," was all she managed to growl through pain clenched teeth. And, then there was only darkness.

Authors Notes: Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was collected from **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. And yes, Shino does appear, but not for a few chapters.**

Chapter Summary: After finding safety, Paige is forced to explain her strange abilities in hopes of remaining safe. How will her saviors react?

Chapter 2

Her second waking revealed her second experience of being in an unrecognized forest by a campfire. However, this time, no men were crowded around her. _Calm. Safe. Concern._ Sakura came into Paige's field of vision to help her once more to a sitting position. "Have some water, but not too much. You've had a rough night—internal bleeding, swollen organs, collapsed lung, broken ribs, slight swelling of brain tissues from the migraine—but you were probably aware of all of that."

She sipped the water from the canteen handed to her as she listened to her injuries. "Yeah, they weren't exactly gentle in their paranoia. But shouldn't I be in more pain then?" Paige handed the canteen back to Sakura.

"I managed to heal most of your injuries. You'll have some stiffness and soreness. You'll need to rest as much as possible when you get home."

"Thank you," she replied. And she meant it. She didn't exactly understand how her injuries could be healed in a short period of time, but gratitude was definitely gratitude. "Although the going home bit may be a bit difficult."

"Oh?" A different voice, but one she recognized. Paige's attention was now directed to the man she recalled as Kakashi. He was leaning against a tree to her right and reading a strange orange book.

She decided to talk directly to him anyway. "I don't know where I am or how I got here. I don't even have my glasses to even tell if we're where we were the last time I was conscious." She felt a general sense of curiosity mixed with some disbelief after this statement.

It was Naruto who decided to break the moment after Paige's little confession. Standing next to Sakura he beamed as he started, "Alright. Introductions all around then. The lovely medic who healed you is Haruno Sakura. The guy reading porn over there, I'm sure you remember is Hatake Kakashi." Paige squinted over at the now identified book of porn in Kakashi's hand, but Naruto continued, "Strong, dark, and stoic over to your left is Uchiha Sasuke." She blinked at this information too. Sasuke was a careful neutral on her emotions reading radar. "And my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I helped beat the guys that beat you up!" _Pride. Accomplishment. _Naruto's emotions were strong, loud, and heady.

Paige figured she could get drunk off of Naruto by standing next to him if she wasn't careful. She wasn't sure if he was always so emotive, or if she was somehow extra sensitive after everything that happened. Smiling she replied, "Paige Stone. It's a pleasure to meet all of my rescuers." After a pause, she figured it was time she asked some of her own questions. "So, now that I know your names, can you tell me where I am, how long I've been unconscious for, and who those guys were back there?" Looking down and noting she was now sporting the blue clothes similar to what everyone else was wearing, she added, "...and, whose clothes am I wearing?" Paige was met with some blank stares after she finished her litany of questions.

"You're wearing my clothes, I figured you wouldn't mind if I did it. And your old clothes were pretty much ruined. You were out for only 4 hours, which is unusual for how many injuries you had, even if I am a really good medic." Sakura smiled at her last statement about her own abilities.

"Good to know the warrantee is still good." She scratched the back of her head. "You're right about the clothes. I probably wouldn't have enjoyed wearing those things anymore. Thanks." Paige was now getting an overall curious feeling from the group of rescuers. "So where am I, and who were those guys?"

"You don't know?" This was asked by Sasuke, although everyone seemed to be confused by the idea of her not knowing her attackers or her location. They were all wearing some form of confused face.

Paige shook her head. That appeared to be the signal for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to turn and look at Kakashi.

He sighed, put away his orange book, and walked over closer to Paige, squatting down to be eye level at her. "Those guys were a local group of bandits that we were sent out on a mission to capture and turn over to the local authorities in a village not far from here. We're shinobi of Konohagakure, which is in Fire Country."

Paige looked blankly at Kakashi after he said this. He didn't strike her as the type to say a lot at one time. Since she had no idea what he was talking about after bandits, she figured she'd press her luck and ask anyway. "Shee-noh-bee? Kono-who in Fire where?

After trying to get her mouth around those strange words, she looked at the group again. They all looked rather confused, but they still felt safe. _Curious. Incredulous. Disbelief. Shock. Caution_ were the group's emotions. Naruto's were easily identified since his face displayed something crossed between what eating a lemon and smelling a rotten egg would be like. Well, she couldn't blame them too much for the caution. At least it wasn't the instant paranoia from the bandits.

Sighing, Kakashi tried again. "Shinobi. As in ninjas." Tapping the etching on the strange metal plate on a piece of blue cloth which he wore to cover his one eye and which Paige noticed they all wore in some fashion. He continued. "Konohagakure or Konoha in Fire Country. You're in Fire Country now."

Paige tried repeating the highlights aloud to see if understanding would come. "Shinobi. Ninjas. Konoha. Fire Country." She took a moment and then thought to herself, 'Nope, still nothing…Ninjas?' She tried this last thought aloud again, "Ninjas? You're all ninjas?" The group nodded, except for Sasuke. He somehow managed to look bored and interested at the same time. They didn't feel like they were crazy, at least not crazy in that special schizophrenic sort of way she would recognize from her job experience. And the only Fire Country she knew of was Tierra del Fuego. Deciding this was definitely not New Jersey, Paige opted for statements instead of questions, "We don't have those where I'm from." Maybe a change of tactics would bring inspiration?

"Where are you from?" Sasuke again. Paige decided while he wasn't much for words, he definitely got his point across.

"New Jersey, USA country." The looks she received were probably similar to the look Paige gave them after she heard Konohagakure and Fire Country.

Scratching his chin through his mask, Kakashi was the one who spoke next. "Hmm, don't know that village. And I've been around enough to know most of them."

Paige kept silent, getting the feeling he was building up to something.

_Suspicion. _His visible eye then tried to pierce through her with its intensity. "You don't look like you're lying, but you're being cautious with us." His gaze relented slightly. _Curiosity. _"You're civilian." This didn't appear to be a question, but Paige just opted to nod. "How about you tell us how you met you're 'friends' and how you managed to find our camp." _Anticipation. Wary._ The last wave of emotions came from the group as a whole.

Paige sighed heavily and wearily. She'd have to play this one carefully. If she told them every detail about how she ended up where she was, they might think _she_ was crazy. Even if she thought they were a little crazy from Kakashi's 'ninja' statement and calling where they were Fire Country, she was lead here by totems that she trusted, and she didn't sense any malice from them. Paige did not want to alienate these guys who were possibly her only safety for miles. "My brain is a little scrambled, so I don't know if all of it will make sense right now."

"That's understandable. Just tell us what you can and we'll ask questions if we have any," Sakura smiled encouragingly at Paige. _Disarming. Trust. Harmless._

Paige didn't think there was such a thing as harmless ninja's, but she appreciated the unknowing comfort Sakura was giving out. "Can I have some more water first? It might be a long story."

"Sure." The canteen was handed back over.

Paige surveyed the odd group before her while she drank. She didn't exactly think she could tell them that she read totems. Heck, she wasn't sure how she did it long distance! Usually she needed her medicine wheel to focus her attention and cautiously focus on one person at a time. Wolf and fox indeed. And now that she thought more about it, her empathy seemed to be out of balance too. It wasn't usually this easy for her to read emotions either. Something was off.

Paige sighed again as she rested the canteen in her lap. She then proceeded to rub her temples. Another migraine was building. Trying to figure out all of the recent mysteries was giving her another headache. _Impatience. Restlessness. Expectation._ Naruto again. He was fidgeting. It was the last straw. Trauma, stress, pain, over enthusiastic emoting blondes, coupled with what was beginning to feel like an interrogation finally got to cool, calm, collected Paige.

She ended up doing what she was trying to avoid. She snapped. She spilled everything with one not-thought-out sentence. "Kit, if you don't contain yourself, I won't be able to concentrate enough to answer!" she yelled.

Paige blinked at the eyes that appeared to be extremely close to her own face. She was now flat on her back with something sharp and pointy sticking into her chin. And the sharp and pointy object seemed to be attached to Naruto. _Anger. Fear. Uncertainty. Curiosity._ Blinking himself, Naruto pulled back up and off of Paige, helping her sit up again. _Fear. Regret. _It looked like she hit a trigger for him, and it was a reaction to something she did or said. Naruto continued backing away from her until he was on the other side of the fire, leaning up against a nearby tree. Crossing his arms, he regarded her with a steely blue gaze similar to the one he wore initially, when he was getting ready for the bandits. "If you're not from here, then you shouldn't know anything. But you called me 'Kit' and only _he_ has ever called me Kit."

Noticing the positions the other three had taken around her, she noticed she was surrounded by less than friendly faces now. Paige decided some therapy skills with some good old fashioned honesty were in order. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm truly not from here." She gathered her courage. "And I'm going to guess your fox spirit is the one who calls you 'Kit'." While Naruto nodded, Paige felt the group's tension levels rise. "I just want to emphasize 'civilian', and 'unarmed' before I explain myself." She figured reminding them wouldn't hurt.

"Got it," Naruto half-smiled at her. It was a start.

"You also might have some trouble believing some of what I say. I'm not even sure how some of it works."

"Try us." She couldn't immediately place the voice, unwilling to break eye contact with Naruto. It was short and to the point, like Sasuke. But it was also a commanding statement, and Kakashi appeared to be the one the other three looked to.

"I'll answer all of the questions the best I can, but it's not easy for me to talk about some of it…I've gotten used to being an outcast because of what I can do."

_Curiosity._ Then tension level went down slightly. Naruto spoke into the pause, "What can you do?"

"Two things, but they're kind of related." Paige took her time in looking around and making sure she made eye contact with everyone this time. "I can sense people's emotions." She paused again, feeling the wariness added back into the group. "And I can read totem animals—animal spirit guides. They are basically beings which guide someone, protect them, and teach them life lessons. They can also be associated with emotions. They can help me clarify what I'm sensing from someone when I can match the totem animal, emotion, and other context clues. My personal totem animal also protects me from getting…lost in my empathic abilities."

"Lost?" _Apprehension. Curiosity. Sympathy._ Paige sighed. The feelings were mixed. She was unable to place what emotion went with whom, but the voice was Sakura. She was back to being a sympathetic ear. She and Kakashi appeared to not be as tensely coiled within the formation as Sasuke. However, Sasuke's eyes were a strange swirling red color. Paige decided eye contact with everyone was best, regardless of how creepy she found red eyes.

"Lost. Lots of people tend to take on little personality quirks of those they are friends with or spend a lot of time with. I tend to take on their emotional attributes as well. If I don't properly…buffer…myself, then I don't know where they're emotions end and mine begin. I took up a spiritual meditation tool called a medicine wheel in order to help with my empathy and appeal to my sense of honoring nature. The wheel taught me I could communicate with totem animals." Paige took a moment to try and sense the ninja's emotions again. She was trying to judge how they were reacting, or if they believed her. She never knew how to describe herself as she used her empathy, but she figured it was similar to opening a locked box. Paige reached inside herself and opened a part of her mind that was usually closed off. She wanted to see if she could sort through the emotions despite the pain of her rapidly growing head ache. Immediately she gasped at the sharp increase in pain and clutched her head. 'Ok, bad idea,' Paige reasoned in her mind. She closed the door to her mind again. Dull throbbing with a dash of mixed emotions was much better than feeling like you had an ice pick through your temples

"Are you OK?" Kakashi's faced swam into focus.

Paige nodded and grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to sense if you guys believed me, but I guess recovering injuries and empathy are not totally compatible. I can sense Naruto loud and clear. I'm guessing he's naturally emotional. But from everyone else I can only get a mixed bag right now. My headache is getting worse. So, I guess I'm stuck asking…do you believe me?"

"Hm. I don't know. Tell us how what you told us before is related to you knowing about Naruto." Kakashi backed away again and regarded her with a cool eye. He wasn't tensed, like he thought Paige was a true threat, heck, they were ninjas! But her 'Kit' comment still seemed to have spooked everyone. She began to think some of Sakura's smiles were from nervousness, and some of Sasuke's careful neutral was forced from tension.

"It goes back to my 'friends' as you called them before. I woke up in their camp. My migraine was just beginning, but I could still feel what they wanted out of me. It wasn't something I wanted to give…willingly." Paige shuttered at remembering the lust of the bandits. "I knew I couldn't defend myself physically, especially four against one. So I did what a lot of people do. I started praying…but I've never really gotten an answer so…directly…before. I wasn't able to keep my mouth shut, it was too overwhelming…and it was beautiful, too. I felt this incredible feeling of _Safety_ and a pull to my left—through some trees. And I was unable to stop myself from telling them the answer to my prayer." She took a steadying breath and blurted out the phrase that would determine her future. "I told them, 'Wolf and fox have come for you.'" Remembering her physical abuse, she looked down at her lap. "They…reacted badly," she whispered and started playing with the ends of her borrowed shirt.

An orange-clad torso came into her view, and Paige found herself pulled against Naruto's chest in a light hug. Tentatively she hugged back, not sure about the switch in emotions from careful guarded Naruto to comforting Naruto, but definitely needing the comforting.

After a few moments, she pulled back to finish her tale while looking at her lap again. "I waited until they were finished, until they weren't paying attention anymore. Then I ran in the direction the safe feeling came from. Hoping I would last long enough to find the wolf and fox. When I stumbled into your camp, I found safety, a wolf, and a fox." A silence followed that to Paige, seemed to stretch for a long time.

"I'm the fox."

Paige nodded at Naruto who seemed a little more open towards her again.

"Who is the wolf?" Sasuke asked. His red eyes still bore into Paige, as if he was trying to see through her.

"Kakashi." The named ninja raised an eyebrow at Paige. "There are other totems for both of you, but considering my headache and my last result. I think I'd like to wait until I feel better to poke around more. I need to meditate for grounding and centering myself."

"You need rest to finish recovering," Sakura added.

"I need both. I've always had to balance the physical with my other abilities," Paige amended the medic's prescription. "And unfortunately, I don't have my meditation tools. I didn't wake up with them when I woke up with the bandits."

"How did you end up in such good company?" Kakashi it appeared wanted to continue the previous line of questioning with Paige.

"I honestly don't know. The only thing I can tell you is what I remember happening before finding myself with them." The ninjas shifted on their feet at this revelation. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke who returned the look with those red eyes, gave a slight nod back to Kakashi, and then resumed his gazing at Paige.

"Alright then, start with where you're from again and go to what you remember before waking up and going for a jog."

Paige nodded and gave a slight smile at Kakashi's sense of humor. "I'm from a small town in a state called New Jersey in a country called the United States of America, or USA for short. I'm a graduate student at a university near by. Most day's I either go to classes, or go to my job."

Sasuke interrupted Paige, "What are you studying, and where do you work."

"I'm learning to be a therapist. I work at the local psychiatric hospital." After Sasuke nodded, she continued her original line of thought. "I finished my morning shift, but it was a bad one. We had a lot of new arrivals who were less than stable, and it took a lot for me to be able to concentrate through all of the confusion and anger on the unit. I decided I should meditate in the forest behind my apartment complex to try and center myself." Paige chewed her lip and closed her eyes while she thought back to the details of the meditation. "I'm not sure what happened. I know I passed out in the middle of the meditation, and that's happened once or twice before. But I remember getting a very vivid vision...my totem…no, that's not exactly right, it was too powerful. Now that I think about it, I think it was Mudjekeewis, the Spirit Keeper of the West came to me, in the form of my totem."

* * *

Paige glanced up from her position sitting before the medicine wheel on the ground to notice the difference in the forest of her vision than the forest near her apartment. These trees were taller, older, wiser in the ways of nature, and could teach her much because they had seen much. Looking through the trees, she noticed a figure moving towards her through the trees now. It was a grizzly bear. 

She wasn't afraid. This has happened a few times before. She often wished for visions like this. Actually being in the presence of her totem was calming, comforting, and empowering for Paige. She could find answers to questions by asking him; have him give her answers to questions she didn't know she had; have him question her to find her own answers; or just offer his silent presence. Sometimes the grizzly would even come close enough for her to touch.

This time something was different. The fur had subtle differences, the dark brown tones were almost black and the light tones almost shone with their own light. Paige watched in awe at the magnificent creature making his way towards her. She thought all bears were beautiful, especially grizzlies, but this one was its own force of nature. Her eyes widened as she realized who had come to her in her vision. True visions were rare, and even rarer were the opportunities to work with Spirit Keepers in visions. She bowed her head.

"Mudjekeewis, Spirit Keeper of the West, Grandfather to my chosen protector and honored brother grizzly bear," Paige addressed the spirit with reverence. "I am honored you have chosen to share your presence with me."

The Spirit Keeper sat down on his hind legs and regarded Paige. "You may look at me."

Paige raised her head.

"I have come to tell you that Wakan Tanka is pleased with your work. You have born the gifts we have given you well. You use it as healing medicine and wisdom for the purpose of the growth of other peoples."

Paige bowed her head again in acknowledgement of the praise. It wasn't every day Mudjekeewis came to you and told you 'good job.' He was the leader of the Thunder beings, the Spirit Keepers. "I have always tried to walk the way of the wheel and live my life for the good of all beings."

Mudjekeewis considered this, nodded, and then got back up on all fours. "It has been decided. You will walk with me for a greater purpose according to Wakan Tanka. Come."

Not one to ignore such a request, Paige obediently got up from where she was sitting with her head bowed, left all her possessions behind her, and followed in the footsteps of the Great Spirit Keeper.

* * *

"That's all I can remember before I woke up with the bandits," Paige concluded. She was playing with the edge of her borrowed shirt again, avoiding making eye contact with the ninjas surrounding her. She had never told anyone of her visions before, afraid she might end up a patient in the very psychiatric hospital she worked at.

"She hasn't lied." Paige was startled by the sound of Sasuke's voice. She looked up to notice his eyes were now dark, almost black. "You were nervous, careful, scared, but never deceitful."

Her attention was then drawn to Kakashi by movement. He was scratching his chin through his strange mask again. "Then that settles it. You stay with us. We take you back to Konoha to be interviewed by the Hokage." At Paige's puzzled expression, he added, "Our leader. She will decide your future in our village." Regarding her critically Kakashi's one eye seemed to convey all of the seriousness of his words, even if his tone was light and joking. "You are too…interesting…to do anything else with." This appeared to be the cue everyone else in the group had been waiting for. They set about bedding down for the night.

Sakura rested a light hand on Paige's shoulder. "Time for that rest. Konoha is a few days travel from here. You'll feel better with some sleep."

Paige started to settle in for the rest of the night. Sleep sounded like a gift from the gods right now.

A deep chuckle came from Naruto, "She'll feel better until she has to deal with Oba-chan and Ero-sennin." Paige was definitely confused, but only blinked sleepily at Naruto. "But don't worry too much. You still have your wolf and fox." She nodded back at him, and let the feeling of safety lull her to dreams.

Authors Notes: Please Review!! Any constructive criticism is appreciated. I've actually written ahead of what I'm posting, so there is definitely more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: **Shino entrance countdown: Shino will appear in 5 more chapters!** Why? Because I figured I'd do a good job of establishing my OC before throwing shinobi love at her.

Please review! It let's me how I'm doing! And it let's me know how fast I should update.

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! **

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. **

Chapter Summary: Paige uses her abilities to read the rest of Team Kakashi's abilities. How do each react?

Chapter 3

She awoke gasping for breath and struggling against her attacker…an attacker which turned out to be her borrowed bedroll. Trying to calm her breathing, she squinted and noticed the rest of the group had gone silent and were looking at her. She blushed and scratched the back of her head with a hand, "Sorry, bad dream." Paige then squinted up at the sky. The sun was already pretty high in the sky. It looked like they decided to let her sleep in. "How long have I been asleep?" Her stomach growled. Giggling she asked, "And is there anything I can eat?" As she untangled herself from the bedroll, a canteen and a ration bar appeared before her.

"Here. Breakfast was a while ago, so this is all we have for now," Sakura explained. "You slept about eight hours. How do you feel?"

Paige closed her eyes and did a mental once over. "Better. Kinda stiff, and still a little frazzled mentally, but definitely better."

"You were squinting before, is your migraine still there?"

"It's lessened, but yeah, still there. I think the squinting is because I don't have my glasses though." Deciding the medical tone was a bit of a downer, she tried to lighten the mood. "Naruto looks orange and fuzzy right now; Sasuke looks dark and fuzzy; and well, Kakashi…Where is Kakashi?"

Dark and fuzzy answered her as he moved closer into her field of clear vision, "He went into the town the bandits were giving trouble. He wanted to add a few charges to their record for you."

She didn't know what to say to that. Paige opted for "Oh. I guess I'll have to thank him or something." She then felt the familiar presence of _wolf_ behind her.

"No thanks necessary, but you're welcome anyway."

Despite the slight warning she received, she was still startled. Paige gave a rather girlie yelp as she jumped and clutched her now racing heart. "Gah! Alpha, that was not nice! Thanks have been officially rescinded!"

"Alpha?" Kakashi's eye brow was raised at her again as he too walked into her clear field of vision.

"Well, aren't you?" Paige questioned. "The alpha male, I mean."

"I'm the team leader," he replied with a slow nod. The eye brow was still raised at her.

Paige closed her eyes and experimentally went to that place in her mind where her gifts were. She'd take a little peek in the box, just to see if she could find more answers. The pain returned, but not had bad as it had before. It was tolerable, but not something she should do too often until she could return to her meditation. Reopening her eyes, she took in Kakashi and also the rest of the group, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke who was back to having his eyes red. Finding the answers she was seeking, she carefully closed the box and sent another prayer of thanks. "It's more than that." Knowing answers and putting them into words were sometimes too different things. "You lead a pack of humans, but you lead another pack as well." She cocked her head to the side and let her eyes go completely out of focus…concentrating on her gifts once more. "They aren't exactly wolves though…they're not the wild spirit you are, although still spirited… Dogs?"

Kakashi nodded, and considered her latest information. "Sasuke?"

"Nothing. She relaxed, and then tensed up again. No jutsu," Sasuke replied. "It's completely natural to her."

Naruto finally shifted and brought Paige's attention to him. "What else do you know about us?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I usually ask for permission for a reading first. I'm still out of balance." Paige looked down, a little ashamed of her lack of control. "I know each of your totems, and from that, some basic personality characteristics for each of you. Sometimes I can get hints of events in a person's life if the totem is associated with events. I saw Kakashi's dogs because they are very close to his wolf."

"So what does wolf mean?" questioned Kakashi.

"Totems in general can have different meanings for different people at different times."

"Sounds confusing."

Paige shrugged at Kakashi's comment. "Not really, I just have to take other things into account. We're in a 'pack' situation right now, so that's what I picked up on. Last night…" She cocked her head to the side again, trying to remember the more pleasant parts of it. "…last night there was definitely the feeling of pack leader, but also the other aspects the wolf is known for: guardianship, loyalty, spirit, and trusting of instincts. You're very protective of whom you consider good enough to be in your pack, but you also covet your privacy."

Naruto's mouth hung open during the short silence afterwards. Closing it, he lightly laughed. "Man, Kakashi, she has you down already!" The last words were spoken in loud disbelief. Becoming quieter, and more withdrawn, he asked Paige with wide blue eyes, "What about fox?"

"I'm guessing what you've heard hasn't been good."

Naruto shook his head.

"It figures. Most people fear what they don't understand. Most of the rumors of fox spirits come from stupid farmers who can't understand why foxes like easy meals of chickens. I know I like easy meals." Paige's eyes lost focus one more time as she tried to remember the feelings, impressions, and that other _something_ that allowed her to read totems from when she opened that box in her mind before. There was something besides fox as Naruto's totem, but she didn't want to risk worsening her headache. "People always know the trickster part of the fox." Paige smiled. "I bet you were hell as a kid, but it was never malicious, mostly harmless pranks. Traditionally the tricks foxes play are lessons in disguise. Foxes can also be guardians. They can teach persistence through adversity and creativity and…." She scratched her head, not quite knowing how to put the last point she was getting a reading on. She blushed, "Have a girlfriend or someone special?"

Naruto nodded with a quizzical expression. "Hinata."

Clearing her throat, she continued, "The fox…teaches…Hinata's probably extremely pleased you've had a few tips in the love department."

Sakura giggled. Paige was pretty sure Kakashi was silently laughing. Sasuke was sporting his first official facial expression, a smirk. It was Naruto's turn to blush.

It was Kakashi that recovered first. "I think it's time to break camp with that lovely image in our heads."

The group of four set about what looked to be a well coordinated routine of folding and packing although she noticed there were only three packs for the team of four when they finished. Sakura and Sasuke took every opportunity to tease their blond teammate about his relationship with Hinata. At one point Kakashi joined in with his orange book. He dangled a rather provocative picture in front of Naruto asking him if he ever tried it. This was met with a loud scream of "Pervert!" from both Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke smirked again and just shook his head.

"You're just jealous Teme." Naruto declared to Sasuke. Paige watched the interactions between the team. She smiled, sensing friendship and openness.

"Sakura, have any complaints?" Was Sasuke's response to the challenge.

Sakura replied with an elegant, "Um…" and a blush.

Sasuke turned his smirk from Sakura, to Naruto. "Dobe."

"How tall are you, and how much do you weigh?" The question came from Kakashi and was directed at Paige.

It was her turn to raise an eye brow at the older man now. "Those aren't questions you ask a lady." Paige grinned, "Lucky for you I have no shame! I'm 155 centimeters tall and weigh 57 kilograms."

"Right. That means I get you. Hop on my back. We're leaving this area now." Kakashi made all of these statements as if they actually belonged together.

Paige was lost. "I thought I was recovering. Can't I walk? Why do you 'get' me?"

"We'll be taking the trees to Konoha. It's faster, and I don't think you're in any condition to keep up." It wasn't an insult; it was a statement of fact.

"So I get a piggyback ride?" Paige asked. Her face took on a rather devious gleam, "I haven't had a piggyback ride since I was little. This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

She was grinning like a loon, but she could care less. This had to be the best way to travel! They were actually leaping from branch to branch, and they were going so fast! Paige just closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind in her hair. Ninja's indeed. Her doubts about ninjas were rapidly fading, but she wondered what else would surprise her. 

Paige felt the chuckle from the man currently giving her the piggyback ride of her life and opened her eyes. "Enjoying the ride?" Paige also noticed Kakashi was still reading his orange book while he somehow navigated the team through the trees.

"Definitely! It's exhilarating, and kind of relaxing, too. The trees are so beautiful. I wish I had my glasses so I could appreciate the view more. And you keep a steady pace, the rhythm is what's relaxing." Paige closed her eyes again to enjoy the ride. After a few moments of companionable silence followed when Sakura's voice interrupted her.

"Paige?"

"Yeah?" She turned to her right to notice Sakura was keeping pace with Kakashi now. They had assumed a loose diamond formation previously. Sasuke was to Sakura's other side. Looking to her left, she noticed Naruto also keeping pace. It looked like everyone was interested.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. I don't want to get too personal, but I saw your tattoos when I put you in my clothes. And well, I was curious about totems for me and Sasuke."

Paige looked to Sasuke. "Is that OK with you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod in her direction.

"Alright, I feel like saving tattoos for last, but I'll throw in more on my personal totem too."

Sakura beamed at Paige, "Alright."

"You're actually lucky Sakura. You have what many consider a powerful totem, although it does depend on who you ask. You walk with buffalo, and Waboose also walks with you when you need that extra help."

"Waboose?"

"Yes, it has to do with an old legend of the White Buffalo Woman who brought many sacred rites to a tribe of people. The buffalo in general is sacred because it is a symbol of following the right path with the right actions." At Sakura's quizzical look, she tried to explain better. "It's basically saying that you see what needs to be done, and you do it. That's not something everyone can do. Think of all of the people who struggle to accomplish something that is either meaningless to them or to others. Waboose is the White Buffalo Spirit Keeper of the North and a great totem of physical healing. And I know you're a great medic!"

Sakura flashed a bright smile at Paige. "So my totem can help me with my healing?"

"Kinda. Waboose helps those who ask, and those who help themselves too. You can't get something for nothing. She probably has always helped you. Now you just know the name of that force that lets you heal for a little longer, keep that person alive that everyone else thinks is lost. Do a little more than you or others think you are capable of."

Sakura regarded this information seriously now. "Thank you."

Paige turned her attention to Sasuke while he actually switched positions with Sakura. Now he was keeping pace next to Kakashi and her. "You're actually a little more metaphorical. Your totem is the thunder bird, also known as the phoenix, legendary bird that rose from the fire and ashes anew—symbol of resurrection and rebirth."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "My clan has an affinity with fire."

"Makes sense the thunder bird is also the elemental fire clan leader, but it's something more than that. I'm not sure what kind of phoenix legends you have here, but the thunder bird legend that I know may be different. The general idea is that the thunder bird was the greatest hawk to have lived. He could soar higher and farther than any other bird. And because of this ability he was often chosen to give messages to and from Wakan Tanka, the Great Spirit. However, this soon caused him to become extremely arrogant, and he would rub it in the faces of others that he was better than them. Wakan Tanka was not please and decided to teach him a lesson by consuming him in flames. But Wakan Tanka was saddened by the loss of the great thunder bird and chose to let him rise again from the ashes. After his resurrection the thunder bird changed his ways and decided to serve all of the peoples with respect in his ability to give messages. Thunder bird teaches us about the dangers of arrogance and how we can rise from the ashes of personal darkness to heal and serve others with respect." Paige finished her explanation and realized they had all stopped on a single branch and had been listened avidly.

Kakashi gave her a quiet, "Going down" warning before gently lowering Paige to stand on the branch too.

Sasuke now stood not two feet from her. He regarded her with those intense dark eyes. Paige found him slightly intimidating, and briefly considered backing away when he closed the distance between them. She found herself in another hug, tentatively hugging back after exchanging a glance with Sakura. The two obviously were together; she didn't want to upset anyone. She also figured since Sasuke wasn't much for emotional displays for all the time she's known him, that not responding to the hug would be a bad idea. She wanted these people to become her friends, to feel like she belonged somewhere. She wanted to give him comfort.

"It's a lesson I have only recently learned," Sasuke revealed when he pulled back.

"It's a powerful lesson, use it well." Paige counseled him. Sasuke nodded curtly. There was a long silence in which she eventually broke the intense stare she had with Sasuke, and looked at everyone else. "Why have we stopped?"

"Half hour break time. We've been traveling for about four hours straight." Kakashi replied.

Paige nodded. She carefully navigated over to Sakura and asked her to help with stretching out some of the muscle cramps from her extended piggyback ride. After being pulled and contorted in odd directions by the pink-haired medic, she accepted the canteen and ration bar which were handed to her. Soon she was back to enjoying the feeling of wind in her hair, and not enjoying the occasional bug in her teeth.

After a while of traveling, Paige noticed Naruto was keeping pace with Kakashi again. "You forgot to tell us about your tattoos and totem," he informed her.

"Oh yeah! Well, they're related actually." This was the signal for them to start traveling in a line again, Kakashi obligingly finding tree branches sturdy enough and wide enough for the four who actually got to put their feet on solid surfaces. "My totem is the grizzly bear."

Naruto gave Paige the look she was considering having trademarked as the 'Naruto lemon and rotten egg look.' "But you're so…nice…and short"

She giggled. "Totems aren't about looks or size, that's a human thing that we tend to force on the rest of nature. Grizzly bears are a symbol of many things. For me, they symbolize wisdom, the strength to use it, the courage to wield it when necessary, and protection that comes from using knowledge wisely in difficult situations. They're also quite possessive, I know of a saying warning against getting between a mother bear and her cubs." She looked sheepish, "I can be quite…interesting…if something or someone I consider mine is being hurt. And I already told you about Mudjekeewis last night. That was new for me though."

"All of your tattoos area symbols of bears." Paige smiled at Sakura. She was smart at putting things together considering she was just receiving all of this information in the past two days.

"Yes, the one on my lower back is a spirit shield honoring the grizzly bear. My left shoulder blade, the picture of the woman's head just above a bear head, is a symbol of my connection with grizzlies. And my right shoulder blade is a picture of what I thought Mudjekeewis would look like. The two black figures below my shoulder blade tattoos are called kokopeli. It literally means dancing flute player. Dancing and playing music is one of the ways to honor the spirits of nature."

"I would think it would be painful," Sakura said this with a small frown on her face, the crease just above her green eyes. She was obviously referring to tattooing.

"Not really, at least for me. But it's an individual experience, depending on pain tolerance and the person giving you the tattoo. It's definitely not for everyone, but it is one of the ways I chose to honor the spirits."

"What are other ways?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, I can't play the flute, but sometimes I sing, chant, and occasionally dance when no one is looking. The main way I honor the spirits and nature is through my meditation called walking the medicine wheel. Part of the ritual is making a small offering of something you value and giving it up to the spirits in gratitude. I also just try to live by helping others in any way possible, whether through my training as a therapist or my other abilities."

"How did you find your own totem? Is it different than reading other people's?" Naruto questioned.

Paige laughed softly and blushed. "I've been marked by Wakan Tanka as a grizzly bear."

Naruto looked rather confused.

"Symbols can be powerful things. You have man-made symbols, and natural symbols. Natural symbols are considered more powerful. If you find something in nature that looks like an animal, then it is said it was marked by Wakan Tanka and is holy. A person can also be marked by Wakan Tanka with something that symbolizes their totem as a sign of their power and closeness to their totem. I have a birthmark that looks like the paw print of the grizzly bear." Paige turned mischievous eyes to Sakura and asked, "Did you find it?"

Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Where is it?" Paige figured Naruto always wanted in on secrets, and she couldn't resist seeing what his reaction would be.

"On my left butt cheek." She could have sworn the group, with the exception of Sakura, faltered a little on their next landing. Paige giggled again. "You've been marked too, but on the cheeks on your face."

Naruto gave a soft smile and nodded, "I know. And I like your explanation better than hearing it's a demon mark."

"Demon is a relative term. It's all different shades of morality, and that was made up by humans. Animals and animal spirits can't be measured by human morality."

Naruto nodded again.

"And if I'm remembering correctly, you mentioned something about being able to communicate with your fox. That is one of the highest honors. Always treasure it. He will give you insights that no other can simply because he does not think like a human."

The rest of the day was spent in either companionable silence or listening to Naruto and Sasuke banter back and forth. It seemed Sasuke was more comfortable around Paige now. His willingness to joke and tease proved some of that. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto also appeared to be more comfortable with Paige. As for Paige herself, she was in her element: observing people and making friends.

* * *

AN: Review please!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: **Shino entrance countdown: Shino will appear in 4 more chapters!**

Thank you for the lovely review Gothic-Fire-Wolf! I feel special! You get a cookie of an extra chapter for this week!

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding totem animals was taken from **_**Dancing the Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. **

Chapter Summary: Saying 'Thank you' can take many forms.

Chapter 4

The next day was similar. Overall there was less conversation, but that was understandable since Paige did most of the sharing her first night and the first day she joined what she learned was Team Kakashi. She continued to enjoy her piggyback ride, but made a request of Kakashi after a few hours of traveling by tree branches.

Paige still wasn't sure how Kakashi managed to navigate leaping on tree branches with that book in front of his face, but she figured being a ninja had some strange perks. Risking collision with a tree by fracturing his attention further, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Kakashi?"

He turned his head slightly to the side to indicate he was listening.

"I'm guessing as a ninja you have some sharp pointy things on you."

Kakashi chuckled, "I think I have a few things on me fitting that description. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to borrow one to cut a lock of my hair off." Paige could almost picture that single eyebrow raised at her again.

"Isn't it short enough?"

"Yeah." She looked up as if she could actually look at her short blonde hair that probably looked really interesting after a few days without washing it. She probably smelled a little off too. "But I wanted to use the hair to make an offering and do some light meditation while I was hanging out back here." Paige sighed. "Now that everyone is done asking me questions, I've got nothing to do. I figured I'd test out the mental waters and see what happens. And I kinda promised an offering after running into you guys as a thank you for the directions." There was a slight pause after this statement.

"As long as you don't strain yourself….or scalp yourself."

Paige rolled her eyes. After practicing Native American traditions, she heard a lot of scalping jokes. But Kakashi didn't know this, so she didn't say anything to him.

"We're due for a break soon. And you're probably cramping up too. I'll let you have some supervised kunai time to give yourself a haircut when we stop."

"Kunai?" Kakashi had returned to his book after his previous statement, but Paige was curious about the word she hadn't heard before. She was just a nerd at heart. She loved reading and learning new things.

"Hold my book for a moment, but don't lose my page, Paige"

She rolled her eyes again at the lame joke. "OK." Paige accepted the book, and used her index finger as a place holder.

"This is a kunai." Kakashi held up what appeared to be some sort of fighting knife. It was double edged, not very long of a blade, the handle appeared to be metal wrapped in cloth, and it had a ring on the end. "You _really_ aren't from around here are you?"

"Nope. Thanks for the show and tell." She handed his book back over when a hand appeared in front of her face.

Paige guessed another hour, or so, of travel went by before Kakashi lead the team to a halt. This time Sakura made her way over to her for their stretching session since it was obvious she was cramping up really badly. Paige groaned, grunted, and then eventually sighed as her muscles were coaxed back into proper working order.

"Thanks. You have no idea how nice it is to move without pain for me." Paige flopped onto her back and just enjoyed her newly relaxed muscles.

Sakura giggled. "I think I have an idea from all of those noises you were making."

"Yeah, and they were some pretty interesting noises, too!" Naruto exclaimed. "If I didn't know any better, or if I didn't already have Hinata, I'd be really hot for two girls going through strange positions while one was moaning really loudly." He turned teasingly to Sasuke, "Teme, you might have some competition!" Naruto was blushing, snickering, and pointing at the sprawled out Paige.

Paige couldn't help it. She started to crack up! She was laughing so hard that the unthinkable happened…she started to snort while laughing! Paige's amusement from Naruto just doubled after she saw the group's expressions when she let out the first snort. Her eyes were tearing by the time she was able to calm herself back down. "Naruto, you have no idea how much I needed that!" Smiles and a happy eye crease were shared as Paige sat up and dried her eyes.

"You can have your sharp and pointy kunai now that you've come back to sanity," Kakashi joked while handing over the object.

"Sakura gets to supervise. As a woman she's the official authority responsible for not letting me make a bald spot." Paige then grabbed at a lock of her hair on the back of her head, trying not to grab too much. "Would that look noticeable to you?" she questioned.

"Nope, that should be good." Sakura responded.

Closing her eyes, Paige cut the lock of hair and handed the kunai back to Kakashi. "Thanks. But I have a question for everyone." She continued once she noticed she had everyone's attention. "I can do this on the move since I know our break is over. But since I'm in a group, I'd like to include everyone when I make the offering to the spirits of the six directions." She received a blank stare, a raised eye brow, and two confused looks. "There wouldn't be anything for you to do, I don't need more hair. Hair is kind of like giving a piece of you to the spirits—kinda intimate and only used when you have nothing else to give. And you can say no…it's just generally polite to ask anyone else if they want to participate."

The four ninjas looked at each other for a few moments. Paige was surprised by Sasuke's response. He calmly shrugged, reached for his own kunai, and cut off some of his own hair and handed it over. Before she knew it, she was holding locks of hair from everyone. Her eyes began to tear again, but they were still happy tears. Paige had no idea if they understood how much it meant to her that they were willing to take part in the offering with her. She was still looking down at the hair with tears in her eyes when Kakashi offered her a hand to help her stand.

"Don't look so surprised." Blinking she stood up, with Kakashi's help. He smiled down at her for a moment then turned around. "All aboard!" Paige was a little awkward in resuming her ride since she was clutching the bundle of hair in one hand. But with barely any effort that she could notice, the group resumed their trek through the tree tops.

She took a moment to visualize drawing some of her life force into the bundle of hair in her hand. "Which way is North?" she questioned. Kakashi's hand pointed to her left. "Please don't be behind me. When I'm done I'm going to release the hair into the wind, and you probably don't want it in your face." The three younger ninja's obliged her and moved to flanking positions. "Ok, I'm going to start now."

For once, Kakashi put away his book. It was a nice gesture.

Paige began the offering ritual. She didn't have some of her tools, so she improvised. She started off with some soft chanting to center and cleanse herself—a simple one. It told of Wakan Tanka and his love for all things. After feeling centered and grounded, Paige turned her attention to the bundle of hair again. She held it up above her head to Father Sun and Wakan Tanka. She held it as far down as she could to Mother Earth. She held it to the North to Waboose. She held it to the East for Wabun. She held it to the South for Shawnodese. She held it to the West for Mudjekeewis. For each of the six directions she offered a small chant thanking the spirit of the direction and the energy they represented. She then held it to her heart and again concentrated on feeling some of her energy go into the bundle. And then, Paige held the bundle of hair above her head, and let it go into the world. For the second time since coming to this strange new place, she felt another answer to her prayers. _Satisfaction. Gratitude. Warmth. Encouragement._ She relaxed into Kakashi and sighed contentedly. Paige noticed more of her nagging migraine pain had lessened.

"Are you OK?" Kakashi asked. "You gasped before."

"Fine. I'm pretty sure I got a 'thank you' for the offering and encouragement that I'm going in the right direction." Paige took the silence in stride. Well, what was he supposed to say to that anyway? The rest of the group seemed to be wondering what to say too. She opted to smile encouragingly at them and pat Kakashi on the shoulder to reassure him. "I'm gonna do some meditation exercises now."

Kakashi nodded. Paige absently noticed the book didn't reappear during the day's journey.

* * *

Before she realized it, night had approached. It was time to set up camp for the night. She had passed the traveling time with some visualization exercises. She had peaked into the part of her mind a little bit to see what would happen. There wasn't pain, but it was definitely overwhelming, so after only opening it up a fraction, she closed it. More heavy meditation with all of her tools was needed to work with that new development. Maybe some work with her personal totem as well. A vision lead her into this, maybe it could help her out again? 

"We'll be at Konoha by mid-day tomorrow," Kakashi informed them.

Paige and Sakura were doing their stretches while Naruto made suggestive comments to Sasuke. "Not that I haven't enjoyed the ride, but I think I'll be glad to be able to move around again on my own two feet. These cramps are going to be the end of me!" Paige complained, then groan as Sakura tried to coax her legs to move normally again.

"I think I'll enjoy not having a humpback," Kakashi joked at Paige.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Then she got two ideas that made her giggle. She decided to inform Kakashi of one when her ultimate piggyback ride, as she had come to call it, was going to end. "Are we going to meet the Hokage tomorrow too?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Does she have a sense of humor?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. She was pretty sure the grin he was wearing mirrored her own. "What do you have in mind?"

"A surprise. It'd be mostly harmless. If you don't mention my abilities to her at first, but instead I just tell her things about any totems she has, I think it'd be fun to watch the expression on her face…as long as she doesn't react like you did, Naruto. No hard feelings, but no more sharp and pointy directed at me either."

"I think we can manage a dramatic unveiling," Kakashi's one eye gleamed while he stroked his chin through his mask. It appeared he had an inner prankster, too. She wondered about his mask a little. He never seemed to take it off. She knew he ate, but it appeared he ate at supersonic speeds because she would blink and the food was gone, mask firmly in place.

"Think you could manage a shower for me too? I feel kinda ripe," Paige confessed.

"Standard procedure is debriefing first, hygiene later."

She sighed and felt like pouting.

Naruto chuckled, "I think Ba-chan has gotten used to the smell of ripened ninja. Ripened civilian with strange abilities can't be too much different."

Paige stuck her tongue out at Naruto and then set about arranging her borrowed bedroll for the night.

* * *

Review Please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: **Shino entrance countdown: Shino will appear in 3 more chapters! **The promised cookie!

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding totem animals was taken from **_**Dancing the Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. And yes, Shino does appear, but not for a few chapters.**

Chapter Summary: Meeting the Hokage and totem readings for the sannin.

Chapter 5

The next day Kakashi halted the group with the declaration to Paige, "We're about a mile away from the gates of Konoha. I'm gonna let you down now so you can stretch with Sakura and walk under your own power."

Paige smiled at the thoughtfulness of it. She wouldn't be forced to perform strange positions in front of strange people. Even though Sakura was a medic and probably didn't mind, Paige definitely did. She was of the opinion you shouldn't scare the locals more than is necessary. "I appreciate it, but let me have one last bit of fun before you let me down."

Kakashi turned his head to try and look at her with that darned raised eyebrow of his.

"Don't look at me like that. Just keep hold of my legs." And with that, Paige let go with her arms and slowly bent over backwards. She was now dangling upside down from Kakashi's back while he held on to her legs. Paige giggled madly now.

"How old are you?" Kakashi joked.

"Twenty-four going on seven. A very good age," was her reply. "Ok, now slowly let my legs slide from your grip."

Kakashi obliged her again.

Paige was now standing on her hands, but quickly lost her balance with a groan as her muscle cramps made themselves known from staying in that piggyback ride position for way too long and for too many days in a row. She grinned and giggled again. "Ok, fun time over. Sakura, stretch me!"

After the stretches and the now required lesbian comments from Naruto, the group set out again, but this time with feet on the ground. Paige was a little surprised to see a pack on Kakashi's back now. It appeared Naruto and Sasuke were repacking while she was being stretched back into shape.

"Should I carry something, too?" she asked.

"Nope!" was Naruto's reply. "Just enjoy looking around the village when we get there."

Paige got to enjoying the scenery right away. After a short while, she could tell the trees were parting up ahead. Slowly a wall came into view with a large gate on it. To either side of the gate were towers, presumably for guards. Their pace slowed as they approached the gate. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto hung back with Paige while Kakashi went a few feet ahead to speak with the guard. Not being able to hear exactly what was going on, Paige attempted to see if she could sense something of the conversation. _Curiosity. Placation. _"Is everything OK?" she asked. She was a little nervous about the glances and feelings the ninja on guard duty was giving her. It must look a little odd to wear Sakura's clothes when she wasn't a ninja. The thought of being around a lot of people she wasn't sure how would react to her abilities also worried her. Why did she think it was a good idea to play a prank on the Hokage again?

"Nothing Kakashi can't handle. The guard can tell you're civilian since you don't have a lot of chakra—no threat there." Naruto grinned. The group started forward again at an unseen signal from Kakashi and the guard. When they passed through the gates, they let Paige stop and take a look around at Konoha. Naruto broke the silence first, "Welcome to our home. Let's go find Ba-chan!" Strangely it was Naruto who now took the lead of the group. Paige looked at Kakashi questioningly, but it was Sasuke who answered.

"The Hokage and Naruto have an interesting relationship. He can get away with calling her Ba-chan when no one else would dare."

"What does Ba-chan mean?"

"Old Lady."

"Oh. Is she old?" Paige ventured.

"Yes, but goes through great lengths to conceal it." Sasuke was silent after that. It looked like sharing time was over. Paige contented herself to taking in her surroundings. It was an odd mixture of old and new, but she decided she could get used to it.

The group walked in companionable silence towards what Paige was notified was called Hokage Tower. It was aptly named since that was where the Hokage conducted her business for the village. When they reached their destination Kakashi took the lead of the group once more to negotiate getting Paige past closed doors. He knocked and, after a short while, the door opened to reveal a man.

"Kakashi, you're back early. I heard your mission was two-weeks long. It's been only one." This statement was said with surprise.

Kakashi shrugged at the statements.

Paige almost fell over with the force of the orange blur barreling past her. "Iruka-sensei!" The now named Iruka-sensei blinked as he realized he had a Naruto attached to him.

Paige made a mental note about the use of 'sensei.' She recognized the Japanese honorific for teachers. While she didn't know much of the language, she used to have some otaku who were into anime and used the honorifics in class. She then groaned. Use of family names first, Ba-chan. How stupid of her to not notice before! She just hoped what she could piece together from brief conversations a few years ago wouldn't come out wrong if she had to get fancy and use the honorifics herself.

"Good to see you too, Naruto!" Iruka laughed. Eventually Naruto detached himself. "I see you have someone new with you too."

"Iruka-sensei, meet Paige Stone. Paige Stone, meet Iruka-sensei," Naruto winked at her. It looked like their prank wasn't going to be blown yet. "She has a meeting with the Hokage. She ran into us on the mission and would like to stay in Konoha now."

"Pleased to meet you Iruka-san." Paige added a small nod of the head to test the reaction to her formality and file the information for later. She might have to play politics. She hated it, but she was pretty good at it. The basic idea was test things out in safe environments with safe people and keep the information until later. Paige noticed Kakashi noticing the change in attitude. He was smart; he probably knew what she was doing.

Iruka laughed nervously, "Just call me Iruka." He turned to Naruto, "I was just heading out from giving the Hokage some reports on the academy students. I'll see you around for ramen sometime, Naruto. Have a good day Paige-san."

"Please call me Paige. If I don't get to be formal, neither do you," she smiled. He seemed like a nice man. _Dolphins. _That totem was a good sign for Iruka too. Naruto trusted him, she trusted Naruto, she was pretty sure she could stretch logic and trust Iruka.

Iruka nodded his assent then waved as he vacated the door and walked away. "He knows about the fox demon. Iruka-sensei is good to trust if you can't find one of us." Naruto stated as they walked through the door.

"Thanks for the information." Paige smiled at Naruto. She went back to looking around as they wound down hallways, through doorways, around corners, and up stairways. "Dolphins," she stated as they were walking down a hallway that didn't have anyone else occupying it. "Iruka has dolphins as his totem. Playfully spirited, they teach enjoyment of life in the moment. They can be altruistic and self sacrificing too. They're aligned with sound, breath, and water, powerful forces that give life and vitality."

Naruto nodded at the new information Paige volunteered. "His name means 'sea dolphin' so it's not too much of a surprise. And you're right, he is altruistic. He saved me once from someone who didn't understand me. People want to destroy what they don't understand. He gave me new life that night," Paige turned her head; she and Naruto shared a look. She recognized what he was alluding to. Naruto knew the pain of being an outcast because of his fox spirit.

The group came to a halt in front of yet another set of closed doors, but this time, no one knocked just yet. "Stay out here until we get you to come in. We have to debrief and not everything is something to be said in front of civilians," Kakashi stated. Paige nodded and made her way to a set of chairs to make the wait a little more comfortable. His eye creased, and Paige thought she could make out the outline of a smile under his mask. "Show time!"

Naruto then burst through the doors without knocking, but with a loud shout of "Ba-chan! We're home!" The rest of Team Kakashi gave a collective sigh and followed Naruto.

The doors shut before Paige could hear the reply. It was a little surprising, but she reasoned sound-proofing the Hokage's office was probably a security thing. She sighed, not knowing how long she had to wait. She recognized the clothing of the people walking past her. They wore similar outfits to Team Kakashi. More ninjas. The Hokage was the leader of a village full of ninjas. She was probably a ninja. Paige felt a little nervous again. She decided on doing more light meditation to pass the time and calm her nerves. Nervousness could be misread as weakness. Paige knew she could not look weak in front of the Hokage if she wanted to have a good outcome to the meeting.

She guessed about a half an hour passed before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Sakura smiling at her. "The stage is set. I'm bringing you in to discuss the medical end of things."

Paige nodded. "Just let things happen. I'll see what I can sense, and wait for the right opportunity to spring everything."

"She'll ask you how you can contribute to the village. That will probably be the best opportunity. You're abilities are amazing and could really benefit in a variety of ways. Let's get this over with though."

Paige nodded again, stood up from her seat, and followed Sakura through those sound-proof doors. She was greet by a visibly reassuring smile from Naruto, a soft smirk from Sasuke, and what appeared to be a sympathetic eye from Kakashi. Paige turned towards the other occupants in the room. There were actually two of them.

She had a hard time believing that the Hokage sitting behind the desk in front of her was old like Sasuke had told her. 'Great lengths to conceal her age indeed,' Paige thought to herself. She looked like she was in her thirties! Her blonde hair was held back from her face in two pig-tails. The other occupant definitely was more comfortable with his age. The older gentleman standing off in the corner to the right of the Hokage had white unruly hair pulled into a single pony-tail and had some odd red markings near his eyes.

Paige bowed as Sakura made the formal introductions. "Tsunade-shishou, Jiraiya-sama, please meet Paige Stone. Paige Stone please meet our Fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama. And this is one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya."

Paige continued to bow as she did some quick thinking. Sannin was probably a ninja rank, and well the word 'legendary' spoke for itself. The suffix '-sama' was required for everyone it looked like. "It is an honor, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama. I thank you for this opportunity." She straightened when Sakura took the conversation over again, listing her injuries and treatment. She listened with half an ear, while she took in her surroundings, including the people.

Paige reached inside of her mind to poke at that box again. Maybe the offering and meditation helped some, although she couldn't really help reading Iruka before. She still had work to do to figure out her new limits. Opening the box a fraction, she closed her eyes, and then reopened her eyes after a moment. Refocusing on what was occurring around her, she met the gaze of Jiraiya. He was gazing at her critically. Did he know? _Attraction. Appreciation. Lust._ Paige suppressed a shudder. Nope, just being an old lecher. It was sort of good. It meant their surprise was still intact. She inwardly grinned; maybe she could get the old man to back off as part of the surprise? She then mentally smacked herself again. The Ero-sennin Naruto mentioned was Jiraiya. This presented the question, to use, or not to use the nickname. Paige decided to stop over thinking and just let things happen, like she tried to tell Sakura before.

The Hokage addressed her, "You've been through a lot. And the entire team speaks highly of you for some reason. Kakashi has declared you 'interesting.' What benefit can you, as a civilian, be to the village if you stay?"

Paige wanted to use build-up. She bowed again before speaking, "Many, Hokage-sama. One of which is my formal training as a therapist with a specialty with inpatient psychiatric patients and schizophrenia." Paige rose from her bow with a half exasperated expression on her face. She was having hard time containing her anticipation. "But before I continue, could you tell the Frog Lecher in the corner to stop lusting after me? It's distracting. His emotions are rather loud." She heard snickers and a giggle behind her. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at Paige. Paige pressed on with the surprise, "Although your frogs seem a little dry. You're affiliated with the wind, so your frogs could also be toads." Letting her eyes go unfocused she relaxed and opened the box in her mind again. "Toads, definitely toads." Paige then turned to face a grinning Naruto with a grin of her own. "Toads and wind are with you too, Naruto. Did you acquire them from the Lecher?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Ero-sennin taught me wind jutsu and gave me his toads to summon."

Paige nodded back and turned back to face the Hokage and Jiraiya, both of whom now sported the raised eyebrow. Jiraiya looked vaguely impressed, and vaguely insulted. With her eyes still unfocused, she grinned now and continued reading his totems. "Toads are actually surprisingly sexual creatures—most notable of this is their vocalizations for calling mates to them. You continue to chase and woo the ladies, don't you?" She waved at him. "No, don't answer; I don't want the mental image." She began again, "Toads are also related to frogs. Frogs living in the water represent the need for an ever changing environment. You're a bit of a wanderer, liking new places, and probably the new women that go with them. But you're also affiliated with air, symbol of constant creativity and surprise. You have…interesting…hobbies."

Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "And his hobbies have to do with sex too. He rights those orange books Kakashi loves so much."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Figures. Is anything you do unrelated to sex?" Paige couldn't resist joking with Naruto more, "So, does Hinata know anything else Jiraiya-sama taught you?"

Naruto blushed at this.

The Hokage seemed to recover at this last question. "I see you've made friends with Naruto." She then turned her gaze towards Naruto, "Kid, did you give her this information?"

Naruto grinned, "Nope, and she knows about the nine-tailed fox too."

Tsunade regarded Paige with curiosity, "How? What else do you know?"

Paige opted to answer the second question first. "Earthworms are your totem. Symbol of physical health, regeneration, and rejuvenation. For rejuvenation…You've had a great pain in your past that you were able to overcome. It felt as though a part of you were missing, until you moved on. With physical health, I'm guessing you're a medic like Sakura. You're powerful, like the earthworm you can recreate the whole from only a fraction." Paige saw another totem come to her. "Waboose walks with you. The White Buffalo of physical healing, leadership, wisdom, and rebirth." Paige turned to Sakura. "She gave you Waboose, her knowledge in healing…-shishou is another title for teacher?"

Sakura nodded. "She summons slugs."

Paige refocused her gaze on the Hokage. "They're sort of close to earthworms, I guess."

Tsunade gazed at Paige for several tense moments. "How?" She repeated.

"I am empathic. I can feel other people's emotions. I can also read totem animals—animal spirits." Paige decided a bow was in order. She was beginning to feel intimidated again.

Tsunade sighed, "Get up, and start the debriefing from the beginning, with no blanks this time."

So Paige, with Team Kakashi told the Hokage every detail of how they met, including her vision of how she got to Fire Country. Silence at the end was deafening to Paige. She could only sense a great deal of concentration from the Hokage, so that didn't provide her with any insight.

Sasuke stepped forward.

"You have something to share, Uchiha Sasuke?" questioned Tsunade.

"I have observed her abilities with my Sharingan on several occasions. They are completely natural, using no jutsu, kekkei genkai, or other ninja technique. She has also been accurate in all of her readings that I have witnessed. She named totem animals for the entire team, each accurately representing the member. She has had no prior knowledge of you other than your names."

Sakura stepped forward next, "She has civilian levels of chakra. We witnessed her communicating with some of the spirits she chooses to honor and if anything, she exchanges chakra with them instead of just giving hers up—no discernable change in levels."

It appeared it was Kakashi's turn now, "She was speaking truthfully when she told us of where she was from. It's not on any map. She says she was lead here by a vision of her own totem animal, and she was also not lying when she explained this. Sasuke observed all of this with his Sharingan."

Naruto grinned while stepping forward, "Come on Ba-chan. She followed us home! Can we keep her? She has no where else to go!"

Tsunade listened in silence as she presumably processed all of this information. Some of the information a little more believable than others, but those parts were delivered by Sasuke and Kakashi. Paige felt they were trying to present her in the best way possible. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her fingers over the bridge of her nose, "I need a drink, badly. Good thing Shizune is working at the hospital right now. And you, Paige Stone, will have to face the council; they get input on civilian matters. You're a walking security risk and a liability."

"I know." Paige figured there was no use in denying the obvious. "I don't suppose reassurances of a personal code of ethics and my tendencies towards over-protectiveness count for much."

"A little, but all of Team Kakashi vouching for you counts more. The council must also be informed of possible security risks. If your abilities check out with them, I think you could be valuable, but we have procedures."

Paige nodded, and then thought of something. "I have a question and a few requests if I may?"

It was Tsunade's turn to nod at her to continue.

"I'd like a physical. Preferably by Sakura if possible. I trust her, and well, it'd give you some proof of my lack of physical abilities. I was also being treated for some conditions before I came here, I'd like to continue those treatments. And glasses—need my glasses."

"That can be arranged. It goes with our quarantine procedures. Sakura can walk you to the hospital after we're done here. And the other things?"

"Some general information on the council would be nice. And how long could you put off such a meeting?" Paige gambled with sharing this part, but figured honesty was usually a good policy. "Since coming here, my abilities have changed. I'm not quite in control of who I read and when. I need to meditate and practice to test my new limits."

"Honesty is appreciated." Tsunade glanced at Naruto, considering her next statement. "I can give you no more than a week to prepare. Anything longer would be suspicious on my end. And the council is made up of the village elders as well as the heads of clans of the village and the jounin. It'll be a tough crowd, but that's all the information I'm giving you."

"What information will they be given on me?" Paige wanted to know if she was going to be at a disadvantage or advantage. Information was crucial.

"The basic statistics from your physical. No confidential information will be revealed though. Also the names of your abilities as you described them to me. I think giving them anything more would put you at a disadvantage. I want a level playing field." Tsunade was writing this information down as she finished addressing Paige.

"You're…interesting," Jiraiya told Paige. This time his look was more assessment and less undressing-you-with-my-eyes. "You keep a cool head, and gather information well."

Paige shrugged, "It comes from working with actively psychotic schizophrenics." Turning to Sakura, since Tsunade was busy, she asked, "You have them here?"

"They're kept in a locked unit in the hospital…you worked with them? It must have been difficult with your abilities." Sakura looked at her with sympathy and some respect.

"At first…It was either adapt or be overrun with rampant and confusing emotions. And that doesn't include the therapy. With schizophrenics you have to constantly assess and react to the situations as they happen. I've even had a few knives pulled on me. I got really good at talking people down. I still think they're great people though. It was nice to help them in anyway I could."

Jiraiya nodded to Paige, but asked the question to Tsunade, "You're the medical expert, does that sound about right?"

"Yeah, it does. Schizophrenia is definitely something that will keep you on your toes." Tsunade then rose from her desk to give Paige a piece of paper and a small pouch. "The pouch is money to get you through the week, until the council meeting and their decision is made. And that is your address for however long your stay may be. Because of the security clearance issues, you will have a jounin escort with you at all times. I've arranged it to be Kakashi or another member of his current team. They've seen you're abilities and should best know how to keep you out of trouble for a week."

Kakashi nodded with a smile at Paige when she glanced at him. "Procedures," was all he said.

Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Take her for that physical and let me know when she gains medical clearance."

And with that, Paige Stone and Team Kakashi were dismissed.

* * *

AN: dun dun dun…What information will be revealed during Paige's physical??

Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Shino entrance countdown: Shino will appear in 2 more chapters!** But he's actually mentioned in this one!

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding totems was taken from **_**Dancing the Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews**

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. **

Chapter Summary: Sakura discovers Paige's medical secret. Paige discovers she has friends willing to help her.

Chapter 6

She tried to take a deep and calming breath when they reached the streets of Konoha once more. It didn't work too well. Paige noticed her hands were still shaking. She was more than a little rattled after the meeting. She was beginning to dread the council meeting already!

A hand landed on her left shoulder. "Ba-chan likes you! Otherwise she wouldn't have assigned one of us to keep an eye on you," Naruto declared with utter certainty.

"How do you know that?"

"She knows she can trust us," Naruto replied.

"It's more than that," interrupted Kakashi. "She can trust us to keep an eye on you, but she can also trust us to 'lose' you if you need to be alone."

"Huh?" Paige was a little 'lost' already, and everyone was still standing next to her!

Sakura tried to explain it a little better, "She realizes meditation isn't always a group activity, but she needs to know you're not a threat. So she assigns people who already know more about you than she does, who she trusts the judgment of. And well, if we happen to look the other way while you go to meditate…"

"Plausible deniability. She can plead ignorance to the council, but still trust that you didn't do any harm since we were the ones who let you go," Sasuke finished.

Naruto's hand squeezed her shoulder slightly before letting go, "You'll be fine Paige. But I need to get home to Hinata, or maybe some ramen with Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto, you better go see to your wife first. Then you can take her out to ramen too, and you'll have everything you ever wanted," Sakura advised.

Paige smiled at the interaction, glad for the break in the tension.

"You're right! Bye Paige!" And with that, he was an orange blur on a mission.

"Wife?" she questioned to anyone willing to answer.

"Yup, he didn't want to reveal too much about her before he knew he could trust you," Sakura explained.

Paige thought Hinata was only his girlfriend!

"Well, I'm off to go home. Paige, I'm giving the team the next few days off from training. We'll help you settle in. One of the team will come by and pick you up." Kakashi made it more of a statement than a question if she had wanted the help, but she understood.

"Sure."

"Alright, then if you follow me to the hospital we can get this physical over with and I can hopefully enjoy those days off before my real shifts at the hospital begin." Sakura announced while walking presumably towards the mentioned hospital.

"I'm sorry to spoil your day off," Paige apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I can understand you wanting me to do the physical." Sakura waved her hand at her to emphasize her point. "It's no problem at all. It'll only take about an hour after we find an empty room."

Paige noticed Sasuke keeping pace and decided to see if she could make Sakura blush, "So if Naruto and Hinata are married…are you still known as Haruno Sakura or Uchiha Sakura?" Success! Sakura was blushing.

"Both actually. Sasuke doesn't mind me keeping my maiden name, but I use Uchiha when formality calls for it."

The group of three continued their walk to the hospital while Paige took in the new sites of Konoha and asked questions about different things in the village which caught her eye. She learned about the Hokage Monument, and how Naruto once repainted it as a prank when they were kids. Paige smiled at the thought. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the hospital and were winding their way through more hallways looking for an empty exam room.

"I hope you aren't going to follow us into the room, Sasuke," Paige joked.

He smirked and shrugged, "The dobe said you might be competition."

"Hey, as your _wife_ don't I get to defend myself?" Sakura joined in with a teasing smile.

"Nope!" and with a wink at Sasuke, Paige dragged Sakura into the exam room they had finally found.

After the door had shut on the still smirking Sasuke, and the girls had had their laughs, Paige saw Sakura shift into what she figured was 'business-mode.' "Right. We'll get started with the eye exam first. I'll give the prescription to Sasuke to run down to the lab for me. Hopefully we can pick up your glasses after we're done with the rest of the physical."

"Sounds good to me. It'd be nice to view the world in focus again." Paige added the after-thought, "and maybe it'll help with my headaches." The eye exam was routine and Sakura wrote down her prescription on a small piece of paper. Suddenly Paige thought of something, "Hey, Sakura, do you think Sasuke would mind me asking you about what Sharingan is? While we're on the topic of eyes. I know they change colors."

Waving Paige's prescription Sakura replied, "I'll ask right now," and walked out the door. After a moment she returned. "He doesn't mind. Sharingan is the Uchiha family's kekkei genkai, or bloodline limit. It's a special ability passed down from generation to generation that lets them perceive movement more accurately to the point of being able to copy other ninja's jutsus and predict another ninja's movement It even has the ability to do hypnosis.

Paige's eyes widened. "His clan must be powerful."

Sakura smiled sadly, "It was, there was a great tragedy many years ago and many of the Uchiha were killed. Sasuke has the burden of rebuilding the clan." Sakura looked so upset.

Paige didn't want to press the issue. She'd ask more questions later. Right now, she wanted to lighten the mood. "Well, there is an up-side to rebuilding an entire clan," she said while waggling her eyebrows at Sakura comically. It worked, Sakura laughed, and it was on with the physical.

"I want to take some pictures of your tattoos if you don't mind." Sakura paused, she looked unsure how to phrase what she wanted to say next. "Um…it's for…identification purposes"

Paige nodded, "I don't mind." Lifting her borrowed shirt up, she let Sakura take some pictures of her individual tattoos and then one big one of her whole back.

The eye exam and the first part of the physical were familiar to Paige, even those horrid gowns that she had to put on after the pictures seemed to be a universal evil. The questions about her family history were pretty routine, but what came after was new and she wanted to learn.

"I'd like you to lie back now. I'm going to run my hands over your body with chakra in them to do an internal exam," Sakura announced.

"That's kind of cool. Where I'm from, doctors had to rely on huge expensive machines to see inside the body. And even then, they sometimes get it wrong."

"You don't have chakra where you came from?"

Paige thought about how to answer. "Not like you do. It's not an every day skill like it is here. Some spiritualists believe in chakra points and chakra energy, but mainstream science basically calls them nuts."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, it is," Paige sighed, "They'd think I was nuts too…If they can't poke it with a stick to see if it's real, then they don't think it exists."

"Well, for the record, none of us think you're nuts." _Sympathy. Friendship. Calm._ Sakura smiled down at Paige who was now obediently lying down. "Stay as still as you can to help me concentrate please."

Paige obeyed, but peeked whenever Sakura's glowing hands came into view. This time she wanted to pay attention since she was conscious and hadn't just run for her life. The sensation was odd, kind of warm and tingling, but not uncomfortable. Sakura moved in an odd pattern too, Paige figured she would move top down or bottom up, but she started in the center and appeared to follow some wandering pattern that radiated out of near her heart.

"I'm following your chakra network," Sakura announced. "I figured you'd want to know what I was doing."

Paige didn't reply since she was told to be still and talking was moving, but she silently appreciated the thoughtfulness.

Sakura started listing off the different medical conditions she already was aware that she possessed, "Asthma, rhinitis, tendonitis, arthritis, plus all of the damage from the bandits—you certainly have enough joint and tissue damage that you could be mistaken for shinobi. I think I understand why you had so much trouble with running. I can help ease the swelling and inflammation if you'd like me to. I can't get rid of it completely, but I can ease some of the partially blocked chakra paths and encourage blood flow."

"Please, whatever you can do to keep down on the stuff I used to take for everything to function normally would be awesome," Paige broke her silence. "I kinda didn't follow doctors' orders and decided to get into sports anyway when I was younger. I'm paying for it now." She then felt the warm and tingling feelings intensify as Sakura did whatever it was that she does to heal people. After a few minutes she resumed the internal exam.

Suddenly Sakura gasped, pulled her hands away, and looked at Paige with tears in her eyes, "Oh…I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"You….you can't have children. The scar tissue is too severe," Sakura looked down.

She sighed, and figured she should explain…at least some of it. She hated that kind of reaction from people. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I've known since I was 16. I had a very bad infection, but it went unnoticed for too long. By the time the doctors figured out I was sick, the damage was already done," Paige explained. She reached out and took Sakura's hand in her own. "I've come to terms with it. I see my other abilities as my gift to the world instead of having children. Please don't feel sorry for me, and please don't tell anyone else that isn't medically necessary…including the council if I can keep it from them. I hate pity. I don't like being treated like I'm less of a woman because I can't have children."

Sakura had tears running down her eyes as Paige spoke. "I'm sorry I reacted badly. I'll honor you're wishes about the records. I don't think Tsunade will mind."

"Thank you."

The rest of the exam was finished silently between the two women. Afterwards Paige redressed back into her borrowed clothes. "Not that I don't find blue flattering, it is my favorite color, but think you'd like to accompany me on some shopping before we find where I'm staying?"

Sakura opened the door and replied, "Sure. I know some good places for bargains."

"Great, I don't need much right now. I figure buy for the week or so, and then after the council meeting I can do more thorough shopping. I need all the time I can to prepare and meditate." As Paige followed Sakura out the door to join the waiting Sasuke; a pair of glasses appeared in front of her.

"I picked them up for you."

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Paige couldn't contain the quick hug she gave him after she put them on and took an experimental look at a world in focus. "I even like the frames too! It's so great to be able to see again!"

"I heard you wanted to go shopping."

"Yeah, I'd love some clothes of my own plus I need to probably buy some food. I definitely need to buy some meditation supplies too."

"It should wait until tomorrow, it's late. I brought you more clothes." He held up a bag filled with another of what Paige figured was a jounin uniform.

She accepted the bag. "Um, thanks." She peeked inside. It also contained some showering supplies along with a towel. Sasuke was just full of thoughtful surprises. "What time is it?"

"6:00PM. We should find dinner and then walk you to your new place."

Paige shared a shocked look with Sakura. It took that long? Where did the time go? Paige shrugged, "Is it still light?"

"Yes."

"Can we find my place first?" She offered as an explanation for her previous question, "I do better with directions when it's light."

Sakura smiled and answered, "Let's eat first. I took a peek at the address and it's near Naruto's old apartment. And speaking of Naruto, I bet we can find him at Ichiraku Ramen Bar which is also near his old apartment."

Paige shrugged, "Sounds good to me. I'm hungry."

* * *

She blinked at the sight in front of her. Was it humanly possible to eat that much and not explode? Naruto must have had 10 empty bowls in front of him! He also had a dejected looking Iruka sitting next to him. She guessed he was stuck with the bill. 

"Naruto, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked as she, Sasuke, and Paige found stools near the two already eating.

After hurriedly finishing a mouthful he replied, "Mission. She got called out only a day after we left for her medic abilities. She's on a team with Shino and Kiba, so she'll be fine.

Paige felt eyes watching her, and when she turned to figure out who, she was met with the quizzical gaze of Iruka. She wondered if Naruto told him details and which details they were—the meeting with the Hokage? Knowledge of his totem?

"Hello again, Paige. Naruto was telling me more about you in between mouthfuls. How do you think you're meeting with Hokage-sama went?" Iruka turned to his own ramen while waiting for her to respond.

She figured she'd have a little fun while finding out how much he knew about her. "Swimmingly," was her simple answer.

Iruka nearly choked on his ramen.

Paige figured he knew about his totem, at least.

Naruto got up from his stool to pat Iruka on the back and keep him from asphyxiation. "That wasn't necessary. I told you he was safe." Naruto looked a little hurt.

She didn't mean to hurt his feelings.Paige sighed and figured she should explain a little more about herself. "I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to know what he knew about me. It's a habit. Remember when I told you I got used to being an outcast?" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto nodded while Iruka just watched the conversation with a knowing look in his eyes. "It's more than that. My own family threw me out and told me to never come back. All of the friends who I thought I could trust with my secrets slowly disappeared. I ended up splitting my life in half so that other people would even talk to me. My public self, and who I was in private with my abilities." She looked Naruto in the eyes as she said, "Because of running in to Team Kakashi, I've made four true friends in the past 8 years. I'm not used to trusting people with my secrets." Paige looked at Iruka when his hands grasped her fingers which had been rapidly tearing up a defenseless napkin in her nervousness.

"Now you have five friends," was all he said. Suddenly he beamed and turned to the cook behind the counter. "Add this lovely lady's bill to mine! She has something to celebrate!" He turned back to Paige, "I'll try to help however I can."

"We all will," echoed Sasuke.

Paige smiled in return. She then proceeded to eat her own ramen while listening to stories of Team Kakashi when they were younger and known as Team 7.

After the meal Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and even Iruka walked her to the apartment she would be staying in. It wasn't anything big, but that suited Paige. She wasn't a person who needed much. The front door lead into a small living area with a couch and two chairs arranged around a low table. No television, but Paige preferred the company of books anyway. Off to the left was a small kitchenette with modern appliances, a few pots and pans, and dishes. Between the living area and the kitchenette, was the dining area with a table with four chairs. There was one full bathroom also to the left, but further down, past the kitchenette. And through the doorway in the rear of the living area was the bedroom complete with single bed, night table with lamp and alarm clock on it, chest of drawers, and a closet. Paige sighed at the lack of personality, but resolved to fix that after she was done with the council. 'One thing at a time,' she thought as she closed her eyes for the night.

Author's Note: Please read and review! Thank you to those who have reviewed and given feedback (Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona) and feel free to review again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Shino Entrance Countdown: Shino will appear in the next chapter! **Another Shino teaser if you've been paying attention.

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! **

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. **

Chapter Summary: Team Kakashi helps Paige buy the items she needs and settle in to Konoha.

Chapter 7

Blargh. That was the first thought that came to Paige's mind as she awoke. Last night had not been a good one. The nightmares of her fun time with the bandits appeared to be trying to make up for lost time. She had that one nightmare on the morning of her first official day with Team Kakashi, but she strangely hadn't had any since then. Every time she would drift off last night, she would only jolt awake to stare at a clock that insisted time was moving impossibly slow. Paige's head was pounding too, or was that her front door? She decided on both since there were two different rhythms. Maybe her head would explode if the rhythms synchronized?

Not caring what she must have looked like, she stumbled out of bed, through the living area, and jerked open the door. On the other side of the door was Team Kakashi holding grocery bags and shocked facial expression. Paige squinted and waved at them. Human conversation skills were too complicated right now.

"I think I understand the grizzly bears now," whispered Naruto with wide eyes to no one in particular.

Paige stuck out her tongue at him.

"We brought breakfast, and some other groceries," offered Sakura.

Paige nodded and stood to the side, gesturing them in. "Kitchen," she replied to Sakura while pointing in the general direction of the small kitchenette. "Shower," she grunted while pointing to herself.

Team Kakashi collectively nodded.

Paige nodded back, and stumbled to the shower after picking up her second set of borrowed clothes, towel, and shower supplies from where she had placed them in the bedroom the night before.

She came back from the shower a little more capable of human interaction, but not feeling more awake. Noticing the small kitchenette was already crowded with Sakura and Sasuke cooking breakfast, she opted to join Kakashi and Naruto who were currently lounging in the living area on the couch. Paige heaved a huge sigh as she flopped into one of the unoccupied chairs. She sunk into the chair and closed her eyes.

"Rough night?" asked Kakashi.

She cracked open one eye, "Nightmares. I didn't get much sleep." Kakashi looked blurry, and Naruto looked…invisible. She had forgotten her glasses in the bedroom. "I should sleep wonderfully tonight though. Exhaustion does wonders for lack of sleep. Plus if I can get my meditation supplies today, I can ask my dreams to be safe-guarded." Suddenly her glasses appeared before her, held out by Naruto. That explained the invisibility; he had gone to her bedroom to find them for her.

"I figured you'd want them. They look nice by the way. I don't think I told you that last night."

"Thanks." The world was more in focus. "So what's the occasion for the group visit? Not that I'd turn away a free meal."

"You need clothes of your own, meditation supplies, and toiletries too. You also need as much time as possible to prepare for the council meeting. We figured we'd help out so you could get done faster," Sakura stated while she arranged plates of food around the small dining table.

Paige scratched her head. "Who's eating standing up? There are only four chairs and five butts."

Sakura handed the last plate to Kakashi. Paige blinked…the food was gone, and the problem of chairs was solved. And Kakashi's mask hadn't appeared to move.

While the rest ate around the table, she began to list some of the items she needed to buy and the rest of the group offered suggestions as to which shops she should probably look for each of the items in. By the time the dishes had been washed and dried, they had a plan for the day. Hopefully Paige would be done with the shopping by midday and get started on her medicine wheel work. Sakura would take Paige shopping for clothes and toiletries and Kakashi would walk her around the open air market to find items to build her medicine wheel. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to spar that day; they had come by just to check up on her. Apparently they didn't want the day off from training.

"Just so you know, I hate shopping with a passion. I tend to stick with the clothes I like instead of the latest fashion trends," Paige told Sakura as they headed into a shop for women's clothing. They had just finished with buying toiletries.

"What do you like? Maybe we can narrow down the stores we visit a little more."

Paige thought of how best to describe her usual clothes of nice tops and peasant skirts. "I like long loose fitting skirts. They are usually gathered, divided into three tiers, and flow with you when you walk. Tops I'm not too picky about, I just don't like looking like a box or a whore."

Sakura lead them back out of the store. "This isn't for you then. Come on, I know where to find something you'll like."

The next store contained what looked like peasant skirts. Paige walked up to one of the racks, pick up three different sizes and headed to the changing room to figure out how they cut their clothes in Konoha. Once she figured out which size she wore, she then proceeded to pick out several colors in the same size and style—dark blue, brown, dark green, black, yellow, red, purple, and white. They then headed over to where the shirts were displayed and the whole process was repeated finding colors that complimented the skirts, but not necessarily matching. Comfortable sandals and her customary sleeping clothes of T-shirts and cotton shorts also were found.

Sakura stared at Paige, "That was fast. I don't think I've known anyone to shop like that."

She shrugged in reply, "I find what I like and then buy a bunch of it." Paige looked around the store, trying to find the one last item of clothing she wanted. Finding what she was looking for, she lead Sakura over to the place where accessories were. She added some of the larger handkerchiefs in differing colors to the pile of clothes.

"What are those for?"

"Mainly for taming my hair. I don't know where the one I was wearing before I came here went to, but I like wearing them as an easy hair style. Alright, I'm all done with the clothes." The two made their way over to the clerk and Paige paid for her items. She also arranged for her to be able to change into one of the skirts, tank tops, and handkerchiefs in the store. "I'll give you back your clothes once I wash them," Paige stated as they exited the store.

"There's no need. I don't mind washing them. In fact, I can even take those bags back to your place while you're out with Kakashi," Sakura offered while taking the shopping bags. Paige noticed Kakashi was standing on the other side of the street reading his book.

"Don't you need keys?"

"Ninja. Remember?" She made weird shapes with her hands, and with that, Sakura and Paige's bags, disappeared in a flurry of pink petals.

Paige was still blinking at the spot Sakura had been occupying when a chuckle brought her back to reality.

"Now you know how we feel when you tell us things about ourselves through totems," Kakashi grinned at her. "Nice outfit. Different, but it suits you."

"Thanks. I feel a little more like myself." Paige gave Kakashi an accusing look. "How did you know we were here? Sakura didn't even know we'd end up here."

Kakashi winked, "Ninja. Remember?"

"So you were following us."

"Yup." He turned around. "Next stop is this way."

Paige sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed the strange man who read strange books and did strange things. After following him down a few streets and around a few corners Paige decided she was a little bored. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?" He hadn't put the book down, but at least he was paying attention.

"You know a lot about me, but I don't know that much about you."

"What do you want to know?" Kakashi slowed down so they were now walking side by side.

"What are you willing to tell me? I know you're not one for personal sharing. The mask kind of screams that part to the world."

Kakashi chuckled, "I guess it does."

Paige figured she'd play 20 questions and see how far she'd get. "So how old are you? I know you're older than the rest of your team, they told me you used to be their Sensei."

"I'm 38, but don't tell anyone. It might ruin my reputation as a ladies man if they find out I'm an old man."

She made a face. "That's not that old. And if you can get ladies with the weird hair you have and one eye, then I don't think you have much to worry about."

Kakashi chuckled again as Paige saw the most frightening thing appeared before her. It had dark hair in a strangely shiny bowl cut, and a green leotard. It smiled, nearly blinding her already fragile eyesight while proclaiming, "Kakashi! My eternal rival! I heard rumors of your return with a lovely lady and see now that both rumors of your return and her loveliness are true!" It then struck a pose. This guy was definitely strange.

Paige was fighting the urge to run and flee. She was hit with such strong emotions from this weirdo! It wasn't just _curious_, it felt more like _CURIOUS!!!_ She felt her headache from the morning reawaken.

Kakashi sighed, "Hello Gai. This is Paige. She's new. Try not to scare her."

The identified Gai had grabbed on to Paige's hand in an attempt to kiss it at Kakashi's last statement.

Paige let out a rather girlie squeak and pulled away. She was backing up when she backed in Kakashi.

"Gai, I said not to scare her." Kakashi obligingly put himself between Paige and Gai to give her some breathing room.

Paige tugged on Kakashi's sleeve. "Do I even want to ask?"

"You don't have to ask!" Gai declared. "I am Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast and Hatake Kakashi, the copy-ninja, is my greatest rival!" He then struck that weird pose again.

She figured she'd at least be polite, but still stayed behind Kakashi. "Pleased to meet you. Kakashi was kind enough to show me to some shops I need to buy a few things from. Maybe I'll see you later? We're in a hurry."

"But of course dear lady." He turned to Kakashi, "You have beaten me in number of missions completed early, but I will regain my honor when you are not in the company of a lady! She should not have to witness your downfall." And then the strange man left them.

Kakashi steered Paige down the next few streets while she recovered from that experience. "He's shinobi?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Don't tell him, but he's one of the best jounin we have."

"I won't tell him. I'm afraid of the reaction."

Kakashi laughed until they made it to the market. He turned to her, "Here you go. Have fun, I'll be around if you need me."

Paige took her time exploring the stands at the market, slowly going down one side and then back up the other to get a feel for what each was selling. She then decided on returning to the stand which sold carrying bags of all shapes, sizes and materials. She bought two of the bigger sized cloth bags—one for worldly possessions and one for otherworldly possessions. It wasn't polite to the spirits to mix the energies of the sacred with the non-sacred. She also bought a smaller leather pouch which was going to be solely for the items she would make her medicine wheel from.

She made her last medicine wheel from a variety of things, precious stones, regular rocks, Native American fetishes, dried plants, and they all needed to be treated with respect and care. Gathering materials for a medicine wheel was difficult to describe. There were 36 positions to the wheel so she would need to buy 36 items to represent the unique energy of each position. What item went with what position was largely unknown until it 'called' out to Paige.

The next stand sold blankets. It was true her apartment had come with a set of sheets, but this blanket would be special. It would go in her bag of spiritual items for her meditations. Paige liked to be comfortable while possibly sitting for hours in the forest or just in her own living area. She picked out a blue throw blanket which had some designs on it that caught her eye. After paying for it, it disappeared into her new bag.

Some notebooks from a stand which specialized in stationery were next. She bought several. She liked recording her meditations to think on them later. Plus it helped to be able to go back when a message from the spirits manifested in her life days later and write it in with the original message. She also had a habit of cross-referencing. Everything was recorded twice: once by totem once and by date. It gave her writers cramp, but made interpretation that much easier.

She then decided to visit the shop she discovered sold stones and gems. Paige was able to find most of what she felt was good for her medicine wheel at that shop. She then made her way to a stand that sold animal shaped trinkets. The stone and gem place had animal carvings, but these trinkets were different. Some were woven, some were carved, and some were sculpted. Paige was able to make the rest of her purchases there, including a small decorated fan to help with smudging and cleansing.

Sighing she got to the difficult part…going to the food stands to try and find materials good enough to make offerings with. She needed something for smudging herself for the cleansing part of the ritual, and something to offer up to the six directions for a good medicine wheel journey. Paige decided she needed some help when the chaos of the market made her head pound more, and being a head taller would let her see over the wall to wall people she encountered. She looked around for Kakashi, but felt a tapping on her shoulder from behind.

"Looking for me?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done, but I need some dried plant stuff still. I could use your eyes to find the stands I need to get to. There are too many people, and I don't feel like wandering aimlessly."

Kakashi nodded his assent. "What do you still need?"

Paige closed her eyes and mentally tested what felt appropriate. She groaned when her head throbbed in response to being used spiritually again.

"You OK?"

"Headache. I think a nice quiet bookstore or something after this is called for. Then I need to look for a meditation spot, preferably in the forest. I rebalance best surrounded by nature." Paige sighed and got back to the business of shopping, "Alright, I need dried sage brush, sweetgrass, unrolled tobacco, and some cornmeal."

"You need a stand that specializes in imported plants and food items. Let's go find it." Kakashi lead them into the throng.

Paige emerged at the other end of the market with all of the items she needed for smudging, cleansing, and making an offering. She had even remembered to grab some matches. Unfortunately she also emerged with one killer of a migraine. She couldn't afford to go home and sleep it off like she really wanted to. She needed to find a quiet spot for setting up her wheel, smudging it, offering it to the six directions, and doing a little wheel walking before nightfall. "What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed her temples to try and ease her headache.

"Afternoon-ish. I'm not good with time. But dusk is about 3 hours away." Kakashi rubbed his chin through his mask and then turned a grin at Paige through his mask, "I remember someone mentioning a bookstore." He waved his orange book at her. "I think the next installment of Icha Icha is out now." He steered Paige presumably in the direction of a bookstore.

'At least it's quiet,' Paige thought to herself. Kakashi hadn't let go of her until he reached the bookshelf he was looking for and started scouring for his precious book. "Um, Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"I kinda have work I need to do…finding a spot in the forest."

His response was to wave at her in a shooing motion. "I wonder what Junko is up to," he then mused to himself. "Maybe he'll find a damsel in distress in a forest."

Paige was getting slightly annoyed. "Maybe, but I'm not too interested in Junko. I'm interested in meditation." She began to tap her foot in her annoyance. Was he just going to ignore her?

"Maybe he'll run into her meditating in a forest…some place not too far from his new hometown, about a mile east of the open market…after a day of shopping."

Paige smiled and walked out of the bookstore muttering to herself, "Damned crazy ninjas and their plausible deniability." He had been giving her an out. She figured this way he could honestly say he didn't tell her to go off on her own. And by keeping his back turned he could say he didn't see her leave the store. Paige headed off back in the direction of the market to head east for about a mile and find a nice quiet spot in the forest.

* * *

She decided it was the small things in life that made everything worth while. Her headache had lessened to a dull roar when she reached the forest's edge away from people. Paige took a deep breath and took her time appreciating all of the gifts of nature before her. There weren't forests like this in New Jersey. It was simply breathtaking. How do you put natural perfection into words? The trees seemed to welcome her as she picked a path through the small amount of brush on the forest floor. She would definitely have to come back to this forest when she could afford to just sit against one of the trees and feel the life of the forest and truly appreciate it as the gift it was. 

Steeling herself for another wave of pain, Paige opened the box in her mind slightly, hoping it would guide her to a spot in the forest suitable for meditation. Surprisingly not much of an increase in pain occurred. Maybe it was just lack of sleep and the noise of the market this time that had caused her migraine. Shrugging to herself, she set off further into the forest. It was after the village had just become lost through the trees that Paige felt it. A pull slightly to her right, but she was headed in the correct general direction. She turned so the pull was directly in front of her.

Her breath caught again as she reached her destination. It was a clearing where the trees parted for about a 30 meter radius. Walking to the middle of the clearing Paige set her bag down, pulled out her blanket, and sat to try and feel what had called her to this particular spot. It was hard to put into words. The forest as a whole was welcoming, but this spot felt like a homecoming. She was actually filled with an intense feeling of joy just sitting there and listening to the sounds of the forest. Surprisingly she didn't see any larger animals this far from the village, but maybe they were just a little frightened by her presence.

Getting back to her task of the medicine wheel, she took out the small leather pouch she had placed all of her items and then brought out the plants and herbs she had purchased, her small fan, and the matches. She decided on tackling the herbs and plants first. Unwrapping the sweetgrass, sage brush, and tobacco, she carefully separated them into four piles: three piles of mixed sweetgrass, sagebrush, and tobacco and one pile of just tobacco. Carefully she bound these up using the same twine from the original three bundles. She put two of the mixed bundles back in her bag and set the other two by the fan, matches, and cornmeal. Next she opened the leather pouch and noticed it was the kind you could splay completely flat. Paige decided to arrange her medicine wheel on the splayed out pouch.

After having set up the wheel she set about the task of cleansing herself and all of the items she had arranged around her, including her bag. From now on she would have to be careful who she let touch all of these items. If the handling is not done with proper respect to the energies they represent, she would have to cleanse them all over again. She decided on a combination of cleansing energies—chanting and smudging. She picked up the bundle made up of sage brush, sweetgrass, and tobacco and lit it with one of the matches. Using the fan, she proceeded to waft the smoke over herself from head to toe. She inhaled deeply imagining any negative energy leaving her body. She then used the same procedure while chanting for the rest of her gathered items. Carefully putting out the lit end of the bundle by partially burying it, she then picked up the bundle of just tobacco and lit it. Concentrating on her gathered materials she made an offering to the six directions declaring to the spirits that she wished this medicine wheel to have strong energy to aid her in the journey Mudjekeewis had sent her on for Wakan Tanka. She made sure to snuff the tobacco after she was finished. She then sent a prayer up for the safe-guarding of her dreams from nightmares that would keep her from her journey.

Noticing she had a few more moments before sundown, she sat quietly, asking for any messages the spirits had for her. _Comfort. Warmth. Encouragement. Satisfaction._ Those were the emotions sent in reply to her request, but she also got another response. Images of insects then came to her. Butterflies—symbols of the elemental clan of the air, ants—symbols of strength and wisdom, beetles—symbols of resurrection and protection, and many other insects came to her. Paige was puzzled by this and asked for understanding. She didn't often work with insect totems. _Patience. Comfort. Love. Encouragement._ This reply reassured her that she was still on the right path at least. Spirits were known for only giving you what you need, and not what you want. She carefully recorded everything down in her notebook; she didn't want to forget anything. She also added in her vision with Mudjekeewis and her offering during her piggyback ride with Team Kakashi. Maybe tomorrow would bring further understanding. Collecting all of her belongings, Paige turned to walk back towards the village to think on her meditation, maybe have some dinner with friends, and get that much needed sleep.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Please review and let me know what you think. If you reviewed this story once, Thank You!! (Gothic-Fire-wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13) And review it again! I feel special to have repeat readers & reviewers who give lovely feedback. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Enter the Aburame!**

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! **

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time. **

Chapter Summary: Paige and Team Kakashi conspire to give her some alone time and she meets a mysterious man in the spot she has chosen to practice her meditation in.

Chapter 8

The Sun. She couldn't decide if she liked it, or hated it. It had woken her up at sunrise when it peeked through her curtains, so she was guaranteed to have an abundance of time available for wheel walking today. And she was definitely grateful she would have all of that time for preparations for the council meeting. Paige was still hoping to get some more information about what all of those bug totems were about. She hadn't mentioned it at dinner last night with all of Team Kakashi. She wanted to wait until she had more information. She was still contemplating these new mysteries in her life in the shower when she heard banging on her front door. Sighing, she wrapped a towel around herself and trudged out through the living space. "Who is it?"

"It's just me." _Buffalo._ Sakura. It was safe to open the door in a towel then.

"Come on in, I'm just about ready. Just need to throw on some clothes and tame the hair," Paige said as she let the medic in. She was careful to stay behind the door when she opened it too. It wouldn't be nice to scandalize the neighbors. Paige walked back to the bedroom to change and left Sakura to wait around and make herself comfortable for the few minutes she needed.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, I ate before my shower. So what are we doing today?"

"Thinking of creative ways of losing you to do your thing in peace," the medic replied with a smirk as Paige reemerged from the bedroom with another tank top and skirt outfit with a handkerchief for a headscarf.

"Sounds like fun. Did you hear about how Kakashi 'lost' me yesterday in the adult section of a bookstore?"

Sakura laughed, "No, but that sounds like him. It won't be a bookstore today. We're going to the training grounds where we'll lose you in the surrounding woods after a few hours."

"I thought Kakashi gave you guys a few days off from training?" Paige questioned.

"He did, but Sasuke and Naruto spar every day anyway. And now Kakashi's claiming he's getting too old and needs _me_ to help _him_ with _his_ training," was the explanation.

She giggled, "I must have given him ideas with that comment I made yesterday about his hair and mask…right before we ran into Maito Guy." She shuddered at that memory. He definitely wasn't a bad person, but he seemed so…off.

Sakura looked at Paige with sympathy. "If you thought meeting him was interesting, you should see Lee, his student. It's like a mini version of Gai. Putting the two of them together is an experience. They're both great shinobi, but kinda strange when they start posing and going on about the 'springtime of youth'."

"I think I'll just deal with that when the time comes. Come on; let's go to these training grounds. I have my bag. I'm ready to go." The kunoichi and the empathic totem reader walked out the door.

* * *

"Kakashi, you're on time?" Paige was guessing when he told her yesterday he was bad with time that he wasn't kidding if Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sakura's reactions were anything to judge by. 

"I think you hurt my feelings, Naruto," was Kakashi's comeback. It was 8:00AM.

The team had met up on a little red bridge which overlooked a small stream of water which Paige was currently staring at. She hadn't noticed the team walking off until Naruto came back and tapped her on the shoulder. "We're going now."

"Sorry, sometimes the elements kinda make me space out and meditate even when I don't want to."

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," he offered.

She smiled, "I think that's the understatement of the year. But yeah, I have lots of questions and maybe I'll get a few answers today."

* * *

Watching Team Kakashi train was definitely a treat for Paige. She didn't know human beings could move that fast! She almost couldn't follow their movements with her eyes! Naruto and Sasuke seemed to relish the spar too. Every time they would momentarily stop to catching their breaths, she could swear she saw them smile. They were out in a clearing, but sometimes took to the tree line. She was sitting underneath a tree away from the sparring action with Kakashi and Sakura. Well, Paige was sitting and so was Sakura, but Sakura was sitting on Kakashi while he did one finger push-ups. Looking back at the sparing of Naruto and Sasuke, a few questions occurred to her, "Do all of you have that level of skill?" 

Kakashi paused for a moment and replied, "More or less."

Sakura gave a snort and explained, "Kakashi more…Me less."

She considered this. "Somehow I think you're less is still way more than average." She paused before she voiced the other question that bothered her. "So then why did four ninja of your level get sent on a mission for those bandits? One of you probably would have been overkill."

The medic explained again, "Vacation. It was supposed to be an easy mission we could end early, but instead of returning right away, we enjoy ourselves in a little town away from everything."

Paige scratched her head, "But why didn't Naruto get to bring Hinata?"

"Basically because he's married to her." At Paige's confused look, Sakura continued, "Team Kakashi doesn't get to see much of each other anymore. Sasuke and Naruto belong to a top secret division of shinobi but are on different teams, I'm at the hospital, and Kakashi often gets paired with jounin from his own age group. Naruto went up to Tsunade-shishou and demanded something be done about not seeing his friends and according to her sense of humor, a mission is a vacation between friends." She then went back to counting Kakashi's push-ups.

Paige winced at the idea of building up to one finger push-ups.

Sakura noticed her wince and winked at her, "We used to do this all the time, before Sasuke came back to Konoha." The sentence started off with a smile, and ended with a far away look. Paige recognized it as similar to the one when Sakura was talking about the Uchiha clan in the hospital. She wondered at what happened to make the happy woman so sad.

"I don't know if it's any of my business, but since I declared you my friend, that means you can come and talk to me about anything if you want to. And it also means you can tell me to shut up if I ask or say the wrong things."

A sad smile was the response Paige received. "Thank you."

After signaling Sakura to let him up, Kakashi stopped his push-ups and walked out to talk about something with Sasuke and Naruto. He was getting sneaky in his perceptiveness.

Sakura settled down next to Paige and told her a little bit more, "That story you told about the thunder bird is very telling of Sasuke. I just get sad sometimes when I think about who he became before he rose from his ashes." After a few moments she glanced around, "Kakashi's lead the boys to the far end of the clearing, and I'm going to go check on their injuries. Don't go anywhere." The pink haired woman got up, winked again, and then left.

Paige got up and left also. That had been her exit cue.

* * *

She decided to walk the path which leads back to the center of the village for a little while before turning off into the woods in search of the spot she had found yesterday. The slight detour was to avoid any stray kunai or shuriken from Naruto, Sasuke, or anyone else throwing sharp and pointing things near the trainings grounds. Thoughts of yesterday's meditation came to mind and she got out her notebook to go over what she wrote to see if anything became clearer over time. Paige was lost in her thoughts, content to wander the beautiful forest to think out some of what her message of bugs may have meant when she noticed she ended up in her clearing. 

Setting down her bag, she set up her blanket in the middle of the clearing again. Instead of setting up her medicine wheel immediately, she decided to lie down and enjoy nature for a few moments first. While lying in the clearing she again noticed the absence of any animals except for some insects. Sitting up, she reached for her notebook and pen and made a note of this. It might come in handy later. Deciding her lounging had come to an end Paige set up her medicine wheel as she had done yesterday—cleansing, smudging, and offering to the six directions. However this time she did not have to recleanse all of her materials, only herself. Sinking into her mind, she imagined herself sitting by a much larger medicine wheel, one that she could literally walk around and through. She imagined herself sitting amongst all of the items which made up the medicine wheel and asked the spirits for any messages they wished to give her. Visualizing in this manner sometimes brought her stronger insights and greater clarity than just sitting beside the wheel. _Love. Warmth. Comfort._ Along with these emotions the images of insects came again to her, but stronger. Strongest of all was the presence of the beetle symbol of resurrection, protection, but it can also be a sign someone is very closed off to others. Coming back out of the meditation, Paige took the time to thank the spirits for their guidance as well as make sure she was fully back in the correct level of consciousness. Abrupt awakenings were not fun.

While she was recording her meditation, she felt the emotions of a presence near the clearing. _Annoyance. Intrigue. Patience._ It was an interesting combination. Deciding to take a chance, she spoke up, "I know someone is watching me."

_Surprise. Intrigue._

"You don't feel threatening, so I don't mind you watching. But I'd rather talk to you in person than to the trees you're hiding in."

_Amusement. Curiosity._

"My name is Paige Stone." She really hoped she was guessing the intentions behind the emotions correctly. She was used to relying on body language cues. "I'm using this clearing for meditation. It felt peaceful. I'm going to do another meditation now. You can come closer and ask me questions if you wish, but don't do anything to suddenly jar my attention please."

_Curiosity._

Paige sighed. It looked like this one didn't want to come out of hiding just yet. The presence wasn't overbearing. She should still be able to use her medicine wheel.

Paige returned to that place in her mind with the larger version of her wheel and again asked for more guidance. She was met with a stronger impression of the beetle totem. Wishing for answers and feeling like she hadn't received any, Paige did something she probably shouldn't have. She let the stress of the past few days catch up with her—she got frustrated. Paige dove deeper and faster into that box of her mind which held her abilities than she had originally planned for. She vaguely recalled feelings of _Amusement_ and_ Patience_ from the medicine wheel spirits and _Alarm_ from the unknown presence watching her from the trees before everything went black. Paige had passed out and toppled over onto her side.

* * *

'Tap-dancing Tatonka,' was her first thought when awareness began to creep over Paige. She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until she felt _Confusion_ coming from that presence that was in the forest. But Paige noticed the presence had moved closer, and he was now carefully sitting next to her. "Buffalo. Tatonka means buffalo. And they're tap-dancing right between my eyes," she said while turning her head to get a better look at him. 

_Amusement. Curiosity._

Paige took a moment to study the strange man now sharing her blanket and carefully avoiding any of her arranged items. He was being very respectful. He was dressed in a pair of black pants with a matching black dress shirt which extended to his mid-thigh. The shirt looked to be cut into tails in the front and back for ease of movement. The shirt also had a very high collar which covered up the lower half of his face completely. His hair was a dark brown, almost black and held up in a fashion which drew her attention to his forehead. He was shinobi. Paige recognized the Konoha hite-ate. It was holding his hair up, but she couldn't tell much else because of the hooded jacket he was wearing with the hood up! What intrigued her most were his dark almost goggle-like sunglasses. She was staring into those glasses when _beetle_ was made known to her as his totem.

'Well, that explains the beetles at least,' she surmised to herself. 'And he is definitely closed off to others if his clothes are anything to judge by. Isn't he hot in all of those dark clothes?' The second thought which came into her mind was wondering if he was hot _under_ all of those clothes. Rolling her eyes at herself, Paige struggled trying to sit back up from her sprawled position only to find her movement restricted by the man's hand on her arm.

_Concern._

It looked and felt like he didn't want her moving, but Paige at least wanted to be comfortable. She was currently putting all of her weight on her right leg rather uncomfortably. She continued to struggle to sit back up.

The grip on her arm tightened slightly. _Vexation. Concern. Intrigue._

"Ok, ok. I promise not to do any back flips, but my leg is cramping really badly right now. I want to shift my weight." The grip lessened. Paige moved around on her blanket in a rather ungraceful manner to lie on her right side, facing the man. She didn't quite know what to make of him. He had been concerned for her when she had fainted, but he had made no effort to help other than move closer…although, she had asked him not to jar her attention. Paige figured startling her awake would be jarring. "I'm going to ground myself. I'll be with you in a minute."

_Confusion. Patience._

"I promise not to any more stupid things…today at least." After a moment she added, "The bonus to this is that I got you to come out of hiding."

_Amusement._

Paige closed her eyes and concentrated on deep, calming relaxing breaths…trying to feel her connection with the Earth she was lying on. She had no other words to describe it other than feeling the Earth hold her. When she reopened her eyes, she noted her new arrival was still sitting on the edge of her blanket. She also noted her headache had retreated once more to a dull roar. "I feel better. I'm going to sit up now." She was hoping he would let her this time. Once more she struggled to sit up when his hand gripped her arm.

Before she could protest that she was capable of sitting up on her own, he spoke. "Slow."

It was good advice. Paige nodded dumbly while thinking to herself, 'Tall, dark, and mysterious with a voice like sex. The spirits are laughing at me. Shawnodese is laughing at me.' She felt outside feelings of _Amusement _and _Love _after her thoughts. Shawnodese was the coyote Spirit Keeper of the South—Guardian of emotions, love…spiritual teacher and trickster. Her messages yesterday of insects along with encouragement and love were starting to make some sense. Paige just hoped the spirits knew what they were doing, because she wasn't too sure about herself right now. "Thank you."

She only received a nod in response. He withdrew his hand from her arm.

Deciding on another approach, she ventured, "Before I took my nap, I noticed you were annoyed with finding me here. I apologize if I am intruding. I only found this spot yesterday, and felt so peaceful that I wished to come back."

"Why?"

"I'm meeting with the council in six more days. I would like to come here to practice my meditation for that meeting."

_Confusion._

Paige sighed. She kept telling everyone that she wasn't used to sharing her secrets, but it seemed that's all she was doing in the past few days. This guy didn't feel threatening, but she was feeling exposed from sharing her abilities with so many people. Deciding that Shawnodese wouldn't have put her in this situation if she was truly in danger from this guy, she decided to tell him everything…or almost everything. Paige told of how she ran in to Team Kakashi, her meeting with the Hokage, and her abilities. Throughout the entire explanation the guy just sat and listened. He didn't seem to sit in judgment but with an open mind.

The silence afterwards would usually make her nervous, but with him it just seemed natural. What could he say in reply to the telling of her story of how she came to Konoha anyway? They sat quietly enjoying the clearing together.

_Curiosity_. He was looking at her medicine wheel.

"I could explain it to you if you want."

_Patience_ and a nod was her reply.

Paige figured he wasn't much for words, but that was ok. She had come to this clearing for its peacefulness. "Alright. I'll try to give you the short version. I tend to get excited and ramble about this, because it's so special to me. So just find a way to redirect my attention if I do that."

_Amusement_ and a nod.

She first explained the need for cleansing, smudging, and making an offering to the six directions before launching in to some light theory. "This is called a medicine wheel. It's a tool of spiritual meditation, and for me, it allows me to communicate better with animal spirits. It's my way of honoring and communicating with nature and the creative force in all things that I call Wakan Tanka. As a whole it's a symbol of the cycles of all things: life, time, and other natural cycles. We have two circles, one inside the other, being connected by four spokes of the four cardinal directions which is why it's called a wheel. I'll point to the object and tell you the totem and if there are other significances I'll tell you those too." At another nod, she began, "In the center you have the object for Wakan Tanka, that's kind of self explanatory though, he can be any animal since he is all things. The inner circle, going clockwise and starting just below East, has objects representing Father Sun-lizard, Earth Mother-tortoise, Grandmother Moon-loon, Earth or Turtle Clan, Water or Frog Clan, Fire or Thunderbird Clan, Air or Butterfly Clan. These can be tricky to read because you have to take the totem and what they represent into account." Paige paused and decided to see if her visitor was following so far.

_Interest._ He motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"Next we have the Spirit Keeper stones of the four cardinal directions: Waboose of the North-buffalo, Wabun of the East-golden eagle, Shawnodese of the South-coyote, and Mudjekeewis of the West-grizzly bear. These objects you also have to take into account both the totem and the element of direction—North is Earth and has physical energy, East is Air and has energy of the mind, South is Water and had energy of emotions, and West is Fire and has energy of the spirit. Mudjekeewis tends to visit me often because my gifts give me knowledge of the spirits and that's his department."

_Amusement._

"Now we get a little complicated. The next 12 stones correspond with a cardinal direction. The three stones clockwise of the Spirit Keeper stone are influenced by that particular Spirit Keeper. For the North we have Snow Goose, Otter, and Cougar. For the East we have Red Hawk, Beaver, and Deer. For the South we have Woodpecker, Sturgeon, and Brown Bear. For the West we have Raven, Snake and Elk. Reading them requires taking into account the personal and cultural meanings of the particular animal as well as the influence of the Spirit Keeper."

_Interest._

"Still with me?"

The man nodded.

"Now traveling from the center of each Spirit Keeper object towards Wakan Tanka in the center are Spirit Path objects...three for each Spirit Keeper. You can either actively seek them as paths to getting closer to Wakan Tanka, or sometimes you just find yourself there. Again they are influenced by their respective Spirit Keeper Stones. North you have Cleansing-raccoon, Renewal-Earthworm, and Purity-Dolphin. East you have Clarity-Hummingbird, Wisdom-Owl, and Illumination-firefly. South you have Growth-rabbit, Trust-salmon, and Love-wolf. West you have Experience-whale, Introspection-mouse, and Strength-ant. Reading these objects requires knowledge of the animal in the natural world and also its cultural meanings." Paige paused. "Ready for the tricky part?"

A raised eyebrow was the response this time. He seemed to be branching out in his reactions at least.

"In total we have 36 objects but the medicine wheel is not limited to strictly 36 individual meanings. Sometimes I'll get a reading that is the opposite of its intended meaning. Sometimes I'll read totems not on the wheel at all. Learning the 36 positions is a beginning, but not the end. If it becomes truly spiritual it lets you communicate beyond the symbolism. I use it to help in reading the totem animals of people as well as to seek knowledge of whatever totems are willing to give me lessons." Paige felt the spirits respond once more with feelings of _Accomplishment_ and _Love_. They appeared to agree with her explanations.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She must have gasped again. Paige would need to work on not letting it show physically when the spirits and totems communicated with her. It might be a sign of weakness to the council. She smiled, "I think the spirits liked my explanations."

He nodded, accepting this as if it was something he heard everyday.

Paige liked that he was so calm and collected. It was refreshing to not be scrutinized when she said something like that. Team Kakashi had a tendency to look at her strangely for a few seconds before they continued with what they were doing. If she hadn't sensed his emotions before she would have sworn he was completely unemotional, but he just appeared to be a guarded person. He was shinobi after all. It probably wasn't good policy to have over emotional ninjas on the battlefield. She giggled to herself when a mental image of what she called 'Battle of the Emo Ninja' entered her mind.

He raised another eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, I just had a funny thought enter my mind." Paige returned to enjoying her surroundings with her visitor. After a while she noticed sunset was not far away. She began to pack away all of her items with care and thanks to each totem and energy. She felt curious eyes on her once more and again explained her actions, "It's polite to say thank you when you pack everything up. And just to let you know, it was good that you didn't disturb anything while I was unconscious. It can upset spiritual energies if someone touches medicine wheel objects without the proper permission from the owner and respect to the energies."

He nodded.

"I would like to be able to come back tomorrow. I know I intruded on your spot. Is it alright with you?"

He nodded again.

Paige blushed slightly when she decided to voice something else, "I wouldn't mind if you continued to come too. I don't want to chase you away." She paused and bit her lip. "You're a calming person, a good listener, and good company."

"I find I learn from listening to what is said and listening to what is not said."

Paige wondered what he meant by that, but decided to take it at face value. Had he noticed her blushing and knew she kinda liked him? "Very true," she eventually replied.

"You have the advantage of listening to more than most people with the gifts you possess." And with that, he vanished from her sight.

She blinked. That was very…insightful of him. 'Was it a compliment?' Sighing Paige turned to her notebook to record everything that happened that day in the fading light before she finally collected her blanket and left the clearing.

* * *

It was rapidly becoming darker. She had stayed a little too long. Paige hoped she would be able to find her way back in the growing darkness when she felt two totems make themselves known. She felt the beetle of her visitor from the clearing behind her and the thunder bird of a shadow moving straight towards her. Looking back, she wondered why her beetle visitor was following her. And then, suddenly, he was gone from her ability to feel his totem. Paige turned to the thunder bird, Sasuke. "I'm over here! I got a little carried away and lost track of time." 

Sasuke then appeared next to Paige. "This way." They headed back towards the training grounds Team Kakashi had been using.

"Thank you."

"How did your meditation go?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. She hadn't done much meditation at all. "Well, I got frustrated at first, but afterwards it was good. I'm gathering information. Still many more questions than answers, but its something." She wasn't sure why she didn't tell Sasuke about her beetle totem visitor. Paige liked having a secret friend for now. If he came back, then she would tell everyone after she found out more about her mysterious new acquaintance. Right now, she just wanted dinner. She hadn't eaten since breakfast.

**Author's notes: **Please review and let me know what you think. If you reviewed this story once, Thank You!! (Gothic-Fire-wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah) And review it again! I feel special to have repeat readers & reviewers who give lovely feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's pre-ramble**: To my lovely reviewers: Gothic-Fire-wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah. Thank you! Please keep the feedback coming!

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! **

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige meets up with her mysterious bug totem man again for meditation. He gets a personal reading. He reveals his name. They practice together, but something goes wrong.

Chapter 9

Paige woke up early again on her third full day in Konoha. At least she had gotten a good night's rest this time. Resigning herself to become an early riser, she set about getting ready for her day. She grabbed her bag of meditation items and was about to open her door to skip out on her escort and walk to the red bridge on her own, when she felt _fox._ Grinning she opened the door to find Naruto on the other side with his hand raised—poised to knock on her door. "Hi Kit! Are we meeting on the bridge again for training?"

Naruto gave her a confused look. "Yeah." He paused for a moment. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

Paige took a moment to notice that she was in a good mood. She had a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. "I guess I am."

"Good. You've been really serious ever since we arrived in Konoha. You look better with a smile."

She beamed at the compliment, but then she took the time to observe Naruto while they walked towards the bridge. "You're in a good mood, too."

It was his turn to beam. "Hinata got back yesterday morning. She came to watch us spar at the training grounds after you got lost."

Her grin turned slightly wicked. "Get any sleep last night?"

Naruto blushed.

Paige giggled.

They continued their light banter until they came to the bridge. They were greeted with curious stares.

"I know why he's so happy," Kakashi pointed at Naruto, "but why are you glowing this morning?" His tone was teasing, but the look that went with it was assessing.

"Yesterday's meditation ended well, and I had a good night's sleep…Today is going to be a good day." Paige couldn't help the grin on her face. She was also hoping her bug totem visitor would be in the clearing when she wandered off later. She didn't exactly understand why she was having these feelings for a guy she barely knew, but she was enjoying it anyway. She enjoyed his quiet presence.

Kakashi gave her an odd look, but nodded. As they were walking down the path towards the training grounds he declared to no one in particular, "Right. We're going to do the same training program today as yesterday."

Paige nodded. She was to 'get lost' when he and Sakura go off to check any injuries that Sasuke and Naruto inflicted on each other from sparring. But until then she settled herself under the same tree as yesterday watching Sakura 'help' Kakashi with his training. She occupied herself by going over her notebook from the past few days.

She was looking over her first meditation in the clearing when she heard, "Insects?" from above her. Looking up she saw where Kakashi and Sakura had disappeared from their one fingered push-up session. He was currently dangling upside down by his legs from a tree branch and doing sit-ups. Sakura was sitting next to him and counting.

"Yes." She gave him a raised eyebrow. "Are you in the habit of reading over people's shoulders while hanging upside down?"

"Ninja," was the reply.

Paige took that as a 'yes,' but figured she would answer his previously implied question. "I was getting a lot of insect totems originally, but I think I'm getting an understanding about what it means from my session yesterday." She paused and then volunteered, "I don't often read insect totems." She still wasn't sure if she wanted to share about her bug totem visitor.

Kakashi gave her that assessing look on his next count of 'down' from Sakura. It looked like he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Paige shrugged and decided to make her inttentions of telling him later known. "It's still confusing, but I promise it's nothing threatening. When I understand more, I'll let you know."

He nodded and then said, "Oh look, I think Sasuke is bleeding."

He clearly was not bleeding from what Paige could see, but Sakura's head whipped around to check Sasuke visually from her vantage point on the tree branch. "Yes, I see it. Let's go check it out Kakashi." They jumped down from their branch without any effort and walked over to the formerly sparring boys.

Paige wandered off to the clearing hoping to see her bug totem visitor again. Maybe she would learn his name today? It was getting to be a hassle to call him 'Bug Totem Visitor'. And somehow calling him 'Bug Boy' didn't seem nice.

* * *

She smiled when she finally made her way over to the clearing through the tree line and made her way to the center. Paige could feel _beetle_ coming from the area, and if she concentrated a little, she noticed he was just behind the tree line opposite from how she had entered the clearing. She addressed the spot she figured he occupied, "I know you're there." 

_Surprise_ and _Intrigue_ were his emotions as he stepped from behind the tree that was his hiding spot and walked towards her. "How?"

A single word, but there was so much behind it. Paige figured she would attempt to answer all of the implications. "I could sense your totem coming from the area you were. Yesterday it was your emotions that gave you away. You were annoyed at me then curious as to what I was doing."

He nodded, taking all of this information in stride. When she set her bag down and began to set up her blanket, he moved to help her—taking an edge of the blanket and smoothing it to lay flat.

She smiled, "Thank you." They sat down on the blanket facing each other. Paige decided to break the silence after a while. She did have work to do, but wanted to see if this guy would be willing to make it a little more entertaining. "Are you interested in learning about your totem?"

He tilted his head to the side as if considering her offer, then nodded at her.

"If you would like I could do a medicine wheel totem reading for you. You might learn about more totems than the one I can sense without it, and it would give me some practice for the council." When he did not appear to give an answer verbally, nonverbally, or any discernable emotions of curiosity she added, "It's my personal practice not to share this kind of information with anyone. I won't even write it in my notebook for my own reference if you don't want me to."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged in response. "I trained to be a therapist. Confidentiality is something I understand…although I would like to know your name when you're willing to give it to me." She got the feeling of being scrutinized behind those dark sunglasses of his, but he still made no outward movements…at first.

Finally he gestured with his hand towards her and Paige felt _Curiosity_ and maybe she was just imagining the slight bit of anticipation, but it didn't matter. He was going to let her practice on him.

Paige smiled at him and set about setting up her medicine wheel. She made a mental note that he was observing all of her actions, but he appeared to be just interested in what she was doing. She scratched her head before she began the process of cleansing, smudging, and making an offering. It would be more polite to ask him instead of smudging without consent. "This might seem a little strange," she waved the materials for smudging in her hands at him, "but since you're a part of the process you get smudged too. You're supposed to visualize yourself being cleansed, but just being quiet and respectful works if you have trouble with visualization."

He nodded.

With a nod of her own she tapped into her gifts to begin the formal reading. She decided he was definitely quiet and respectful, and she would have no way of knowing if he was doing the visualization. After finishing the smudging she made another offering of tobacco to the six directions. Paige then closed her eyes and set about asking the spirits willing to communicate with her to show her the totems of the man sitting across from her. She was not disappointed.

_Beetle_ came first, but that was no surprise. It appeared to be his main totem. _Butterfly_ totem of the Air Clan aligned with energy of intellect and insight appeared next. After butterfly came the impression of _firefly_ the totem of illumination. Lastly Paige was given the impression of _ant_ totem of strength because of its ability to work with its colony to carry many times more than its body weight. It appeared he had many insect totems walking with him and guiding him. He was truly fortunate—not everyone had totems, let alone four of them!

Paige also noted how each of the totems she read for him corresponded with an insect totem she had read during her very first medicine wheel journey in this clearing. The medicine wheel, it appeared, was trying to tell her about meeting him.

She opened her eyes now, but they were still unfocused. Paige was concentrating now on the man sitting across from her to see if she could determine what the totems meant specifically for him. After a moment, she figured she gathered the information she needed.

He hadn't appeared to be uncomfortable under her strangely penetrating gaze.

"You have four totems…all insects. Your main totem is the beetle. It was the one I sensed earlier, and I also sensed it yesterday after you showed yourself. The beetle has influence over your other totems. It's a symbol of resurrection and new life—they help process decaying flesh into fertile soil for new growth. Beetles also are a symbol of protection because they are well guarded by their personal armor. For you beetles are a symbol of your over protective nature both of yourself and of those you hold close to you, but with the power of new life it is possible to open yourself more and learn to trust others with a fresh beginning." Paige paused. That was kind of personal. "Would you like me to continue?"

He nodded.

"You also have the totem of butterfly—symbol of the Air Clan and the energies of intellect and insight. Similar to this is the totem of firefly—symbol of illumination. You have the ability to see and perceive what others cannot in a situation. These two totems are powerful together. As a shinobi you use these to your advantage in and out of battle. They work with the beetle's protectiveness to come to the aid of friends and comrades in trouble before they realize they are in danger…again both in and out of battle.

"You're last totem is the ant—symbol of strength. The ant is also a colony minded insect. Its ability to work with its colony members gives it the ability to lift many times its body weight. You have the tendency to take responsibly, even when you are not asked. You are also more than capable of handling this responsibility because you do not try to accomplish everything on your own. You rely on you colony—family, friends….and beetles?" Paige concluded her last sentence with a question. She wasn't quite sure how he relied on beetles for help, but she was just telling him everything that she got from the reading. It only had to make sense to him.

After a long pause he nodded.

"Please give me a moment to ground myself and you can ask me questions." She didn't wait for a reply, but closing her eyes, she set about reconnecting herself with the physical world after thanking the insect totems and the spirits in general for their gifts and insights. Paige came back to herself with a sheepish grin. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"No."

"Was I accurate in the reading?"

"Yes."

She realized this was the most consistent interaction she's had with him so far. She hadn't been forced to interpret his gestures or emotions yet. Paige wanted to push her luck to see what would happen now that she had him talking. "Can I ask you a question then?"

He nodded.

Well, they had been talking. Paige went ahead anyway, hoping he would chose to answer her. "I would like to know about that last part I told you. How do you rely on the help of beetles?"

He shook his head and corrected her. "Not beetles. Kikaichu."

"Kikaichu?"

Rolling up his sleeves a little to show strange holes on his forearms he continued, "They are insects my family has a bond with." He paused for a moment, appearing to consider his next statement: "My name is Aburame Shino."

Paige watched with wide eyes as the kikaichu came out of the holes in his forearms and formed a little cloud hovering between them. "Well, Shino…that's some bond you family has." She was alternating staring at the cloud of bugs and the holes in his forearms which they had came from.

"You reacted well."

Paige gave him a confused look. "How was I supposed to act?"

He shrugged.

Finally her gaze came back to his dark colored sunglasses. It was the closest thing to eye contact she was going to get for now. She wanted to make sure he knew that she didn't think he was gross or weird or whatever he was expecting. "I'll admit to reacting badly when startled by bugs…when startled by anything. I also have a tendency to spaz out when they're on me…mainly because they tickle like hell. But I don't hate them or anything." She watched as the bugs answered some silent command and re-entered his body through the holes on his forearms.

He noticed her stare. "I have them all over my body. It is why I keep covered."

Realization struck Paige. "I won't lie. I find them odd. But I don't find them repulsive. And it can't be too much stranger than tattoos." She kept her gaze on his sunglasses, hoping he would use that heightened perception she told him he had to know that she was telling him the truth. She watched as one kikaichu flew back out and landed on his index finger. He held it out towards her.

"Can I have your hand?"

Paige grinned, held out her hand, and let the insect crawl along her fingers. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped because it did tickle her…a lot. But suddenly the tickling was gone. The bug was still walking along her skin, but it didn't tickle anymore. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I asked her not to tickle so much."

"Definitely some bond your family has," she said in wonder. She watched the kikaichu roam on her hand before holding her hand out for the bug to return to her owner and apparently home. She grinned at him. "I guess its official now. We're friends."

"You would want that?" He seemed actually confused by the idea.

"Sure."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why not?" Paige replied. "You are a genuinely nice guy. I enjoy your company and the kikaichu." She blushed at the thought of her next statement. "You let me be…me. I like that." She figured she would stop there, otherwise she might add on the fact that now that she knew more about him, heard more of his sexy voice, and that watching him roll up his sleeves was almost like watching a strip tease, she thought she was developing a nice crush on him.

"I don't have many friends outside of my teammates." Shino ventured into the silence that followed.

She smiled at him in understanding. And going on a hunch, she got up into a kneeling position so that she could slowly, very slowly reach over the medicine wheel still between them and put her hand on top of his forearm, making sure to touch the holes the kikaichu used to enter and leave his body. She wanted to move slowly enough that he could pull back. Paige knew he was not used to letting people get close, and he was letting her get really close really fast—definitely not the usual for him. She wanted to be polite and let him back away if he chose to. But she also wanted him to know she wanted to be close to him. Again keeping her gaze locked on his, "That makes two of us with not many friends."

Shino nodded slowly at her.

Paige thought she detected a hint of surprise on his face when she touched his forearm. She also thought she detected a hint of a smile, but it was gone after an instant. Not wanting to overstay her permission to touch him, she withdrew her hand and again sat opposite from him. "We still have several hours of daylight. If you don't mind, I'd like to do some more practice for myself. And thank you for letting me do a reading on you."

"Your welcome."

"I'd like your help again."

"How?"

"Well, I might need to be able to divide my attention for the council meeting…being able to answer questions when in the meditation. I did it a little with you, but I want to practice that more."

Shino nodded his agreement. "Ok."

"Let's work up with the difficulty. If you could just move around and make little distractions at first, and then work up to just talking to me that might work. I'm used to people going still with shock which actually helps me concentrate." She laughed lightly, "I even managed to surprise the Hokage into stillness."

Paige thought she saw a slight smirk that went with the feeling of _Amusement_, but she wasn't sure. When she was sure Shino was ready for her to begin, she sank into another journey with the medicine wheel, this time asking for messages for herself and with her eyes open.

The process was draining. At first it was easy to keep her attention split between the spiritual and the physical, but then Shino began to do more than just move around. He didn't do anything drastic at first except for freely looking around the clearing…twisting and turning to take everything in. But then he started a small commentary on all of the insects in the clearing. Paige was baffled about how anyone could know so much just about insects, but reasoned his family must like insects in general and kikaichu specifically. She was also getting frustrated with herself. Shino was really good at distracting her, or it could have been that Paige was easily distracted by Shino. The medicine wheel was trying to tell her _something._ Remembering the feelings of encouragement she felt when letting go of her spiritual control before passing out, Paige decided to try again, but slowly this time. She was supposed to be testing her limits.

She also decided to warn Shino this time too. With still unfocused eyes she spoke, "I'm going to try to go…deeper. I'm having a hard time getting anything, but I know there's something there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is exactly what I need. I don't know how the council will react, and I need to plan for worst case scenarios. I need to be able to not get thrown out of a meditation with a blaring headache like yesterday."

Shino nodded. "I'm ready."

Slowly Paige reached into her mind again, but deeper this time. Feeling her connection with the spiritual become stronger, but still trying to keep track of Shino and his little nature show narration, she just decided to…let go. It was the only way to describe it. With a deep cleansing breathe Paige just gave up on trying to control the spiritual side of herself and let Wakan Tanka guide her.

It was overpowering. It was mesmerizing. Feelings of _Warmth Love Acceptance Encouragement Comfort Accomplishment_ were coming from the medicine wheel. She didn't realize she was crying until Shino asked, "Paige?"

With a shaky voice she tried to explain, "I'm not used to such direct communication. I didn't have that before coming here. It's…" she trailed off trying to find the right words. "…heady and almost intoxicating. Definitely need to practice this more…" She trailed off once more, but this time into darkness. But right before the dark embraced her, the totem of _raven_ came to her. Paige also thought she saw Shino's face contorted in worry hovering above her.

* * *

She had returned to the ancient forest of her true visions. This was the forest in which Mudjekeewis had told her that her path was for a greater purpose…one in Konoha. Paige waited patiently to see what this vision would bring her, which totem would visit her and communicate more directly. She often had to do much of the interpretation when she used the medicine wheel on the physical plane. Visions were a more…efficient form of communication with less room for misinterpretation. 

It was not until she heard the sound of wings flapping overhead that she directed her attention up and notice the rather large flock of ravens which were in the trees surrounding her spot in the forest. When she looked straight ahead again, Mudjekeewis the grizzly bear Spirit Keeper of the West regarded her from his position sitting across from her.

"Mudjekeewis, I am honored once more to be worthy of your presence." She bowed her head briefly as a sign of respect.

"You have let yourself be more open to the spirits and decided to place you trust more in Wakan Tanka. Let your faith in him be your reassurance that no harm will come to you while you journey the wheel. There will be other changes to keep the balance." was the Spirit Keeper's reply.

Paige gave a nod of her head. It would be foolish to think that no harm would ever come to her, but she did take comfort in the thought of no harm coming to her while working with totems. She did wonder what the change he was referring to was though. If she got more in touch with the spiritual, would something else happen with the physical?

"Tell me the last message from the medicine wheel."

"Ravens. I saw ravens. They are messengers that go between the worlds and help others to walk between the worlds to gain knowledge." Paige paused in thought. "You bring me the gift of ravens as a personal totem."

"Use them to gain the knowledge you seek and to further your ability to help others to heal." Mudjekeewis was not one for small talk.

She nodded. "I thank you for the gift of your ravens. I will attempt to only use them as you wish."

Mudjekeewis gave her a nod, got up on all four legs, and walked back into the forest from Paige's view. After a moment her attention was once more drawn upwards as the ravens took flight in a great black cloud which took over her vision.

* * *

When the blackness cleared, she discovered herself to be in her bedroom, lying on top of her bed with all of her clothes on. Next to her was her bag of medicine wheel items and on top of the bag was her notebook lying open. Reaching over to examine her notebook and her bag, she noticed the handwriting in the notebook was unfamiliar. However, the content of the writing was her reading with Shino. At the bottom was a note, "I brought you home. –Shino." Paige made a mental note that he was as succinct in writing as he was in talking. She also wondered how he had known where she lived. 'I'll have to thank him anyway, for bringing me home and the permission to use his totem information,' she thought with a smile. Paige attempted to fall into a more traditional sleep when she noticed it was nearly 3:00AM.

* * *

**Author's notes**: There's some chemistry brewing! As a slight insight into where I'm going with Shino's character, I'm working on a public/private kinda thing: Shino being quiet and reserved in public, and more open (for Shino) in private with friends…and especially with Paige. Because well, let's face it, if you have a relationship, you need to communicate with each other somehow! And it can't all be gestures and emoting. It may seem OOC for Shino later on, but I argue that: (1) He's 24 in this fic, something he's never been within manga/anime and people do change with age and, (2) we see so little of him in general, who knows how he is in private with a woman he has feelings for. I think he's my favorite character because he's so unknown and you can just spend lots of time imagining how he would act in different situations...or maybe I'm just obsessed…a little. Whee!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! **

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige's secret friend is found out by Team Kakashi. She gets to spend more time with Shino, but the rest of Team 8 runs into them before they get a chance to practice their mediation for the day.

Chapter 10

It was 5:00AM and she hadn't, for the life of her, been able to get back to sleep after waking up and discovering she was back in her apartment. The sun had yet to rise for the day. She had no idea how many hours of actual sleep she had gotten, but she had definitely skipped dinner. Deciding on a large breakfast, she went about getting a rather early start on her day.

Paige's initial intention had been to get ready early to get a head start on working with ravens, but she quickly realized she was at a disadvantage since her 'supervisor of the day' wouldn't be around to pick her up until later. She contented herself with sitting at her small dining table with her notebook scribbling in her latest vision and cracking open her other notebooks to try and cross-reference what she could.

It was while she was writing that she noticed she had a visitor. A kikaichu was taking a leisurely stroll down her arm. She figured it was Shino's, but didn't understand why it was with her and not with him. Paige just let it walk around for now. She would return it when she saw him later.

Time flew by and a knock was heard at her front door. "Coming!" Paige hastily shut her notebooks, collected, her bag, and ran to open the door. "Hi Sasuke." She shut the door behind her and began the now familiar walk to the bridge with the jounin.

"You left early yesterday."

"It wasn't planned. Sorry if I worried anyone."

Sasuke gave her a look.

Paige sighed, "Alright, I got a little overwhelmed when I got a vision and blacked out. A new friend that I made brought me home."

"Who?"

"Aburame Shino."

Sasuke nodded and let the subject drop.

She was extremely grateful for that. She also noticed she couldn't locate where the kikaichu went. Paige let it go for now. She didn't want to invite questions by jumping up and down while shaking out her clothing to find it.

When they joined up with the rest of Team Kakashi, Paige was once more faced with explaining her disappearance when Sasuke had come to walk her home. When she told them of Shino and that he had been helping her yesterday, the jounin her own age gave her an odd look. Kakashi gave her a thoughtful one. Paige shrugged. They could think what they wanted.

It wasn't until they reached the relative privacy of the training grounds that she told them of her vision, her gift of ravens, and of how they could help her. "They carry messages between the worlds."

She received looks of confusion.

Paige elaborated, "They talk to the dead."

Naruto wore a sour face. "That's kind of creepy."

"Not really. Death is just another part of the cycle of life. Ravens can travel between the worlds and let me gather information about more than just personal totems. Technically, I'll be able to learn whatever the dead are willing to give up and the ravens are willing to carry to me." Paige paused at the grave looks she received. "I've been given another powerful gift."

"He must trust you to use it wisely," Kakashi said.

She nodded. "Right now, I trust him to know me better than I know myself. It still hasn't been made clear to me what the 'greater purpose' of mine is. I just know that everything will eventually add up to it."

Kakashi considered this for a moment before nodding to himself. Suddenly he gave one of those masked covered smiles of his and said, "Time for you to get lost!" It appeared they had graduated to just letting her go instead of creating scenarios like they had before.

Laughing, she walked off towards the clearing she was beginning to associate with a certain ninja with a bond with kikaichu. Thinking about seeing that certain ninja made her heart beat just a little faster in anticipation, Paige thought to herself, 'I'm hopeless,' and walked faster to her destination.

* * *

Shino actually met her on her way to the clearing. It was a pleasant surprise which had the bonus of allowing her to spend more time with him. She grinned at him when he caught up with her. They walked together until he was the one who broke the companionable silence first. 

"Are you well today?"

Paige blushed, "Yes. I'm sorry to have been a burden yesterday. I probably made you worry."

Shino shrugged in response. "It was not a burden."

This made her blush more. So far he hadn't looked at her to see it. She decided to change the topic a little to gain control over herself. "It was a vision."

Well that piece of information made him look at her face. Shino was regarding her from behind all of the layers which hid his face when they arrived at the clearing.

Paige gave up on fighting her blush under his gaze. She had to admit she liked the attention! While he helped her set up her blanket, she told him of her vision, "I was basically told to let go more often…so I don't know if that means more passing out or not." She scratched the back of her head nervously.

Shino gave another shrug and repeated, "It was not a burden." They once more sat down on the blanket, but this time he sat closer to her.

She nodded and smiled at him. She then told him of the gift of ravens and its implications of what knowledge she could gain while setting up her medicine wheel materials. After a moment she added, "Eventually I'll need to start working on just visualizing the medicine wheel and working that way instead of using a physical one. It would come in handy, but can wait until after the council meeting. One thing at a time."

Paige thought she detected a hint of a smirk from Shino.

Suddenly remembering her promise to herself she exclaimed, "I almost forgot!"

He tilted his head to the side in a silent question.

"I wanted to thank you for recording your reading in my notebook and bringing me home…how did you know where I lived?"

Shino looked down and began picking at the blanket. _Embarrassment._ "There are insects all over Konoha. I can communicate with most of them."

Paige blinked at him for a moment. She thought she knew what he was getting at, but she wanted to understand. "So…you asked for directions?" It came out a little more disbelieving than she wanted.

_Embarrassment_. He nodded while still picking at her blanket. "Yes."

"That's incredible!" She also wanted to know about her little visitor she found this morning. Conveniently, it was crawling along her arm. Paige held out her arm and smiled. "I think this belongs to you."

The reaction was immediate. His attention snapped up to her face, then to her outstretched arm, and finally tracked the progress of the kikaichu wandering a path towards him. He held out his hand and it flew over to him to land on his fingers and crawl around.

"I noticed it this morning." She paused, not sure how to phrase it politely. Finally she settled on, "Why?"

Letting the insect crawl on his hand and run between his fingers, he answered, "Kikaichu eat chakra. I asked them to check yours to make sure you were unharmed."

Paige was back to blushing. She was acting like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush, silently jumping up and down on the inside and thinking, 'He was worried!'

"I left her behind to monitor you and report back to me." He paused then added, "The males can track the females."

She was left processing the last bit of information. She had been carrying around a female.

The silence must have gone too long because Shino broke it again. "I apologize." He was back to picking at the blanket with the hand the kikaichu was not occupying.

"For caring about me?"

The sunglasses snapped back up to her face again, but he remained silent.

Paige wanted to use her empathy, but she couldn't understand the confusing mix of emotions that was coming from both of them. She struggled slightly not to start picking at the blanket herself under what felt like a heated gaze. "I'm…flattered. You left behind a female to keep an eye on me and to be able to find me again if something happened." She was really hoping she wasn't overstepping her bounds with him.

After another silence Shino nodded at her once more, "Your welcome."

She decided to change the topic a little, but she wanted to keep talking with him. They had plenty of time for meditation…and well, this was practicing with insects…Wasn't it? "You said before that you could communicate with most insects in Konoha. Is that why you know so much about the ones in this clearing? I remember yesterday you had quite a commentary on them all."

"Yes. I use a jutsu to keep out all except insects and people."

Paige had the decency to feel embarrassed, "This is a special place for you isn't it."

"Yes." Shino shifted his position. "But the insects told me about you that first day. I came to investigate."

She was officially curious. "What did they tell you?"

He picked at her blanket again.

"You're going to wear a hole in my blanket," she teased.

His hand stilled. There might have been the beginnings of a blush on Shino's face, but he turned his gaze from her as he muttered, "They told me something pretty came to talk to nature."

Well, what could she say to that? Insects thought she was pretty. If she wasn't imagining the blush, Paige was going to make the leap of logic to say that Shino agreed with them.

Steeling her resolve, Paige slowly reached her arm out towards Shino as she had the previous day. Slowly, making sure to make some noise since he wasn't looking at her, she reached over to place her hand on his forearm again. When those sunglasses whipped around to look at her hand, and then her face, she noted that he had his eyebrows raised in surprise, and he was blushing.

When she was sure she had his attention, she tried to convey her feelings towards him in her gaze while she spoke. "Tell them thank you." Paige didn't want to say more. She didn't want to scare him. Shino had opened up more today than she figured he would in a week. She was counting her blessings when a loud shout caused them to jump back from each other.

"Akamaru! Get back here!"

Paige found herself knocked backwards and being stared down at by the largest dog she had ever seen in her life! The totem of _dog_ was not a total surprise when it made itself known to her. "Where is the human you're supposed to be watching over, brother dog?" she asked aloud.

"Kiba is not far off," Shino responded. He proceeded to get the dog off of her and help her sit up again.

"I thought it was only insects and people?"

"Akamaru is like family to Kiba."

Paige nodded while a guy she assumed was Kiba came running into the clearing just through tree line.

He stopped when he noticed Paige, Shino, and Akamaru, to call over his shoulder, "I found them, Hinata!"

They were looking for 'them'? Paige rolled her eyes at herself. "You're teammates. I remember Naruto telling me Hinata had come back from a mission a few days ago…the same day you found me here, Shino."

Shino nodded in response.

She now took her time looking at the newcomer. His messy brown hair, red facial markings, and black attire complete with leather jacket made a striking combination. He wore grin that showed off his teeth even from a distance. It screamed 'Bad Boy' in that 'You know you want me' kind of way that mother's warn their daughters about. As he walked closer she thought she could see elongated canines in his grin.

Paige decided to have a little fun. Turning her head quickly towards Shino to give him a quick grin and wink, she then turned to Akamaru in seriousness. "You didn't really come out here to track us down, did you? You ran away again because he was getting hard to control again."

Akamaru's response was to tilt his head to the side and wag his tail.

By this time Kiba had reached their blanket and Hinata could be seen walking into the clearing from the direction Kiba had come from. Her most striking feature was her eyes. They were pale lavender with no pupil that Paige could see. She figured she could see since Hinata had no trouble navigating on her own, but the eyes intrigued her.

Paige continued 'talking' with Akamaru, "I know. I can tell he's trouble just by looking at him, but you have to realize he needs your protection. Do you realize the amount of trouble he would get himself into without you around?"

Akamaru gave a low 'woof' and wagged his tail harder.

Kiba's reaction was comical. His face was scrunched up with indignation as he said, "I'll have you know that _I _keep _him_ out of trouble."

Hinata giggled from where she came up behind Kiba. "I think its both."

Paige broke her serious mood and giggled too.

Shino was smirking next to her.

Hinata spoke next, "Hi Shino, Paige-san. Kiba and I are sorry if we interrupted your meditation practice. Naruto told us we could find you both out here."

The _lizard _totem was made known to her for Hinata. Paige waved off her formality. "Call me Paige. And to be honest, we haven't gotten started yet, so you're fine so far."

Hinata smiled while Kiba still looked mildly put out by Paige's exchange with Akamaru. She then explained why they had come looking for Paige and Shino. "Alright. Paige, we came looking for Shino. We haven't seen him in a few days."

Kiba interrupted, "Yeah, usually me and Bug Freak hang out after a mission to unwind, drink, and look for girls." He then gave Paige a _very_ intense up and down stare. "But I see that he's already found one."

Paige rolled her eyes at that statement. Somehow Shino drunk and looking for girls didn't match the image she'd constructed of him from her experiences. Plus the idea of Shino going for other girls didn't make her too happy either. Paige gave Kiba her own look. "I doubt you need much help finding girls…now keeping them on the other hand, I think you'd need advice on that." She made sure to smile at him to let him know she was still teasing him.

Hinata giggled.

Shino coughed.

Kiba just gave Paige a grin that said 'wouldn't you like to know' and then spoke, "I just wanted to see what was better than hanging out with me." He looked at Shino, "Now I know."

Shino stated, "She asked for my help in preparation for her council meeting later this week."

Hinata intervened, "Naruto told us about that, too."

That got Paige interested. "Oh? How much did he tell you?"

"Everything," replied Hinata, "But don't worry. You can trust us. We want to help." _Comfort. Trust. _

Kiba nodded at this, "Yeah. We'll help however we can." _Protection._

Paige decided to let him in on his totem, but she figured he couldn't be too surprised by it. "I have no doubt I'd be in good hands by own who has the totem of the dog. Faithfulness and protection define you; you don't go back on your word." She looked at Akamaru. "Although, it is odd for me to see such a physical representation of a totem."

"The Inuzuka clan is known for their work with dogs," was Kiba's oddly serious reply.

She continued for Hinata. "Lizards are your totem. Associated with Father Sun, they have the ability to perceive the most subtle of things, bordering on psychic...your eyes?"

Those lavender eyes widened at Paige and Hinata nodded while she spoke. "The Hyuga clan's Byakugan perceives the chakra network. We can attack what others cannot see. But I thought you hadn't begun your meditation yet?"

"I haven't. I can read main totems without my medicine wheel and sense emotions. My empathy has been a little weird lately though. I think I'm in the process of some kind of change. I only knew your totems when you walked in, not your emotions." Paige felt compelled to add something else. She didn't want to turn down the offers of help, but she didn't want to assume too much from these people she just met. She wanted a chance to make them friends also. She looked around at everyone and said, "Thanks for the offer of help, but I don't want to do anything that could…upset the council. I don't know how things work with them, so I'm not gonna ask for any favors. I'll settle for a contingency plan if all hell breaks loose and I have to leave in a hurry."

Hinata was the one to reply, "We know how the council works. We know how to help."

"Thanks."

Hinata gave a thoughtful look which roamed between Shino and Paige. "Kiba and I will leave you to your meditation now. It was nice meeting you, Paige." She gave a wave as she walked off.

"Yeah, nice meeting you." Kiba turned to Shino before he too walked off, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Shino gave a nod, but then gave a smirk that Paige could make out, "Not that that leaves much that I can't do."

It was Paige's turn to whip her head around to face Shino since she had been watching Kiba and Hinata walk off. Was that a joke? Shino's head slowly turned towards Paige and she blushed. Was he flirting with her? Deciding meditation was easier to figure out right now, she changed the topic, "Shall we start for the day?"

He nodded.

The rest of the day was spent with Paige working with ravens while Shino kept up his commentary on the bugs in the clearing. Paige learned some interesting things about Konoha that day that she thought might help her with the council. Shino agreed the information might be useful when she shared it with him. She also learned from him that there was another place associated with the dead in Konoha where speaking with the ravens might be easier. That would be tomorrow's little project.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you to my reviewers (new and repeat): Gothic-Fire-wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain. Keep them coming! Frequent reviews fuel my obsession and keep me posting! The council meeting is creeping up day by day and chapter by chapter…teehee! I did warn you in the beginning of each chapter that I like to take my time! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems and the medicine wheel were taken from Sun Bear's **_**Dancing the Wheel**_** and Ted Andrews' **_**Animal Speak**_

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige goes to the monument to speak with ravens and learn of Konoha's past. She also receives a vision in which understanding comes regarding her changing abilities. Shino makes a move on Paige! The rookie 9 and select other jounin gather in a local bar to plan.

Chapter 11

Paige was feeling eager to get started on her little 'experiment' with ravens as she was beginning to think of it. She had once again woken up before the sunrise. For once, this fit in with her plans. A visit to Konoha's monument would be easier at this hour with less people looking at her strangely. She had learned from the ravens about a place in Konoha associated with the dead where it would be easier to talk with them. After Shino gave it some consideration, he suggested that the monument the village has for shinobi who fall in battle would be the most likely place the ravens were talking about. They had walked to the monument to check it out before Shino politely offered to walk her home.

Paige was feeling a bit rebellious this morning too. After finishing her morning routine and grabbing her medicine wheel bag, she walked out of her apartment unescorted for the first time. Sure everyone was helping her 'get lost' so she would have some alone time, but not being able to walk out her own front door was getting on her nerves. She was definitely someone who valued the ability to choose her own actions.

Making her way to Konoha's monument, she encountered very few people. Paige was thankful; her hope of there being less people at this ungodly hour was correct. When she arrived at the black stone with all of the names of fallen shinobi carved into it, she took a moment to pay her respects to the dead. It wouldn't due to have the ravens talking to her, but the dead unwilling to talk to the ravens. As she paid her respects, she attempted to also explain what she hoped to accomplish—the gaining of knowledge to let her stay in the village to fulfill her greater purpose. A purpose Paige was rapidly coming to think was directly related to Konoha's future. She had no proof, but why else would she run in to Team Kakashi and be brought here?

After paying her respects, she then decided to do some light exercises of walking a visualized medicine wheel first. It would provide her with some ideas of how her skills in this area have progressed. Also, she would get the benefit of working with the ravens that much more quickly if she was successful. Settling onto her blanket in front of the monument, she cleansed herself through chanting instead of smudging. It made for a quicker get away if someone found her—less clean-up.

She took deep calming breathes afterwards as she visualized her medicine wheel and then went into light meditation and asked for any spirits willing to come and give her messages. The response was _raven_ and somewhat more muted than when she had worked with her physical medicine wheel the day before. Remembering her latest vision with Mudjekeewis, Paige let go of more of her control and sank deeper into the meditation.

Paige was once more left gasping for breath; she also had tears in her eyes from the sense of loss the ravens were radiating. The monument was very strongly associated with the dead, and by extension, ravens. It was almost like the flock of ravens she experienced in her vision. She was given the impression they surrounded the clearing the monument stood in. Explaining what she desired to the ravens, she asked them to come forward and tell her what they wished. And come forward they did. One at a time ravens would come to her and tell her of the lives of the shinobi who were written on the monument. They would occasionally give her personal messages from the dead shinobi. Paige made mental notes of all of this, resolving to bring healing to those left behind with the messages if she could. She also learned of Konoha's tragedies. The Yondaime and his death by the nine-tailed fox. Orochimaru and his snake totem. The Uchiha clan. Akatsuki. These were the secrets that would sway the council. She was given one last personal message when Paige's attention was suddenly jarred from her deeper meditation by another presence by the monument. _Wolf_. It was Kakashi. "Hello Alpha."

"Yo." He walked over to the monument and stood next to where Paige sat. "You're here early."

"So are you."

He touched a name on the monument. "Have you come to pay your respects?"

"And talk with the ravens here."

He touched another name. "Makes sense they would be here."

Paige bit her lip and then spoke, "I received a message for you."

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at her. "Hm?"

Paige's unfocused gaze of connection with the spiritual looked into his eye. "The ravens told me of a wolf that comes to the stone every morning, before dawn, and stays for many hours to talk with the dead." She paused, "That is why you are late most mornings. Isn't it."

He nodded.

She continued with her message she was to deliver, "Obito and Rin…they are proud of how you use the gift they have given you."

Kakashi was kneeling now, and staring at Paige for the first time with two eyes. One dark, the other the red of the Sharingan. "This was their gift." With his hite-ate pushed up, she could see the scar that ran vertically over the left side of his face.

"You don't have to tell me."

"You know already."

Paige sighed, "I know some of the story, but not all of it…just enough that I understand the message I was to give to you. Sometimes they chose to reveal back stories to me."

Kakashi nodded. The two returned their mutual attention back to the monument as the sun rose over Konoha.

Paige noted she was still connected to the spiritual, but it was different than her meditations. It was a connection that allowed her to also keep her attention in the physical. She would have to experiment with it in the clearing when she worked with Shino later.

Kakashi broke into her thoughts. "I hear you want to do some planning for escape routes out of the council."

"Yes, I'm hoping they aren't the type to react badly, but it would make me feel better."

"We have a few ideas of how to help with that. Come out with us tonight and we'll tell you."

"Alright. I was planning on taking tomorrow off anyway, so I can stay out a little later than normal."

He nodded at this, and they resumed their vigil at the monument. After a few more hours, Paige got up from her blanket and repacked it into her bag. "Who was supposed to come and get me this morning?"

"Me, actually," he responded. They began their walk to the red bridge.

"Good. Then I don't have to explain myself to too many people about where I disappeared to."

He gave a light chuckle, "I won't tell if you won't."

Soon they arrived at their usual meeting place, but Paige was greeted by an unusual sight. Naruto and Sasuke were at the bridge. But instead of Sakura being there too, Shino was there. She didn't try too hard to fight the smile that came to her face when he looked in her direction. When she did ask about Sakura, it was explained to her that she no longer had days off from the hospital and was working the morning shift. However, the medic would be at the gathering tonight. Paige chose to consciously ignore the strange and knowing looks she received when she turned to Shino and asked, "Shall we go?"

He gave a nod to Paige and then turned to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, giving them a nod before turning to walk off.

Paige gave a small wave to the assembled members of Team Kakashi and hurried her steps to catch up with Shino. When they had begun their walk through the woods to their clearing, she spoke again, "I think I had a minor breakthrough this morning at the monument with the ravens."

Shino glanced at her and then continued to pick his way through the forest.

Paige took this as a sign that he was paying attention, but also didn't want to trip over anything in front of him. "I was able to use just a visualized medicine wheel to communicate with them. Also, when Kakashi startled me, I wasn't given my normal backlash into the physical like I usually do. Actually, I think I'm still connected to the spiritual more than I usually am." They arrived at the clearing and set up Paige's blanket as they had done the previous day. Shino again sat close to her, almost next to her. She did another little internal dance of joy, but then resumed the previous topic. "I know Mudjekeewis mentioned changes and balancing…I think this is part of it."

Shino was silent for a long time before he made his comment. "You should ask. It could be dangerous to not know."

Paige considered this. "Spirits have a tendency to tell you what you need to know, and not what you want to know. I'm not sure I would get an answer. I mean, why not just give me all the information before?"

Shino nodded, but remained quiet.

"Although I'm curious about what is going on with my empathy. I don't seem to be able to read people anymore. It's actually kind of frustrating."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her.

Paige stuck her tongue out at him. "I guess I just have to deal with it like everyone else, huh."

He just continued to gaze at her with his raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, but decided to get down to business. "Alright, I'll try asking and we'll see who answers. I'll work with the physical medicine wheel to keep more focused," she explained as she set out her supplies. "I'm also gonna make a leap of logic to say that if I get an answer, because I'm still connected to the spiritual and I'm using the physical medicine wheel, it might end up with me getting a vision. So, I'm gonna do this one lying down… to get comfortable."

Shino responded to this by removing his hooded jacket for the first time since she'd met him and folded it into a small rectangle. His hair was a dark brown that stood straight up due to his hite-ate. It looked soft to the touch.

Paige was shocked by the sudden action, so she said the first thing that popped into her mind, "I like your hair, its pretty."

"Pillow," was his reply as he set the small bundle down.

"Oh," was the only intelligent thing she spoke. She realized he was being very thoughtful, and maybe flirting with her? Paige decided to remove the handkerchief that normally covered her own hair. He had just done something for her that he hadn't done when Kiba and Hinata had visited. This meant she had to do something in return.

She watched as Shino's hand moved in slow motion towards her own hair and felt gentle fingers run through it. "I like your hair, too." It was the first touch that he had initiated.

Paige was almost positive the color on her face matched the red of the bridge Team Kakashi met up on for trainings. Shino's touch hadn't lingered too long. He simply ran his fingers through the short, messy blonde hair that was revealed and then withdrew his hand. She was now certain he was flirting though. She stammered out her next sentences. "I'd like to…still…meet up with you…after the council business is over. I like…," she struggled to find the words, "…this."

Shino nodded, and Paige noticed the hint of a genuine smile over the top of his high collar. He then said, "We should begin."

It was her turn to nod, and she then began the process of smudging for cleansing and making an offering. She then arranged herself on the blanket lying next to the medicine wheel, with Shino's folded jacket as a pillow. Shino obligingly moved to give her room, but still be close by. Paige sank into her medicine wheel journey much easier than usual and immediately found herself in another vision.

* * *

Mudjekeewis stood before her. "You have questions." 

"I wish to understand the changes in my gifts. They shift too quickly to understand on my own."

"They are becoming one."

Paige looked blankly at the Spirit Keeper for a moment. "That is the balance you spoke of?"

"In part. Your ability of emotions was always linked with the spiritual and Wakan Tanka. Your deepened trust in Wakan Tanka is making that connection different now. It will be more spiritual. You will now sense emotions with totems. The one you need will make itself known."

She nodded, but asked another question in hopes of another answer. "Am I more connected even in the physical world?"

"It is less harmful to you that way."

Sudden understanding came, "My headaches. They kept getting worse when I would sever my link with the spiritual and try to reopen it many times in a row."

"Yes. It is a protection, but you must still use caution."

Paige bowed her head. "I thank your for your wisdom. I have been blessed that a Spirit Keeper has seen fit to appear before me many times."

The grizzly bear gave her a look. "You must understand, for your purpose to be fulfilled."

* * *

She was greeted by the sight of Shino looking down at her when she reopened her eyes. "How long?" 

"About an hour." He moved to help her sit up again and collected his jacket. "Did you find answers?"

Paige nodded. "He said my two gifts were becoming one. And the one that I need will make itself known." She grabbed her notebook and wrote while she talked. "It was descriptive, but still cryptic. I was again reminded of my trust in Wakan Tanka." Sudden inspiration hit her and she spoke rapidly now, "I think I get it though. It was like when we first met…" She blushed, but continued. "I had to use a lot of empathy at first because I didn't know much about you. But now that I know you and your totems, I don't need it as much. And like Kiba and Hinata yesterday, both of my abilities were active at first because I needed to know I could trust them at more than their words, but then it was just…background. And Kakashi this morning, I knew it was him behind me because I sensed his wolf and I needed to know that to know it wasn't a danger, but when I just see him around town, it's not something I need to know every second."

"Makes sense." Shino replied.

"He told me my increased connection was a protection; I think this is one also. It might be similar to habituation of the other senses. It wouldn't be productive to feel your clothing constantly; it's just background noise your brain filters out after a while." Paige concluded with a big grin. She was glad to have finally resolved her nagging concerns over her appearing/disappearing abilities and also use some of her knowledge from her more anatomical classes in school.

She had spent the rest of the day doing different meditation and medicine wheel exercises and found they came much easier than before. Shino never put his jacket back on for the rest of the day. And Paige decided to leave her hair uncovered. Just before sunset, he walked her to a bar, explaining that he knew about the meeting tonight and that it was actually being held in the bar, in a small private room in the back. When Paige asked about the location, Shino replied, "Less ears and eyes."

They received a few looks when they walked in together—perhaps because of their now visible hair styles—but ignored them and sat down in the two seats next to each other around a rather large table. A table filled with ninjas, some Paige recognized, and other's she didn't. With a little trepidation, she noticed Gai was among the group, but if Kakashi trusted him enough to let him in on things, she would try to deal with him too.

Introductions were made around the table by Kakashi. "You already know my team, Hinata, Kiba, Gai, Iruka, and of course Shino."

Paige nodded. Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to each other. She could now almost _see_ the love they radiated for the other. Gai's totem of _peacock_ made itself known to her then. It figured really. The peacock—like Gai—was a bird known for its posing, but also fierceness in its protectiveness of its nest. And Kakashi did say he was one of Konoha's best.

"The new faces are Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji…"

She took her time looking the new faces over to make sure she could match them with the correct names later, but as she did this she read their totems and noticed their unique behaviors.

Kakashi's voice brought her back from her readings. "…and the guy in the corner sucking on the senbon is Shiranui Genma. You can trust them all Paige." This last statement was given with an intense look from Kakashi, trying to convey his seriousness of his faith in these people.

She smiled waved at everyone, "Hi!"

Genma gave Paige a waggle of his eyebrows and a twirl of his senbon. .

She chose to ignore his actions and instead got out her notebook to record the recent totems she had sensed.

"Want to write down my address, Gorgeous?" Genma asked.

"Totems…I'm writing totems, Coyote-san." Paige replied while continuing her writing.

"The name is Genma."

"And my name is Paige, but you're still a coyote…trickster, teacher, and enjoyer of carnal delights?"

Genma's mouth dropped, but by some trick of gravity the senbon remained in his mouth. He looked at Kakashi. "Man, you told her about me!"

Kakashi just shook his head and smirked.

Paige took that as a cue to continue reading for the other newcomers. "For Gai it is the peacock…" she let that trailed off figuring that explained itself. "Ino is the bee, symbol of fertility and messenger that you should enjoy the sweet things in life."

"The Yamanaka's own a flower shop."

Paige nodded, wrote this down in her notebook, and continued, "Shikamaru's totem is the deer, symbol of leadership and perception of what is too subtle to notice for most. That perception would come in handy for a leader of shinobi."

Shikamaru looking mildly interested now, nodded, "My family also raises deer."

While Paige wrote down this information, she noticed out of the corner of her eye how close Ino and Shikamaru were sitting. On a whim she wrote that down in her notebook too.

Shino shifted in his seat next to her. He had been reading over her shoulder.

Paige turned to him with a raised eyebrow asking if her last inference was correct by pointing to it with her pen.

He nodded.

Next she turned to Choji with an apologetic smile. "You, Choji, don't seem to have a totem, but that's actually something you would encounter more in the world. Konoha seems to be unique in its number of ninja with totems."

Choji nodded at Paige and kept eating.

Paige closed her notebook and looked at Kakashi to resume with the meeting.

"Before we start, do you have any questions?"

She nodded, "A few, but I guess the biggest one is…why? Why are you all doing this for me? Some of you just met me. Some of you have known me only a week, but you share personal secrets. Some have known me for only a few days, but have let me in more than you would any one else. What do you see that I don't? What do you see in me besides a potential security risk if I leave Konoha? Just…why?" Paige was looking down in front of her with tears threatening to form and wishing she was under the table, hiding from the looks she received from her little outburst. She figured everyone could pick out which questions applied to them. She didn't expect bad news, but she couldn't help wringing her hands under the table anyway. They stopped when another hand covered her two. It was Shino's. Paige shifted one of her hands to rest on top of his, noticing the difference in the size and shape and squeezing his hand. His hand squeezed back. It was nice of him to try and comfort her. They would definitely have to sort out what they had after the council meeting.

"You remind us of who we are, when we have forgotten. Don't think so little of yourself." This was from Hinata. "Your abilities with the medicine wheel have the potential to bring healing to many people where medics and doctors can't go…a person's spirit. That's something we wouldn't mind having. It's not just about security." Hinata paused. "And Naruto promised you would be safe. He doesn't go back on his word." He nodded as his wife said this.

Paige nodded. Was that her greater purpose here in Konoha? Bringing healing? It might explain why she learned about the tragedies of Konoha…to bring healing to the village. But she was just one person…could she really accomplish so much? To Hinata, Paige said, "Thank you." She could see why Naruto would love someone like Hinata. If she was always this kind and giving, he should never let her go.

Gai spoke up then. "Kakashi spoke very highly of you to me. I take his words very seriously."

She didn't exactly understand that. Team Kakashi carried weight with the Hokage, she knew that, but she didn't understand the why.

Genma put in his opinion, "What you don't seem to understand, sweetheart, is that you are currently surrounded by Konoha's elite shinobi. Kakashi and his team especially. And they wouldn't bring you in to Konoha if they saw you as nothing more that a security risk."

Iruka and Naruto just gave understanding looks to Paige. She learned during that one night at Ichiraku's that they understood some of her fears and questions.

Paige asked one more question, but to Kakashi this time. "Not that I don't trust your judgment, but why bring in more people? Doesn't it seem like overkill?"

He gave her his masked smile. "The council knows that my team and I sometimes get…special consideration from the Hokage. And since she assigned you to us, we don't want it to look like we're pulling political favors for you. We're going to take a back seat during the meeting even though we'll all be there." He turned to look at Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, "You three should tell Kurenai about this. She couldn't be here tonight, but she'd be upset if she doesn't get to have fun too."

The three nodded.

Kakashi then turned his attention to Gai, "You can inform Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji if they return from their mission in time."

Paige recognized only one of the names. She wondered a little bit about Lee since Sakura had warned her he was a bit like Gai. And she also wondered a little bit about who Hyuga Neji was.

He continued, "And it's not overkill. We'll be setting up transfer points throughout the village incase one team gets compromised."

"So I'm going to be passed around like a hot potato if things go badly."

Naruto spoke up next, "We know Ba-chan is going to have some ANBU Black Ops posted during the meeting. That's normal procedure. Got to make sure the council members stay safe while their attention is on the meeting. We also figured the ones chosen will probably be some of us here. So we'll have some advantage of you not being randomly attacked by someone overly twitchy who doesn't understand what your abilities can and can't do."

Paige smiled, "Black Ops…Sneaky."

He smiled back, "Yeah, but they'll be masked, so only the Hokage will know who she's assigned the duty to." Naruto continued in a more serious tone. "Sasuke will be there as the Uchiha representative…Sakura and I will try to get in also. Sakura as Tsunade's apprentice, and me as her named successor."

Paige blinked. "Named successor? You mean you…"

Naruto practically beamed, "Yup, I'm gonna be the next Hokage."

She looked at Genma, "You're right. I had no idea who I was making friends with."

He smirked, "At least he wasn't running around screaming it at the top of his lungs like when he was 12 years old."

Naruto gave an indignant pout that almost did make him look 12 years old, "I wasn't that bad."

Shikamaru spoke up for the second time that night, "Let's get this meeting over with."

Paige gave a shrug in response and was only mildly surprised that it was Shikamaru who did most of the leading of the meeting. Hinata put in her own information on some of the codes of conduct when addressing council members. They had ordered dinner during one of the short breaks and the plates were cleared away in another one. Never were the plans mentioned when the wait-staff was present. Paige did notice that Shino had unbuttoned the top portion of his high collared shirt to eat. Sadly, she couldn't see any more of his face—it seemed the piece of fabric wanted to flop just so that she would have to climb on top of the table to get a view of anything from the nostrils down. Paige ruled that course of action out…for now.

She would be lying if she said she paid attention to most of what went on. A lot of the planning revolved around who the ANBU assigned to the council meeting was. From there Shikamaru proceeded to lay out plan after plan, depending on who was available and who was ANBU. Her head was spinning after a while.

Being over-tired had a tendency to make Paige a little giddy, childish, and act before thinking. Suddenly, she was hit with inspiration! The lovely wooden table would clear her mind if she smacked her head on it a few times. Those pesky misfiring neurons would be killed, and she would once more be able to follow the discussion around the room! Just as she was about to feel the satisfying 'thud' that went with smacking your head on a hard surface…she landed on something a little cushier…and damper than a wooden tabletop. It was someone's coaster. Lifting her head up to see to whom the coaster belonged to, she absently noticed the coaster was sticking to her forehead since her vision was partially blocked. She noted the lack of noise for a moment. Paige was met with many stares and a few snickers as she tried to look around the room.

"Paige, you have a coaster stuck on your head," Iruka stated.

"Yup. I was aiming for the table, but it got in the way." She crossed her eyes and frowned at the coaster making it bob up and down.

More snickering could be heard around the table.

"You need sleep." That was Sakura

She yawned, "Yup."

Shino reached over and removed the coaster, placing it back under his drink.

Paige raised an eyebrow at him.

Shino shrugged, got up from his chair, motioned with his head to the door, and offered her his hand to help her out of her chair as well. She sighed, nodded, accepted his hand and they had just reached their exit when she heard Kiba say behind her, "She speaks Shino-ese."

The walk to her apartment was pleasant, and because of her sleep deprived state, it took Paige longer than she wanted to admit to notice Shino hadn't let go of her hand. It was only when they reached the door that he let his hand slide from hers. Paige was sorry for the loss, but hoped they could spend some time together tomorrow. "I plan on taking the day off from meditation tomorrow. I think I've done as much preparing as I can without over-preparing."

Shino nodded.

"I was thinking on spending some of the day in the library. Look up the local animals for future reference for totem readings."

"Good idea."

"I wouldn't mind some company…It would help me in finding the books I need."

He nodded then stated, "I should get back to the meeting."

"Goodnight."

Shino gave another nod, then turned, and walk back into the night. Paige walked into her apartment looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's post-note: **Anyone find where I'm going with the next few chapters? Anyone? Anyone? Council meeting in Chapter 13! 

Just want to thank all of my reviewers again for telling me over and over that I'm doing a good job! Gothic-Fire-wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234.Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Pre-ramble**: OK OK…I've been pestered, and I now deliver! Here's a short chapter filled with yummy build-up for the council meeting. Squint, find the Gaara reference, and get a cookie! Don't be too sad about the shortness…I promise the next chapter is extra long to make up for it and filled with action, fluff, romance, drama, and totems!

A huge hug to all of my reviewers: Gothic-Fire-wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! **

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Shino shows up at Paige's door with unexpected and unwanted news. She goes to the library and bumps into Jiraiya.

Chapter 12

For the first time since her arrival in Konoha, Paige had actually slept in. It felt glorious! To be able to just languish in bed instead of realizing she had to jump up and accomplish 80 things at once was a gift from the spirits. She was grateful that someone was thoughtful enough to let her regain the sleep she had lost yesterday from being up extra early and being out later than normal.

Shino! That someone was Aburame Shino! Quickly Paige bolted up in bed and ran through her mourning routine like a mad woman with a mission. He could come any minute! She didn't want to answer the door looking like she just woke up. She was not hospitable until after her shower and breakfast. Team Kakashi had experienced that first hand on her first morning in Konoha.

Once she had finished her shower, eaten breakfast, and gotten dressed she had a new dilemma. Was she supposed to wait for him? Was he waiting at the library for her? Were they supposed to meet in the clearing anyway? Paige was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what she was supposed to do when a knocking at her door stopped her in her tracks. _Beetle_. 'Well, think of the Aburame and he shall appear,' she mused to herself as she walked to the door. "Hi…" Whatever else she was going to say died before it had a chance to become words in her mouth. Shino was occupying her doorway, yes, but he seemed a bit more…stiff than she had previously seen. After taking this in, she spoke again. "Is something wrong?"

"Mission."

'That would explain everything,' she thought. 'He is a ninja after all; it was bound to happen…and will continue to happen too. Might as well start to get used to it now,' she resolved silently to herself. Aloud she said, "When do you leave?"

"In a few minutes."

"Oh…" He wouldn't have time to come in. "When did you find out about it?"

"This morning."

Paige was trying really hard to not sound so dejected, but it wasn't working. So, it wasn't a date; it was practically doing research together, but damn it, she liked him…a lot…a huge ton. She wanted to spend more time with him. "How long will you be gone?" She was asking questions to his feet now. They were nice feet. She was too crushed to look at his face.

"Most likely a few days, but it is never certain."

Paige nodded and tried to force her gaze back to his face. That meant he wouldn't be able to play moral support for her at the council meeting either. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"Classified." Shino sighed after a short silence and shifted on his feet slightly. It didn't look like he was enjoying this any more than she was. That was a small comfort to Paige, but not much. Suddenly a hand came into her field of vision—a hand with a kikaichu crawling on it. "Here. I want you to have her while I am gone."

Paige held out her own hand, accepting the bug and letting it crawl up to her shoulder where it stayed. It didn't tickle. "Her?" She wanted to make sure she had the gender correct.

He nodded. "Her." This meant he would be keeping tabs on her and would be able to find her. Paige's sour mood melted a little at his thoughtfulness. This appeared to be what he took as his cue to leave, and he started to turn to walk away.

Before she thought about her actions, or how sudden movements might not always be OK with possibly jumpy ninjas, Paige found herself hugging Shino. She just didn't want him to leave without one…without some way of letting him know she cared.

He appeared to be shocked by the hug because he suddenly went still under the contact before his arms circled her and hugged her back.

"Be safe." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his grey hooded jacket. He was so tall compared to her. The top of her head barely met his chin.

"Kiba and Naruto will be on my team." was his response to her concern. Before letting go of the hug, he leaned down and whispered in her ear through his shirt collar, "I will be there, if you need me." And then he performed hand seals…and was gone.

Paige stood frozen for a moment in her doorway. She had hugged Shino…Shino had hugged her back…he would be there, if she needed him. She wasn't too sure about what that meant if he was on a mission, but his voice did sound even more like sex when he whispered in her ear. She really hoped he stayed safe. Sighing to herself, she decided the best thing was to try not to worry—it never really did anything helpful—and go to the library anyway. She could ask for directions. Paige left her front door open while she walked back to her bedroom, gathered her bag of non-medicine bag items, transferred a few blank notebooks into it, and walked out the door, closing it finally behind her. She was careful not to place the strap of the bag on her kikaichu tag-along, but she seemed to know to move to avoid being squashed.

The walk to the library was relatively uneventful. Evidently the library was well known to the villagers and they were eager to provide her with directions. Unfortunately she learned that it was by the Hokage Tower. The walk would not be a short one. Paige hoped that no one important would see her out on her own since technically she was still supposed to have an escort. To have something to keep her mind occupied and try not to draw unwanted attention to herself, she decided she wanted to name her kikaichu tag-along…something simple. She liked having names and nicknames to call people and things. After considering several possibilities she settled on Scarab. It was not a flattering name for any other animal, but for a beetle, it worked. However, now that Scarab had a name, this meant Paige would eventually start talking to it like people would to other household pets. At least this one didn't need food that she had to buy.

Once she had arrived at the library, she decided she had died, evidently been a very good girl, and had gone to nerd heaven. The library was huge! There was a strange mix of scrolls and books, but Paige could deal with that. It was the sheer amount of the scrolls and books that first had her head spinning, and then her mouth drooling. She could spend days in here and not get bored! But first, she had to find a librarian and figure out how they organized things, and how to go about checking out materials. Spotting an older woman sitting behind a desk, she took a guess and walked over. "Excuse me. Are you the librarian?"

"Yes dear. I am." She wore plain clothing. Her hair was black with a light dusting of grey mixed in. Her brown eyes looked kind.

"I've never been in this library before. I'm new in Konoha. Could you tell me how things work here?"

"Sure." The librarian's eyes lit up. It looked like she loved her job and relished the chance to enlighten another person to the joys of the library. She reached down and brought out a few pieces of paper. "This is a map of the library that explains what books and scrolls you can find in each section on each floor." She handed the map over to Paige. "And this is the form you need to fill out in order to bring anything home with you. We need your address for mailing purposes if anything becomes overdue."

Paige obediently filled out her current address. She wasn't planning on checking anything out just yet, but if things went well with the council meeting, she could see herself being in the library often. She handed the filled out form back to the librarian.

"Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Yes actually. I'm a big animal person, both real and animals found in local myths and legends. Is there a certain section I could look up that information for Konoha?"

"There are actually two separate sections for that…one for the animals native to Fire Country and one for myths and legends…" The librarian then proceeded to mark on the map she had given Paige the areas she was to start her search. "Just let me know if you need any help, my name is Miko."

"Thank you."

Paige began her journey through Konoha's library. When he arrived at the section marked for native animals in Fire Country she discovered it wasn't just native animals, but native plants, imports, exports…in short, she had basically found a gigantic encyclopedia of information on Fire Country. She spent a few moments just browsing the shelves figuring out how they were organized. Soon the shelves on animals were located. She pulled several volumes and scrolls from the shelf and walked over to a nearby table to see what she had found. Paige decided on pulling the volumes that looked like they were overviews of many animals. She would find more specific materials if something intrigued her. Tapping into her connection with the spiritual, she settled in for reading and some note-taking if something called out to her abilities.

* * *

After a few hours, several books, and a few scrolls, she sensed _frog_ closely followed by the emotions_ Intrigue, Arousal, _and_ Curiosity._ "Jiraiya-sama. I know you're there." 

_Shock… Arousal._

"If you're here to ogle, then you get to leave…if you're here to ask me intelligent questions you can pull up a chair. The table currently has three of them available." She was partially amused and partially nauseated that she was currently arousing him, but it's not like she could actually control that.

_Intrigue. Curiosity. Arousal._

"Ero-sennin, get out here, or I'll tell Miko at the front desk you're being perverted in a public library." Suddenly she heard the shuffling of feet a few bookcases down from her table.

"Eh…there's no need for that now." Jiraiya walked up to Paige's table and sat down on one of the previously offered chairs. "What are you doing?"

"Looking up information on the animals native to Fire Country…for future reference materials. So far I've come across some I've never seen before. It's possible they'll show up as totems. I want to be informed." She held up a book on mammals pointing to a picture in it. "This one…a tanuki…never heard of that before. And apparently they're well known around here. I'll need to cross reference it with some myths and legends that the nature book mentions…Wanna make yourself useful?" For some reason tanuki seemed important to know. She didn't question the feeling.

"Are you always this…thorough?" he asked, pushing the book down from his face... His eyes had gone a bit wide while she was waving the book in his face and was going on and on about tanuki.

"When I have the luxury of time." She continued scribbling notes in her notebooks while they conversed. "It was one of the reasons I was going to graduate in the top 2 of my class."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes and no. I didn't have much outside of classes and my job in my life. But it's nothing that I couldn't regain here if things go well with the council."

"I noticed you walked over here by yourself." Arms crossed and a smirk firmly planted on his face, he waited for an answer to his not-so-question.

"Guilty. My planned escort was assigned a mission, so I decided to go it alone. Besides, I was getting restless. I'm basically on house arrest." She gave an exasperated sigh as she broke off her note-taking to look up at the sannin. "I don't enjoy not being able to walk out my front door whenever I like."

"I like a free-spirited woman!" he proclaimed.

Was this guy for real? She rolled her eyes. Grabbing the map of the library Miko had given her and thrusting it at Jiraiya, she said, "Here. Go find me tanuki legends. It's marked on the map."

"Uh…"

"Shoo! I need to concentrate." A few minutes later Jiraiya had brought her a scroll on the folklore related to tanuki. While Paige was busily adding this into her notes, she asked, "So why are you really here, Jiraiya-sama?"

"The meeting time with the council has been decided…9:00AM. They didn't like that Tsunade had delayed. I saw you walking over and figured I'd deliver the message to you." He hadn't sat back down, but was reading over her shoulder now. Paige let Jiraiya read over her shoulder. It wasn't anything for a personal reading.

"Has anyone else been told?"

"The others that will be present for the meeting."

She nodded. That included those that needed to know from last night's meeting. After she had completed transcribing the tanuki information, Paige closed all of the books and scrolls. Facing the sannin, she asked, "So what unclassified history lessons about Konoha would I find in a library?" She didn't bother to cushion it. He was sannin. He probably could tell if she was lying.

Looking mostly amused, Jiraiya circled more sections on the library map for Paige. "And something tells me you'll be able to fill in any holes."

She just grinned in reply and instead asked, "Did Tsunade get my physical results from Sakura?"

"Yes, why?"

"Curious to see if she saw anything unusual. I doubt Sakura missed anything, but I'm not opposed to second opinions." Paige's wheels were turning in her head. She had an idea of who some of her possible allies could be on the council among the jounin, but the clan heads and elders were unknown. She would need a way to communicate with Tsunade if she suspected something was going to go badly and needed to run out on things. Medical discussions would be a good cover.

"She didn't see anything," was Jiraiya's reply. He gave her a piercing gaze. It looked like he knew something was going on in her head, but wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Did anyone else see them?" Her plan of using medical things as a cover would only work if no one else had seen the records.

"The council was given notice of your clearance, but they didn't see the records themselves." Jiraiya had a smirk on his face now. He might have figured out her plan, but that was ok. Naruto trusted him…Paige would trust him.

The rest of the day at the library was spent with Paige wandering the shelves and Jiraiya trailing after her, comically holding a large stack of books and scrolls on the history of Konoha. Instead of a jounin escort, she had a sannin escort, but she didn't care. Ninja rank be damned! She was gonna make him work if he wanted any kind of excuse to hang around and look at her butt!

* * *

**Author's Post-Note:** Don't hurt me about making Shino disappear on Paige! I promise it's for a purpose! At least she got in a squeeze before he left! Anyone see where I'm going with this? Huh? Huh? (goes back to plot weaving) 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's pre-ramble**: Tah Dah! The council meeting! 'Yay!' to all my obsessive reviewers who have been stalking my story and faithfully giving me feedback: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!) And if you are a one-time reviewer…gimme some more lovin'! Reviews make the authoress' world go 'round.

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! **

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige faces the council and gives them a demonstration of her abilities. However, her new totem of the raven has other plans. What is behind the mysterious emotion she feels from the elders?

Chapter 13

Having a meeting in the morning was both a good thing and a bad thing. Paige was happy about having the meeting so early because it would get everything over and done with. She was unhappy about the meeting being so early because it meant she would hardly get any sleep because she would be too nervous. She tossed and turned and tossed some more, but decent sleep wouldn't come. She eventually gave up at 5:00AM and started cross-referencing her notebooks again. She also started to talk to Scarab, the female kikiachu beetle Shino left behind to keep an eye on her. "You're not going to tell him everything that goes on, are you Scarab? Because that might be boring."

Scarab cleaned her antennae in response.

"And you aren't coming in the shower with me, are you? Although it might be fun to give that report to Shino, I don't know how much I'd like second hand voyeurism."

Scarab stopped cleaning at this statement for a moment, crawled from Paige's shoulder to her elbow, and then resumed her cleaning.

"I'm going nuts…aren't I?" She sighed and watched as Scarab crawled back up to her shoulder. "I guess I didn't realize how much him just being there was such a comfort." Leaning back to stretch she gave another louder sigh. "I'm hopeless. It's always the tall, dark and mysterious types that I fall for…not that I've ever actually acted on any of those feelings before now. I'm pretty sure he has feelings for me too, but what about everything else that goes with it…his family…him being a ninja…and my lack of, well, everything. You tell him, Scarab, that we need to spend time together to figure some of this out. It's probably going to get complicated."

Scarab didn't appear to agree or disagree, but did appear concerned with the time when she flew over to Paige's clock and landed on the glowing numbers which proudly announced it was 7:00AM.

"I guess it's time to start getting ready." She got up and walked to her bathroom. "Scarab, you are staying on the other side of the room or something…no peeking and telling Shino that I'm just too cute." Laughing at herself for talking to an insect, she set about showering, eating breakfast, and packing her bag of medicine wheel objects and notebooks.

In choosing her outfit for the day, she figured it wouldn't hurt to play up looking innocent. She was aiming for impressions and sadly clothing made impressions on people. Paige chose to wear all white to the meeting with the council and instead of a tank top with her peasant skirt; a plain white shirt was in order. She wasn't sure how her tattoos would go over, so she decided covering them would best. Realizing something rather important, she decided to have one last conversation with Scarab. "Ok. The object is to make the council think I haven't been asking for political favors. So that means you can't be visible, Scarab. I don't know what kind of political weight an Aburame has, but I'd rather play it safe. You have to be under the clothes somewhere at all times." Surprisingly, Scarab crawled to the edge of her white shirt, and calmly went under the sleeve.

All too soon, there was a knock on her front door. 'This must be my escort to the meeting,' she thought to herself. Walking over to the door, she sensed three totems on the other side—_dolphin, lizard, _and _peacock_. The lizard and peacock felt different though. Puzzled, she opened the door to reveal Iruka, what looked like Mini-Gai, and someone with eyes like Hinata. Remembering what Sakura had told her about Gai having a student eerily like him, and what Kakashi had said during the meeting at the bar, she made a few quick educated guesses. "Hello Iruka, how are you this morning."

"I'm fine Paige, I don't believe you've met these two, but I'm here to vouch for them. They're names are…"

She interrupted and spoke to Lee, "You must be Gai's student, Rock Lee. Sakura has told me a little about you."

Lee struck a pose and proclaimed, "I, Rock Lee, will protect you, Paige Stone, while en route to your council meeting or I will run 1000 laps around Konoha!"

'Peacock indeed,' Paige thought, 'He's just as bad as Gai was!' Turning her attention to the other newcomer, she continued aloud, "I'm going to guess you are Hyuga Neji, but may I ask you a question?"

Tilting his head to the side, he answered, "Yes."

"How are you and Hinata related? I noticed you share the same eyes."

"Cousins from different branches of the Hyuga clan. She is of the main family and I am of the branch family."

She felt slight tones of resentment behind the words, but decided not to press it. Family problems would have to be worked out another day. Instead she said, "Thank you for telling me." To both of the newcomers she stated, "Please call me Paige." And looking once again at Iruka she added, "I'm ready to go. Let's get this over with."

Iruka gave a chuckle, "Nervous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She looked at the ground while playing with the edge of her shirt.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up into Iruka's eyes, "You'll be fine. We're all here to make sure of that."

She smiled, "I know, but I hate playing politics. Too many opportunities to say something and then have your own words used against you. It's a brain-twisting, double-talking endurance trial that I can live without."

Neji smirked, "You've done this before."

"Something similar…and I hated every moment of it, but let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner it ends." And with that the group of four made their walk to Hokage Tower and the council meeting. Lee was quiet during the journey, which took her slightly by surprise, but she vowed to herself to stop judging Gai and Lee by their wacky poses. Paige felt butterflies in her stomach multiply as they walked closer. To keep her anxiety down, she started to think of her meditations over the past week. This eventually led to thoughts of Shino and how she wished he was there. She must have given a rather loud sigh or some outside sign of her feelings because Neji spoke up next.

"What is wrong?" He turned what she figured were the Hyuga clan's eyes on her.

"Nothing really. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino are on a mission…I just wouldn't have minded a few extra friends in the crowd if I could've gotten away with it."

Guessing some of her true feelings, his reply shocked her. "They will all return safely."

She smiled in reply. They walked into Hokage Tower and through its winding hallways in silence. Paige began to mentally prepare herself for the meeting by tapping into her spiritual connection and calling on her totem of the grizzly bear. She felt the immediate sensations of safety, comfort, courage, and protection that came from her connection with her totem. It wasn't an answer from Mudjekeewis the Spirit Keeper, but that was ok. (It was actually shocking the Spirit Keeper had graced her with his presence as often as he had.) When they arrived at the door leading into the meeting room, she was more calm and relaxed. Iruka's voice disrupted the silence, "This is my stop. Only jounin get to go in. I'll see you when you leave the meeting, Paige." He smiled and waved as he walked back from where the group had just come from.

Paige noted his choice of words…whether or not the meeting was over, he would see her when she decided to leave the meeting. It looked like Shikamaru's plans were in action. Turning back to her remaining escorts, she nodded. "Alright, I'm ready." Neji and Lee each held one door open, and Paige walked through with her head held high into a room which held more ninjas than she ever thought would be in once place, and more ninjas than she thought would ever be interested in her. It was intimidating. Feeling the wave of emotions and totems trying to make themselves known, she closed her connection to the spiritual slightly in order to concentrate more on the meeting.

She walked to the center of the room, bowed in respect to the council, and waited for instructions. It was a little awkward with her bag of medicine wheel items dangling while she held the bow. Directly in front of her were who she assumed were the three elders due to…well, they looked old. Tsunade sat behind and slightly above them. Behind Tsunade and slightly to the left was Jiraiya. To Paige's right and left sides, she was going to assume were the heads of the clans of Konohagakure, noting Sasuke sat with them. She recognized some physical similarities the other clan leaders held with some of her recently made friends, and made mental notes of this. Lining the back wall which held the door she had recently walked through, were the jounin of Konoha. Tsunade broke the silence which seemed to have stretched for a long period of time while Paige held her bow. "Rise. Welcome to the Council of Konohagakure."

She decided formality was definitely called for in this situation. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. It is an honor to stand before the council." After saying this, Paige finally ended her bow and straightened to look Tsunade in the eye.

"You, Paige Stone, were brought here, before the council, because of your unique abilities and your status as a civilian who wishes to become a resident of Konoha. You have already been given medical clearance. Do you have any questions before the meeting begins?" It was one of the elders who said this…one of the two men. Paige needed to fix not knowing the names of people.

"If the council would indulge me in introducing themselves, I would be most honored." Paige sketched another quick bow of just her head, not knowing if she was being presumptuous or not. She also planned on finally paying attention to the totems and emotions which were coming through as each council member was introduced…cataloging each of them with the proper face and name in her mind. She opened her connection with the spiritual wider. Her totem of ravens immediately tried to make itself known, but she concentrated on the faces before her.

The woman elder smiled at Paige. "Of course, dear." The introductions began. "I am Utatane Koharu, elder of the village. My fellow elders are Mitokado Homura and Danzo." Koharu pointed to the men to her left and right respectively. She bowed again after the introductions were made. Paige sensed the _golden eagle_, symbol of wisdom and farsightedness, as the collective totem of the elders, but there was something else at the back of her mind…an unfamiliar emotion that refused naming for now.

Tsunade waved for the head of the clans to introduce themselves next. Paige did her best to not let the familiarity of the clan names show on her face. She really had no idea the friends she kept making were in line with such political influence. Slowly, down one side of the room, and then down the other, the heads of clan's introduced themselves. She made mental notes of each of their totems and any emotions she sensed from them.

"Aburame Shibi." Paige struggled to not blink in shock. Apparently Aburames carried a lot of political influence. She did not know exactly how Shino was related to Shibi, but they carried the same totem of _beetle_. They also shared the same fashion sense with high collared shirts that obscured the view of the bottom half of his face and dark sun-glasses. Paige figured it was a family thing. She was also pretty sure Shibi knew of Scarab because of the family bond with kikaichu. Things would definitely get complicated if that was let out.

"Akimichi Choza." Like Choji, Choza held no totem. However, she sensed generally friendly and inquisitive emotions from the Akimichi. Also like Choji, he was enjoying a snack in the middle of a meeting.

"Hyuga Hiashi." Another lizard totem, but this one was by far the most powerful she had ever sensed. Once again her totem of ravens attempted to take her attention away from the faces in front of her, and she was forced to ask it to wait.

"Inuzuka Tsume." Another dog totem like Kiba. Paige noted the red facial markings also seemed to be a family affair. A large dog missing one ear and wearing an eye patch sat at her feet.

"Nara Shikaku." Another deer totem like Shikamaru.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He gave a slight smile to her as he introduced himself. Paige returned the slight smile with a nod of her head.

"Yamanaka Inoichi." Like Ino, Inoichi held the totem of bees. Paige sensed that he was less influenced by the fertility and more influenced by the 'honey of life' philosophy of the bee totem.

Tsunade then motioned for the jounin to introduce themselves. Paige turned around in order to be able to place names with faces. She was slightly surprised to see that she recognized many of them, but that made it easier to know their totems. She also noticed Sakura wasn't among them.

"Hatake Kakashi." Like Sasuke, he gave Paige a smile as he introduced himself, and she smiled back with a nod of her head.

"Maito Gai."

"Morino Ibiki." She found him intimidating. His gaze was piercing and Paige fought the urge to shiver under the weight of it. Ibiki's totem was one of the owl, seeker of the truth and wisdom, but sometimes the owl brought the darker side of the truth also, that people do not wish to see. Paige sensed that Ibiki knew and understood the darker side truth could have.

"Hyuga Neji."

"Rock Lee."

"Shiranui Genma."

"Shizune." Waboose also walked with this one. Paige wondered if Shizune was another student of Tsunade.

"Yuhi Kurenai." Ravens followed her. Paige fought the urge to immediately ask the ravens for their messages from the dead, but decided to approach Kurenai privately later.

"Mitarashi Anko." She felt her eyes widen slightly. She couldn't help it. Snakes. Anko had the totem of snakes. Paige felt there was a connection with Orochimaru, but was unsure of what it was. Anko's snakes were different. As a symbol of resurrection and rebirth, the snake is a two sided totem. Orochimaru's snakes held the destruction portion of rebirth, while Anko's snakes held those of healing and change. She felt other knowledge come to her from the snake totem. Sasuke had been influenced by the snake in his past. It felt of Orochimaru's snakes…ones of destruction. She was glad that he was no longer under such influence. Paige now understood more of his reactions to her reading of his thunderbird totem. Paige turned to face the elders and Tsunade once more.

"Thank you." Paige was now sensing totems from areas of the room which she could see no one standing it. She recognized the totems. They were _beetle, fox _with_ frog, _and_ dog._ Unthinking, she smiled. She knew the mission Shino, Naruto, and Kiba had been sent on. Tsunade probably made them start a day early to confuse Paige. They were the ANBU assigned to the council meeting. She also understood how Shino would be there for her if she needed him. She was sensing his totem directly above her! Naruto and Kiba stood in opposite corners of the room—Naruto by the Hokage and Kiba by the jounin.

The council did not appear to know the reason why she smiled though, because Tsunade took control of the meeting once more. "The council wishes a demonstration of your abilities."

"Do you wish readings?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"There are some whom I have already given readings. I offer the choice they tell their own stories if they so wish it."

In response to this Sasuke and Kakashi stepped forward to tell their story of how they met Paige and the totem readings she gave them. They included her knowledge and reading of Naruto's fox spirit. Paige felt the butterflies try to return to her stomach with the emotions of the council turned from curiosity to shock and alarm. She called on her totem of the grizzly bear and the calming effect it had on her. Sasuke also included his report of his observations with his Sharingan. Paige thought quickly about the Hyuga clan and got Sasuke's attention that she wished to interrupt him. Once she gained Sasuke's attention, she looked toward Hiashi and said, "Hyuga-sama, I understand your clan has the Byakugan. You may also look with your other eyes during the demonstration if you so wish it. I'm sure the council would be interested in your observations as well."

Hiashi nodded in reply. His face did not betray anything, but she was sensing curiosity from him.

Turning back to Sasuke, she motioned she was done. Sasuke nodded, but he did not continue. Instead he turned back to Tsunade who said, "You may conduct your readings as you see fit."

Paige nodded and finally removed her bag of medicine items. However, she paused. Deciding to take a gamble and show the council some of her stubborn side, she spoke, "There are three which I refuse to read." She was hit with a wave of emotions ranging from _outrage_ to _amusement_. She knew the amusement was from Shino. He alone probably knew the most of what the council was in for.

"Name them." It was the first time Danzo had spoke, and she again sensed an emotion from the elders…from him that was reluctant to be named. More ravens also followed this emotion. Once more they vied for her attention and she asked them to wait.

"I cannot," was her simple reply.

"You would refuse the council?" was Danzo indignant response. He thought she was simply being insubordinate.

"It is not a question of insubordination. Am I correct in my knowledge that revealing the identity of ANBU is strictly forbidden?" Paige tried to fight the smirk on her face….she really did, but she failed miserably when the look of shock plastered itself on nearly every face in the meeting room. Two emotions besides the shock made it through to her. _Amusement_ from Shino. And the now named and unbridled _RAGE_ from Danzo. It was staggering…no wonder ravens followed him. He had probably killed many in his rage.

It was the other elder who seemed to regain composure first, Mitokado. "You see through genjutsu?"

She shook her head, "No. I can sense their totems, and those are known to me."

"What are their totems?" inquired one of the heads of the clans. Paige was reluctant to turn to face them to discover which clan head it was. She was keeping an eye on Danzo.

"To reveal their totems might also reveal their identities." Pausing for a moment, she offered, "I can tell you their locations in the room, but nothing more." There was a murmur throughout the room. It was the sense of anticipation which gave her some hope that things may go well for this part of the meeting at least.

"You may proceed," replied Danzo. However, he said this as though it left a sour taste in his mouth.

Paige decided against just announcing the locations. She had a habit of liking to be dramatic. She first pointed straight above her. Looking up, she could now see Shino in his ANBU uniform…and wishing she could see under the uniform. A somehow gravity defying black hooded cloak. Mask covering his face. Sword strapped to his back. Reigning in her thoughts she then pointed to the corner behind the Hokage opposite of the one Jiraiya occupied. Naruto in his ANBU uniform appeared. Lastly, she pointed to Kiba's position without turning her body, and by the murmurs which followed, she guessed he revealed himself also. Deciding to sketch a small bow of respect Paige decided to continue with being a little forceful with the council. "I can begin by explaining my medicine wheel now, if the council desires."

Tsunade smirked and motioned with her hand.

Paige took it as a sign to continue and proceeded to set up her medicine wheel. She then gave the council a brief explanation of the wheel, much like she had with Shino before his reading. Again, she paused and looked to the council for permission. "I would like to record these readings with the council's approval. Sometimes messages are revealed over the course of several days and they are unclear unless records are kept. I will hand them over at the conclusion of the meeting if you wish to look them over." She got out a fresh notebook as she was saying this. Paige wasn't about to hand them over _all_ of her notes! She waited while the elders talked this over. Eventually they nodded making sure she understood she was handing them over. She sunk into her ritual with the medicine wheel. Paige then turned to the elders, intending to give them, the clan heads, and jounin readings, one by one. When she came to Sasuke, she hesitated slightly and bowed once more. "I apologize, Uchiha-sama," Sasuke's eyes widened at the formality she used, "I feel it is necessary to tell of my deeper understanding of your thunderbird through the influence snakes had over you in the past."

Sasuke nodded with understanding in his eyes. Paige was grateful for his understanding. She was worried about bringing up old wounds. The rest of the council had not been so calm. There was an eruption of murmurs and whispers. She could make out a few statements of "cursed-seal" and "Orochimaru" and "She's a liability."

Paige winced at that last statement, but she couldn't help some people's opinions. Instead she proceeded to tell the council of the snakes which had influence on Sasuke. Deciding on breaking her previous plan she continued with the theme of snakes. "Uchiha-sama is not the only one in this room influenced by snakes." She turned towards the back of the room. "Anko-san, you have also had snakes in your life, although you now use their ability of rebirth to bring healing to the previous destructive forces they held over your life."

The jounin she was reading just looked back at Paige with wide eyes and clenched fists.

Paige played a hunch of something she thought the medicine wheel was attempting to tell her about Anko. She softened her stance and eyes, took a small steps forward with her hands out to her sides in a calming gesture. "Orochimaru can only hurt you in your dreams if you give him that power. The snakes you carry are your own now. Do not think of him when you use them. Think of those you wish to protect."

Anko and the rest of the jounin looked dumb-founded…including Kakashi and Ibiki.

Paige slowly turned around when she noticed the utter silence of the rest of the room. She addressed the silent room. "My gift is that of knowledge, but also a gift of healing of the spirit. It is the path Wakan Tanka has set me upon. It is the path that has lead me to Konoha." Paige relaxed further into her connection with the spiritual…her connection with her totems…the grizzly bear…her new connection with ravens…

Indulging in the connection with the ravens was a mistake. Suddenly the room swayed beneath her. Falling to one knee, she felt a flash of _Concern_ before noticing the presence beside her. Turning her head to her right, she recognized the _beetle_ totem of Shino. He was crouched next to her. "Too many ravens…too many deaths…so many messages ungiven," was all she could say hoarsely with gasping breathe and unfocused eyes. She was losing control. Mudjekeewis told her to use caution, and she should have heeded his warning better.

Shino nodded and helped Paige into a sitting position. He appeared to hesitate as to what to do next.

Paige was also torn. She wanted comfort, but she couldn't ask for it now. It was dangerous that Shino was showing her this much favor over his orders to protect the council. "Notebook," she managed to get out while trying not to be overwhelmed by the ravens. She was holding her head in her hands now, as if that would keep the ravens out.

He nodded and retrieved her notebook and a pen for her. Shino was a tense coil of _worry_. Paige understood his worry.

She hadn't had a chance to write in the notebook yet, but that was ok. She needed a way to tell Tsunade about Danzo's rage and his ravens…she had a sense there was something deeper there. Such a strong emotion was definitely dangerous in someone of such power. After writing the message down, ripping out the page, and folding it over, she again managed to speak, "Medical…Tsunade."

Another pair of feet appeared next to Paige. Looking up she recognized Jiraiya. He remembered from yesterday. "You should have asked her medical questions first." He turned to the jounin in the back of the room. "Take her home…I'll send for Haruno at the hospital. The council has seen enough. They will decide now."

Shino looked at her from behind his mask, and she felt what she could only describe as a question of permission from him.

"Grounding first, home later."

He nodded, and carefully made to pick up her up in his arms. Supporting her by placing one arm underneath her legs and the other around her back under her arms, he walked over to Gai, and handed her off. _Patience…permission?_

Paige understood. She turned to Gai, who was ready to leave and walking towards the door, "Wait…He wants us to wait." She looked back at Shino and nodded, giving him permission to pack her medicine bag items. As Shino was packing Paige began to lose her battle of fighting the overwhelming messages of the ravens. "Kurenai…"

The red eyed jounin appeared next to her. "You've done enough, Paige." She started to walk back to her original position.

Paige couldn't stop it though. She grabbed Kurenai's arm and started talking. "Ravens listen when you visit the dead and talk to stones to tell the smoking man you still love him…" Kurenai's attention snapped back to her at that. "He still loves you too…and your son."

Her red eyes softened and she squeezed Paige's arm. "Thank you."

Paige smiled. More messages passed her lips. Her knowledge of Orochimaru once more came through, the Yondaime's love of Konoha, the sadness of the Uchiha massacre, the pain of the division of the Hyuga clan, the greed of Akatsuki… Another hand squeezed her arm and she looked back at Shino who was now wearing her bag. She felt him silently ask for permission again, and she nodded.

He motioned to Gai to hand her back to him.

Gai hesitated…he must have wanted to follow Shikamaru's plan. He also must have been a little unnerved at Paige's ramblings.

She looked up at Gai, and struggled to speak past the ravens. "He understands best. Trust him."

Gai hesitated a second longer, but gently handed Paige back over to Shino while the council was watching the whole exchange.

Paige sighed and relaxed into Shino, still whispering messages from ravens, but not knowing what she said any longer.

He gave her a light squeeze, before taking a window out of the meeting room.

Paige had a vague sense of wind in her face and jumping, but only knew she somehow ended up in their clearing. Being out of the meeting room helped a little and stopped the uncontrolled messages, but she still needed to recenter herself. "Sit in a tree?" she asked.

Shino nodded and leapt up into one of the trees, carefully sitting on a branch large enough for the two of them. He moved his sword to lean his back against the truck of the tree, but didn't let go of Paige.

That was fine with her. She adjusted herself a little in his embrace and tried to bury her head in his chest. She felt the hard armor underneath his black cloak. She wished she could use his ANBU armor or his beetle totem's armor to protect her. "I'm sorry." Her feet were now dangling off the tree branch on one side while Shino held onto her by her waist.

His response was to run his fingers through her hair in a comforting gesture. "Grounding."

She nodded. Paige began to concentrate on her connection with the tree. Feeling how it was connected with both the earth through its roots and Wakan Tanka by its leaves reaching high into the sky. She felt _warmth_ and _comfort_ through her connection with the spiritual and relaxed more into Shino's embrace.

After several moments of grounding with the tree she felt her own emotions catch up to her. She had been experiencing the emotions of the dead through her messages from the ravens; her own emotions now wanted the attention they deserved. She began to let them out, the only way she knew how. Paige started shaking in Shino's arms. She tried to burrow further into his armor in a vain attempt to not have him see her like this. His arms tightened further around her waist and he tucked her head underneath his masked chin. As sobs racked Paige's body, Shino attempted to calm her by talking in soft, soothing tones. She didn't understand the words, but listened to the muffled rumbling of his voice through his chest. Paige concentrated on the low rumblings of his voice and her shuddering slowly began to subside. Shino continued to talk in soothing tones to her. And soon…emotionally drained…she fell asleep in his arms in the tree.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble**: So…what do ya think? And if you're wondering why Danzo…is 'why not?' a viable answer? Very little is known about him besides his unapologetic previous selling of secrets to Orochimaru in the past. Oh yeah, anyone who honestly saw where I was going with Shino leaving mysterious and then reappearing, raise your hand…cause I wanna know how well I'm keeping my readers on their toes! I'm trying hard to not be a cookie-cutter fic that is made up of over-used Naruto plot devises although I know I have some of them mixed in here. I'm hoping next chapter succeeds in surprising you guys too…whee! authoress jumps up and down clapping hands This is too much fun for me! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's pre-ramble**: OK, for those of you who reviewed with questions…the answers to what Shibi thinks about Paige and Shino is in this chapter. Possible OOC-ness for Shino from this point on when he's in private with Paige…but if you've been paying attention to other author notes, you've already been warned. There is also the answer to the question of what the heck did the council decide. And to those of you who showered me with compliments…Gothic-Fire-wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!) This would have been out sooner, but I really do work with inpatient Schizophrenics…and it's been a rough week.

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige awakens and then hears the news of the council's decision. A secret plot is revealed to the council and so is the identity of the mystery ANBU who has taken a liking to Paige. In the hoop of life, all endings are beginnings of something else.

Chapter 14

The first thing that she recognized was the ceiling. She recognized the cracks in the plaster even without her glasses. Paige was back in her own bedroom. It wasn't too big of a surprise. She figured Shino had brought her home after she had fallen asleep with him in the tree. Trying to blink the world into focus she turned her head to the left and was greeted to Shino's ANBU presence sitting in one of her dining room chairs he must have dragged into her bedroom. "Thank you for bringing me home."

Shino nodded in reply.

A voice from her right spoke next, "You like to keep people waiting, don't you, Paige."

Paige turned her head to see Sakura's blurry form sitting in another dining room chair on the right side of her bed and holding out her glasses. She accepted the glasses, put them on, and immediately recognized Hyuga Neji standing in the corner of the room directly behind Sakura, who was the one who had spoken and was currently helping her to sit up in bed.

"Neji rushes to the hospital to take me to see you, but first you make me wait here for your ANBU friend to bring you home from wherever you two ran off to in a hurry. And then you make me wait for you to wake-up." Sakura looked slightly amused at her own joke.

"Sorry?" Paige offered.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Depends. You've been unconscious and in this bed for about an hour, but who knows before that. Physically you're as healthy as you were when I did your physical. He," she pointed to Shino in his ANBU uniform, "isn't the talkative type. He wouldn't tell us where you were before. Although he was writing in one of your notebooks, which he then refused to let us see."

Paige turned a raised eyebrow at Shino. "Notes from the council meeting?"

Shino nodded.

"Notes from the ravens?"

Shino nodded once more.

Paige held her hand out for the notebook and received it from Shino. She flipped through the pages in his handwriting and her eyes widened. He hadn't repeated any messages she had previously gotten from the ravens from her time at the monument, but there was still quite a lot written down. She said all of that? More than half of it didn't make sense. "These don't make sense to me. Although I think some of it talks about me. Does any of it make sense to you?"

He shook his head no.

"Alright, I'll have to show Tsunade. Maybe with the note I passed her she'll be able to make more sense of it than I can."

"Why can't you make sense of it?" asked Neji.

She turned her attention to him. "I'm only the messenger. I don't always get privileged with understanding of the messages. It's up to whoever is ultimately giving the message to the raven as to what is told and how much I get to know."

Neji questioned her further. "What was in the note you passed to Tsunade…it wasn't just medical questions."

"No. It was a code I arranged with Jiraiya while I was at the library yesterday. If I needed to communicate with her alone, I would pass her a note stating it was medical related. And…I'm not sure if I should say what was in the note. It's a hunch so far. I don't want to arouse suspicion if there's no reason to. I want to wait until I find the right time to give Tsunade the notebook."

Neji nodded at this. "I'm impressed with your ability to assess situations and react accordingly."

Paige smiled at him. She was guessing by the way Sakura's attention had whipped around after Neji had said the words 'I'm impressed' that he didn't often say such things.

Shino was projecting _amusement_. He was definitely enjoying his foreknowledge of Paige's abilities both spiritual and her general ability to adapt.

"Is the council still deciding?"

"As far as we know. No one has come to tell us otherwise," replied Neji.

Paige looked down at the blankets covering her. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

_Assurance. Calm. Comfort. Protection._

She looked back at Shino. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Sakura's voice drew her attention again. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were talking to yourself."

Paige smiled and was about to reply when Shino became tensed next to her and projected _alarm_. Turning to ask him what the matter was, she noticed him give a signal to Neji, who nodded his head and walked out of the room. He returned shortly with Aburame Shibi trailing behind him. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence, Aburame-sama?" she questioned.

Shibi spared a glance to Shino's ANBU-clad presence to her left and then addressed Paige. "The council is leading towards the decision that you may remain in Konoha on the condition that you marry…"

Paige didn't hear the rest of his words. All she could hear was the blood rushing in her own ears as shock set it. The council couldn't do that…could they? They had no right to take away her ability to chose who she married…could they? They couldn't take away her right to give her own consent…could they?

Sakura's face swam in front of her own. "…Paige? Paige!?..." A warm chakra filled hand pressed against her chest. Immediately some of her composure returned. Her breathing which she had just noticed was erratic, began to slow down. Her own heartbeat was fainter in her ears. She could hear Sakura once more. "…it can't be all that bad to marry the heir of the Aburame. Besides, I thought you liked Shino. You have been spending a lot of time together." She took her hand away from Paige.

"Shino? Heir to the Aburame clan?" She marveled at not knowing this about him, but supposed it didn't matter too much. Mentally backtracking, she turned to Shibi, "Aburame-sama…the council wants me to marry into your clan? To your son? Shino? Can they do that?"

Shibi nodded.

Evidently not being prone to idle chatter ran in the Aburame family. Silence stretched in the bedroom while Paige collected her thoughts. The council was willing to let her stay, but only if she married? What could they gain from a marriage? "Aburame-sama…I apologize for the rudeness of the question, but is your clan large or small?"

Shibi raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Small."

Paige nodded, and tried desperately not to look at Shino. She didn't want his identity revealed—although she had a hunch Shibi already knew—but she wished she could somehow communicate everything she was feeling to him…to make him understand what she said next. "Is there any precedence for refusing such a ruling by the council and remaining in Konoha?"

_Confusion. Hurt._

Paige again fought the urge to look at Shino. Instead she looked between Sakura and Shibi. "It's not a good political move to give up so much control over my life to the council…at least not without a fight. I need freedom to do my work. And you're right. I do like Shino. But the council is wrong to force things that should be left to go at their own pace." Turning to just Sakura she asked carefully, "I guess this confirms our little secret has been kept?"

Sakura nodded.

Paige sighed. Both Aburames deserved to know that particular truth in case she couldn't win against the council. "I can't have children." She looked at Shibi to gauge his reaction to that statement. Feelings of _sympathy_ and _pity_ were coming from him. "I'm guessing one of the reasons they chose the Aburame clan is that you are a small clan?"

Shibi nodded, "They also knew you were spending a lot of time with my son."

Paige nodded. It figured someone would report that. She was under surveillance after all.

"The Aburame are also known for…keeping to themselves."

The last piece of the puzzle fell into place for Paige. The council wanted her abilities, but only if she was contained and controlled behind closed walls, within a marriage, and producing babies they probably hoped would also have her abilities. "What is your personal stance?"

"I refused to speak on behalf of my son. It is his decision to make. I left the meeting under the guise of seeing if he had returned from his mission. You were not going to be included in the decision making process."

"Do I have any allies?"

"A few."

"Thank you, Aburame-sama, for coming and telling me." Paige took a moment to think again. "I'd like everyone to leave for a moment…and please be polite and not listen in." She noticed the tension in Shino. "ANBU-san…please remain."

He relaxed slightly.

She needed to know that he understood. That he was willing to back her in this. After Shibi, Sakura, and Neji left, she spoke to Shino while looking down at her hands in her lap. "I need to know…that you understand what I need to do. I want you to understand why I have to do this. I want to be with you because of my own choices, not the council's…" She was about to say more when I hand lightly settled on her left shoulder.

"I understand…" Shino broke his silence for her.

Paige was touched, but shook her head with tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know if you do…It goes deeper than politics for me. There are more personal reasons than just my feelings for you… And I can't have children…" She trailed off as Shino sat on the edge of her bed, reached over, and held her.

"I will stand by you," was all he said, but to Paige the words brought so much relief. He would back her. He would stay with her. He understood she wanted to keep her freedoms to choose.

"Thank you." She wasn't going to be alone. She would tell him the rest of the reasons later.

Shino gave her a light squeeze before releasing her. "Get ready. We are going back."

She nodded and smiled at him. "I think a wardrobe change is in order. Red suits my mood right now." Shino nodded and left the room to let her change. Paige decided, also, to wear a tank top to let her tattoos show. Reminders of her connection with the spiritual might serve her. Scarab flew out of and then back into her bag of medicine wheel items. She had almost forgotten about the little kikaichu, but it appeared Shino had not. He must have asked her to go into her bag to hide from Sakura's medic-hands. She emerged from her room wearing her bag of medicine wheel items which also contained the notebook she intended to give to Tsunade. She looked around the room, "Where did Aburame-sama go?"

Neji answered, "He went back to the council meeting. He assumed you wished to confront the council. It would not look good for him to return with you."

Paige nodded. "Right. Let's go then." She turned to Sakura. "You coming too?"

The medic-nin smiled, "Wouldn't miss this showdown for the world. Besides, some of the old farts might need reviving after you're done with them."

Paige smiled and nodded.

Shino walked over to her, calmly removed her bag to place it over his own shoulder and scooped her into his arms. _Anticipation_.

Paige grinned a little evilly. She was going to enjoy her planned temper tantrum for the council. She turned her head to Neji and Sakura who were looking at her a little strangely. Paige decided it was because they didn't know it was Shino who was holding her. Although she did wonder why Neji hadn't used his Byakugan to find out…maybe it was a courtesy? "We're taking the express route…try to keep up." They leapt over the rooftops of Konoha towards Hokage Tower when a thought occurred to her. "Will Aburame-sama understand what we're doing?" she asked Shino.

He looked down at her through his mask. "Yes. He disagrees with the council. He also knew who I was."

She nodded and before she knew it, she was once more standing outside the door to the council's meeting room. She looked up at Shino and took her bag from him. "I'm getting too many jumbled emotions and totems. Think anyone is directly in the path of the doors?"

He shook his head no and she could feel the raised eyebrow leveled at her from behind his ANBU mask.

"Good. Because I want to indulge my anger a little and do this…" Paige gave the double doors a solid kick which sent them flying open with a resounding CRACK when they hit the inside walls. Stalking into the room with Shino trailing behind her, she relished the dead silence she had created with her stunt. Into this silence of tensed ninja's startled into half-crouched positions with weapons partially raised, she spoke with none of her previous formality or humility. "I demand to know why I was not part of the decision-making process of my impending marriage into the Aburame clan as the condition to my remaining in Konoha"

Koharu spoke, "I don't think you understand, my dear…"

Paige cut her off. "I think I do understand. You fear me."

Danzo scoffed at her, "Why would we fear you?"

She sensed his _rage_ once more, but the ravens were quiet this time. It appeared they had delivered all of their messages before. She fixed him with a glare. "You think I'm weak because I'm only a civilian. You fear the knowledge I can gain with my abilities. And because you don't understand me, you think I am a liability."

Danzo let some of his anger into his voice, "You _are_ a liability. There is more than refusing to answer our questions. If you were captured to be used against the village there would be interrogation, torture…and rape." He smirked at her, thinking he had won.

Paige returned his smirk. "It would not be a new experience for me. I have had to make such sacrifices. And yet I have not broken. I hold other secrets than those of Konoha and her shinobi." The silence was deafening to her ears and the room's collective feelings of _shock_ and _horror_ slammed into her, but she spoke with a steady voice. "You would use me and the Aburame clan to your own ends. They would gain someone powerful to add to their small clan and the ability to add to their numbers while the council gains me safety weighted down by marriage behind their walls, and the possibility of future generations with my abilities they could more easily control."

A voice behind her spoke, "It would be a chance at having a normal life."

Paige whirled around to look the Inuzuka clan leader who had spoken in the eye. She couldn't really hold it against her…dogs were family oriented animals after all. But…"Define _normal_, Tsume-_sama_," she hated the word 'normal.' Two definitions of the word never matched.

Danzo's voiced caused her to turn around again. "Do you intend to defy the council?"

"I intend to live my life how I see fit to best serve Wakan Tanka. I am prepared to do what is necessary to that end."

Danzo's face darkened, but it was Homura who attempted to reason with Paige. "And the Aburame clan's position? Do you not want to know their feelings? The council knows you spend a lot of time with Aburame Shino."

Paige turned to Aburame Shibi although she already knew his position. "My son has not returned from his mission. I cannot speak for him, but the Aburame would be honored to have Paige Stone among us."

She gave him a respectful bow since she considered him to be showing her respect. "I thank you for your compliments." She then returned her attention to Homura. "It is convenient that Aburame Shino is unable to speak his own piece before the council at this time." Danzo looked about to speak, but she cut him off. "The council is also acting without total information. You would be interested to know two things. My gift is spiritual. It is not passed down to children like a bloodline limit. What is required is belief, faith, and the blessings of Wakan Tanka." She let that sit into the silence for a moment. "It is also impossible for me to pass my abilities to my children for the simple fact that I cannot have children. A more detailed look into my medical records will reveal this." Paige took her time in looking at the faces around the room and tried to sense their emotions. _Pity_ was the strongest emotion. _Shame_ directed at themselves followed closely behind. It looked like her display and confrontation with the elders was helping to sway the rest of the council. She also noticed how many were now unable to look her in the eye. One of the few exceptions was Danzo. The feelings of utter _RAGE_ and _HATE _were radiating off of him to the point that Paige was wondering how anyone else didn't actually feel it. She took a step closer to Shino who was standing behind her and to her left. He radiated of _sympathy_ and _comfort_.

Danzo turned his hate-filled gaze on Paige. "You are an abomination!" Slowly he stood up and pointed a finger at her. "It is fitting the kami took your future children from you!" The rest of the council was now staring at Danzo in shock.

Sadly, she had heard similar things in the past from her own family shortly before they disowned her and kicked her out to live on her own. "You feel of rage and hate, Danzo-sama. Why do you fear me so?" Paige grabbed the notebook containing the ravens' messages and held it up to Shino who calmly walked over, handed it to Tsunade, and returned to Paige's side. Tsunade read with widening eyes while Paige spoke. "I received many messages from the ravens before I had to leave the meeting earlier. Ravens surround you Danzo-sama, and I wonder why. Do you fear my abilities with the ravens? What do the dead have to say about you?"

Danzo began forming hand signs, the feelings of _rage_ and _hate_ felt like they were swirling around him, and then several things happened at once. Tsunade cried out for the ANBU forms of Naruto and Kiba to contain Danzo. Naruto and Kiba appeared, knocking into Danzo, and performing their own hand signs. The other elders retreated from the possible battle. Danzo cried out in a wordless scream of fury. Shino dragged Paige down to the floor, covering her by using his own body as a shield to protect Paige from any attack that might get through Naruto and Kiba. Jiraiya also placed himself between Danzo and Paige. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura surrounded the huddled forms of Shino and Paige while the rest of her friends watched the rest of the council with wary eyes. A struggle was heard, and then Paige didn't hear anything else for several seconds.

Tsunade yelled out an order, and it was clear who was in charge after the confusion. "Stand down."

Paige looked up into the masked face of Shino as he got up off of her and helped her up.

"Paige Stone, you make serious accusations in this notebook in combination with the information you provided me earlier in your note before you left. Do you understand the weight of these actions?" the Hokage looked at Paige with a serious expression.

"In truth, Hokage-sama, I do not understand what is in that notebook, other than a reference to me in one of the messages. The ravens did not tell me anything more than what is contained within it." She looked down at the now restrained form of the elderly Danzo between the ANBU forms of Naruto and Kiba.

"The council will be pleased to hear that our dear former leader of ROOT was selling secrets—including yours, Paige—to an enemy, and you uncovered this operation.

There were murmurs of shock heard around the room. Danzo's shouting rose above it. "Her abilities are a tool to be used, nothing more. She is dangerous and already has sway over an ANBU! If she cannot be contained she should be destroyed! She's not even human with what she can do!"

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Someone gag him or something!"

Naruto obliged by tearing off a piece of table cloth and shoving it in Danzo's mouth.

Shino shifted beside Paige, and she looked up at him in question. He returned the look through his mask, but then slowly raised his hand to hover above it for a moment that seemed to stretch for eternity. Slowly, he removed the mask and his hood before all assembled. He still wore his sunglasses, but Paige now had an unobstructed view of his face before he turned a glare on Danzo. Paige stared while she could. He was very handsome…drool-worthy she decided. Her trance was broken when he began to speak. "What you do not understand, Danzo-sama, is that Paige Stone is more human than most in this room. She feels the emotions of others when some struggle to feel anything at all. She looks into the souls of others to find healing when others only wish to inflict pain. What I did here today was of my own choosing."

Paige felt herself tear up, but this time in happiness. She decided that while he may not speak often, Aburame Shino definitely spoke from his heart whenever he chose to do so.

Shino turned his attention to the rest of the council. "I formally refuse the council's plans to the proposed marriage of Paige Stone into the Aburame clan." He placed his hand in hers. "We will make our own plans without interference." He looked down at her in question.

She nodded and took a breath to address the council as well. "I will serve Konoha of my own free will and in accordance with the wishes of Wakan Tanka." She now looked up in question to Shino.

With a nod of understanding between them, Shino replaced his ANBU mask, and they exited the council meeting, leaving those left in the room to figure out how to clean anything else up without them.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** So…OOC-ness or not OOC-ness. I leave the question to the reviewers! And yes, there's tons more. That promised reason behind Paige's decision to defy the council is in the next chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's pre-ramble**: To my reviewers: Gothic-Fire-wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)…Thank you to everyone who replied to my OOC-ness question with encouragement that I've still got Shino's character down pretty well. Thank you to Lady SLV who plugged me shamelessly on her story and increased my number of hits! Postings will be slowing down to about one per week now due to my writing slowing down with employment taking up a huge amount of my time. My muse is still alive, I just don't have as much free time to write. And now we interrupt this action/drama for fluffy romance…with a dash of angst.

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! **

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige explains her actions with the council to Shino. The question of "why" is asked and answered. The first kiss! …and a second one.

Chapter 15

Once the couple moved out of the line of sight from the still wide open doors of the council's meeting room, Shino pulled Paige to a stop. She looked at him, waiting for what he wanted. He took a step closer into her space, and she let him. He reached for her hand that he was not currently holding and proceeded to guide both of her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight," he whispered.

She nodded into his cloak covered chest armor as he wrapped his arms around her. Paige could feel him doing something behind her back with his hands, but she didn't know what. She was about to ask him, when suddenly she noticed they had appeared in a house…in a small cloud of smoke. She took her time looking around, but forgot to let go of Shino. They were standing in what looked like a living room of a house…judging by the size of the space and furniture.

"Teleportation jutsu." Watching her look around the room they were now standing in, he added, "My house in the Aburame complex."

"You have an entire house?" she asked, looking up into his still masked face.

Shino gave a one shouldered shrug in response which broke her hold on him. He then removed his hands from behind her and took off his mask, hood, and sword. "We're a small clan, but we are not without resources." He walked towards the kitchen and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water is fine," she replied. While he was getting her water she raised her voice slightly so that he could still hear her from the kitchen. "So besides you being heir to a small, but influential clan, a very eligible bachelor, and rich…is there anything else I don't know about you?" She could see his smile clearly for the first time as he walked back out to her.

"Yes."

She couldn't help but return his smile. "Oh?"

Handing her a glass of water, but letting his hand linger on hers, he stated, "I don't think I am an eligible bachelor anymore."

Paige decided she liked this side of Shino. She liked his sense of humor. "Lucky girl."

He removed his hand from hers and ran the back of it down her cheek. "Lucky me."

Paige could feel herself blush as she leaned into the contact. She liked where this was going…she really did, but there were other things which needed to be dealt with first. Sighing, she broke the moment with a single sentence. "We need to talk about some things."

It was Shino's turn to sigh, and he nodded as he removed his hand from her face. "Wait here a moment. I need to change." He then walked out of the room.

She let out another heavy sigh after he left. She took off her bag and sat down on the couch in the living room and placed her glass of water on the low table in front of her. The sound of water running signaled Shino was taking a shower before changing. Thoughts of a showering Aburame danced through her head for a few minutes, but the sound of the water stopping jarred her back into the present. She began to feel slightly nervous about their impending talk. To try and calm herself she got up and walked around the room once, stopping at the window to look at the complex outside. She noticed the few Aburame she saw were dressed similar to Shibi and Shino—high collared shirts and sunglasses.

"Paige?"

Startled, she turned around sharply at the sound of her name. "Sorry, lost in thought."

Shino nodded and offered a tentative smile as he walked over.

Paige took his short walk to notice his choice in clothing. He was wearing his usual black pants, but for his shirt, instead of his usual matching high collared button-down black shirt, he was wearing a simple black tank top styled undershirt. It showed off his nicely muscled arms and the top of his chest. She took in how it showed off the holes in his arms through which the kikaichu entered and exited his body. Letting her eyes roam she also noticed a red spiral tattoo on his one shoulder. She was struck by how handsome he was underneath all of those baggy clothes he usually wore. Paige wondered to herself why he had feelings for her. She wasn't that much to look at and she lied to the council, she was broken. She shook her head once to clear it of her darker thoughts. When Shino came within arms-reach, she traced her finger over the lines of his tattoo, down his arm, over some of the holes, and then dropped her arm back to her side.

"ANBU symbol," was Shino's reply when she ran her fingers over the tattoo. He then slowly reached up and removed the red handkerchief that had been covering her hair and ran his fingers through some of the short messy blonde strands. "We were going to talk," he gently reminded her.

"Yeah." Another sigh escaped her. "I want you to understand more of what happened today. Why I said and did some of those things."

"You don't have to explain. I understand enough."

Paige shook her head and took a few steps away from Shino back towards the couch. "It's not enough to me. If what we have is going to work, I want you to know more about me. I want you to understand my actions."

"I understand refusing the council."

"But do you understand why I practically had a panic attack at the idea of an arranged marriage?" She looked down at her clenched fists.

Shino took a few steps closer to her and tried to reach out to her. "I can guess some of the reasons."

Paige figured he was recalling her little outburst at Danzo after the words torture, interrogation, and rape rang through the council meeting. She backed away before Shino's hand could make some contact with her and distract her from what she wanted to reveal to him. She moved back to the window. It was like some sort of strange dance the she was leading him around the room in.

Leaning against the window frame she ran her fingers through her own hair and began. "What made me panic was the thought of not having a choice in the matter. I told you I needed freedom to do my work here in Konoha, but there's more. I feared having my right of consent taken away from me. It's something I vowed never to let happen again, and then your father came in with the council's half-made decision and it all came crashing back."

Paige felt herself start to shake and sought out her totem of grizzly bears to bolster her courage to tell her story. "I was 16 at the time. It was shortly after my family had disowned me for finding out about my abilities. They called me similar things to what Danzo was yelling at me." She turned to look out the window as she continued. She didn't want to see Shino's reactions. "I was alone and scared, and I made the stupid decision of getting involved with someone I hardly knew. It was my first relationship. I didn't listen to the little voice in the back of my head that said it wasn't a good idea. I was just too naïve and wanted to tell him everything about me. To say he reacted badly when I told him of my abilities is an understatement. He got this wild look of fear and rage in his eyes and…beat and raped me repeatedly that night…It was my first…my only time…with a guy…"

Paige closed her eyes, "We were out on what was supposed to be a date. It was on the drive home that I told him. He pulled over on the road, dragged me out in the middle of the forest, and when he was done, he just left me. Some poor family who was camping found me. No one knows how long I was out there in the condition he left me, but it was long enough for infections to set into most of my wounds. It was one of the infections that scarred me enough to where I can't have children. I spent two months in the hospital recovering, and I told myself never again would I let that happen to me."

She turned back to where Shino was in the room, but didn't look him in the eyes. "I only told Sakura that it was an infection…I didn't tell her the how. I guess she thought some of the old wounds were from my time with the bandits. You're the only one that knows about it now." Paige now looked Shino in the eyes behind his sunglasses. "I told myself I would choose better next time…you're the only one I've chosen to let my feelings out to since then."

His reaction was surprising to her. Shino stalked over to where she stood in front of the window, swept her into a fierce embrace and whispered into her ear. "I am honored by your trust in me." He had never shown such raw emotions before.

Paige returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm. Some of the tears she had been holding in from telling her story began to fall when she said, "The medicine wheel told me of you…that I could trust you…that maybe there could be love with you. And then you actually appeared and I knew I didn't even want to try to fight any feelings I had for you. Shawnodese sent you to me. I'd be a fool to let you go. He gives healing of the heart. And…mine needs it. But…why me? Why do you… Why?" She wasn't sure exactly what she was asking. Her voice was wavering and the tears were flowing freely by the time she stopped talking. Once more she tried to bury her face in his chest to hide her tears.

Shino pulled back slightly from their embrace to wipe the tears trailing down her cheeks. Slowly, he backed up, leading her towards the couch. Arranging one of the small decorative pillows for comfort, he sat down with his back in the corner of the couch—one leg on the cushions, with the other foot on the floor. He held out his arms for Paige to join him.

She hesitated a moment, but then joined him on the couch. She was half sprawled on top of him, but she was comfortable. Paige laid her head upon his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. After a moment, she took off her glasses to get more comfortable, and then laid her head back down. What she heard surprised her. Shino's chest was humming! She blurted out, "Your chest hums."

The sound of his voice rumbling through his chest answered her, "The kikaichu…does it bother you?"

"It's kind of soothing actually."

Shino tightened the arms around her back slightly in response. He began talking…answering the questions Paige had momentarily forgotten she asked. "I wanted to see what the insects were talking about at first." He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke.

Paige remained quiet, knowing he was not one to waist words, and she didn't want to miss any of them.

"No one usually goes to that clearing, but you were there. And they were right…you are pretty."

She blushed again, and made as if she could hide that fact from him by burrowing further into the embrace.

A hand appeared in her field of vision and gently lifted her face up so she could watch the words leave his mouth as he said it again. "You are pretty…beautiful." Shino took his hand away, but she didn't try to hide her face again. "You weren't afraid of me. You didn't recoil from my kikaichu. But it was your reading that decided it for me. You sat there and told me about myself when I hadn't even said a word to you. You said I needed to open up more to people. When you didn't react badly to the kikaichu, I decided I would open up to you." He hesitated for a moment. "I want to show you something." Slowly he reached up to his sunglasses, but Paige stopped the motion.

"You don't have to. I know they are somehow very important to your family."

"I want to," was all that he said. Paige removed her hand from his and watched as he removed his sunglasses to reveal his closed eyes. He held out the sunglasses in front of Paige, "Put them on the table."

She placed them next to her own pair of glasses and turned back to stare into Shino's perfectly black eyes. She shifted her position a little higher so she could look better. "Do you mind?" She wanted to know if she was being rude by staring, but he shook his head no. With his permission, Paige stared more. His eyes were totally black with no whites, no visible pupil. She could understand the sunglasses now. If someone didn't know him, it could be intimidating to be under his gaze. She ran her hands through his soft, dark brown hair for the first time while still looking into eyes she decided she could drown in. They held such intensity. "I think they're pretty." They stared into each others eyes for a while longer before Shino broke his silence again. Paige watched the play of emotions in his eyes as he spoke.

"You said Shawnodese gives healing of the heart."

Paige nodded and saw pain reflected in his eyes.

"I think he heals me too. The Aburame keep to themselves because others fear our appearances and our kikiachu. You don't fear me."

She saw the beginnings of love in his eyes that matched the feeling of _hope_ she felt rise in him. Paige had to close her own eyes. She had to be sure. "But…I'm…" She felt his hand run down her cheek again, and she reopened her eyes. She fought a gasp at fierceness of his gaze.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. My father stated he would be honored to have you among the Aburame. He was not lying. As a small clan, we've had to adapt. The line of descent does not have to be linear. I have cousins who are more than capable of being heir to the clan."

Paige settled back down, but this time laid her head on Shino shoulder. It was nice to just revel in the closeness now that the business with the council is over. Suddenly she giggled. "It just occurred to me that we basically declared to the council and most of our friends that we would get married in our own damn time."

Shino gave a snort of amusement. "So?"

"We haven't even kissed yet! Or had an actual date!" she exclaimed and once more propped herself up to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Oh?" The look in those eyes was decidedly mischievous.

Paige felt the hand in her hair still and cradle the back of her head. The hand that had been resting lightly on her back began to make slow circles. She found herself drawn down into those black eyes and closer to the mouth that wore a slight smirk. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let herself be drawn into the moment. Their lips met. His lips were soft and gentle as they parted and came together again to pull slightly on her lower lip. Paige sighed and relaxed into the contact. Shino repeated the action. It was brief, but oh so nice. He tasted slightly sweet. She felt a stirring of emotions inside of herself that she didn't know who they came from, but she decided it didn't matter. She didn't know another person could stir those emotions in her like Shino was doing now.

And soon Shino was cradling her head in both of his hands and drawing her back from the kiss to look into her eyes. He gave a curt nod and said, "Now we've had our first kiss." He said it with such seriousness that it made Paige blink herself out the slight post-kiss haze she had been in.

She gave him an incredulous face and narrowed her eyes at him. What was he trying to pull? Then she saw it. The smile he had been trying to fight broke out over his face…it was small, but it was there. She slapped him lightly on the chest, "You…you…"

"Yes?" he asked, faking an innocent look.

Paige felt a smile on her own face. "You tease! You have such a twisted sense of humor!" She decided to play along then and pouted over dramatically at him. "That wasn't fair."

Shino gave her a raised eyebrow. "And you want another kiss to make up for it."

That made Paige stop and blink for a minute again. An instant replay of their first kiss flashed through her mind and then she blurted out the first response she could think of, "Does a grizzly bear like honeycomb?" Suddenly, Shino's chest and stomach were moving rather oddly. It took her a moment, but when he finally let sound out, Paige realized he was laughing! It was a deep chuckle, and she decided that it was even sexier than just his normal voice. She then realized what words had escaped her own mouth and started laughing at herself. "I guess that was a bad pun." Paige laughed some more.

Shino stopped his own laugh and just stared at her while she enjoyed her own laughter. He ran his fingers through her hair again. "You like my sense of humor."

Paige nodded even though it wasn't a question and closed her eyes. She loved it when he played with her hair. It was gentle, soothing, and now made her think of that kiss.

"I like your sense of humor." He drew her head down, causing her to open her eyes and look into his own at the movement. "I like your laugh."

"Does that mean I get that second kiss you offered?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Shino didn't reply, but instead continued to draw her closer to him. She closed her eyes again when their lips met. He repeated the previous action of tugging slightly on her lower lip. Paige shifted so she could place her hands around his neck and in his hair. It had the added bonus of giving Shino better access to her mouth. She felt his lips part again, but this time he traced the tip of his tongue along her slightly parted lips before capturing them with his own. Paige gave a soft sound of encouragement. She felt the hand in her hair tighten its grip slightly and pull her mouth more firmly against his. The next time their lips parted Shino's tongue found its way into her mouth and proceed to languidly explore every part that it could reach. Paige's hands in his hair tightened their grip and she moaned slightly in response. When the tongue was making its retreat, hers followed it into Shino's mouth where she made her own exploration. It was Shino's turn to moan, and Paige felt the hand on her back lightly trace the raised lines of the tattoos on her shoulder blades before the lines disappeared behind her tank top. She absently decided there was such a thing as a toe-curling kiss as the need for air caused her to be the one to pull away from the kiss this time. They were both breathing raggedly.

"That was…" Paige decided there was no way to finish that sentence and describe the decidedly indescribable. She felt the emotions stirring in her again build until she recognized them…_love_…from both of them directed at the other.

Shino gave an "Hmm" and a smile in reply.

She attempted to settle back down into their previous cuddling position on the couch, but in the process of rearranging her legs, encountered a small…well, large…obstacle with her knee. Realizing what exactly she had brushed up against, she turned slightly wide eyes at Shino's face. "Um…did that hurt?"

He gave another brief chuckle. "No." His eyes grew concerned. "Does it bother you?"

She gave him a confused look. "Why would it? I'm flattered I have that effect on you."

Shino's eyes still held the look of concern. "I don't want to go too fast for you."

Understanding hit Paige and she smiled. He really was sweet and caring. And he was hers. "I promise to speak up if you do. But I'm not worried." She gave into an impulse and placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. It scrunched up and made her giggle slightly. "I know you would never willingly hurt me." She found herself drawn down into another fierce hug, and Shino placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. Paige hummed in contentment as she listened to the kikaichu in Shino's chest. They sat together on the couch for a long moment, just enjoying the contact, somewhere between being awake and asleep. Sadly that moment was broken by a knock on the front door.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble**: I know I've gotten compliments on Paige being a kick-butt kind of girl, and she still is. I just decided her character needed a little more depth to it. I mentioned she was an outcast…so I wanted to touch a little more on why some of it was self-imposed. Alright, how's the romance writing? Good, bad, ugly? I'm going for the slightly bumbling effect for Paige and cool confidence for Shino…because I think it suits him. I discovered it's really really difficult to try and describe a kiss… 


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's pre-ramble:** Enter the scary world of the author's reality…OK, I figured I'd clear a few things up for some recurring questions…from all websites I'm posting on: (1) Do I practice this brand of religion? Answer: Sort of! I'm a neopagan animist, which means I borrow heavily from Native American traditions…read the books listed in my disclaimer below if you're really bored and want to know what religion I practice. Or you can wiki it. Unfortunately I am not Paige-awesome and able to talk with spirits. (2) Am I empathic? Answer: about as much as anyone else…I don't walk around sensing people's emotions, but I do have the uncanny ability to call my friends on a bad day and demand they talk to me. (3) What the heck do I know about schizophrenics? Answer: Plenty, I work with them 5 days a week, and I love all of them. There's no other place to work where you're accused of being an FBI agent, told by your client they met Jesus in the bathroom on Monday, or play 'find the ketchup bottle' after breakfast on the psychiatric unit. (I'll let you guess where they found it! Teehee) (4) Why did I go in this direction with Paige's character? Answer: 'Cause its fun! (5) Was I dropped on my head as a small child? Answer: …I don't know?? LOL

To my reviewers! I love you! Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

And now we return to the plot…

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: The council's decision is announced! Shino is given a punishment for disobeying orders. Paige's purpose is finally revealed.

Chapter 16

At the sound of the knock, Paige started and looked up into Shino's eyes. Tentatively she attempted to feel any totems on the other side of the door. _Fox_ mixed with _frog_ and a _dog_ totem. "Naruto and Kiba." She announced as she climbed out of her sprawled position on the couch and into a more normal sitting position.

"I know," was his reply.

She raised an eyebrow at Shino. "The kikaichu?"

He nodded. "Sentries. And I can sense their unique chakra signatures." He reached for the two pairs of glasses on the low table. He handed one to Paige and placed the others on his face.

She gave him a questioning glance.

He smiled, "Only for you."

Paige beamed. She felt like she could power all of Konoha with how bright her smile was threatening to become. Shino would continue to let her see his eyes…those beautiful, black, expressive eyes.

He gave another deep chuckled at her expression and leaned in to give her a brief kiss on her forehead. "Go get the door. I'm going to get a shirt."

Paige pouted and said, "But I like this one." He was very handsome. She let her eyes run up and down his body. "Although now that I think of having to beat up all of other girls that might like this shirt too…" She gave him another smile and a wink as she walked to open the door. She heard him give a snort of laughter behind her at her behavior. But Paige understood, the Aburame had to have public and private faces. She was lucky enough to get to see Shino in private and get to know more of the real him. When she opened the door, the still ANBU uniformed figures of Naruto and Kiba were there to greet her. "Um…do you want to come in? Shino will be ready in a moment."

They both gave a nod and walked in. Almost at the same moment, Shino appeared wearing his usual black high-collared button-down shirt and carrying his grey hooded jacket in one hand as well. Kiba gave a hand signal to Shino who nodded his head in reply. That appeared to be the cue for Naruto and Kiba to remove their masks and hoods. They along with Shino walked over to the couch and chairs in the living room to sit down.

"Am I glad for your security, Shino. These masks are stuffy as hell!" exclaimed Kiba.

"At least you were by the jounin. I had to deal with the trapped smell of old people!" was Naruto's comeback.

Paige gave a slight giggle at their antics, but was slightly worried at what their appearance meant for Shino. She was still hovering near the front doorway. She wasn't sure if she should be listening, or if she should leave. It was probably ANBU business since they arrived in uniform and asked about security before removing their masks.

Shino glanced at her and then made another hand signal to Naruto and Kiba. This time the reply was out loud.

"Paige, get your butt next to your boyfriend!"

Naruto's choice in words caused her to blush as she walked over. They hadn't bothered to give what they had a name. When she sat down next to Shino on the couch, she gave him a questioning glance.

His response was to thread their fingers together and give her hand a quick squeeze. Shino then turned a raised eyebrow at the two occupying the chairs across from them.

Kiba took up the conversation. "The council meeting ending shortly after you guys made your grand exit." He turned to Paige, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone handle a council meeting like that either. Readings, collapsing, rescuing the damsel in distress, the triumphant return with wardrobe change, getting the bad guy, declarations of love…you're something else. Too bad you're with Bug Freak."

Paige gave a sheepish grin at what she was pretty sure was a compliment to both her and Shino. "Thanks…I think." But when she thought about it, it did sound rather…theatrical with how he had put everything.

Kiba gave her a wink and a grin.

"So what did the council finally decide about me?" She felt Shino shift and he pulled her closer against him in comfort as they waited while the two across from them took their time in replying. She squeezed his hand still grasped in hers in appreciation of the comfort.

Naruto's grin was almost infectious. "It's official…you get to stay!"

Paige let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She got to stay in Konoha…in the place that she was rapidly thinking of as home…in the place that had Aburame Shino in it. Her eyes were watering again. With the knowledge that Kiba and Naruto were his friends and thinking Shino wouldn't mind too much…she gave into impulse, leaned back a little, and then launched herself at Shino, knocking him sideways on the couch. She knew he didn't mind when his arms came up around her and squeezed her just as hard as she was squeezing him. "I get to stay!" she squealed into his chest.

Shino somehow righted them on the couch, but didn't pull out of the embrace.

Naruto and Kiba took a look at her watering eyes, her grip on Shino, his grip on her, and shared a look between them. It was Naruto who asked the question while giving her a searching look. "Paige…with everything that happened at the meeting…are you…you know…OK?"

She gave him a soft smile, but gave the question serious thought. "I'm as good as I can be. I've had great people to help me and protect me when I needed it." Again she felt Shino give her a slight squeeze, letting her know he was there for her. Paige continued, "I feel a little…exposed with everything that happened. But the people who need to know the important details about what was said in the council meeting know them now." She looked up Shino in the silence that followed and gave him a smile.

Kiba drew her attention back to the reason for his and Naruto's appearance. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you…both of you."

That gave Paige some pause. "Both of us?"

Kiba nodded. "Debriefing about Danzo. You up for it?" He tilted his head to the side. For all his brashness, it appeared he was concerned about her too.

"As long as he's not there personally, I think I'm up for it."

Everyone rose and gathered their belongings for the meeting. She replaced the red handkerchief over her hair. Kiba and Naruto replaced their masks and hoods. Shino put Paige's medicine wheel bag across his one shoulder after pulling on his grey hooded jacket with the hood up.

Paige wanted to break the serious mood a little with some fun. "So how are we traveling to Hokage Tower this time? I've done walking twice, rooftops once, and I got here by a teleportation jutsu….what's it gonna be this time?"

"Teleportation jutsu. Shino's already in a bit of trouble with taking off his mask while on duty in front of the entire council. And since he's out of uniform already, we're trying to keep public appearances down," Kiba replied.

Paige was alarmed and looked at Shino. "I feel like I should apologize then. I was trying really hard to keep your secret…"

Shino walked over to her, calmly placed her arms around him in preparation for the jutsu, but placed his own hands on her shoulders to look down into her eyes. "You didn't tell. It was my decision."

Paige's eyes went wide in alarm, "Oh no…"

He tensed in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"During the meeting…when I lost control…I should apologize to Hyuga-sama about what I let out about the Hyuga…and to Anko-san… I was blathering all of the secrets from the ravens I learned at the monument to the entire council…"

Shino's hands tightened the grip on her shoulder to get her attention to stop. "The council already knew what the ravens told you at the monument."

She nodded, "But Hyuga-sama and Anko-san."

Naruto interrupted, "He looked little shocked, but Neji will probably straighten him out. He requested to be the one to get Sakura for you."

"Anko looked like a gaping fish for a while with what you told her about Orochimaru," Kiba added. "But the other jounin will talk to her."

They all spoke with such conviction that Paige felt like she couldn't _not_ believe them. "Alright, let's go." She felt the now familiar sensation of Shino's arms wrapping around her and forming hand seals behind her back.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, they were standing in Tsunade's office. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, Shizune hovering over her right shoulder, Jiraiya was occupying his corner behind Tsunade and slightly to the left, and Morino Ibiki leaned against the wall closest to Paige. She took in the stunned expressions of everyone—Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Ibiki. Suddenly realizing what they were looking at, she let go of Shino's waist and quickly clasped her hands behind her back. 

Shino calmly laid her bag on the floor in front of her and stepped a little closer to her…closing the gap she had opened by breaking the embrace. Naruto and Kiba stood to the other side of the Shino.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Someone moves fast."

Paige leveled Jiraiya with a glare and was about to ask him how he enjoyed being her personal researcher when Naruto beat her to it.

"Leave Paige alone, Ero-sennin. Besides, you're one to talk about moving fast."

Tsunade interrupted the banter. "That's enough you two. We have actual serious business to discuss." She ruffled through the papers strewn across the top of her desk when she turned to Shizune. "Do you have those reports?"

Shizune nodded and handed the requested reports over.

"Ah, thank you." Tsunade then turned to the rest of the group. "Shizune and Jiraiya have been helping me look up some of the information you provided, Paige, in that notebook of yours. I'm officially granting you the formality of ANBU level security clearance…it seems you'd find out everything anyway." She gave Paige a look conveying the seriousness of her keeping everything she found out within the proper circle of security. Suddenly the Hokage leveled a glare that went between Shino and Paige. "First thing is first though. Aburame Shino because of your little stunt in the council meeting you are hereby restricted from ANBU mission eligibility until further notice. You breeched security protocols to leave the meeting when unauthorized and disregarded the fundamental rule of not revealing your identity. Do you have anything to say?"

"Paige is blameless."

Paige held her breath as Tsunade gazed into the hooded face of Shino, and he stood, unwaveringly looking back at her. When Tsunade's gaze returned to assess Paige, she let her grizzly totem give her courage and let her protectiveness of him show in her body language. The Hokage must have read something in Paige's eyes that she approved of because all she said was, "Alright then."

Paige let out the breath she was holding, but noticed she was holding something else…Shino's hand. She didn't know how that happened, but she gave it a light squeeze which he returned. It seemed to be there new way of communicating in public.

Tsunade looked at Paige, "Is your collapse in the council a normal occurance."

"No. As I've stated before, my gift is spiritual. Totem animal spirits generally tell you what you need to know when you need to know it. The ravens didn't like that I wanted them to wait their turn in the meeting. They wanted to give the information whether I thought I needed it or not."

The commanding tone of the Hokage broke into the moment. "Paige Stone, the information you have provided, while found in a somewhat unusual manner, has been found to be accurate." She glanced over at Ibiki.

Paige spoke quietly to where Ibiki was next to her, "Owl, seeker of truth, did you travel in the light or the dark to find your answers?"

He gave her a raised eyebrow, but answered, "Dark."

Paige nodded.

The Hokage again took control of the conversation, "It has been confirmed Danzo has been selling security secrets from Konoha to an enemy. This includes you and your abilities, Paige."

Paige nodded and began to think aloud about just what the implications would be. To say she was a little scared would be an understatement. "My life is most likely in danger then, if they know of my…knack for gathering information." She felt Shino shift even closer to her and give her another squeeze of his hand. "As an elder of Konoha, he must have had access to most of your intelligence as well as other high level contacts within other villages."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, we're still finding out who is compromised and helping in the selling of information."

"Do you know who he was selling the information to? What the reason behind the selling was?"

Ibiki answered Paige's questions. "He felt Konoha was getting weak in the years of peace we've had since destroying Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Danzo said war would sharpen our skills more. While some of his past methods have been unorthodox he has always acted for the protection of Konoha. Someone took advantage of his feeling that Konoha has become weak and is using a complicated genjutsu to get Danzo to sell the information to incite a war with the probable goal of Konoha's destruction. He would not otherwise willingly give up this information. We do not know who is ultimately receiving the information or how many there are."

She nodded again.

"Do you have any questions before I go through the debriefing with Shino, Naruto, and Kiba?" asked Tsunade. The look in her eyes was hard to meet. It was a mix of understanding, pity, and determination.

"Yes. Do you have any objections if I take up an exercise program and learn some self-defense techniques?"

"No, but your safety is being seen to."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I have confidence in the shinobi of Konohagakure." Paige called on her totem of grizzly bear for courage once more so she could look Tsunade in the eyes as she said, "I was thinking of the times when I find myself without help. I want to be able to bide time for help to find me, or me to find it…and know that I would be able to do everything I could before I have to give up…" Feeling the pain in her hand she looked down to see the white knuckles of Shino's fingers in a crushing grip. She reached down with her free hand to try and relieve some of the pressure by pulling on his fingers. "Please let go, Shino," she whispered hoarsely. She was fighting back tears again.

Suddenly he relaxed his grip. Instead of letting go completely of her hand, he used his thumb to rub in soothing circles over her knuckles in apology. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She gave him a teary-eyed smile, "I know, but it's something I need to do."

Shino nodded and turned his attention to the Hokage, "I will supervise her training."

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and gave a loud sigh. "Like I could actually stop you." She looked at the couple. "I was going to assign you to watch after her during your ANBU restriction anyway." She turned her attention to just Paige next. "You're other question?"

"Can I just sit on the couch in the back for the debriefing?"

The Hokage gave a smile and waved a hand at her to do what she wished.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." She gave Shino's hand a last squeeze before grabbing her bag, walking over to the couch, and unceremoniously flopping on it next to one of the arm rests. Placing her bag on the cushion next to her, she let her head fall back so that it rested on the top of the couch's back cushions. She closed her eyes and opened her connection with her grizzly bear totem wider. She needed comfort. She needed to understand. She felt vulnerable and wanted protection…cuddling with Shino was not an option while in a meeting. _Love._ _Warmth. Encouragement. Determination. Safety. _She then looked to any messages her ravens might tell her. They only repeated some of what she remembered of what Shino had written down in her notebook the Hokage currently had. Without closing the connection she grabbed her notebook and pen and began writing her feelings along with her totem's messages down on paper. Looking down at what she wrote, she closed her notebook and placed it back in her bag. Paige wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad, but decided to trust in Wakan Tanka. He would protect her. Paige dropped her head back against the couch again, closed her eyes, and just let her mind wander in the feelings of safety she felt from her grizzly bear.

_Beetle_, a light touch on her arm, and a familiar voice calling her name brought her gently back into the meeting room. "Paige?" _Concern._

Not bothering to lift her head, she simply let it loll to the side to look at Shino crouched beside the couch. "Yeah?"

"The Hokage and Ibiki want to know."

The simple sentence spoke volumes. They wanted to know what she had told Shino. It made Paige sit up straight and look at Tsunade and Ibiki…no one else was in the room. "Why?"

Ibiki answered, "In case of capture." They wanted to determine how much she could endure

She nodded and looked at Shino. "I have no right to ask you…" She didn't want to talk about it again. The light touch on her arm tightened momentarily before Shino got up and walked back over to Tsunade's desk. He spoke in low tones while Paige alternately watch the play of emotions and facial expressions Tsunade had to Shino's rendition of Paige's tale. Ibiki's face remained calm, with an eyebrow arching at the end of the tale. When Shino's voiced stopped, Paige got up from the couch, grabbed her bag, and walked back over to the desk. "Don't pity me," was all she said with as much courage and determination that her totem had just given to her.

"Paige, you've been through a lot," Tsunade said.

Thinking of how to phrase her thoughts, Paige decided to just go with what she felt as she looked in her bag for her notebook. "Wakan Tanka has been preparing me for what is to come."

"Vision?" was Shino's simple question.

She shook her head, "No, something I just pieced together from over the past week. With what has happened with Danzo, and the threats on me, the last piece of the puzzle fell into place." She held out her notebook, opened to where she had just written, and handed it over to Shino.

As he read, he gently grabbed her arm, to pull her closer to him and into a one armed hug. "Are you sure? It's asking a lot from you."

She sighed. "As sure as I can be with anything spiritual. It's not literal, but its close enough. And I'm not going to be doing it by myself."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade was looking a little irritated at not being let in on the secret.

"I told the council my gift was one of using knowledge to heal the spirit, given to me by Wakan Tanka…I know why I was sent here."

"You don't mean to tell me…"

"I'm here to heal Konohagakure from the damage Danzo has inflicted."

"How do you know?"

Paige gave a small smile. "Mostly by faith. But logic can be applied to some of it." She paused to take a deep breath. "Just bare with me for some of the explanation."

Tsunade nodded and Ibiki was just looking at her as if she just grew a second head.

"Everything just makes sense to me now. I was told I had a purpose, and then I woke up in Fire Country in a situation which basically had everything fall into place that I could enter Konoha. I'm told I will be protected, and then I find a naturally over-protective beetle totem." She felt herself smile at that comment. "And I can somehow just keep on making friends with shinobi powerful in politics and powerful on the battlefield. All of that was the build-up to the ravens at the council meeting and Danzo. I'm now forced into a situation that in order to keep myself safe, Konoha's security breech must be sealed."

"You make yourself sound like a pawn being used to an end," was Ibiki's comment into the silence.

"I guess I do, but I've always had a choice. I could have not followed Mudjekeewis in my first vision. I could have ignored my feelings about meeting strangers in the woods. I could have run in the opposite direction of Team Kakashi and never entered Konoha. I could seal up my connection with the spiritual, but I choose not to. I've chosen to walk the path that serves others. Before I came to Konoha that meant helping individuals in a psychiatric ward…now it means I get to help on a little bit of a grander scale."

Tsunade looked thoughtfully at Paige. "You said you weren't going to do it alone. You will obviously have the help of Konoha's shinobi. Do you know how you are going to do it?"

Shino handed Paige back the notebook and she continued after she had replaced it in her bag. "I'm going to go about it how I've gone about everything else up until now. I will work with totems and my medicine wheel. I've been blessed with powerful friends in Konoha and in the spiritual plane. I'm going to make use of all of the help I can." Paige's mood brightened at a thought. "I'm going to take the day off tomorrow though. I need a break."

It was Shino that answered, "You weren't going to have a choice."

"Alright you two, out of my office! Shino take care of her…that's actually an order." The Hokage's words as they left the office let Paige know Tsunade wasn't _that_ mad at Shino for what occurred at the council meeting. It also let her know Tsunade was happy for the both of them. It should have brought her more comfort. It shouldn't have sent a shock of panic through her that had made her stop in her tracks when the door closed. Paige shouldn't have started trembling.

Shino looked down in concern.

She tried to tell him that she was alright, but the words refused to come out. She only started shaking harder. Could she really do everything that she had just told Tsunade? Did Wakan Tanka have that much faith in her? Did she have that much faith in herself? She felt herself begin to fall.

Shino gracefully caught her in his arms. "Your place," he announced as he took to the rooftops and Paige enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her and the cool breeze on her face. Somewhere along the way, she realized it was dark and the moon hung in the sky.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** So…what do ya think? The continuing pole of Shino's IC-ness is reopened! And how am I doing with balancing the spunky with the vulnerable with Paige? Don't worry Fans of fluffy-cuteness, I'm trying to balance the drama/romance/action/angst/fluff/waff…did I forget a genre? Reviews are savored by the authoress and make her grin like a loon when they arrive in her email via the magic of the internet! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's pre-ramble:** OK, so I said I was scaling back on the updates to once a week, but work is sucking, we're down a few staff members, updates are my pick-me-up because I have awesome loyal readers and reviewers! I grovel before you! Thank you for all of your feedback! Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

To address some review questions of 'Did Konoha really suffer and how much?'…I say, "Hold on to your pants!" Future chapters explore some of this through Paige's POV in future chapters. And keep in mind Tsunade, Ibiki, and Jaraiya are still exploring how deep everything goes as well. I considered tweaking Ch. 16, but after reading ahead, I decided against it…

Fun authoress fact: She does have short blonde hair…her friends call it Sasuke-hair. It is gravity defying and the source of much speculation.

And now the fluffy cuteness...

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige's long day catches up with her. Kiba and Hinata are there to help Shino take care of her. Old memories resurface in nightmares and Shino promises to stay to chase them away.

Chapter 17

Still carrying Paige in his arms, Shino dropped back down to the streets of Konoha from its rooftops when they were only a block away from her apartment. "Are you feeling better?"

Paige raised a hand up to her face. It was still shaking, not as badly as before, but definitely still shaking. "Better, but not totally better. I think the day is catching up to me again."

"Understandable," was his reply. "Tsunade was correct. You have been through a lot."

She hung her head and gave a loud sigh. "I know. I just wish I felt less helpless." She looked up at Shino. "I certainly don't mind the help…I'm just used to fending for myself. But with the threat on my life by Danzo and now knowing there are others out there… I feel so…weak."

Shino stopped at the front of her apartment building. "You are not weak. There are few who can carry the pressure on their shoulders you have just assumed and not buckle." He spared her a smile over the top of his high collar. "I like carrying you, too."

Paige felt an answering smile, "Who knew Aburame Shino was such a softy under all those layers."

"Only for you."

Totems came to Paige—_dog_ and _lizard_—as they approached her front door. "Why are Kiba and Hinata here? Shouldn't Hinata be with Naruto?"

"Security for the night. Naruto knows I am most comfortable working with Hinata and Kiba. They were my first team. Gai, Anko, and Kurenai are keeping a perimeter."

Paige reached out and felt the totems of Gai, Anki, and Kurenai in a loose formation around the entire apartment building. "Isn't that overkill? I know asked this before, but…"

"You are important. We will keep you safe." After he said this he proceeded to open and walk through the front door with her still in his arms.

Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were occupying Paige's living room. Raising a shaky hand she called out, her voice cracking slightly, "Hey guys."

Hinata's reaction was almost comical. She immediately sprung from her seat on the couch and exclaimed, "Oh Paige! What happened! Shino set her down here!" She gestured to the spot she had just vacated.

Paige decided to answer as best she could while Shino settled her onto the couch, "I've been better Hinata. I'm sure Kiba told you about all of the fun I've had with the council. And I'm apparently wanted by more than just Shino since I get a personal security detail."

Shino's face took on a slight red tinge.

Paige gave him a wink, but then her stomach growled rather loudly. "And I haven't eaten since this morning, although I don't know if I could really keep anything down right now. I keep shaking, and I think it's making my stomach upset."

Hinata ran glowing hands over Paige and then declared, "Mild shock. No need to move you. You should be fine if we keep you warm and awake for a few hours. I'll go see if I can find some tea in the kitchen. We'll try some food later."

"Sounds good." She looked over at the clock in the living room that read 7:00PM and understood why she was so hungry. Where had the day gone? Her only guess was that she spent more time than she thought at Shino's just cuddling on the couch. The thought brought a smile to her lips, but was followed by a rather violent shaking of her entire body.

Shino knelt down in front of her without his hooded jacket and a concerned look on his face. "Sit forward a bit." After Paige shifted forward, he then proceeded to place his jacket on her and zip it up. "Warmer?"

She felt a little silly wearing the jacket. It was huge on her! Shino was nearly 30 cm taller than her after all. Giving into being a little childish, she the pulled the hood over her head, and drew the strings tight enough so that only her nose and mouth showed through the opening. "Yes." She heard a snort of amusement, but with her eyes covered, couldn't tell if it came from Shino or Kiba who was currently occupying the other end of the couch. She took off the hood and gave the room a grin.

"I hope you don't mind Akamaru being here. We're kind of a team."

Paige turned towards Kiba. "I don't mind."

Akamaru proceeded to walk over to Paige and lie against her legs, effectively pinning her to the couch and making Shino move from his position. However from Akamaru's position on the floor, he had great access to putting his head on her lap to beg for attention.

She turned a questioning glance at Kiba as she scratched behind Akamaru's ears.

Kiba grinned, "He wants to keep you warm too."

Paige nodded. She had to admit, Akamaru was warm.

Shino accepted a communicator from Kiba and asked about security. Some of the discussion she could follow, but mainly she just basked in the feeling of warmth. She shoved her face into Shino's jacket and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Paige decided she didn't want to give the jacket back. What brought her back into the room was Shino walking a few paces away from the couch and holding out his arms. Suddenly kikaichu appeared in a brief swarm coming out of the sleeves of his shirt, and then they flew in different directions. "What was that?"

Shino walked over to her and proceeded to kick Kiba off of the couch so he could sit next to her. "Extra security."

Her mind working a little better now that she was warmer and her trembling had eased, she understood. "Sentries."

He nodded.

Kiba made a face at the couple from his new position occupying one of the chairs. "Apparently he's worried about his new girlfriend."

Hinata reentered the room just in time to watch Shino level a glare at Kiba and Paige sticking her tongue out at him. "Here. Try keeping some tea down."

Paige accepted the offered cup from Hinata and tried to hold it, but her hands were still not cooperating—they still shook. She almost spilled the tea before Hinata took it back. "I don't think me and hot liquids are a good combination right now. I might scald myself." She gave a self-deprecating sigh and started playing with the draw stings of Shino's jacket.

The owner of the jacket's hand covered her own and stopped her from fraying the strings. "Hinata, I'll take the tea." His left hand held the cup of tea. His right hand calmly took one of Paige's shaking hands and then the other and wrapped them around his hand holding the cup. He then looked her in the eyes. "Try again. I'll help."

Paige held his gaze while she attempted to guide the cup to her mouth. She wasn't quite sure who was moving the cup more, but not a drop of tea was spilled. Pulling the cup away from her lips and taking her hands away from Shino's hand holding the cup, she noticed something. They had finally stopped shaking. She looked back into Shino's sun-glass covered eyes. "Thank you."

Shino simply nodded and handed her the cup to hold on her own now.

Taking more sips of the tea, Paige took in the silence of the room and the looks Hinata and Kiba were giving her and Shino sitting on the couch together. Hinata had tactfully taken the other chair in the room and was looking at the couple with stars in her eyes. Kiba just looked happy for them. "So, did anyone get the chance to find out what the council's attitude is towards me? Especially since I kinda spoiled their marriage arrangements?"

Kiba answered. "That was definitely entertaining. And you standing up to them definitely earned you respect with most members."

She nodded, "I know I definitely have the backing of the Aburame clan." She turned to Hinata. "How did Hyuga-sama take some of my readings?"

She smiled, "He was shocked, but Neji and I talked to him. He doesn't hold anything against you."

Paige then looked to Shino. "You didn't happen to have written a second copy of what I gave Tsunade-sama, did you?"

Shino nodded. "Don't worry. Relax."

"Right. I have a day off." Putting down her now empty cup, she rested her head against his shoulder. "You'll just have to tie me to something…I'm not always good with days off. I can get restless." Paige looked down at the dog still pinning her legs to the couch. "Hey Akamaru, would you mind letting me up? I wanna get comfier."

Akamaru gave a glance at Kiba and then proceeded to take up a position in front of her front door.

Hinata walked over to Paige to check on her condition. "Your body's more stabilized. Want to try some food?"

She yawned, "Sure. Am I allowed to take a nap while you cook?"

"You can close your eyes and relax, but no sleeping until after you eat," was Hinata's decision.

"I'll watch her," came Shino's voice.

"Good." Hinata gave a knowing smile. "Kiba, come help me make something for Paige to eat." Kiba looked slightly bewildered at first, but followed Hinata after understanding visibly passed over his face.

Paige chuckled. "She's good. I can see why you are so relaxed around them. You balance each other. I don't like that he calls you Bug Freak though." Paige proceeded to get comfy by sprawling on Shino again.

A low "Hmm" was the only response. Shino then gently lifted her head off of his shoulder and gave her a brief kiss. He then proceeded to rearrange them on the couch so that Paige was cradled against his side with the jacket acting as a blanket over her. It was a position that allowed her to hear the hum of the kikaichu within him.

Paige gave a sigh of contentment.

Shino chuckled. "No sleeping."

"I think talking is the only way to keep me up right now. So, can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes."

Paige moved her hand slightly up Shino's shirt sleeve until she felt one of the holes on his arms that the kikaichu used. She ran her finger around it while she talked. "I'm curious about the kikaichu. I know they use these holes, but how did the holes get there?" Knowing it might be a touchy subject, she decided to keep running her finger around the hole to let Shino no she didn't think they were bad or anything.

Shino took his time to reply. "When members of my clan are young, we are given the kikaichu. They feed on the chakra of the host and in return they help us in our jutsus. They live in our chakra system. The holes are some of the exit points of the chakra system. The bugs create them after emerging and entering the body repeatedly."

"Does it hurt?" Paige moved her hand back down and laced her fingers with his.

"No. Kikaichu produce a mild venom which numbs the area they enter and exit. It also prevents the enemy from noticing when they are being fed upon by the kikaichu."

"So…have I been feeding Scarab? She's been with me for two days."

"Yes, but they take a very little amount of chakra to survive." Shino gave another small chuckled. "She likes her name and says you talk a lot, but you are a very nice person. She also says you work too hard, and I agree. You've been awake since 5:00AM?"

Paige gave a sheepish grin to Shino and a glare to her medicine bag where Scarab was still keeping her watch. "Traitor."

Scarab's reply was to fly out of the bag and land on Paige's nose. She then flew over to Shino and landed in his hair.

Shino gave Paige a raised eyebrow accompanied by a blush. "She wants me to know that she wasn't allowed to watch you take your shower because you were afraid I would find you too cute."

She was the one with the blush now and decided hiding under the jacket was a good enough answer to that. But then, inspiration and a little bit of mischief gave her an idea. Paige popped back out from under the jacket and asked, "Are you ticklish?"

"A shinobi does not reveal his weaknesses to the enemy," was the stoic, but teasing response. Shino was wearing a smirk that threatened to break into a grin.

Paige knew he was up to something, but she wasn't sure what it was until she felt something tickling her! "Gah!" was the most dignified response she could manage to get out. It was the kikaichu! "You…evil…ninja!" she squealed between fits of laughter. And then it happened again. Paige was laughing so hard that she couldn't help but start snorting! When she looked up to gage Shino's reaction, his eyebrows had risen to such heights that she couldn't help but laugh even harder. This was the scene that Hinata and Kiba walked back in the room to witness: Paige laughing, squealing, and snorting while trying not to spaz out and injure Shino next to her, and Shino watching Paige with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oi! Bug Freak! I don't think Hinata recommended couch taijutsu for Paige." Kiba was struggling not to laugh at the scene himself.

Paige felt the kikaichu stop tickling her and struggled to regain her composure. She looked over at Shino. "You…have…the most…twisted…humor!"

After finally being able to breathe normally, she ate the light dinner Hinata and Kiba had brought out. She then settled back down with Shino on the couch, but after yawning countless times she finally asked Hinata if it was alright that she went to sleep. The medic proclaimed her condition stabilized and Paige gratefully went to get ready for bed. When she emerged from her bathroom in her sleep outfit of a T-shirt, cotton shorts, and a certain hooded jacket, she almost ran into Shino's chest. He was blocking the doorway.

Shino took his time in looking Paige up and down to assess her new outfit. When his gaze finally rested on her face he gave her a small smile. "I like the new look."

It made her blush. "Thanks."

"Goodnight kiss?"

She nodded her head.

After giving her a searching look, he calmly and gently pushed her back into the bathroom away from the eyes of Kiba and Hinata. Shino slowly removed his sunglasses and looked down at her with those endless black eyes she had missed gazing into. He gathered her in his arms, bent his head down, while she lifted her face to meet him…and Shino then proceeded to kiss her like he was trying to map her soul through the touch of his lips and tongue alone. She struggled to meet his fervor. Stretching on the tips of her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, Paige decided it was definitely a good night with that kiss. She couldn't recall anything at that moment about anything bad in the universe, let alone the day she had. Shino rested his chin against the top of her head when the kiss ended.

"Definitely need to spend more time in the bathroom with you." Paige mused aloud as she returned the embrace she was being given. She felt him pull away slightly and lift her chin so she was looking at his face.

"Leave your bedroom door open. We'll turn the lights out in the living room. Call if you need anything."

Paige nodded. She then walked out of the bathroom with an Aburame shadow to knowing looks. She settled into her bed and tried to let the knowledge of Shino and her other friends watching over her give her good dreams.

* * *

The car had become silent. His knuckles gripped the steering wheel so hard they had become white. She could tell even without her gifts that he was becoming angry at her. She didn't understand why though. She only wanted to tell him the truth. She loved him. He loved her. That meant no secrets…right? But then the car came to a sudden, screeching halt on the side of the road. She looked around, but didn't see anything except trees for miles around. Becoming frightened she asked, "Where are we?" 

He got out of the car and stalked over to the passenger side where she sat. Ripping open the door with ferocity, he spat at her, "Shut up, cunt!" He grabbed her arm so hard the bones in her forearm broke. When she cried out, he yelled again. "Shut the fuck up!" He began dragging her out of the car and into the woods. "You just had to go and say something stupid like that. Didn't you! You just had to be one of the weirdos. What else do you know! Did you find out about the other girls!?"

She cringed in fear and tried to pull out of his grasp despite the pain of her broken arm. "I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!"

He threw her down on her back and straddled her legs. "Tell me!" Holding down her arms above her head with one hand he started tearing off her clothes with the other. "If you won't tell me willingly, I'll just have to force it out of you."

"Please…," she whispered at him. "Please don't do this."

He ignored her and continued.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" she cried out to anyone who would hear her.

* * *

"Paige!" 

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!" she yelled, "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

"PAIGE! Wake up!"

She bolted upright, crying, and gasping for breath at the sound of her name being called by the only person she wanted to hear it from. Something shifted next to her and fear hit her again. She scrambled away from it…tucking herself into a tight ball, hiding herself in the jacket she was wearing. She let out a small whimper.

"Paige. It's Shino."

She felt her bed dip slightly and risked looking at who it was. "Sh…Shino?" She wasn't sure she recognized him at first. He wasn't wearing his hite-ate or his usual high-collared shirt.

"Can I come closer?"

Paige nodded and relaxed slightly. It was Shino. He asked permission. He was safe. He would protect her.

Shino sat next to her on the bed, but carefully avoided touching her. He turned to Hinata and Kiba who were standing in the doorway of Paige's bedroom. "Tell the others to stand down."

They left to relay the message.

Shino turned to Paige. "Nightmare?"

"One…I haven't….had in years," she replied still trying to bring her breathing under control. She knew he would understand what the nightmare was about.

"What do you need?"

Few people had ever asked her that. He was so caring. He wouldn't push. She knew he would just sit there all night if she asked…and she wanted to ask. "Can you…can you just hold me? Like…on the couch?"

Shino didn't need to ask her to move over. She had already scrambled to the far edge of the bed. Instead he turned to adjust the pillow at the head of the bed, leaned back against it, and held his arms out to her in invitation.

Paige practically fell into the arms that promised shelter and protection from the nightmare. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the hum of the kikaichu. She felt his fingers thread through her hair and let out a sigh. "Thank you." She felt his arms wrap around her in an embrace in response and then his one hand returned to her hair. "Shino?"

He stilled his hand in her hair to let her know he was listening.

"Can you stay here?" Not knowing how her security worked, she added, "At least until I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Those words could mean so many things. Paige didn't know how to take them. She lifted her head to gaze up into his face. "I want you to stay with me through the end." It wasn't quite an 'I love you' but it said everything she felt at that moment.

For the third time, he removed his sun-glasses. The smile that spread over Shino's face was soft and gentle. "Through the end," he echoed and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Sleep. I'll keep watch."

She laid her head back on his chest to listen to the soothing hum. Absently she noticed she was still wearing his jacket.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** Woohoo! Fluffy waff followed by fluffy angst and more fluffy waff…yay relationship building. The next few chapters things get a little more interesting plot-wise with what is going on with Konoha and who might be after Paige. So yeah…how am I doing? For my loyal followers, I reward you with my personal email (in my profile) if you wish to communicate that way. Just put my penname or the title of the fic in the title of the email so I know to reply! Conventional reviews are welcome, email me if you wish to delve deeper or have more personal questions for me…if you made it this far, I trust you are not strange stalkers. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's pre-ramble:** OK, last chapter I got lots of lovely reviews and emails! Thank you!! I got compliments on Paige's "Kenny" moment with pulling Shino's hood over her head and pulling the draw strings…it wasn't exactly an active allusion, but it works! I like that I made drinking tea sexy… but that's my bias. I also got a question asking if I'm going to write a chapter or two from Shino's POV…and I've toyed with the idea. I like the consistency of keeping to one POV and I don't know if I could crawl into Shino's head as effectively as I'd like to…but the idea has crossed my mind.

**My reviewers old and new**: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby (And to those of you who have set me only on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

And now to the plot weaving…

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige wakes up to find someone had kept their word and made her breakfast. A visit to the academy answers some questions, but raises more. …nice jacket.

Chapter 18

Paige woke up gradually. She didn't want to wake-up at all. A day in bed sounded divine. The smell of breakfast was calling to her stomach, but it was definitely comfortable in her bed, snuggling up to whatever it was that was snuggling back. Cracking a bleary eye open, she decided to see just what she was snuggling with. A smile came to her face as she opened her other eye to take in the sight of just who she had just discovered enjoyed snuggling in bed. "Good morning." Paige yawned just as her stomach growled.

Shino's black orbs looked down at her, seeming to hold their own smile. "Good morning."

"Thank you for staying." Reluctant to get out of bed and out of his arms, she nuzzled into his chest to prolong the embrace.

His arms squeezed her briefly. "How did you sleep?"

Paige snorted into his chest. "Like a rock. You are an official cure of insomnia and bad dreams." She looked up into his eyes again. "How did you sleep? Or did you sleep?"

"I slept when my watch was over."

She nodded. Shino had kept his word and kept watch over her until she fell asleep. Giving in to another yawn the smell of food invaded her nose again. "What smells so good?"

"Hinata and Kiba made breakfast before they left this morning."

This caused her to pause. "They left? What time is it? How long have I been asleep and holding you hostage for?"

Shino chuckled and answered her questions one at a time. "They left after they made breakfast at 8:00AM. It's 10:23AM right now. And if this is a hostage situation then the negotiators will have some trouble getting me away from you." He leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

There was that Shino humor again. Paige smiled. "Well, I don't know. I might be willing to negotiate you away for some breakfast."

He gave a deep throated laugh at that. "Come on. Breakfast." He helped her out of bed and into the small dining area. Several times he gave her questioning looks as she staggered even when he tried to guide her. "Not a morning person?" Shino asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Only after a shower and food." She replied when a plateful of food appeared before her. "Glasses help too, but I usually put them on after I shower." She grabbed chopsticks and began to eat when Shino sat down beside her with his own plate. "Somehow clear vision when the brain is still foggy just makes me more confused and bumbling." Something had just occurred to her. "You didn't put your sunglasses back on."

Shino smiled, "No, I didn't."

She smiled in return.

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, every so often commenting on the food. Paige was actually slightly startled by Shino's question. "What do you want to do today?"

She had to give it some thought. It would probably be around 12:00PM when they would finally be ready, so she couldn't pick an all day activity. "Can we go visit the academy? I'm sure Naruto gave Iruka all of the juicy details, but I'd still like to drop by and say hi to him in person."

Shino gave a nod. "I have some questions for him about your training. I had asked Hinata about the medical implications after you went to bed, and she suggested talking with him." He paused for a moment. "Anything else?"

"I've officially been here a week, and I've spent most of it in our clearing. I have no idea what else there is to do in Konoha. Do you have any suggestions?"

"A first date."

Paige giggled slightly. "I can go for a date. We've been going backwards though. Marriage declarations, first kiss, you spending the night, and then the first date…" She trailed off as his hand turned her head to face him.

"Complaints or regrets?" His eyes had gone serious.

"None." To emphasize her point, she leaned in and gave him a kiss that she hoped was as toe curling and soul searing as the ones he had given her. When she finally relented, she asked, "Do you have complaints or regrets?"

Shino shook his head no with a dazed look on his face, but then turned serious again. "I regret not being able to do more to erase your past hurts." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

Paige gave him a small smile as she closed her eyes and leaned into the contact. "You do more than you think by just being here." She gave him another kiss, this one brief. "Come on, we need to get ready for the day."

He smiled and nodded. "You shower, I've got dishes."

* * *

Paige was still wearing his jacket, and Shino hadn't asked her for it back. He only smiled when she walked out of the bedroom with it as an addition to her usual outfit. They made their way through the streets of Konoha to the Ninja Academy walking hand-in-hand. They endured their fair share of odd looks and stares, but the other looks—knowing and understanding—outnumbered the bad. 

"Visitors check in at the office." Shino announced once they had entered the academy.

Paige nodded. "Makes sense." She figured she would let Shino do the talking and walking and she would follow his lead. He held the door to the office open for her. This gave her a small pause. She wasn't used to chivalry.

"Shino-sama! It's so good to see you again! To what does the academy own the pleasure of your visit?" The secretary looked to be an older woman, but from the enthusiastic greeting she gave Shino, Paige was guessing she hadn't lost any of those uncanny abilities school staff seemed to have at catching kids in the act.

"We're here to visit Iruka-sensei."

"We?" The secretary gave one of those knowing looks to Paige with a scarcely hidden smile. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Nori-san, please meet Paige Stone." Shino gave the formal introduction.

Paige found herself blushing at the formality and the now very visible smile Nori-san was giving both of them now. She sketched a light bow. "Pleased to meet you Nori-san."

"Just Nori, darling, just Nori. Shino-sama always makes me feel so old with his formality." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "The students have recess right now, so you can probably find Iruka in his classroom without worrying about interrupting lessons."

"Thank you, Nori-san," Shino continued with his formality. "We'll go visit him now."

Again, he held the door open for Paige, but this time she smiled in thanks at him. However, it turned into another blush as she heard Nori's parting words.

"His jacket looks good on you, darling!"

Paige shook her head and resigned herself to resembling a tomato for the next few minutes. They wound through a few hallways and then entered the door to a slightly startled Iruka.

The academy teacher was interrupted in grading some papers. "Paige! Shino!" He quickly rose from behind his desk and walked to meet the couple halfway. "I didn't expect a visit."

Paige gave the teacher a hug. "I haven't seen you since yesterday morning. I didn't want you to rely on just Naruto's word that I'm cleared to stay in Konoha." She stepped back and Shino stepped forward to give Iruka a handshake. "Plus Shino has a few questions since I'll be attempting to be athletic and learning some taijutsu soon."

Shino gave a nod.

Iruka gave a raised eyebrow. "Attempting to be athletic?" He leaned back against the chalkboard and crossed his arms. "I think with your life in danger, you need to do more than just attempt, Paige."

She gave a sigh. "I know. I know. But I haven't exactly had a regular exercise program in years, and add in all of the joint injuries I've had in my life, and it gets a little rough to get started again." She stepped closer to Shino and took his hand in her own. "I have faith in my _sensei_ over here. He'll make up a regimen that'll be good for me."

Iruka grinned. "Nice jacket." He turned more serious as he gave his full attention to Shino. "What questions do you have?"

Shino and Iruka chatted about developing a general exercise program that included taijutsu while Paige wandered around the classroom, occasionally answering questions one of them directed at her about her ability or inability to do something. _Sadness. Loneliness._ She stopped in front of one of the large classroom windows and saw a little girl, no more than 6 years old, with long red hair sitting alone on one of the swings on the playground. She looked like she was crying. Why was she all alone? Paige found herself wanting to brighten up the girl's day. "Iruka?" she called out. "Is this student one of yours?" She felt Shino and Iruka walk over to stand next to her and look at who she was referring too.

The teacher nodded. "Her name is Tamiko."

She frowned. "She's sad and lonely."

A loud sigh escaped from Iruka which made Paige turn to look at him. "She gets picked on a lot by the other students. As a teacher I can only stop what I see. I know it's not enough."

"What do they pick on her for?"

"For not having a mom and dad. She lost her parents on a mission about a year ago and she now lives with her grandmother."

A hand landed on Paige's shoulder…it was Shino's. She turned to look up at his face when he gave a slight squeeze on her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as he said, "Day off."

She gave him a small smile. "Kids can be horrible." She turned to look out the window again. "I just want to put a smile on her face for the rest of her day." She didn't turn her head when she asked, "Do you mind Iruka? I'll have her back to you by the end of recess and we'll stay on the grounds."

A chuckle was her response. "I've seen that look too many times on shinobi to know better than to say no. Go on."

She turned back to Shino. "Want to see what I used to do for a living? Schizophrenics and six year olds can be on about the same level." She grabbed his hand again as she lead him out of the classroom, but then let him take the lead again since he was the one who knew how to get to the playground. The two of them stopped at the swing-set Tamiko was using. _Ravens_. Paige carefully took a seat on the swing next to Tamiko while Shino stood a little ways off, leaning against one of the support poles. Tamiko looked like she had been crying for a while. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Paige could see the lines tears had made on her face. It was a scene that broke her heart a little, but Paige was hoping she could fix that. "Hi! My name is Paige."

Tamiko looked up, but didn't reply.

Paige was now looking into sad eyes that were the deepest blue she'd ever seen. "I'm a friend of Iruka-sensei." She pointed over to the window to where Iruka gave Tamiko a small wave. "He said I could come and talk to you. Is that ok with you? You can tell me to go away if you want." She added the last sentence when it looked like Tamiko was considering her offer. Giving small children choices usually made them feel better.

"Yes," was the soft reply.

"What's your name?"

"Iruka-sensei calls me Tami-chan." She wiped at her face where her tears had been.

"It's very nice to meet such a pretty young lady, Tami-chan." Paige gave her the biggest smile she could, hoping to encourage Tamiko to talk more.

Tamiko's face took on a puzzled expression. "I know you. You live in my building. Obaa-chan says you're a nice lady, because you have so many friends that visit you. But she always knows who's nice." She looked saddened again. "I don't."

Paige saw her opening. "Is that why you're all by yourself out here? Was someone mean to you, Tami-chan?"

"Bullies," Tamiko gave a small sniffle and started playing with the sand under the swing set with her foot. "They made fun of me because Kaasan and Tousan died. They say it's my fault. They say I have cooties that make people near me die."

Making a face, Paige said, "Well, that's just mean!"

"Obaa-chan says that they're lying."

"I think you're Obaa-chan is very smart. And you know what? I want to be your friend. Would you like that?" She looked over her shoulder at Shino to see if he was paying attention.

His stance had softened and he took a few steps to stand across from the swings Paige and Tamiko occupied and then crouched down. "Hi," he said to Tamiko.

Paige gave him a smile and turned back to the little girl now looking curiously at both of them. "His name is Shino and I think he would like to be your friend too."

He nodded in ascent.

"He's Aburame Shino?" Tamiko now had an awed look on her face. "People say mean things about his clan all the time."

A smile broke out over Paige's face. This little girl was one smart cookie. No doubt that her Obaa-chan had her hands full. "Yeah, but he didn't listen to them and now he has lots of friends."

Shino gave an encouraging nod.

Paige continued, "I know it's hard to ignore them, but you're Obaa-chan is right. Those bullies are lying. They definitely don't know how cool you are! And since we live in the same building, that means if you want, you can ask your Obaa-chan if it's ok for you to come visit me. I bet we'd have lots of fun."

The smile was almost blinding. "OK! I'll ask Obaa-chan." Tamiko then got a quizzical look, "You're jacket is really big."

"Yup. It's because it's not mine. I'm borrowing it from someone," Paige replied.

Tamiko nodded her head, but then her eyes widened as she pointed at Shino. "Is it his jacket?"

She gave a small laugh. "Yup."

The look of shock turned to one of curiosity. "Obaa-chan says people share things when they like each other. Do you like Shino?"

Paige laughed again, definitely one smart cookie. "Yup. And I'm pretty sure he likes me back."

Shino shifted closer to her and placed an arm around her waist…it was a little awkward with her on the swing. He nodded at Tamiko. "I like her a lot."

Tamiko's face then went from curious to disgusted. "Does that mean you kiss? Obaa-chan says kisses are nice, but I think they're yucky."

Before either Paige or Shino could reply to _that_. Iruka came out to collect the students for their afternoon lessons. Tamiko looked between her two new friends. Paige saw a look of hesitation on her face and made a guess at what she was thinking. She held out her arms to the little girl and was nearly knocked over when Tamiko ran into them. "Don't forget to ask you're Obaa-chan. But you can't come over tonight. I have other things to do tonight."

"Ok." She turned to Shino and decided to give him a hug before running off towards Iruka with a huge smile on her face.

Paige chuckled at the slightly shocked expression on Shino's face. "You were great with her."

He turned to her and gave her a smile. "You too." He then helped her off the swing and they walked over to give their good-byes to Iruka.

As they walked off of the academy grounds, Paige shared what she didn't want Tamiko to know. "She had ravens following her."

Shino's attention snapped to her face. "Her parents?"

"I think so, but they didn't share any messages with me. They were just…there."

"Day off," was the gentle reminder as he slipped his hand into hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

"First date," was her reply as she squeezed back.

She let him take the lead since Shino was the one with the grand plans. Paige noticed they seemed to be walking towards the Hokage Monument, but had no real idea of where they were going.

Another Aburame also had plans, it seemed.

Shino nudged Paige and tilited his head to let her know that Shibi had spotted them and was making his way towards them.

"So do we run and hide?" Paige asked. She was definitely a little nervous. Even though she knew Shibi had snuck out of the council meeting to tell her about the marriage plans, that she and Shino spending a lot of time together, and even said the Aburame would be honored to have her as part of the clan…she just didn't know what to do with parents ever since her own had tossed her out of the house.

"He likes you." Shino replied. He spared her a smile of encouragement. "He knew before the council meeting."

"You told him?" she looked up at him in surprise now. Shino seemed like a private guy, but maybe it was different within his clan. He did keep saying it was small.

"After you gave me a reading."

Paige digested this information. Shino told his father after she gave him a reading…after she had passed out and he brought her home. He had told her yesterday that was the day he had decided to open up to her. As heir to a clan it made sense that his personal life wasn't that personal. The rest of the clan would have to be told who he intended to date. Paige rethought that one aloud, "Your entire clan knows about me…about us."

"Yes." He stopped them for a moment and placing his hands around her, turned her towards him. "Is that ok?"

"I guess so." She thought more about it. Shibi _had_ known where she lived. He was supportive of them. He could have told Shino to find another girl. "Are you sure your clan likes me, too?" She paused, thinking on how to phrase her next sentence. "I'm...out of practice with families."

Shino gave her a hug. It was the most public affection he displayed so far. Sure there was the one in the Hokage's office, but that was when he had found out what kind of dangers she would be putting herself in and he was surrounded by people who knew him. Paige knew this hug was more special, because the private Aburame was showing emotions in front of strangers.

"Shino. Paige," came the interruption. "Are you feeling better today?" Shibi had arrived while they were hugging and tactfully didn't comment on it.

Shino didn't give up his grip on her to allow her to jump back when she heard Shibi's voice. "Tousan."

"Aburame-sama," she gave a polite bow. "Yes, I'm feeling much better today. Things have been…quieter."

Shibi waved off the formalities. "From your stunt at the council meeting, you should call me Tousan, too."

Paige blinked. She opened her mouth to try to respond to _that_ statement, and realized she had no clue what to say. She couldn't call him _dad_, even if Shino declared their eventual marriage if things worked out. Biting her lip, she turned to Shino to see how he was reacting to that.

He looked down at her confused face. "He's teasing."

"Oh." She looked at Shibi, feeling a little embarrassed about not understanding the teasing. Paige decided to try and make up for it with a little teasing of her own. "How about we settle for Shibi-san for now, and we'll hold weekly meetings to see if we need to update it?"

Shibi visibly smirked over the top of his high collared shirt. "Sounds good." He turned to Shino, "Taking her up top?"

"Yes."

Shibi took the few steps to close the distance between himself and Shino and Paige. He laid one hand on each of their shoulders. Looking down at Paige he gave a visible smile. "You're in for a treat." He then turned to Shino again. "Keep her safe. The clan is behind you."

"Thank you." He raised the hand not currently holding on to Paige and rested it on top of Shibi's hand on his shoulder.

Paige watched the oddly tender moment, but it was brief. With one last look over the two of them, and the parting comment of, "Nice jacket," Shibi took his leave.

* * *

**authoress whistles **What?? You wanted a post-ramble?? Alrighty, I promise everything had a point in this chapter!! And the next couple of chapters make me feel dirty…some in a good way—hehe—and some in a not so good way—also hehe… I'm a damned sucker for build-up! Anyone lost those pants that I keep telling you to hold on to?? 

On a more personal note, my life is about to get both more and less complicated…I'm going to be moving in the next couple of weeks. I'll try to stick to that weekly updates promise! And anyone who _really_ wants to know what the heck is going on with me can email me and I'll tell you. I just don't wanna bother the people that don't wanna know with posting the whole sob story here.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's pre-ramble**: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and/or emailed their support for the story as well as for the authoress and her moving fiasco! I love you all: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

To answer questions generated from the previous chapter: Tami-chan has a major purpose…just don't hurt me too much when you find out what it is… And Shino was not wearing his hooded jacket! Paige stole it the night before and didn't give it back. Shino was wearing his high-collared button-up black number, so he was not in his "Aburame glory" as eva24 put it in her review.

And now for something completely different…

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: A semi-steamy first date with a rude awakening.

Chapter 19

Paige looked up at Hokage Monument from its base. "When you told your dad you were taking me up top…you meant to the top of Hokage Monument?" The height was slightly dizzying when she had to crane her neck and lean back slightly. "Are we allowed up there?"

"Yes." Shino pulled on her hand and led her over to a long and winding staircase and they began their climb. "You'll love the view." He looked back to give her another smile. "It's almost a tradition in my clan."

She quickened her pace up a few stairs so she could talk with him more easily. "How so?"

He actually stopped and turned around to face her. "My father brought my mother up here. He told me I should do the same to any woman I thought was special enough for the experience."

Leaning forward slightly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, with the height difference between them emphasized by Shino being on a higher stair…it was all Paige could manage at the moment. "Thank you."

"I also want you to understand what you have agreed to help protect." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to return the hug. After a few moments he broke the embrace. "Come on."

They made the rest of the way up the stairs arm-in-arm. By the time they reached the top, Paige was slightly winded, but Shino appeared like he could still run a few marathons and not be bothered. "Alright, I understand shinobi are trained young, but I feel like a feeble old lady next to you after that!" Paige complained.

Shino looked her up and down that made her blush and know he did _not_ agree with that statement at all. "Let me show you the view." He led her over closer to the edge of what promised to be a sheer cliff. There were handrails preventing people from getting too close to the edge, and benches dotted the walkway that spanned the top of the monument. There was no one else at the top of the monument.

She gasped while clinging to the handrail with one hand, and Shino with the other. "You can see everything from up here! It's beautiful." Paige gazed in awe. The view did span the entire village from the gate she entered Konoha through to Hokage Tower to her own apartment building.

He shifted slightly to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lacing their fingers of one hand together, and rested his chin on the top of her head. He pointed to a cluster of more traditional looking homes. "The Aburame complex."

Paige nodded and relaxed into his hold.

Dipping his head slightly he began whispering in her ear. "This is what you are protecting…healing. And in return Konoha will protect and heal you. You may not be shinobi, but that doesn't matter. Konoha takes care of her own. And I…I want to protect and help you to heal as well. I want to take care of you."

She shifted in his embrace slightly to be able to look at him. "I would like that." Paige turned more so that she faced him. She lifted her one hand to cup his face. "I'm going to need your help." She bit her lip in hesitation and blushed. "And I think I…" She trailed off, hesitating again.

Reaching up he took the hand that had been resting against his cheek and laid a gentle kiss on its palm. "Tell me when you're ready. The way your eyes light up when you look at me is enough for me."

Giving a self-deprecating sigh she laid her head against his chest, taking the comfort he was so free in giving her. "I think in the healing department, you have your work cut out for you. I don't know what I'm doing. I try to just go with my feelings, but I'm a little scared. I know I have feelings for you. I want to tell you…" Paige felt a hand tilt her head up.

Shino's hand left her chin and unbuttoned the top of his high collared shirt, giving her a full view of his mouth as he formed the words, "When you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." A slow smile spread across his features. "And I like a challenge."

An answering smile spread across Paige's face, but then turned serious. "Everyone has done so much for me. You've done so much for me…to the point of suspension from ANBU. I just wish I was able to do more, to make up for everything."

His smile didn't falter, but rather turned into a smirk. "You single-handedly out a high level spy; offer an entire village your unique abilities to help it find even more spies; give readings to people that help them to heal…" His hand returned to her chin when she began to look down and blush. "…Give me a reading that shows me I need more in my life; offer me a chance to heal my heart with you…and you think you haven't done much?"

It was the most Shino had spoken to her. Paige was astonished at how much more open he was when the two of them were alone.

"You have nothing to make up for. We help you because we want to. Do you understand how important you are?"

"I guess not." It was the truth. Living by herself for years and not having any true friends had taken its toll on Paige. She was used to giving and not letting anyone close enough for them to give back. Having her life in danger, needing protection, and a new relationship added up to Paige feeling like she had to give more of herself to make up for everything she was receiving. She felt like she was drowning in the generosity of others. A rather interesting thought crossed her mind and caused her to blush a few shades darker than ever.

"What are you thinking?"

Paige gave Shino a bashful smile. She had trouble meeting the eyes she knew were behind the sunglasses. "I'm thinking of…I mean…Do you think…Could you…" She took a deep, calming breath. "I'd like it if you showed me how important I am to you…when I'm ready." She spoke into his chest again, embarrassed at the words coming out of her mouth. It was the closest she could manage to 'I want you to make love to me' as she was going to get right now. She added the last part because as much as she liked the idea, it made her nervous as well. Arms tightened around her and she felt warm breath in her ear again.

"I'd be honored. But only when you are ready."

She felt him draw back from the embrace.

"I want to show you something else up here." Shino stepped to the other side of the handrail and held his hands out to Paige. "I will keep you safe."

She nodded, took his hand, held up her skirt, and climbed over the rail with a little less grace, rearranging her skirt afterwards. She followed as the Aburame led her to another, narrower set of stairs that was carved directly into the rock face and down.

"Builders use this part."

"And the public?" Paige was clinging to him now. There wasn't a safety rail anymore.

"Not encouraged, but the view is better." Shino stopped once they had reached a natural outcropping. He sat down on the edge, his feet dangling, and motioned for Paige to join him.

She took small steps to inch her way closer to the edge.

"Afraid of heights?"

Giving a nervous chuckled she tried to explain. "It's more a fear of falling to my death if I lose my balance. I'm not a graceful person. Handrails are my friends. And I'm usually a fan of following signs that say 'Danger Area: No Unauthorized Entry'." Grabbing onto his shoulders tightly she let Shino guide her so that she was actually sitting in his lap. "But I've never had a personal safety line before." She rested her head against his chest and let him remove her handkerchief to stroke her hair.

After a long time, he turned her head with a soft command, "Look."

Loosening her grip slightly, she turned in the embrace to look out and see the sun setting over Konoha. "It's…breathtaking." With strength she didn't quite understand, she felt Shino lift her up and turn her so that she could lean back against him and not strain her neck. "How often have you come here to watch this?"

He breathed into her ear again, "Never had a reason to until now," and laid a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. "Only for you."

This time she turned around under her own effort to sit sideways on his lap with one arm around his back. "I don't know what to say." Her grin turned slightly devious, "But I think I can come up with something." Looking around she decided, "I think I need a hand though."

"What are you doing?"

"Umm…well, I want to face you so I can kiss you properly." An undignified squeak was the next thing out of her mouth as strong arms suddenly lifted her without any apparent effort and settled her back down so that she was now sitting on his lap and facing him. She didn't care her skirt was bunched as she let her legs stretch out behind him on either side and wrapped around his waist. Her breathing quickened just being this close to Shino and looking into his face. She blurted out the random thought that came to her mind. "This view is nice too."

"I agree."

_Love. _Tangling her fingers in his hair, she brought their mouths together for a passion filled kiss. Lips met and parted. Tongues twined to dance back and forth. Paige decided she couldn't get enough of this feeling of being with Shino and kissing him. She let out a small moan and attempted to inch closer to feel more of whatever was happening. It caused her to bump into something that made Shino give out what she decided was the sexiest groan ever heard, but before her brain could process everything she did to make him groan again, he broke off the kiss and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Paige, don't…" he gasped.

"But…" thinking through kiss induced mind-fog was difficult. What had she bumped into? He obviously enjoyed it from the sound he made.

"Don't want to rush…" he breathed into her shoulder and laid a kiss on the skin he found in front of him. The jacket had slipped off of her shoulders slightly.

Light bulbs went off for Paige. "I like the effect I have on you." She grabbed his head and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I'll let you know if I feel rushed." She decided to rub up against his erection again and got another groan for her efforts. However this time, she felt an answering sensation growing in herself. Still holding on to his head, she let her own fall back, let out a louder moan, and enjoyed the feeling of warmth and arousal. "Right now I just like this feeling." Bringing her head back up to look into his eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his hite-ate. "I like this feeling. I want this...just this feeling…I won't break if it's you. Only you. Please." She closed her eyes as she was trying to make him understand. They opened again to stare into deep pools of black as she felt a hand on her back, underneath the coat, make its way lower. Paige's head fell back again, and she let out her own low groan as that hand pushed her firmly against the erection in front of her. Lips made a gentle assault against her exposed neck—nipping, sucking, and teasing—causing her head to loll to the side which gave them access to her sensitive pulse point. She let out a gasp that turned into a moan when a tongue joined in and started to lightly lap when the lips were absent. "Shino…" she sighed. Hands then came to the side of her face and drew her in for another kiss. Paige lost herself in the sensation…

"Paige?"

The question in his voice caused her to come back into herself. Thumbs gently slid over her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

She had been crying. She hadn't even noticed. Paige nodded and gave him a watery smile. "They're happy tears…I promise." Leaning in, she whispered into his ear, "You make me feel loved."

Arms that were already encircling her underneath the jacket tightened their hold. They held on to each other until Shino announced, "Sun has set. We should go."

Paige crawled off of his lap in order to let him up. "I liked the date."

"We still have dinner." He clasped the top button of his shirt again.

Accepting the hand which somehow guided her into another piggyback up the set of narrow stairs, she giggled, "We're still going backwards…dessert before dinner. And that is definitely not a complaint."

Tilting his head so he wouldn't have to speak too loudly, he asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not picky as long as I'm not eating random animal organs," was the reply. "Did you have a place in mind?"

"Yes. I checked it out this morning. You'll like the chef."

"Huh?" Paige was definitely confused, but felt rather than heard Shino's chuckle.

"You'll see."

And see she did. Shino had proceeded to carry Paige on his back for the entire walk to her apartment. He only turned slightly so that she could be the one to open her front door. Once inside he deposited her on the couch and calmly walked into her kitchen and made dinner. He had also removed his sunglasses and his high-collared shirt once inside.

* * *

"Shino?" she asked as she put down her chopsticks. 

"Yes?"

"Thank you for dinner…for everything today. It was wonderful." A blush spread across her features as she remembered their time on top of the Hokage Monument.

A hand covered hers. "Your welcome."

Paige was suddenly nervous again. "I don't want you to leave. Do you…Can you stay? I'm not asking for…I just want…" The hand covering hers gave a slight squeeze.

"I'll keep the nightmares away," was his understanding answer.

"Who else is on security tonight?" She reached out with her abilities as she asked the question. _Deer. Bee._

"Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are on perimeter."

A grin came to her face. "You'd be better to snuggle with than any of them."

"Of course," Shino mock scoffed. His black eyes turned soft again, "I've got dishes."

"Let me help."

"Restaurants don't let customers wash dishes," he called over his shoulder and he walked to the kitchen carrying the dirty dishes.

Paige followed with a grin and decided to play along. "But I haven't paid for my dinner. Management usually makes you wash the dishes as payment if you have no money."

"My treat." Shino shooed her out of the kitchen. "Day off. Go relax."

She took his message to heart and walked out to sit on the couch. Deciding that closing her eyes would help her relax, she next felt herself being shaken lightly. "Meh?" was her response. She had fallen asleep while Shino was cleaning up from dinner.

"Go get changed for bed. I'll wait until you're done."

Giving into a yawn Paige apologized, "Sorry…guess I didn't realize I was so tired."

"Don't worry." He pulled her into an upright position and gave her a light shove in the direction of the bedroom. "Bed. Get ready."

The process of going to bed was not an awkward one, which surprised Paige slightly. Shino calmly climbed into her bed and held out his arms to her as he had the previous night. She gave him a smile and settled in for the night, quickly falling to sleep knowing that his presence would keep her dreams safe.

* * *

Ravens surrounded her in a forest. It was an old forest, the forest she often visited in her dreams. But this time there was no Mudjekeewis to greet her, only ravens. They filled every available spot of the tree branches surrounding the partial clearing she found herself in. She called out to them. "Brothers, do you have messages you wish to give me?" 

Silence. The ravens did not reply.

She tried again. "Brothers, you have come with a purpose. How can I aid you?"

More silence.

Paige was beginning to get unnerved. Spinning around she noticed that all of the ravens appeared to be just staring at her. It was like they were waiting for something to happen. But what was going to happen? She began to think rapidly. They brought the dead to talk with her. Ravens helped people cross between worlds. 'Oh no…' She felt her stomach drop as the other implication crossed her mind. She never liked the idea of people dying, but it was a part of the cycle of life. "Brothers, you have come to help those souls in need cross over to the next world." As she spoke it, she wondered who was to cross over that she was being given a vision.

As if on cue, all of the ravens took flight in a great mass of moving blackness and began to circle Paige inside of the clearing.

* * *

Instantly coming to full alertness, she felt Shino tense underneath her. Something was wrong. She could still feel the overwhelming presence of the ravens…too many ravens. It felt as if there were enough for everyone in the entire apartment building. She went still as realization came, but then became a flurry of action. 

"What's wrong?" Shino sat up as she struggled out of his embrace.

She met his concerned eyes with wide panicked ones. "I had a vision with ravens. We need to get everyone out of the building now!"

He didn't question. "Pack quickly. We go to the Aburame complex." Grabbing his sunglasses he had placed on the nightstand before they went to bed, he rushed out declaring, "Shikamaru needs to begin evacuations. We leave when I return."

Paige didn't bother to respond but started quickly packing the only items she cared about—her medicine wheel items and notebooks. Everything else could be replaced if needed. She glanced at the clock in the bedroom and felt her stomach drop again. Only 3:12AM. It will be hard to get civilians awake and out. Absently she went, grabbed Shino's jacket and put it on before she put her bags over her shoulders. She walked into the living room as Shino returned through the front door. "I'm ready."

He walked over to her, wrapped her arms around him, and performed the jutsu that would take them to the Aburame complex.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble**: coughs …so, what do ya think about my semi-steamy writing? I figured I'd work my way up the literary smex-o-meter. The continuing poll on Shino's IC/OC-ness is still open! I've been stretching out the times Shino and Paige are alone and therefore making Shino open up more and more…I wanna know if you still find it on a believable scale. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's pre-ramble:** Yes! I'm still alive!! My move is this weekend. I am mostly packed. The original plan was post from my new location…but I'm bored right now and have decided to post early. Thank you to Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora for your kind reviews, questions, and comforting words! (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

Everyone have a grip on their pants? 'Cause here's where I turn your world upside-down!!

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: The meaning of the raven's visit to Paige's dreams is revealed. She is told to find someone who knows some of what is going on and struggles to find them before its too late.

Chapter 20

They arrived in a small puff of smoke in a living room that Paige didn't recognize. Hands grabbed her shoulders a little roughly, forcing her to look up into Shino's worried face. It was clearly visible since in their effort to get to safety as quickly as possible, neither had bothered dressing properly.

"My father's house. He'll keep you safe." As he was speaking, Shibi entered the room looking like he was used to unannounced visits in the early hours of the morning. Shino turned to his father, "Paige's building is no longer secure."

Shibi gave curt nod, "She'll be safe with me."

Shino turned back to Paige, "Stay safe. I have to go back to help with evacuations. Do you know what we should be looking for?"

She shook her head, "No. Just that a lot of people are going to die…" Her eyes widened, and she grasped his arms almost desperately. "Tamiko…Shino, try to find her! Please!"

"I will do what I can." He gave her a bone crushing hug. "I have to go."

Paige nodded. "I'll see what I can figure out from the ravens. You stay safe, too. Come back alive."

Shino nodded and gave a small smile of encouragement to her. Taking a step back, he vanished from her sight in another swirl of smoke.

Turning to face Shibi, she announced, "I need to borrow you floor to work with my medicine wheel. I'm going to try…" An explosion interrupted her explanation of what she was going to do. The sound was loud enough to rattle the floors of the house. She ran to the window to view a large plume of smoke and the glowing red of a large fire. "Shino," she breathed. The sight was horrible enough to shake Paige. There was no longer an apartment building. Several of the surrounding buildings also looked to have taken some damage. A large hand landed on her shoulder, startling her from gazing out of the window.

"He is unharmed." The clan leader of the Aburame stated.

Searching his face she asked, "How can you be sure?"

"I have my own kikaichu looking after him. He is my only son." He guided Paige away from the window. "You have your own work to do. How can I help?"

With effort, she threw herself into the task at hand. She set down her bags in the middle of the floor and began to set up her medicine wheel. "I need space to work with the medicine wheel. I need to ask the ravens for any messages or anything else they would be willing to give us. I'm pretty sure I was the target. We need information about who set this up and why to see if it has any connection with Danzo." After she had arranged her belongings for the medicine wheel she continued, "Whatever happens, don't touch me. It jars me back into the physical too rapidly." She lay down next to the medicine wheel. It was a pretty safe bet that with all of the recently dead, the ravens would be over-run with messages. It was safer to start lying down instead of fainting. With an apology to the spirits for her lack of cleansing and offering, she let herself open the connection with ravens wide and let anything and everything come in. Paige would sort it all out later.

* * *

"Kaasan! Tousan! Where are you!?!" 

"Have you seen my son?! Please help me find…"

"Where am I!?"

"Nooo!!"

Paige struggled through the swarm of ravens. They swirled with all of the souls needing to cross over.

"My arm! My arm!"

"Help me! Can anyone hear me!?"

With all of the recently dead, there had to be one with information for her. She had to focus more, damn it! There was a danger in losing herself among all of the souls crossing over. Focus and determination were going to be what got her through. With a sudden inspiration, she concentrated more on her connection with her grizzly bear totem. The effect was almost immediate. Courage and determination came to her, allowing her to calm her frantic mind and focus.

"Paige!"

Hearing her name called out was unusual. Looking around to see who would call out to her in her own vision with such a panicked tone, she spotted the soul of an elderly woman being carried by a raven. She whispered into the swarm. "Brothers, I beg of you to let me speak with her before she crosses over."

The woman suddenly appeared before her, being held by the largest raven she had ever seen. "Paige! You have to find Tamiko! They took her! They took my granddaughter! They killed me in front of her! Please!"

She didn't want to reach out to the woman, not knowing what touching the dead would do, but she needed this woman calm. She echoed Shino's parting words to her. "I'll do what I can. Please, tell me why they took her. Can you tell me who they are?"

"It was too dark…I couldn't see. I only know they were surprised and angry…kept talking about their leader not being pleased unless you were captured or killed. They burst into our apartment, grabbed her, killed me, and then I was watching them use her to lead shinobi away from the explosives and then kill them. After that I was here." The woman's eyes became pleading, "Please, I know you can help her! She must be so scared to be left alone again."

"I'll do what I can," she repeated. Paige turned to the raven carrying the soul, "Thank you brother. I apologize for disrupting your duties." She was not expecting a reply.

"It is an honor to serve the one who serves Wakan Tanka. Ask us, and we will give what is within our power." The raven then gave a strangely regal bow and flew off to let the woman cross over.

* * *

With a sharp intake of breath, she was back to being on the floor in Shibi's living room. A hand appeared in front of her and she let it help her into a sitting position. Holding her head in her hands to try and gather her courage for what she needed to do, she slowly turned to Shibi. "I need your help. And Shino's not going to like it." 

"I said I would keep you safe."

She met his determined gaze with one of her own. "I need to go back to the building to try and find someone who has information. She was used as a hostage. She might be able to help us find the identities of those responsible for this." She was surprised when she was helped up by Shibi.

He gave her a lop-sided grin that Paige recognized Shino possessed as well. "I said I would keep you safe. I never said anything about keeping you here. You have your own duties to Konoha." He shifted his gourd, turned his back to her, and crouched slightly. "Get on my back. We have to run there since I don't know the damaged area well enough to manage a teleportation jutsu anymore."

Climbing onto his back she squeezed his shoulders, "Thank you."

Shibi gave a small nod and then took off in a sprint that startled Paige with its speed and agility. He ran through the streets making them into a blur, seeing obstacles and taking to the rooftops to avoid them with an ease and grace that made Paige briefly wonder what shinobi were made of.

She then turned her attention to the quickly approaching scene of fire and chaos that used to be her apartment building. Calling on her grizzly bear totem to draw more courage to beat back the waves of terror that seeing the scale of destruction was causing, Paige gave a small prayer to the dead for a safe journey and then leapt off of Shibi's back when they arrived. The fire was threatening to rage out of control and spread to the buildings already demolished by the force of the blast. Shinobi were running into and out of all of the buildings, regardless of fire, to try and rescue any survivors. Seeing a face she recognized along the perimeter containing lookers-on, she ran towards them and began calling out. "Hinata! Hinata!"

"Paige! Thank the kami you're alright. But you shouldn't be here. Shino said he took you to safety."

"I'm where I need to be." She grabbed onto Hinata. "I need your help. There was someone in the building who knows who did this. Her name is Tamiko, a student of Iruka's. She's a six year old little girl with bright red hair and deep blue eyes. She was used as a hostage. Her grandmother told me to help her before she crossed-over." She tried to explain, but didn't know if she was making any sense.

"I'll see what I can find with my Byakugan." Hinata was pure determination now.

"Thank you." Scanning the area for any other familiar faces, she spotted Genma and ran towards him…and the raging fire. "Genma! Coyote-san!"

"Paige! Are you crazy! They were probably after you. Get out of here!" He shouted above the roar of the flames.

"No! I have a job here as well! I need to find a little girl named Tamiko. She's a student of Iruka's, six years old, red hair, blue eyes. She was a hostage and could have information about who did this! She's still alive!" Paige felt as if the fire she was watching was the fire of her own resolve.

"There's no one left alive here! Get out of here in case they come back!"

"Paige!" The shout caused her to turn around, and she spotted Shibi running towards her. "Hinata could not find anything with her Byakugan, but she spoke with the other medics. A girl fitting Tamiko's description was taken to the hospital. She was badly injured."

"Take me there." Turning back to Genma, she added, "If you want any more women in your future, Coyote-san, you keep your ass in one piece!" Without waiting for any reply, she climbed back on to Shibi's back, and they took off towards the hospital.

When they arrived, he set her down just outside of the doors and grabbed her arm to prevent her from rushing in. "Let me find out where she is for you. It will be difficult for you to ask."

As they walk in through the main entrance, Paige understood. It was a different kind of chaos, but chaos nonetheless. Nurses and medics ran back and forth tending to wounded. The main desk was swamped with too many people wanting to know about the status of loved ones. She turned to Shibi, "Go for it."

Instead of a reply he sent out a small swarm of kikaichu which spread out in different directions, including the front desk. After a few moments he announced, "She was moved up to surgery on the second floor." He looked down at her, "Her injuries do not look good."

Looking back up into his serious face, she replied, "Stairs or elevator?"

"Stairs," he turned to lead the way and Paige trailed after him. They must have made an odd scene. Their clothes slightly stained by the smoke, Paige still wearing Shino's jacket over her sleep clothes, and Shibi wearing the Aburame clan high collared, long tailed shirt with sun-glasses.

They arrived at the proper surgery room on the second floor and were met by a frantic Iruka. "Paige! Thank kami you're alright." He gripped her in a bone-crushing hug. "It's Tamiko…she's…" He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, "I'm here until they find her Obaasan."

Giving him a look of sincere apology and sympathy, she told him what she knew he didn't want to hear. "Her Obaasan has crossed-over." She led him back to a small row of seats near the surgery room and sat next to him. "It was actually her grandmother that sent me to look for her. Tamiko was used as a hostage and probably knows something about the people who did this."

"She called out your name—said you were in danger."

Nodding she confirmed his suspicions. "I was the target."

Following that statement, Sakura emerged from the surgery room with a grave look on her face. Spotting Paige, she gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm glad to see you safe, Paige." She turned to Iruka and shook her head, "I'm sorry. The damage to her chakra network is too severe."

Paige grabbed Iruka's hand as she stood up and addressed Sakura. "Can we see her to say our good-byes?"

"Yes. But I don't know how long she will stay conscious."

"That doesn't matter. Please find Tsunade-sama. Tamiko has information about what happened. I'm going to get it from her." Seeing the concerned looks on the faces of Iruka and Sakura, she added, "I'm not going to hurt her. Just talk with her." Paige turned to Shibi, "You can come in, or not. It's up to you."

"I promised to keep you safe. I will stand guard inside."

With that announcement, Paige walked through the doors and walked over to a large bed containing the small form of Tamiko. She could only see her face above the covers. A face badly burned, with much of the beautiful red hair gone and what was left was turned to a deep burgundy color by a combination of scorching heat and blood. Her eyes were closed and her brows were pinched. Cautiously moving to the side of the bed, she reached out her hand to rest next to one covered with a sheet. "Tami-chan."

Blue eyes opened to look at the ceiling.

"Tami-chan. It's Paige and Iruka-sensei," she called softly. "We've come to say hi."

"Paige? Safe?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm safe." She moved into Tamiko's field of vision so she wouldn't have to turn her head.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Hi, Tami-chan. Paige has some questions for you. You need to try and answer them, ok?" Iruka walked to stand at the opposite side of the bed from Paige.

"Ok." Her brows furrowed further. "They hurt Obaachan."

"I know," comforted Paige, "But I know that you'll see her soon. She sent me to find you and make sure you were safe."

"Bad men."

"The worst kind," agreed Paige. "I have my first question for you. Are you ready?" At a small nod, she continued, "I want to know if you see any birds in the room." She opened her connection with ravens as she asked. She also felt some confusion coming from Iruka.

"Yes." _Raven._

She was actually hoping for this. The dying are closer to the spiritual realm and often see things that the living do not. "Great. He is a raven and he's here to help you. I want you to know that he is a very special friend of mine. Not many people can see him. And because you can see him, you are extra special."

"Another friend?"

"Yup. He's a special friend because he helps people find each other. He can help you find your Kaasan, Tousan, and Obaasan. He can also help the pain go away." Paige reached out and lightly stroked the burnt hair. "But you need to tell him everything that happened tonight. You need to tell him everything you can remember about the bad men. What they looked like, what they said…everything. If you tell him all of that. He will take you to see your family again."

"Hurts to talk."

"I'm sorry, Tami-chan." She thought for a moment. "If you close your eyes, can you still see my raven friend?"

Obediently, Tamiko closed her eyes. "Yes."

"Then you're in for a treat!" Paige leaned to whisper into her ear. "All you have to do is imagine yourself talking to him. Alright, Tami-chan? I want you to do that for me now. Try really hard not to forget anything. After you're done you'll be with your family, where the bad men and bullies can't hurt you anymore." She leaned back to close her own eyes and feel her connection with her ravens. Silently asking the ravens for the information from Tamiko, she watched and listened as the message was relayed. When she felt Tamiko's head roll into the hand that was stroking her burnt hair, Paige sent up a small prayer that her journey to the other side was a swift reunion with her family. Standing back up, she opened her eyes to look at the tear stained face of Iruka with tears in her own eyes. "She's crossed-over. She loved you very much. You were a hero in her eyes."

Iruka walked over to her and gave her another hug. "You gave her peace. It was beautiful."

Paige finally gave in to her own emotions and hugged the teacher back. She cried into his vest, "I just hope its enough."

"Paige," Shibi softly called from the doors. "Tsunade-sama is here. Shino is here also."

She pulled away from Iruka and walked towards Shibi and the doors leading out of the surgery room. She didn't want to reach out with her gifts to judge his mood. "If he's angry with us, then you get to walk out first to run interference."

"He'll understand, Paige."

"Right." She wiped away the tears on her face with the sleeve of Shino's jacket. "Let's do this." She motioned for Shibi to walk out first anyway. Paige wanted something between her and any stares she would receive when exiting the room of a now dead little girl. Iruka brushed past her to go over and talk with the others in the hallway. Glancing around the hall to locate Tsunade, she noted the forms of Shino talking with Sakura…Naruto and Ibiki were standing next to the Hokage. She gave a small shake of her head over to Sakura, knowing she would understand. Paige couldn't meet the gaze of Shino. Going over to him would mean she would feel safe enough to break down, and she needed to keep it together just a little bit longer. She walked over to Tsunade, "I have information, Hokage-sama."

"The girl?" questioned Ibiki.

Paige figured he wanted to question her himself, but that was impossible for him. "With her family now…she's crossed-over, but she told a raven what she knew about who did this." Paige paused to collect her thoughts. "She was used as a hostage to distract some shinobi from the explosive tags planted around the building and then she watched them kill the shinobi, like she had watched them kill her Obaasan. Because of the darkness she couldn't see much, but she did see their clothing: high-collared, black cloaks with large red clouds on them and straw hats obscuring most of their faces." Paige watched the shocked expression on Tsunade's and Naruto's faces. "They didn't identify themselves at Akatsuki, but I'm aware of the…similarities in appearances. They did specifically mention me as the target of their operation. I was supposed to be kidnapped, but security was too tight for them. They opted for the next best thing, killing me." Her voiced started to waver. "They…they tossed her back…into the building…just before…"

Strong arms encircled her and pressed her against an orange and black torso. Naruto's voice interrupted her thoughts of Tamiko. "It wasn't your fault."

Anger was quick to displace self-blame and grief. She struggled out of the embrace. "Don't patronize me, Naruto! We both know that if I hadn't been in that building, if I couldn't do what it is that I do, that a lot more people would be alive right now!" she shouted. Paige didn't care who heard the outburst, but felt the anger dissipate some. She whispered, "I only knew some of what was happening because of a vision in my sleep. Tamiko didn't have that luxury." She turned to Tsunade, "How many dead?"

The Hokage's eyes softened, "It wasn't your fault, Paige. I made the decision to keep you in that building because of everything you had to go through. I felt familiar surroundings would do you some good. No one thought anyone would go through such extreme measures, or we would have attempted to prepare for them. Losses are part of living in a shinobi village. You will have to come to terms with that if you are to stay here."

Paige nodded, but asked her question again anyway, "How many dead?" A voice behind her answered and caused her to turn around.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and I were able to get 10 to safety. Including you and me, there are 12 survivors and 164 dead." Shino voice was soft and calming.

"If Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji are safe, who were the shinobi Tamiko saw?" Paige wondered aloud.

Taking a few steps closer to Paige he answered. "Back-up called in to help with the evacuation." He reached out slowly and cautiously to lay a hand against her cheek. "I'm glad you're safe. Genma told me you were here. Tousan just told me how you got your information."

Paige felt new tears threatening. She grabbed the hand on her cheek. "I want…I want to honor the dead for their sacrifice. Will you help me?"

Shino nodded. "What do you need?"

She thought for a moment. Honoring the dead wasn't a prescribed ritual, but something that should be unique to the dead and their situation. "I need ashes from the site, some local soil, my medicine wheel bag, and help getting to the top of Hokage Monument again." She turned back to the Hokage. "Can we go?"

"Go," was the reply.

Indulging in the comfort of a familiar embrace, she clung to Shino after the dismissal from Tusnade. "Take me somewhere. I don't care where," she spoke into his chest. She felt hands run through her hair one more time before a puff of smoke revealed her to be back in Shibi's living room.

"Collect your things for your bag. I'll get some ashes and soil for you. I'll be back."

She nodded and Shino left.

"Paige." It was Shibi. "You are welcome to stay with the Aburame."

"I'd be putting your entire clan in danger. Shino is probably already a target because we've been pretty visible."

Shibi walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder once more. "As a clan we're unique in our abilities of espionage and counter-espionage with the kikaichu. We'll be able to keep you safe."

She bit her lip, "Then why try to send me to the Aburame in the first place?"

"Danzo was not actually part of that decision process. It was the other elders who were eager to marry you off."

"So that was purely internal politics." She glanced up at the ceiling, charity always made her feel anxious to repay people. And she had had to accept a lot of it lately. She knelt down to begin to pack her items. "I…don't have anything. Other than what you see on your floor. I'll need to replace all of my clothing and other personal items."

_Beetle. _Shino. "It's being taken care of."

He held out two containers as he asked, "Ready to go?"

Placing her bag over her shoulder she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The ritual was rather simple. Paige arranged her medicine wheel items and motioned for Shino to join her if he wished. He sat down next to her, placing the two containers of ashes and soil next to the medicine wheel with the other items. She began the ritual by smudging herself and Shino and using a short chant to help with cleansing. Paige then used some of Shino's and her hair combined with tobacco for the offering to the six directions—lighting the small bundle with some of her matches. After the offering had burned away, she combined those ashes, with those Shino had collected. Asking him to hold the container of soil, she poured the combined ashes and mixed them with the dirt. Grabbing a handful of the mixture she told Shino, "Take some, too. The ashes from the offering are the pieces of us that the dead take with them when they leave our lives. The soil is a symbol of them returning to Mother Earth. We're going to release it into the wind so they can be carried to Wakan Tanka and know peace." They walked over to the edge. With both of them taking handfuls and releasing them into the wind, Paige began another chant about the hoop of life, with all living things coming from and returning to Wakan Tanka. The wind on top of Hokage Monument carried the mixture out and over the edge of the precipice. Once all of the mixture had been given to the wind, Paige led Shino back to the medicine wheel where she asked the spirits for forgiveness and guidance. _Love_ and _Encouragement _were her answers. She turned to Shino after finishing her meditation. "They don't blame me, but it doesn't erase everything that happened. I don't want something like this to happen again." 

From his position sitting next to her, he gently pulled her against him in a half-embrace. "We will all do what we can." He gently guided her to look into his face. "I would like it if you lived with me, but we can furnish your own place within the complex if you would prefer." He laid a kiss on her forehead. "I do not want to push."

She sighed into the kiss. "I'd like knowing you were there. It would make me feel safer."

"I've asked my father to buy some new clothes for you. I'll ask your new things to be brought to my house."

Paige gave into a smile, "Were you peeking at my sizes when I wasn't looking?" She wanted to lighten the mood, and succeeded when Shino blushed slightly, but her next question changed the mood again. "When can I start my training? If it was Akatsuki, I want to be prepared."

"Tomorrow." Shino helped her pack her items for the trip to his house. "You have done enough today.

"If it was Akatsuki…do you have any idea what they would want with me? I know they wanted the tailed-beasts in the past, but I don't have any abilities with them." She stood up and found herself pulled against a well muscled torso dotted with holes. They still hadn't dressed properly for the day.

"I do not know. But we will both let Tsunade-sama worry about that. Want to go home?"

"Home sounds great."

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** Don't hurt me for killing off Tami-chan!! And I promise I do stop torturing Paige's character in the near future… Please leave me some feedback! 


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Pre-ramble:** I'm alive! And posting from my new location! Thank you to everyone who continues to send me love through reviews, emails, and IMs: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)! It's definitely kept me going. Now that I'm all settled in, I'll be able to start back up with my writing and my adoring public. I did feel bad last chapter for killing off Tami-chan, but I'm glad all of the feedback I've received was positive. And now, back to our favorite couple…

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: A lightening of the mood with steamy moments on a couch and moments out with friends.

Chapter 21

The first business Paige wanted to take care of when she and Shino arrived back at his house was a shower. Shino gave her the courtesy of a tour of the entire house so she would be able to find whatever she needed…including a shower. The house was rather large for just one person: two bedrooms—one converted into a small office; two bathrooms—one just off the master bedroom and one for guests; kitchen; dining room; and living room complete with entertainment center. The décor overall was hues of browns and greens. Paige noticed insect themed items placed throughout the house. When she had been there previously she had had too much on her mind to properly take in all that was to the house. When they arrived in the master bedroom at the back of the house she asked, "Are you sure you don't mind me invading?"

"You are not invading. Tousan and I invited you to stay," was the reply given with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, I get it. I have to work on accepting favors and gifts from others. But I still want to say 'thank you'. It does mean a lot to me that you give me a place to live." She gave him a brief kiss which turned into a smirk. "I need a shower. There wouldn't happen to be clothes here that I could wear. I don't think I'm quite ready to walk around naked."

"Plan B it is then." Shino deadpanned. He then took her hand and guided her to his closet.

Paige rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Yes. Plan B for getting me naked: old-fashioned patience and perseverance combined with a little romance and…" She stopped talking when Shino opened his closet to reveal two sets of clothing—one obviously his and the other for her…unless he liked wearing peasant skirts and handkerchiefs. "If I didn't know that you were such a sweetheart, I think I would be creeped out by your ability to pay attention to detail and getting everything done so quickly…although I guess that goes with being shinobi. Or you have gremlins."

"Maybe I like buying things for beautiful women," he smirked.

She blushed, but wanted to play along. "Well, I hope all of the others are jealous because I'm the one that gets you all to myself now."

"I know some jealous men, too." He wrapped his arms around her and looked down into her eyes.

Paige enjoyed the embrace for a few moments, reveling in the sense of warmth and security it gave her. "I still need a shower though." She made a show over sniffing Shino. "You need one too. Maybe it'll make a few more people jealous once they see us clean and nice smelling?"

He chuckled and pulled away from the embrace. "Go shower. I'll put your bags in the office. You can put them where you like later."

Giving him a nod with a smile, she leaned up and gave him another kiss before picking a skirt and tank top from the closet to wear for the day and walking into the bathroom for her shower. The hot water helped her relax from everything in the morning. After she was dressed, she realized she didn't know where used towels went. Paige also wanted to let Shino know he could use the shower if he hadn't already used the guest bathroom for himself. She located him in the office writing at the desk, walls on either side lined with books on insects and plants. Not wanting to disturb him she called out softly to him, "Hey. Shower's available. And I don't know where to put the used towel."

"Laundry room is next to the guest bathroom." He didn't turn around to answer her, but continued to hunch over writing in a notebook. "I'll shower when I'm done here."

Having deposited the towel in a pile of other towels, she returned to the office to go through her medicine bag to retrieve all of her notebooks, sort through them, and place them on an empty shelf. It wasn't a big deal that he was busy. After all, she understood that he had other duties besides catering to her needs. She decided to settle down with her own notebook on the seat built into the window next to the desk and record everything that had happened. It caused her to tear up a few times, but she decided not to fight the sadness. After she had finished writing, she just let her mind wander and think over the events. A hand landed on her leg, startling her from her thoughts and bringing her attention to Shino.

"Paige?"

Wiping at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks she apologized with a watery smile. "Sorry. Just finished up writing everything that happened from this morning." She looked down into her lap. "I know you understand."

He moved to join her on the window seat. "I do."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she wanted to change the subject. "What were you working on?"

"Personal journal."

That surprised her, but not after she thought about it. "I guess I can see you keeping a journal. And I'm going to take the leap of logic that nothing classified goes into it." Tilting her head back to meet his black eyes, she teased him, "You better keep it well hidden. Otherwise I'll read it and find out all of your mushy feelings towards me."

Laying a gentle kiss on the side of her neck as he stood up, he whispered, "You don't have to read to find that out. I'm waiting until you're ready to show you _exactly_ how I feel about you." And with that comment, he calmly walked out of the office to shower; leaving Paige to blush and stare into space with her mind imagining all of the possible things she would like Shino to show her. When he walked back out of the shower to find her still occupying the window seat, he gave her a smile that reached his expressive eyes and said, "Come on."

Getting up to follow him into the living room at a little distance behind him, she still felt like she resembled a tomato. 'He just had to go and say something like that, although I _do_ like the teasing. But what the heck do I say in response to it?' she mused to herself. She was surprised again when he turned around with a slight frown on his features.

"I've made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that after everything you've been through this morning."

Paige wondered how to phrase her answer without sounding like an idiot. "It's ok. I'm uncomfortable, but…" She bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling as she felt her blush actually darken. "…I liked it." Shifting her gaze to the floor she continued, "I just…don't know how to respond. I mean…now I have these images in my head…" Covering her embarrassment with her hands over her face, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm being silly. I'm flattered really…" Another set of hands began to remove hers from her face to reveal a smirking Shino.

"Blushing is a good response." He pulled her over to the couch where they arranged themselves so she was half-sprawled on top of him, her head resting against his chest and him stroking her hair. "I'm still sorry. You are beautiful, and sometimes I have to remind myself not to push, to go slow."

She traced her hand along his arm, idly playing a kind of 'connect the dots' with the holes for the kikaichu. "Don't apologize. I told you I would tell you if I felt rushed." She shifted so she could look into his eyes. She was now pinned against the back of the couch by his body. "And I don't think there's anything wrong with lightening the mood every now and then even after everything that happened this morning." The hand which had been tracing patterns on his arm, now moved to tangle in his hair. "If I can find happy moments after a tragedy, I want to grab onto them and never let them go. It's why I try to make others smile, why I make jokes…to give everyone else a little bit of happiness for the day. Don't be sorry for giving me a small piece of happiness."

"So beautiful…" he whispered as he repositioned them so she lay more fully on top of him, legs slightly tangled. "So strong…" A hand tangled in her hair while the other positioned itself on her back, underneath her shirt, to trace the lines of her tattoos.

Arching into the touch, she gave a small shiver. Her tattoos were always sensitive to the touch.

"May I?" he questioned.

Not quite understand what she was agreeing to, but wanting more and trusting Shino, she said, "Yes." Paige was pulled into a passionate kiss. With Shino firmly holding her against his mouth and plundering her with his tongue, she struggled to keep pace. It was as if he wanted to devour her. For all of the savageness of the kiss, his other hand kept making gentle teasing strokes along the lines of her tattoos. The combined sensations of firm and gentle made Paige groan. All she could do in response was hold onto his hair in a desperate grip and grind herself against him, making him moan his appreciation for the friction into the kiss. The need for air forced them apart.

"Paige?"

"Hm?" She was floating in the sensations of warmth and arousal he had stirred in her. Why was he trying to make her think?

"Sit up for a moment."

Her arms weren't quite up to obeying commands, but he assisted her so that she was now straddling his waist. She noticed the evidence of his equal state of arousal. He then proceeded to sit up himself and remove the tank-top styled undershirt he had put on after his shower. She now had a clear view of the defined muscles of the upper body in front of her. Reaching out to trace along the lines of muscle on his chest, she frowned slightly in confusion. "Why?"

"I want you to be comfortable, I thought this might help."

"It's definitely distracting…" She continued to trace her way down to his stomach, outlining his abdominal muscles one by one, watching them twitch under her finger. It looked like he was slightly ticklish. "It's like a Christmas present. Under all those layers of Aburame clothing is a handsome guy, just for me." Hands cupped her face and she was suddenly met with passion-filled black orbs.

"I want to touch more of you. Will you let me?"

There was no hesitation in her voice. "I trust you."

"Tell me to stop and I will," he reminded as he slowly lowered her back to rest on the couch, taking a moment to make sure her skirt covered her, somewhat. He placed himself between her legs, making sure his erection rested against her. Paige gave out a small noise of encouragement and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly he lowered himself so that he was staring directly into her eyes, his forearms supporting his weight to either side of her head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she breathed. "I think I'm flying." Looking up at Shino, she wondered at the emotion showing in his eyes.

He gave a small chuckled. "Flying comes later…" Shino leaned in to give her a lingering kiss that trailed down the side of her neck. "…when you're ready. For now…" His tongue caressed the sensitive pulse point below her ear. "…I just want to touch you." He sat back up…and touch her, he did.

Paige felt his hands move along every inch of her upper body. Touching…stroking…and caressing…leaving a trail of fire behind them. They first made their way across her body over her tank top. When his hand reached the hem of her shirt and his eyes gave her a questioning glance, she gave a small nod of assent. The hands then slipped under her shirt, slowly moving the hem higher…resting just below her breasts, though they continued higher, even after letting the shirt keep her cleavage covered. Fingers gently traced the contours they found under the shirt and teased at her sensitive nipples. Paige couldn't help her reaction. She threw her head back and arched into to the touch, giving out a moan of unabashed pleasure. It never felt this good when she pleasured herself, and he hadn't even gone below her waistline! She wasn't sure if she called out his name, but she was suddenly aware of those hands caressing her face, tangling in her hair again, and lips and tongue giving her mouth pleasure. Opening eyes she hadn't realized she had closed when the kiss ended, she looked into Shino's eyes and gave him a dreamy smile. "Hi."

Shino returned her smile. "Are you ok?"

For the second time, Paige couldn't help her reaction. Her smile turned into a grin and she started to laugh. "You do _that_ to me and ask me if I'm ok?" Pulling him down for a brief kiss, she finally answered his question. "I'm great. I'm wonderful." She blushed. "I'm wondering about encores in the near future. I'm wondering what the heck you did. Touching never felt so good."

"Chakra control isn't just for medics. Although I have to be careful with the kikaichu since they normally follow where I direct my chakra."

She thought on this for a moment. "Don't hold them back then. They're a part of you, and I want every part of you."

"Next time maybe." He helped her back up and leaned back, and in one fluid motion Paige was once more sprawled on top of him. "We should stop for now."

Giving a sigh, she reluctantly agreed. "I guess so." She went back to tracing patterns on his arm. "You probably could have gotten me to agree to anything after that." She was slightly embarrassed, but wanted Shino to know he hadn't pushed too far. "You probably know, but I really enjoyed it. I think…I think with you its ok. I'm not afraid as long as its you. You didn't push. I think…I think it would have been ok if it had gone further, but I like that you stopped, too. I mean…I think I would want to take things slow anyway…" She trailed off as she realized she was babbling. Arms twined around her and gave her a gentle squeeze, letting her know she had gotten her point across.

After a while, growling stomachs let them both know they had skipped breakfast and it was time for lunch. After eating they resumed their positions on the couch and watched some TV for a few hours, Paige eventually fell asleep due to their early morning wake-up.

Their quiet day was disrupted.

_Dog_ and a knock on the door awakened and alerted Paige to the presence of Kiba. She looked at Shino. "You grab your shirt and sun-glasses while I get the door?"

Shino nodded and grabbing his previously discarded undershirt, walked to the bedroom to change.

Opening the door, Paige greeted who she knew was there. "Hi Kiba!"

"Paige. It's good to see you safe." He gave her a small hug.

"Come in, Shino will be out in a minute." She stepped to the side to let him pass and closed the door behind him.

"What do you guys do that he has to run into the bedroom when people knock on the door?" he teased.

She blushed, "Watch TV."

"Uh huh." He crossed his arms and gave her a knowing look. "And that is why I smell arousal?"

A shocked look crossed her face. "How can you… Not that we…"

"Kiba, what brings you to our home?" Shino asked as he walked in from the hall donning one of his high-collared shirts and sun-glasses.

Her head whipped around so fast she was sure she had given herself a spinal cord injury. Did she hear him correctly? Had he called it 'our home'? She gave him a small smile and turned back to Kiba.

It appeared he had noticed the phrasing also, his smirk growing slightly, before he answered the question. "A bunch of us are going out to the bar tonight to unwind from all the chaos. We wanted to know if you two wanted to come along." He snickered. "And I want to see you with a coaster on your forehead again, Paige."

Giving it some thought, she looked over at Shino. "Well, if I'm surrounded by ninja, I guess security won't be an issue. I'm up for it. Are you?"

He gave a nod.

She smirked at him. "So who's paying?"

"Kiba."

"Great!" She walked past a sputtering Kiba and a smiling Shino, calling over her shoulder, "I want to get your jacket, and then we can go." When she emerged wearing Shino's jacket instead of handing it over to Shino, she received a raised eyebrow from Kiba and another knowing look. During their walk to the bar she looked up at Shino, "If you really want your jacket back, I'll give it up." She got a slight squeeze from the hand holding her own.

"I like it on you."

Smiling up at him she announced, "Then I'm officially never giving it back to you."

"You guys are gag-worthy," Kiba commented.

When they arrived at the bar and located the table containing everyone, Paige noticed the difference in members from when she last visited the bar for the planning session before the council meeting as she and Shino took seats next to each other. Naruto sat with Hinata. Sasuke sat with Saskura. Ino sat with Shikamaru. Choji, Lee, and Kiba appeared to be going solo for the night. And Neji sat with a woman Paige didn't recognize.

Neji stood to make an introduction. "Paige, you haven't met my wife, Tenten. She teaches at the academy with Iruka."

"Nice to meet you Tenten."

"Likewise," smiled the teacher, "I think I saw you and Shino visiting the academy yesterday."

Her mood darkened slightly, remembering Tamiko, "Yeah. We stopped by to say hi and talk to Iruka. I met a little girl who lived in my old building…"

"You don't have to talk about it, Paige," Sakura interrupted. "Tonight's about relaxing and enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, have a drink!" chimed in Ino. Next to her Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Where are the other jounin?" questioned Paige.

"Gai-sensei and the others were sent out to investigate what Tsunade-sama pieced together with the new intelligence you provided," volunteered Lee.

"Alrighty then." Looking around the table she noticed many of them were carefully avoiding her gaze after another mention of the explosion of her old apartment building. "I'll get weepy every once in a while like everyone else, but I'm not made of glass. The demolition this morning is obviously the hot topic of the day, so it's going to come up in conversation. Just don't do the whole 'hushed whispers and fervent glances' thing in my direction." She looked around the table again. "I'm sure we've all made some sort of peace with it since this morning. Now is fun time. Anyone order anything yet?" It was the cue for everyone else to start talking around the table.

Shino placed an arm on the back of her chair.

"Hey Paige!" Naruto called out.

"What Kit?" she answered.

His grin turned into an evil smirk. "Ero-sennin told me about an interesting scene he saw on top of Hokage Monument yesterday. Something about a couple looking pretty steamy?"

"Um…" She looked to switch topics before everyone noticed her blush and Naruto's smirk. "Hinata! I didn't get a chance to thank you and Kiba for breakfast the other morning. It was very thoughtful of you."

Hinata had a small blush of her own. "Your welcome. We wanted to do something for you since you make Shino-kun so happy."

"Oh…" she shifted her chair slightly closer to Shino. Hinata's comments hadn't done anything to help her blushing problem.

"I have something else for you, too." Hinata shifted in her seat, got something from a pocket, and threw it over the table.

Paige managed to catch it one handed then wondered why Hinata had given it to her. "Medical bindings?"

"For when you start your training," explained Hinata, although the explanation meant nothing to Paige.

"I'm going to get injured?" she asked.

Kiba laughed out loud. "It's to keep the girls at bay while you jump around."

Understanding finally came, "The girls…"

His smirk grew as he continued his explanation. "Hinata noticed how you don't wear anything under your shirts."

Crossing her arms over her chest she spoke without thinking through all of what came out of her mouth, "I'm still young. They're still perky. I can get away with it. I haven't had any complaints…" The silence of the table greeted her. It looked like everyone had heard _that_. Why do people all stop talking at once the minute the most embarrassing thing comes out of your mouth? Paige calmly zipped up the jacket, pulled up the hood, and drew the strings to hide her absolute mortification.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** Reviews, emails, and IMs are wanted! Up next! The training! How will poor unathletic Paige fair? 


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's pre-ramble:** I promise a good reason for this being posted rather late! I went on a mini-vacation to the beach for the weekend. Living in FL and having a good friend with a condo at the beach in the family is quite handy! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! (Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7 (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)) You definitely keep me going. And now that I have been distressed, I shall once more "pick up the pen" and stick to the proverbial paper.

And now…the training of Paige…

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige's training starts, but how is she supposed to deal with her sore muscles!

Chapter 22

Paige dressed in a variation of a jounin uniform for the first day of her training. She had found it lying out in the bathroom when she went to take her morning shower. It looked like Shino understood the impracticalities of taijutsu in a skirt. After her shower and before getting totally dressed, she had used the medical bindings to wrap her breasts tightly, surprisingly it felt more secure than a sports bra. They went for a light run before breakfast…Paige being the more winded of the two afterwards and apologizing for the obvious evidence of her being out of shape. After breakfast, she then followed Shino to a small dojo within the Aburame complex for their training for the day. Once inside he turned to face her.

"A few more questions before we start."

"Alright."

"What do you know of taijutsu?"

Answering honestly, she told him, "Mainly what I've seen in action movies and TV. Other than that…standard female self-defense is kick the guy in the nuts and run like hell away from him."

Shino smirked, "At least you don't have to unlearn anything. We're going to be focusing on close-combat techniques with having you avoiding and breaking holds both with and without weapons for now. We'll integrate more taijutsu when I get a feel for your physical abilities."

The idea of weapons made her a little nervous. "Weapons?"

He held a kunai in front of him, "You will have one or more of these with you at all times that you are not in this complex. Here." He tossed what she recognized as a kunai pouch at her. "Put that on."

Holding it like venomous snake, she gave him an anxious grin, "I'm not fond of stabbing people…I'm more of a healer than a fighter. And I don't like the idea of even trying to stab you…not that I think I'll actually get close…"

His look was understanding, but his tone was serious. "Paige. It might come to killing them or getting yourself killed." He paused for a moment. "And if you do stab me, I won't be injured."

She bent to secure the kunai pouch to her leg. "Are you made of rubber?" The hand touching her shoulder from behind her startled her, but it was the voice that made her give a shriek and turn around.

"No." It was another Shino?

"Shino?" She turned around to face the one she had originally been talking to.

"Yes?" said Shino number one.

"There's two of you. I don't know if you noticed…"

He gave a small chuckle, "Sorry. I couldn't help the trick." He gestured behind her. "Look."

Before her eyes the Shino that had startled her, began to dissipate into thousands of kikaichu and return to the original Shino. "It slices…it dices…it makes thousands of julian enemy shinobi…" she muttered to herself.

"I can make clones of myself, or others with the kikaichu. If you come close to hurting me, I can switch myself out with a bug clone using a substitution jutsu."

"Uh huh." Well, what was there to say in response to that?

"Do you have any questions before we start?"

"Um…yeah. Although it's kind of silly." Paige said. She gave him a sheepish grin, "If you're going to be putting me into holds and having me break them…then how serious do you want me to be about it…I mean, I know with you... Um, if I grope you…you'd be distracted slightly."

Shino stepped closer to her, making sure he held her full attention. "This is deadly serious. And unfortunately, that is a possible tactic for breaking an opponent's concentration and hold."

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that. It's something I'd like to avoid if possible."

He gave her another understanding look. "Use it if the situation calls for it." Then Shino turned slightly more serious, "Then I'll just hunt them all down later and kill them for touching you."

"That's…somehow sweet and psychotic all at the same time." She scratched the back of her head.

Putting more distance between them he began. "Shinobi gain the knowledge of their opponent's incoming attack by sensing their chakra signature. Shinobi trying to surprise opponents suppress their chakra signatures. You cannot do either of these."

"But I can sense their emotions or their totems, which are harder for them to control. The only issue is if I come across a true sociopath…someone who feels no emotions, but they might have a totem or ravens following them if they've killed in the past." She was beginning to understand that while she wasn't shinobi, her abilities could be the difference in keeping her alive.

"Yes. Use those to your advantage. What other advantages can you think of?"

"Well, we already talked about the advantages of being female…I'm not above fighting dirty either, I guess. Gouging eyes, kicks to the groin…going limp suddenly might be distracting."

"You're short." Shino stated.

"You're just noticing?" she replied absently.

"It's another advantage. You're movements are smaller and therefore quicker without the use of chakra. It's an advantage if you're opponent is taller and bulkier than you."

The next few hours were grueling for Paige. Shino would come at her in various attacks in slow motion while instructing her on how to avoid them. The process was then repeated with the addition of the kunai. He stated he would vary the series of attacks in order to not let Paige get lulled into the pattern and drop her guard. After a while, Shino decided to switch to breaking holds. Paige secretly enjoyed this part a little more, but valiantly kept most of her attention to the instructions being given to her. Patiently he would explain the various weaknesses to each hold and then instruct her in how to exploit them to get out of the hold. They then finished up with another light run, doing laps around the inside of the dojo for a cool down exercise.

Sweating and breathing heavily, Paige gave a dramatic sigh and flopped back onto the floor. "Are we done, Evil Task Master?"

Giving a light chuckle he replied as he crouched down next to her, "For today. We'll be doing this daily for as long as you're in danger."

"And if I can't move tomorrow?" she turned her head so she was looking at his feet.

"Stretches and some time in the bath house now will help prevent that." He held out his hand and helped her into a sitting position. "You're a fast learner. You're doing well."

"I feel incompetent in comparison to you." Paige talked while going through some of the stretches she remembered from Sakura and her journey to Konoha. "Are you even sweating?"

Shino sighed and began to mirror her in her stretching. "I've been doing this since before I can remember. My entire clan is shinobi. You've been doing this for only a few hours…give yourself some credit, Paige." He raised an eyebrow at her. "At least you don't have Lee or Gai for a tutor; they make me feel incompetent in taijutsu."

Pausing, she made a face. "That's…kind of scary." A more pleasant idea popped into her head. "Want to help me with the next stretch? Sakura used to help me with them when I was recovering and having huge muscle cramps." She watched the slow grin spread across his face as he made his way over to her. Paige then spread her legs in her sitting position and grabbed an ankle with each hand. "Get behind me and help me stick my nose to the floor. I can never get the full stretch by myself."

Crouching behind her, he pressed just a little more of himself than was necessary on her back while he provided the extra pressure she needed to stretch those few extra inches.

"Oh yeah…" Paige let out a loud groan into the floor. "I almost forgot how nice burning muscles after a workout felt." She decided to not comment that him pressed up against her back was also nice—and causing other burning sensations. "You can let me up now."

"Do I have to?" he asked innocently.

Her chuckled was muffled since her face was still pressed to the floor. "I see some advantages of being stuck in this position. But it's not practical for just about every other part of life."

He was wearing a grin as he helped her stand on wobbly legs. "I think we've cooled down enough to go spend some time in the bath house." He guided her back to their home where they fetched a change of clothes and a few towels and wash items to use in the bath house.

* * *

Paige looked around inside of the bath house entrance way. She decided to announce her ignorance as she gawked. "I've never been in one of these before. They were all private expensive places where I used to live." 

"There are public bath houses in Konoha," he replied.

"And you have one just for your clan…it's like you have your own little world inside the walls of the complex." Paige was enjoying the idea of a little private resort area so close to her new home.

"Bath houses are important for making bonds between those who use them. And not too many people want to break down barriers with the Aburame."

She felt bad now. "I didn't mean to bring up any sore points."

"Don't worry about it." He showed her to a doorway. "That is the women's side. You wash up at the faucets, rinse well, and then soak in the bath. After you're done you can rinse off at the faucets again and then change. Lockers for clothes are just through the door. I'll be on the other side of the screen on the men's side."

"Won't there be other people in there?" She was a little nervous to be around strangers while nude.

"I asked everyone else to leave. I figured you would be more comfortable. As a small clan it is often a private bathing experience anyway." He turned her to look her in the eyes. "We could leave if you wish."

"I'll try most things twice." Her expression turned quizzical. "But when did you have time to ask your other family to leave?"

"I sent my kikaichu to deliver the message while I was helping you stretch." Shino grinned.

"Alright. Then what about your kikaichu, won't they…drown if water gets into the holes?"

He ran a thumb along her jaw line. "They leave my body while I am in the bath, but if they did not, then yes, they would drown. I make sure to…drain…before asking them to return."

"Do you…deflate…if they all leave at once?"

Shino gave a laugh. "A little." He pushed her through the doorway. "More questions later."

Paige had been rattling off questions in nervousness, but once she had washed, rinsed, and settled into the hot water, anxiety about being in a public bathing area where others might see her, lessened. Spying a small opening in the screen by the faucets, curiosity took hold. She carefully made her way out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself, and made her way over to the hole to peer though it. She saw what she figured was the men's baths. Then a large black orb suddenly enveloped her field of vision through the hole.

"Spying on me?"

"Ack!" She backpedaled away from the opening when the voice and eye surprised her and promptly fell back into the bath…wearing her towel. A deep and hearty laugh could be heard from the other side of the screen.

"I didn't know you and Jiraiya-sama shared voyeurism as a hobby."

Sinking down into the water she attempted to defend herself. "I just saw the opening and got curious."

"It's to share bathing items." He poked a few fingers through the opening and wiggled them at her.

Blushing at the idea of a nude Shino, Paige decided being naked and embarrassed wasn't a good combination right now. She wanted to cover up…as soon as possible. She was feeling exposed…in more ways than one. "I think I'll settle for looking for another dry towel."

"There are usually spares in the locker room area in one of the unused lockers for any brave guests."

Not wanting to disturb him if he wanted to stay longer, she decided to go rinse off and find that dry towel so she could put on her clothes and wait for Shino out front. When she emerged a fully-clothed Shino was there to greet her. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you end your bath prematurely."

He reached out a hand while taking a step forward, and she took a step back to keep the distance between them. His hand dropped. "What is wrong?"

Looking up at him with watery eyes, she attempted to answer him, "I…" but her voice cracked. She looked down again. In truth, she didn't know if she could explain to him why she felt the need to flee from the bath house. "I want to go home now. Please?" she whispered. She felt arms surround her and fingers perform a jutsu behind her back. Paige didn't let go once she knew they were back in the living room.

"Can you tell me what is wrong now?"

Burying her head in Shino's chest she inhaled his scent, and then gave a loud sigh. Turning her head to the side to prevent eye contact, she didn't let go while she answered. "It's hard to put into words. You caught me looking and, I just felt like I had no where to hide anymore. I was naked, in the open, with nowhere to go…not even a towel. Even though it was you making the jokes, you were on the other side of the screen. You were just an eye and some fingers and a voice. You weren't really Shino. I couldn't get to you to feel safe."

"I'm here now," he whispered into her hair. "I shouldn't have teased you."

"How were you supposed to know?" She risked looking up at him. "I mean, I'm fine one minute, the next I'm looking for my security blanket." Giving a loud sigh, she voiced an inner concern. "Do you know what Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder is?"

"Tsunade told me it would be a possible repercussion for you after all that you've been forced to endure." His hand gently stroked her back in a soothing and calming motion. "Many shinobi suffer from it." He continued to hold her and give her the comfort she wanted.

Grumbling stomachs interrupted the tender scene. Paige looked up to give Shino a sheepish grin. Shino just lead her over to the dining area to wait while he made them dinner. After dinner she asked him to wait in the living area while she went back to the office and retrieved her bag of medicine wheel items. She received a tilt of his head in question when she came back to the living room. Giving a shrug, she attempted to explain, "It's…helped me through things in the past."

Giving a small nod he assisted her in setting up on the floor, moving the small table in front of the couch to make more room.

"I'm going to ask for healing." After setting up her items, she took Shino's hand in her own and then began her meditation. She wasn't expecting any miraculous healings, but the peace and comfort she found in the medicine wheel often helped her to find her own path to healing herself. She felt those emotions coming from the medicine wheel now: _Calm, Comfort, _and_ Well-being._ A full stomach and a good journey with the medicine wheel helped her a lot. Feeling more in her right mind, she gave the hand in hers a squeeze. "Thank you." Paige had felt Shino's emotions of worry and concern mixed with love during the meditation as well.

"Your welcome."

Paige leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. "Please don't feel like you have to pull away from me. Please just go slow and I'll tell you stop if I'm uncomfortable. It might come out how it did at the bath house, but I'll find a way of saying 'stop'."

Shino gave a nod and then helped her pack away her medicine wheel items.

As she was used to doing, Paige took the time to write down her meditation along with the events happening before and after. After writing down the last sentence she chewed on the end of her pen while she thought aloud. "I think if I start the day with a wheel walking it would help calm and center me for the day. I was pretty good yesterday after the ritual on Hokage Monument, but I skipped it today and we both know what happened. Can we build that into the daily training routine?" She looked at Shino as she asked the question.

"Yes." He pulled her up onto the couch when she had set down her notebook and pen. "How does it help?"

She took her time in trying to find the words for it, listening to the hum of kikaichu as she laid her head against his chest. "It somehow makes it more bearable. I still have the sadness or anxiousness, but when I use the medicine wheel I can kind of hold up the emotions and they're somehow less. I feel the sadness, but then I know there's happiness after the sadness. It gives me hope that I can get through everything." Snuggling further into the contact, she added, "You help too. Just by being there for me when I need it. By giving me hope that I can be loved, when I used to think that there was no one out there for me."

"You are loved," was the simple reply. His arms tightened around her as he said it. Before Paige could form a reply he spoke again. "Here. I want you to keep her again. Maybe she can help you feel safe too. She is a part of me."

Paige watched as a kikaichu made its way over to her and wandered its way into her kunai pouch. "Scarab?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Shino extracted himself from their embrace and helped Paige to her feet as well. "We should get ready for bed. You've had a rough day."

"Yeah, I think I undid whatever good the bath house was doing." She stretched her neck and shoulders as she walked to the bedroom, gathered her sleep clothes and made her way to the bathroom to change. While changing she made up her mind about how to get rid of her stiff muscles. She was sure Shino wouldn't offer, despite her assurances he didn't have to hold back. Sporting another blush when she exited the bathroom, she walked over to the bed where Shino was waiting to hold her until she fell asleep. "Can I ask you a favor?"

He raised an eyebrow, probably curious about her tomato impression and actually asking for a favor for once.

She lay down next to him as she talked and let him draw her into his arms. "I know if I go to sleep with my neck and shoulders all tense like they are now, I'll wake up with a headache. Would you mind…helping me out with them?"

He pulled back slightly at her request to give her an assessing look. "Help how?" He wanted to be sure of what she was asking of him…and perhaps what she was asking of herself as well.

"An upper body massage?" She phrased it as a question, not sure if he would accept. "I'm not going to freak out again. I promise I'm not pushing myself. It would help me sleep. And I could really use it too. Here…feel." She rolled on to her stomach and placed his hand next to her shoulder blade. "That lump, is really not supposed to be there."

"Slide your shirt up as much as you are comfortable with. I'll be right back."

Paige watched him go into the bathroom and heard him rummaging around in some of the cabinets and drawers. Not being a complete stranger to massages, she decided to trust Shino and remove her shirt completely. It was hard to give massages through shirts and around them. She slid down on the mattress so her head was no longer on the pillow and watched for Shino's return. Twinges of excitement and satisfaction ran through her when she saw his steps falter slightly when he exited the bathroom carrying a small bottle and took her in. "You said as much as I'm comfortable with."

"I did." He walked over towards the bed and after setting down the bottle, removed his tank top. "I don't think I've seen all of your tattoos before." Settling himself on the bed straddling her thighs, he lightly ran his fingers along the lines of her tattoos again. "I like them."

She shivered at the touch, but when he finally stopped and she could think again she said, "I can tell you about them as you work on my back." The next thing out of her mouth was a satisfied groan as oiled, warm hands kneaded into her shoulder muscles. "Or you could do that and make me into a puddle of incoherent Paige-goo," she quipped. She gasped when he ran into the knot in her muscles she had pointed out to him previously which turned into a moan when the tension finally broke under Shino's skilled hands. "You've found your second career if being shinobi doesn't work out for you." Turning her head into the mattress, she let out another gasp-turned-moan as he worked on an adjacent knot of muscles near her other shoulder blade. After finishing her shoulders and neck, the hands then slowly made their way down the rest of her back. Paige decided if she was a cat, she'd be purring, but would settle for the hums of pleasure that were escaping.

"You're…vocal," Shino commented dryly.

"Sorry?"

He laughed as he picked up her shirt, lifted her head just enough, and slipped it over. "Makes it hard to stop touching you."

A few things clicked into place for Paige as she took the hint and somehow put her shirt on the rest of the way without lifting her upper body from the mattress. Play time was over for now. She rolled over to look him in the eyes. "So you're worried about two things: Pushing me, and not being able to restrain yourself."

"Yes."

Maneuvering in order to be in his embrace once more, she gave a small moan as she pressed up against his erection. He apparently really did like it when she moaned. She wanted to reassure him. "You don't push. I trust you. I promise to tell you when I'm ready for you to show me everything." She whispered, "I promise. And someday I will be able to tell and show you how I feel, too."

Shino tightened his arms and laid gentle kisses wherever he could reach. "Sleep now."

Paige hummed in contentment and was soon fast asleep, dreaming of the day she had enough courage in herself to fulfill the promise she just had made.

It would take another couple of weeks for her spirit to heal itself and allow her to do so. During this time she trained with Shino, becoming stronger, and faster, although still not on par with a shinobi. Slowly she regained her sense of confidence in herself. Soon she accompanied Shino when he wished to train with his friends, testing her skills of evasion on others besides Shino to increase her skills. And it was on one of those days that Paige formed a plan, but she would need help if she was to actually surprise an Aburame.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble: **Yup, you guessed it! I'm moving our lovely couple ever so slowly closer together… 


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's pre-ramble:** Alrighty! Here we go again! At this point in my story creation I took a look at my fic's timeline and decided I needed to speed things up a little. Timetable-wise, things get a little choppy, but I'm hoping my flow from chapter to chapter is still smooth…and if it isn't…tell me! A giant continuous thank you to all of my reviewers! Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

On a slight side note…I've been invited to Youmacon in Detroit, Michigan in November. Anyone in Michigan? I'll be traveling under my penname. Find me at the con and win a prize? …dunno what the prize would be though…

And now we see how life changes in an instant…

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: An eventful week changes more than one thing in the lives of Paige and Shino.

Chapter 23

It was Monday. Hinata sat with her under a tree taking mutual a break which consisted of watching Kiba and Shino spar. Paige was amusing herself by intently watching Shino move with all of the grace and poise that was trained into him from his earliest years. She was staring, and she liked what she saw. And while her half of her mind was on the body in front of her, the other half was wandering down memory lane and listing off all of the things Shino and the Aburame clan had done for her in the few weeks she had come to live with them.

There had been no other major attempts on her life and so, life had settled into a routine between her and Shino over the weeks after she moved in. She had eventually convinced him to let her share the chores of keeping a house clean and running instead of having him dote on her. It was decided that Thursdays were the days that the 'weekly meetings' with Shibi would take place, and they would go over to the Aburame clan leader's home to have dinner and talk. One week she was surprised to find the rest of the Aburame clan had turned out for dinner as well, and she was introduced to all present…trying not to embarrass herself in front of the knowing eyes of the clan members.

Eventually Shino had managed to convince her that she was, indeed, allowed to add her own touches to the home she shared with him. This occurred on a day that Shino declared a "light" day, meaning they did their morning run, but none of the taijutsu practice. He then proceeded to drag her to the market place in Konoha and ask her what items she liked in some of the vendors' booths. When her eyes lingered on some items…he proceeded to buy them for her. Paige was astounded. Shino was definitely adamant about her feeling at home. Both of them walked home that day with random bear-themed odds and ends. When the items were integrated into the decor of the house, it made an interesting contrast with the insects. The next 'light' training day was spent in a bookstore where Paige collected books on the different animals of Fire Country along with a book on local myths and legends which were integrated into the bookshelves in the office. She joked that all she needed now was her old collection of stuffed teddy bears and she would never need to leave the house. At the scheming look she received, she was quick to comment that she was way too old for that now…and that she'd much rather cuddle with him than a stuffed bear.

That comment turned into a heavy make-out/petting session leaving Paige reeling and looking at a smirking Shino, vowing she would show him how much he meant to her. Their physical relationship had progressed as her confidence in herself progressed. They hadn't gone much more beyond making-out and roaming hands, but the hesitation slowly disappeared from Paige.

With her mind wandering down adult rated mental paths, she brought her attention back to watching Shino and Kiba spar. Her mind was threatening to wander off again when the soft voice of Hinata interrupted her daydreams.

"You love him a lot." Hinata's eyes were open and understanding.

"Yes." Paige knew she loved him. She hadn't said the words to him, but she tried to communicate it to him in other ways. Those words were being saved for the day she knew she was completely ready to say them, and hopefully, that day was soon. Paige was not a saint, and Shino's hands were extremely talented although they still hadn't wandered below the waistline. She turned to Hinata with a bit of mischief in her eyes. "I want to get Shino a gift, and I need your help to do it because I want it to be a surprise."

"How can I help?" Hinata had a slight smirk on her face that showed she would enjoy this.

Deciding Naruto's mischievousness was rubbing off on the Hyuga, Paige let her in on the plan. "I have a very specific gift in mind. I just don't know if it exists, and I need to know the meaning of the gift before I give it…just to make sure I'm not stepping on any Aburame clan toes."

Dark brows furrowed in confusion. "Sounds like you might need more than my help."

"Oh feel free to include whomever you think can be…discreet about it." Paige mused about the need for such planning. In truth it was because she and Shino were hard pressed to be separated from each other…not that she was complaining. Maybe later she would complain, but right now she was enjoying the attention and affections of Aburame Shino. "I'm gonna assume you know what amber is?" she questioned the Hyuga.

"Oh yes! It's very pretty. I have a few pieces of it as gifts from Shino actually." Hinata blushed a bit.

Waving off the slight concern she felt from Hinata she said, "Don't worry about what _kinds_ of gifts they were. I know he's not wandering off, and you're not about to leave Naruto." She gave another conspiratorial smile. "I don't want just any piece of amber. I would think it would be appropriate if I gave him a piece with a kikaichu in it. I've read through some of the books in his little library in the office to know the kikaichu used to be wild. I also know some of the symbolism of amber, but I don't know if the Aburame clan has their own meanings attached to it or what it means to them if a kikaichu is in it."

"I'll help. For them it's a symbol of romantic love, but I don't know what it would mean that a kikaichu is in it." Brows furrowed again, but this time in thoughtfulness. Slowly her features blossomed into a smile "I'll ask my father what he knows, and if it comes to it…I think my father and I need to visit Shibi-san. It's been a while since the council meeting."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Tuesday Hiashi had visited Shibi to 'discuss inter-clan relations' over dinner. Since it was business between clans, the heirs of each clan—along with their significant others—were also invited to the dinner at Shibi's home. It was a rather odd affair. Paige knew one of the ulterior motives of the meeting and decided to help in getting Hiashi and Shibi some time to discuss things without the heirs present. She insisted on having herself and Shino cook the dinner for the visitors. Hinata, also knowing the ulterior motive of the dinner volunteered to help with washing the dishes, which Paige politely declined. However, this gave an excuse for Hinata to just gush over the unfairness of the situation and drag herself and Naruto into the kitchen to help wash dishes. 

Although it was a rather large kitchen, fitting four people around a single sink caused some logistical problems. Elbows and other body parts kept getting in the way of the task at hand. After being elbowed in the ribs for the second time and ducking a low-flying wok, Paige just burst out laughing at the absurdity of the scheme she and Hinata had concocted just to have her give Shino a gift. The laughter was contagious and soon the four of them were having trouble washing the dishes because they were laughing so hard it was difficult to focus on anything else! The ruckus laughter caused both Shibi and Hiashi to leave the dining area just to find out what was going on. The scene they walked in on was one of Paige sitting on the floor gasping for breath with a chuckling Shino standing over her and Naruto doubled over in laughter with a red-faced Hinata smiling and silently laughing.

"I see my kitchen is still in one piece," was the dry comment from Shibi.

Hinata turned to see her father and Shibi looking at them in puzzlement. "Oh! We're sorry for interrupting, Father, Shibi-san."

Paige finally found her breath. "The only one who needs to be sorry is Naruto! He started this by nearly braining me with the wok!" She started to giggle again. "I just started thinking that I was preparing for enemy shinobi, but no one could prepare me for Naruto in the kitchen. It's worse than an enemy's attack!"

"Hey!" Naruto's response was in good humor. He was having trouble containing his own laughter.

Her laughter bubbled up further. "And here I am on the floor!" Shino's hand suddenly appeared in front of her to help her stand up on slightly wobbly legs. "Well, I was on the floor." She made a show of walking to the other side of the kitchen and gestured at the three remaining near the sink. "I'll stay over here while you guys finish up."

Shibi played along. "Perhaps I should escort you safely from the kitchen." He walked over and extended his arm to her.

"My hero!" Paige accepted his arm, hoping she was going to get the information regarding her gift idea for Shino as he lead her out of the kitchen.

Hiashi appeared to be in on the conspiracy. "I'll make sure the assailants don't escape the kitchen."

She was lead through the dining area and back into Shibi's master bedroom. He motioned for her to close the door while he looked in his closet when a thought occurred to Paige. "I have a kikaichu interloper with me. Do I have to worry about my surprise getting out?"

He emerged carrying a small black box and placed it on his dresser. Opening it he answered her, "No. I've asked her to not tell since you are not in danger."

Walking over to the dresser to peer inside the box, she saw many pieces of amber of varying shapes and sizes, but Shibi passed these over to pick up a small red cloth pouch. She watched him open it to let yet another piece of amber fall out into his palm.

"This is what you are looking for."

Taking the offered stone, Paige examined it. It wasn't large, but it was by no means small either. The piece of amber was about 3 centimeters in diameter, flattened on one side, and in its center, was a kikaichu. She held it up to watch the play of light through the translucent stone. "It's beautiful."

"You came up with an interesting plan for it to be a surprise."

She looked now at Shibi. "I also wanted to find out its significance. It would ruin the surprise to ask him."

Shibi placed his hand on her shoulder to make sure he had her full attention. "He is my only son and heir to the Aburame. Although it is more traditional for the man to give...if you give him this stone, you announce your intension to marry him."

Paige looked down at the stone in her hand and then back at Shibi. "Nothing would make me happier." Something made her add to the statement. "Although, I think… If no one is in a rush, I'm going to wait a little longer. The time doesn't feel quite right yet." She made to give the stone back, but Shibi stopped her and handed her the red pouch.

"Keep it. It is safe with you." He watched her place the stone within the pouch and tie the strings closed. "Ask Shino not to pry, and he will honor your request."

Nodding, she placed the pouch in an inside pocket to Shino's jacket that she now rarely took off. Giving a smile she asked, "Shall we see if the perpetrators are done in the kitchen?" She returned to the kitchen with a smile on her face and received an odd look from Shino, but he didn't ask her any questions until they had said their good-byes to everyone and were walking back to their home.

"What were you and my father discussing?"

Biting her lip, she took a moment to figure out how to answer the question without lying to Shino. She never wanted to lie to him. "If I tell you it's a secret that you'll get to know later, is that good enough? I promise it's nothing bad…just a surprise for later."

"And if I try to make you tell me?" he said suggestively in her ear.

Matching his heated gaze she gave her answer. "You can try…" She enjoyed the 'interrogation' that night, but still wasn't quite ready to take that last leap.

* * *

It was actually Thursday that brought the 'honeymoon' to an end. Due to the dinner at Shibi's on Tuesday, Shino and Paige found themselves with extra time to spend training with friends. She was taking a break again, watching Shino train with Neji this time. It was definitely something to behold. Neji fought in the same style as Hinata, but he added an extra ruthlessness that his cousin did not seem to possess. Paige sat musing that the two chose their respective careers well with Hinata being the medic-nin and Neji going the more combative route of being a shinobi. A familiar presence of _peacock_ was coming up behind Paige's resting spot and she decided to have some fun with Lee if he came close. She had yet to test her limited skills on him, and ever since the comment Shino made at the beginning of her training, she had become curious. 

Lee played into her hand. Suddenly appearing crouched beside her, he started to speak, "Paige…"

She made sure to catch him off-guard. With speed that surprised everyone, she launched into a modified version of a counter-attack which Shino had taught her if she ever found herself on the ground. Lunging, she grabbed Lee, attempting to use momentum to execute a throw. His reaction was immediate and automatic. Paige found herself wrapped in bandages in a crushing bear hug and upside down. The world suddenly started to rotate with increasing speed. Alarmed cries of "Lee!" and "Paige!" stopped the motion and she was left on the ground gasping for air from the force of the grip and bandages which were now receding. Tilting her head back, she noticed the concerned presences of Shino, Neji, and Lee surrounded her. She attempted to sit up, but pain in her ribs and upper arms prevented much movement.

Lee looked stricken. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I will do any punishment you see fit to make up for this!" He bowed low to everyone.

Placing a hand on his head causing him to end his bow, she wheezed, "My fault."

"Lee could have killed you. What were you thinking?" Shino's voice was low, filled with disappointment at her actions.

Breathing came a little easier now. "Wanted to see if I could throw him…test myself against him."

"I thought you had understood his taijutsu exceeds the skills of many." His brows furrowed in concern and anger.

"I know. It's why I did it. Everyone dumbs down for me…I wanted a more real reaction. But I won't do it again without warning him." She struggled to sit up against the pain of what promised to be heavy bruising in her arms and abdomen later. "I'm sorry," she spoke to everyone around her. Turning to Shino, she reached out to him. "I can't take it back. I won't do it again. Can we…not fight about it?"

"You're injured," Lee stated as he watched her wince against the pain of her bruises.

Paige poked gingerly around on her arms and abdomen, testing how painful touch was. "Bruising. I'll survive." She gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"I don't like seeing you hurt, Paige," said Shino. He finally accepted her offered hand.

"And I wince every time someone lands a blow on you when you spar. I don't like seeing you hurt either, Shino."

Neji spoke up. "Lee, why did you come here?"

Lee stood up and struck a pose designed to make him look more important. "Paige-san. Shino-san. The Hokage of Konohagakure wishes your presence immediately to discuss a matter of utmost importance!"

Shino walked over to grab her ever-present bag of medicine wheel items then returned to help Paige stand. Breathing deeply was still slightly painful for Paige. She had to accept assistance from both Lee and Shino to slowly make her way to the Hokage's office. When the group received the occasional odd stare, she would just smile and wave off any questions. Finally the group arrived outside Tsunade's office and Lee went inside to announce their presence. When he returned to usher them inside the office, he again helped Shino assist Paige.

Tsunade took one look at the odd group and frowned at Paige. "What did you do?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Um. Something I shouldn't have?"

Bowing low, Lee attempted to take full responsibility for Paige's condition. "I nearly performed the Front Lotus on Stone-san."

Rolling her eyes, Paige provided the rest of the situation to spare Lee, Tsunade's wrath. "What he isn't saying, is that I provoked it. I attacked him, to see what would happen."

"And Shino?" questioned the Hokage.

"Wasn't let it on my little plan. And he's already reinforced how big of a no-no attacking Lee is," she sighed.

"Let me look at you." The Hokage walked from behind her desk with a frown and conducted a quick assessment of the damage done. "Bruising…mostly muscle and cartilage, but some of your ribs are bruised as well."

Suddenly breathing became much easier for Paige Stone. After Tsunade finished healing her, she bowed in gratitude, "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Straightening, she figured she should change the subject away from her stunt to whatever the matter at hand was. "Can I ask why Shino and I were summoned?"

Tsunade gestured for Lee to leave the office. Walking back behind her desk to sit down, she answered. "This year the Chunin Exams are being held in Suna in four weeks." She gestured to the back of the office. "Paige Stone, I'd like to introduce you to Temari, our liaison with Sunagakure."

A woman rose from her seated position on the couch against the wall, sporting her blonde hair in a strange fashion of pulling it into four ties. She walked towards Paige and made no secret of giving her an assessing look. Turning to Tsunade she questioned, "She's the one?" At the nod of the Hokage she turned back to Paige with a raised eyebrow. "She's so…"

Grinning, the totem reader intercepted whatever comment was coming next. "Yes. I am." She turned to Shino who handed over her bag. "I assume you would like me to convince her of my worth, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade's nod of approval was again, the cue for action. "The medicine wheel is mostly for when I have difficulties. I largely don't need it to access my abilities, but I like carrying it around. The bag also has my notebook." Paige decided to just sit on the floor instead of walking to the couch. She looked up at Temari, "You're mostly annoyed, but slightly curious."

The Suna kunoichi's eye's widened.

"Please don't let either allow you to be tempted to interrupt me by touching me, you can ask me questions and talk to me, but that's it." While holding Temari's surprised gaze, she began her reading. "Butterfly. Totem leader of the Air Clan. You are mistress of the wind, subject to quick changing emotions, but keen of intellect and strategy. You use the power of the wind to defeat your enemies, both by itself and in the form of your ability to think like the enemy." Refocusing her attention to the physical plane, Paige scratched her head. "Have any questions?"

"Yes," but instead of asking Paige, Temari turned again, to Tsunade. "And you just happened to find her?"

"Actually, Paige found us."

Accepting help from Shino to stand after she had completed writing down the reading, she spoke up. "Paige is still in the room, too." She addressed the Hokage. "How is Suna now connected with me?"

Shino shifted closer to her, an action that did not go unnoticed by Temari, who raised another eyebrow at Paige.

"I assume you know about the Chunin Exams?" questioned the Hokage.

"Shino joked about signing me up once."

Sighing, Tsunade explained. "Konoha and Suna have a treaty. I wanted the small demonstration to convince Temari of the benefits to both of our villages of keeping you safe." A serious expression was leveled between Shino and Paige. "Many shinobi will be traveling to Suna because of the Chunin Exams."

Paige understood the implications. "Security would be lessened in Konoha because of the lack of shinobi to implement it," she nodded.

_Surprise_ came from Temari.

She glared at the Suna shinobi and crossed her arms. "I'm civilian Temari-san, not brain-damaged."

Tsunade intercepted any impending arguments between the two women. "You are being invited to accompany those going to Suna as my guest and by extension Shino is also invited due to his…involvement. You would be protected under the combined forces of Konoha and Suna because of the treaty we share. It has risks and benefits. It is your choice to leave, or stay with the Aburame in Konoha."

"I'll be more of a target whether I stay or leave. We'd be most vulnerable during the actual journey," stated Paige.

"Yes."

She started weighing the risks and benefits mentioned before. Turning to Shino, she gave a heavy sigh, "I still need my freedom of movement to do my work. Although I've enjoyed not fearing for my life these past few weeks, I haven't been able to provide any new information."

"You want to go." The Aburame didn't phrase it as a question.

Gesturing to Temari, Paige responded, "The wind seems to have shifted."

Shino nodded and turned his attention to Tsunade. "We will attend the Chunin Exams, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded. "Temari, I leave you to prepare Gaara-san for their addition to the traveling party. Shino, I leave you to prepare Paige for desert travel. Paige, do you have any questions?"

"Two, actually." She kept her gaze on Shino and gave a small smile. "Up to being ambushed by friendlies?"

Giving her a meaningful look, he asked, "Are you sure?"

She gave a half-shrug. "I'm a fan of preparation. We'll need to know how I'll respond to an actual attack scenario…preferably against shinobi I don't know."

"I'll make arrangements for an exercise," stated the Hokage. "You're other question, Paige?"

She reached out and tapped the lenses of Shino's sunglasses while smiling. "Do these come in prescription?"

After watching the whole exchange, Temari spoke up again. "I have a question, Hokage-sama?" She gestured at Paige and Shino. "How am I supposed to prepare Gaara for…that?"

Tsunade gave a laugh. "Let me know when you figure it out. Although since I was surprised, I think he should be too."

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** Review! Please!!! A long time ago I promised the eventual appearance of Gaara. points He's still arriving, but getting closer! For those of you wondering where the steam and romance went…it traveled to the next chapter…blush yeah…steam and romance…next chapter… 


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's pre-ramble: **A resounding thank you to my reviewers, new and repeaters! Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts, NicolettaStarr, HelKatz (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!) This chapter is for those of you who've been scratching your head about why the heck I've put an adult rating on this thing!

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige finally realizes she is ready for Shino to show her how much she means to him, but Shino has a confession. Afterwards, a side effect: Sweet dreams turn into bittersweet dreams.

Chapter 24

"You're worried," announced Shino as they walked home from Hokage Tower. They had just entered the Aburame complex.

Paige actually started for a moment. In his perceptiveness, Shino had interrupted her from her worried thoughts that kept circling around her brain. "Yes. I'm wondering if I'm capable of handling this." She sighed. "I'm basically presenting myself as bait." She paused as they entered their home. "I'm not overly fond of the idea of dying."

"I will ensure your safety," he responded. Shino reached out and pulled Paige into a comforting embrace.

Leaning into the contact, she let him in on other worries she had. "I don't want you to die either. I think…if you died…it wouldn't matter if I was still alive. I would be dead inside anyway." It still wasn't those three words of 'I love you', but it told of her feelings. Paige allowed the hand under her chin to direct her gaze upward. She watched as Shino removed his sun-glasses and she found herself drowning in sloe eyes.

"We will both survive." He didn't point out that she could stay in Konoha, or that she could hide away in the Aburame complex. Shino just continued to stare down at Paige. _Hope. Love. Conviction._

She nodded wordlessly. How can she not believe him when he says something with such ferocity? Paige felt something in her heart loosen finally. The last part of healing her spirit had finally happened. She finally felt ready. She just wanted to make it special.

His hand ran through the hair peeking out from the handkerchief on her head…which was slightly matted from training. "We should get cleaned up for dinner."

"You can shower first since it's your turn to cook." Paige had a plan in mind that would surprise an Aburame-heir…and be fun for her, too.

Shino nodded and released the embrace. He walked to the bedroom to gather a change of clothes and then entered the bathroom.

Waiting for the water to run for a full two minutes, Paige then did a quick check around the house to make sure all of the curtains were drawn shut. She didn't want anyone peeking. On impulse, she hung Shino's jacket in the bedroom closet, fearing her other surprise might get sprung. With a hand that shook slightly from nervousness and anticipation, she opened the door to the bathroom, walked in, and shut the door behind her. A cloud of kikaichu hovered near the sink and stirred at her appearance.

Shino's head poked out from behind the shower curtain. He was being careful to keep himself covered and behind the opaque barrier. "Paige?"

Bending to remove her sandals, she answered. "I want to tell you something."

A raised eyebrow was accompanied by a flurry of mixed emotions. "In the bathroom."

Paige now removed the handkerchief from her hair and set it down on the counter next to the sink. Still wearing the modified jounin uniform she wore when she trained, she walked to the opposite end of the shower curtain and reached her hand out, "In the shower," grasping the material, she pulled it back just enough to allow her to enter directly under the spray of water. Immediately the uniform began to soak through. After closing the curtain again, she met the _very_ heated gaze of a _very_ naked Aburame Shino.

"What do you want to tell me?" he breathed.

"I'm ready," was her statement.

With a serious and searching gaze, Shino advanced the few steps that separated them. Cupping her head in his hands, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Bringing her hands behind his head, she gently tugged his head down so that she could look into his eyes. "I love you." She suddenly found herself pushed against the wall of the shower while a hot mouth teased her. Paige closed her eyes.

Shino's kiss was bruising in its force and passion. The cascading water from the shower added to its heat and intensity. When he finally released her mouth to allow her to gasp for air, he slowly trailed kisses down her neck until he met the fabric of her uniform. "Paige, open your eyes."

It took her a few moments to do so. Fingers were caressing where the hem of her shirt was, and it was distracting. But when she did open her eyes, she had to look down to find Shino. He was on his knees, his face level with her chest…which was rising and falling rapidly in anticipation of what was to come.

"Watch. Know it's only me. I won't hurt you. I love you."

Paige nodded, "Show me."

Not needing any more encouragement, he slowly lifted the hem of the uniform shirt, exposing the flesh of her abdomen. As each inch of skin was exposed, Paige watched and felt as Shino's hands wandered over her stomach and his tongue kissed up past her navel, until he was again blocked by fabric—the medical bindings which covered her breasts. Gracefully he got to his feet while still hold the shirt. "Arms up," he whispered into her ear.

Silently she complied and her shirt was removed the rest of the way.

Eyes met. Absently, Shino threw the shirt behind him, where it made a wet smacking sound in the back of the shower. Hunching slightly, he kissed along her neck again, focusing on her sensitive pulse point which always made her throw her head back and moan his name loudly.

Paige was forced to wrap her arms around his neck again for balance when she felt her knees begin to buckle.

His hands returned to caressing her, wandering over her bound breasts and around her back. When they found their intended target, they gently began to unravel the long piece of cloth. Each circle of the cloth made his hands gently brush against each mound of flesh, from top to bottom. When finally exposed, Shino delicately ran his hands down the sides of her body, ignoring her breasts for now.

"Shino?" Paige whispered. She wanted to know why he was ignoring what he had just freed.

"Shhh…" He again kneeled in front of her. "Hands on my shoulders." It was said as a request.

Again, she complied silently, wondering what was coming next. Her answer came when Shino's hands came to rest on the waistline of her pants. She nodded when he paused and looked up at her for permission. Fingers hooked under the waistband of both pants and underwear, and Paige watched as the garments were slowly drawn down, unveiling skin which had previously been unexposed between them. She watched as kisses were planted along her side and down her exposed left hip. The kisses then lingered on the juncture of her hip. "Ah!" Her grip tightened on his shoulders.

He stopped again, causing her to look down at him. One hand ran down her left leg to where her garments pooled at her ankle while the other stayed on her hip. "Lift."

After lifting her left leg, the wet clothing was removed from her ankle.

"The other."

Paige lifted her right leg, and she was now completely nude before him.

Shino shoved the garments to the back of the shower to join the discarded shirt and bindings. He again rose to his feet. Carefully keeping distance between their bodies, he brought their mouths together for another searing kiss. "You're still dirty," was the parting whisper of the kiss.

Paige blinked for a moment in confusion, but when her eyes could finally focus again, she saw Shino holding her shampoo in front of her. She reached out to take the bottle, but Shino took a half-step back, holding it out of her reach.

"I want to wash you."

She looked down, feeling bashful. "Alright." Directing her gaze down also alerted to her to the fact that the Aburame was enjoying himself even though she was the one receiving physical pleasure. A hand directed her gaze back up to his face.

"Paige?"

"I'm a little nervous. You know the story…" The hand on her face moved to the shampoo bottle in front of her. A dollop was squirted into it.

Bringing his hands together to work up lather, Shino moved his hands to her hair and gently massaged her scalp. "I'll take care of you."

Her face reddened his statement. It was sweet by itself, but combined with the wonderful sensations he was causing just by shampooing her hair, her mind took it to a decidedly more sensual meaning. "Ok," she responded after a while.

"Tilt your head back." He gently rinsed her hair, making sure to keep shampoo from running into her eyes. Conditioner was applied and rinsed in the same process, causing Paige to moan in appreciation. Shino then reached for the bar of soap. "Ready?"

"Yes," she breathed. The attention Paige was receiving combined with the emotions she was feeling from Shino were incredible. She watched through hooded eyes as he worked up lather again in his hands. Those hands then grasped her left hand and slowly worked up her left arm. Paige giggled slightly when he reached and washed her armpit. Her right arm received similar treatment, but her giggles turned into a gasp when Shino reached around to wash her back. And the gasp turned into a long, drawn out moan of his name, when he finally made contact with her breasts. The contact was not especially sexual, he was focusing on washing her, but it was done with such care and love, that for the inexperienced Paige, it was still rather sensual and arousing. He worked the soap down her stomach, causing her to giggle again as he washed her bellybutton. Paige felt the hands leave her body once more and watched Shino as he knelt and soaped up his hands again.

"Hands on my shoulders again. Give me a foot."

She steadied herself on his shoulders to balance herself on her right leg. He took hold of her left and proceeded to wash it thoroughly. Short bursts of laughter erupted from her as he washed up her leg—it tickled. Her right leg received the same attention. So far he had managed to avoid her sex and groin, and Paige was getting curious, aroused, and a little nervous about having those areas washed by Shino.

"Spread your legs wider."

Her face reddened as she did as he requested. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. He was going to touch her most intimate parts. Paige wondered what he would think.

"Open your eyes, Paige."

The touch of hands on her hips caused her to open her eyes and look down at his face again.

"You're beautiful…every part. Let me touch you." _Love_.

"Please."

Shino retrieved the bar from its place on a shelf, and Paige held his gaze as pleasurable sensations created by hands wandering around her buttocks and briefly dipped into the cleft. Hands then wandered across her hips to her front, washing her shaved bikini area. She was forced to hold on to strong, broad shoulders again when those hands touched the lips of her sex…gently massaging while cleaning. A single finger gently brushed against her entrance…teasing, caressing.

"Shino!" she gasped. No one had ever touched her like that before.

"Shhh… You're alright." While he rinsed off all of the soap, he spoke to her as if she was a skittish animal, and for all her bravery of stepping into the shower while clothed, Paige was still feeling slightly nervous.

When the water stopped, the curtain opened, and she was lead out of the shower. She trembled slightly from the sudden lack of warmth from the running water and trapped steam. A towel gently wrapped around her combined with a vigorous rub to dry her off ended the chilled feeling. Paige wrapped the towel around her when Shino was finished with it. She watched the kikaichu wander around the bathroom sink and countertop while Shino dried off behind her. Another towel landing on her head cut off her view. "Hey!" Paige turned to face Shino with the towel still on. She heard a deep laugh as she felt her scalp being massaged through the towel.

"Your hair needs drying."

When the towel was removed, she looked at the bathroom sink area to find the kikaichu were no longer there. Turning back to Shino, Paige noticed a few stray bugs wandering across his chest. He was wearing a towel around his waist was currently placing her wet training outfit into the towel he had used to dry her hair. "I wanted to watch them return to you."

"You will." Shino wrapped up the towel over the wet clothing, but left it on the floor. Closing the distance between them, his face turned serious. "You once said you wanted all of me."

"I remember." Paige looked at him quizzically. What was he trying to get at?

"I can't control the kikaichu if I allow myself to get lost in you."

"I remember you saying that before too, but I haven't seen you lose control of them yet."

Shino lead her to the counter, drew out her comb from a drawer, and began to gently untangle the knots drying her hair had caused. "I haven't allowed myself to."

The wheels in her head began turning again. She wanted to hear him say it, to make sure she understood what he was trying to say. "Shino, tell me."

"When an Aburame makes love to another it causes them to focus solely on the other person and consequently lose control of the kikaichu. They will…wander. No one has been…willing to experience that before." He said it while combing his own hair, but the pauses let Paige know that it wasn't something he had explained to anyone else.

"So you're a virgin." She thought for a moment since Shino appeared to not want to comment on her statement. She gave him a teasing smile. "Well, I think I can say you know how to please a woman, so I'm not worried about that." When she received a half-smirk in return, she reached out and watched her finger trace down the muscles of his chest and stomach. "I still want all of you. I do appreciate the forewarning though." Her finger stopped its decent when it reached the top of the towel and slowly ran back and forth. "I'd be flattered to be the one to make Aburame Shino lose control."

His voice held an undertone in it that she hadn't heard before. It made her look up suddenly and then blush when she placed the tone of the voice with the words. "I plan on making you lose control, too."

The sensation he was causing with just his gaze made her breathe more rapidly. "Oh."

Shino continued to hold her attention as he put away the comb.

Paige wasn't exactly sure what happened, but she went from looking into intense black eyes, to hanging upside down over a shoulder and looking at a towel-clad Shino-butt. She reached her hand out to try and grab on to the top of the towel, but as hand made contact with terrycloth, Paige let out an undignified squeak as her position was shifted.

Gently, Shino lowered her onto the bed. Before joining her, he removed his towel, providing Paige with a view of how much he was enjoying everything so far. He took her hands away from holding on to her own towel and slowly unwrapped her. "Beautiful," he whispered when she was revealed to him. Straddling her legs, he cradled her head as he kissed her.

Paige moaned into his mouth as their tongues twined and danced. When the kiss broke, she became aware of a curious sensation and opened her eyes. It was hard to concentrate with Shino trailing kisses down her neck, but she watched as hundreds of insects crawled out of his body and marched over her skin. The sensation was different…not quite tickling, it was as if hundreds of tiny finger tips were trailing up and down her skin, causing her to break out into gooseflesh. A long ragged moan was released from her when Shino finally lavished attention on her breasts with his hands and mouth. "Aah! Shino!" She arched into the sensations he was causing as his tongue circled one nipple and his fingers gently rolled the other.

Shino gradually moved his attention lower on her body, trailing kisses and caresses. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and caused her to giggle. "Watch," he whispered into her skin.

Paige watched as he traced his tongue down from her navel and slightly to the side to lick at the juncture of her hip. She squirmed at the feelings of pleasure he was causing, but it wasn't what she wanted…needed. Not knowing what she was asking for, she begged Shino, hoping he would know. "Please. Please…I need… I want…"

"Shhh. I've got you." He gentle ran his fingers to the inside of her thighs. "Spread your legs for me." He punctuated each word with kisses that inched lower.

Hot breath, hot kisses, Paige was lost in feeling what was happening to her and didn't hesitate. She gasped and writhed as Shino pleasured her with his mouth. He started slowly, by tracing the lips of her sex with his tongue. Making leisurely circular passes, he worked his way from the outside towards her opening and then lapped at the moisture he found there. He took his time in his exploration. When Shino had changed his strategy Paige wasn't aware of it until he had found a new target to dance his tongue along. She clutched and grabbed at his hair frantically when his mouth latched onto her clitoris and proceeded to swirl, lick, and suck until she came screaming to her first orgasm she had experienced with him. Spots danced in her vision, hands clung desperately to anything she could find. When she could pay attention to her surroundings once more, she realized she was chanting his name softly and a hand was stroking the side of her face.

"I like hearing my name screamed." Shino was lying on his side, his head propped up with one arm, the other hand now tracing idle patterns between the kikaichu still wandering her body.

Paige couldn't summon up the energy to be embarrassed. "I like flying," was the only response she could think of that summed up her experience.

Shino rolled, pinning her underneath him, settling himself between her legs. Staring down into her eyes, he stated, "You're not done flying."

Any response she was going to make turned into a moan swallowed by a kiss as she felt a questing finger gently probe her entrance. It thrusted shallowly into her. Eventually a second finger joined the first. The two digits twisted and scissored inside of her, stretching her entrance. Somewhat rational thought returned to Paige when the fingers withdrew.

"Eyes on mine." Shino positioned himself at her sex. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yes." The feeling of him slowly pushing into her, inch by torturous inch nearly made her close her eyes. It was pleasure mixed with pain; it had been too long that Paige had gone without being with anyone to make their joining a painless one. She clung to his back, digging in her nails, causing him to hiss. When he was finally fully sheathed, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Wakan," she whispered. There were no other words to describe the feeling of having Shino inside of her. Stretched, completed, loved, full…they described small parts of the whole of what he was making her feel.

His own breathing was ragged now. More kikaichu were escaping and crawling over their bodies and the bed beneath them. Slowly he drew out of her, only to hear her whimper in disappointment.

Paige shifted her grasp from his shoulders to his hips, trying to make him stay inside of her.

Shino responded by slowly pushing back in and saying her name in a drawn out growl.

She groaned in appreciation. "More."

Gradually Shino increased his pace, until they were both gasping. They had found a rhythm between the two of them, Paige now thrusted her hips up to match his. "Paige! I…" His controlled pace was becoming more frantic.

"Shino!" She screamed his name again as her second orgasm crashed over her. She felt him pump into her a few more times before her name fell from his lips and she could feel him pulsing slightly inside of her. He had rested his head on the bed next to her, but she drew it back up so she could look him in the eyes again. "Love you."

"Love you, too." The kiss this time was leisurely and languid. He gently extracted himself from her and rolled both of them so they could continue their kiss while lying on their sides.

It might have been the kiss or the mind-blowing sex or the tenderness of the shower or maybe a little bit of everything that had happened to her that day, but Paige Stone found herself in a situation she hadn't encountered before. She was truly, madly, deeply in love…so much that it hurt. She had been fooling herself before if she thought she understood how deeply one human being could feel for another.

_Adoration. Affection. Devotion. Passion._

Emotions she could feel from Shino told her that he echoed her sentiments. Tears started to form in her eyes and stream down her cheeks.

_Concern._ Shino's fingers wiped at her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…a little overwhelmed. My emotions…you're emotions…maybe some spiritual mixed in there, too. It's so much…almost too much." She giggled a little, but couldn't stop the tears. "So much love, I'm leaking so I don't burst."

He rolled them again so that she lay sprawled on top of him. "You probably shouldn't fight it."

"I don't want to fight it," she sniffed, trying to hold back despite what she had said. Paige didn't want to start bawling, even if it was because she was overwhelmed with love. She didn't think he would appreciate her crying all over him.

"Let it out. I don't mind." Shino gently mapped the lines of her tattoos along her back as he said those words. "I want all of you too. I love you."

They were the words she needed to hear: gentle, soothing, understanding…everything Shino had always been for her. "I love you too." Paige was held in a strong and tender embrace as she let the emotions wash over her. She let those arms hold and comfort her as she softly cried herself into an exhausted, sated, and pleasant sleep.

* * *

_Coyote_. Paige felt the presence of Shawnodese in her dream. Turning, she saw the coyote sitting and panting while it surveyed her. The expression was almost as if the Spirit Keeper found something greatly amusing. 

"The Reader is almost complete. The Reader has found the Heart. Had always had the Mind and grew in Spirit. Only the Body is left in need of healing. The shell will break more. The body will break more before the healing." Shawnodese ceased panting and the gaze became more intense. "The Reader has chosen the correct path. Now the Reader must seek the Purpose again. The difficult road leads to the greatest reward. The Reader will be complete." The Spirit Keeper of the South then took leave of Paige and walked through the trees.

She was slightly confused, but not unsurprised by the odd message. Shawnodese was a coyote, teacher through tricks and pranks. The riddle told her she had chosen correctly to go to Suna. Something was going to happen there, that would test her and Shawnodese had pronounced her ready.

* * *

The sensations of fingers running along the lines of her tattoos gently brought her into wakefulness. Opening her eyes, she found she was still sprawled half on top of Shino. She was right where she wanted to be. "Good morning," she yawned. 

"Good morning," he answered. "How did you sleep?"

Paige gave a cat-like stretch against Shino's body before she answered. "I wish I always slept that well." Feeling a little ashamed of crying herself to sleep, she felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry for how I acted after…before I fell asleep. I…"

He interrupted her. "Don't apologize. I did not mind." His tone turned decidedly more teasing. "But if it bothers you, we will practice until you can handle it better."

Her breathing quickened at the thought of 'practicing' with Shino. "I don't know if I should hope I'll be able to handle it better or not. Practice sounds like too much fun." She slid up his body to be able to look into his eyes. Paige gave him a light peck on the tip of his nose. "No more kisses until morning-breath is gone. It's bad enough I feel like I swallowed my own sweaty socks; I don't want to taste yours too."

Shino chuckled as he rolled them over, pinning Paige underneath him. His gaze was full of humor and…promises of something else. "Go shower. I'll cook breakfast since we skipped dinner." He then extracted himself from Paige and their bed.

She enjoyed the view of Shino leisurely putting on a pair of loose fitting pants while his back was turned to her. "I could skip meals for you any time," she whispered as he walked out of the bedroom door.

Laughter echoed back to her. "I heard that."

Smiling, Paige made her way to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. With the water running, her dream-vision came back to her. There wouldn't be an easy way to tell Shino about it. Shawnodese was pretty telling that she would be facing dangers and physical injury. She didn't want to lie to him. Making the slight detour to pick up her notebook from the office, she made her way to the dining area, sat down, and began to write. Shino sat breakfast next to her notebook, and Paige felt the question radiating from him. "I had a visitor in my dreams last night, Shawnodese," she explained.

"What did he say?"

Looking up from her writing, Paige told Shino the better part of the riddle. "He named you 'the Heart,' and announced that I had found you." Her face must have betrayed something.

Shino crouched next to her. "What aren't you telling me, Paige?"

Wordlessly, she pushed the notebook towards him, not wanting to actually put her voice behind the rest of the riddle.

He stood suddenly and started pacing, still holding the notebook. Stopping in front of her, his face held a hint of panic. "Is there no choice?"

"Not a true choice," answered Paige. "We both know the possible consequences of not going. And…I can't be that selfish. Short term pleasures may mean the end of everything else we love. My choice is to have faith in him and in happy endings. He promised healing, said I would be complete. How can I be complete with my heart missing? No matter what happens, I want to face it together."

"That was never in question." He held her head so that she could not look away. "They ask a lot of you. They have faith in your ability to do this. I know you are stronger in spirit than many. But I refuse to stand by and watch harm come to you. I will do all in my ability to prevent it."

"I know," was all she could say as she gazed at his face. It was the most worry she had ever seen him express.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** Did I just write that? Hmm…I guess I did. Does it feel warm in here to anyone else? Please review! I live for feedback! Next chapter: being ambushed brings even more changes to light! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's pre-ramble:** Alrighty! Attack of the friendlies! I mess with poor Paige again. Thank you to all of my reviewers who commented on my lemon writing ability…apparently you like it! claps It was my first one…

A shout-out to my reviewers: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts, NicolettaStarr, HelKatz, LittleTidbits (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: Eventual ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: The ambush brings out something no one really expected. In reporting to the Hokage, Paige is forced to reveal her previous dream-vision of Shawnodese.

Chapter 25

The past weeks found Paige and Shino 'practicing' every chance they weren't preparing for their journey to Sunagakure, but preparations had been made. Desert-worthy garments were purchased. It was explained that sandstorms were frequent during the trek through the open desert. They would need to keep as much of their bodies covered as possible while still allowing for perspiration. Paige just thought the white flowing pants, shirt, and head coverings were pretty despite their necessity. She also thought they suited Shino's taste of dress in public, hiding much of the face. Bindings would be used around the wrists and ankles to prevent sand from entering through the sleeves and pant legs. Paige was also given a lesson in how to pack lightly enough for travel, but still have enough clothing for the month long stay. She had insisted on carrying her own weight during the journey. Water rationing was painstakingly explained with its importance emphasized. A system of signals was worked out between them in order to alert the other to the presence of danger and its location.

Today found them walking the streets of Konoha to find a few more supplies for their journey. _Anticipation. Boredom._ Paige had been feeling those emotions ever since they had exited the Aburame compound. She shifted her grip from his hand to wrap around Shino's entire arm. To outsiders, it looked like a seductive whisper. "We're being followed. I can sense two." His returning whisper caused her to blush just from his proximity.

"Can you tell where?"

"Left, slightly behind us in the forest," she rested her head against his arm. "One is bored, probably underestimating us."

"The other?"

"Anticipatory." Paige had a suddenly delightful thought. "Want to head towards the forest? Less possible damage to the village, plus we could give them a show that might throw them off balance."

Shino's answer came in wrapping his arm around her waist and steering her towards the forest. "I like the way you think," was growled into Paige's ear. Once they had reached whatever distance Shino had deemed as a safe one from the village, he wasted no time in throwing himself into their little 'show.' He pinned Paige against the trunk of a tree and proceeded to give Paige a rather steamy kiss.

Her response was to take the hands behind her head, and guide them under the jacket of Shino's she wore and around her waist. She felt the smirk in the kiss and then felt kikaichu begin to gather underneath the coat as well. When Shino started kissing his way down her neck, she softly called out, "Left," and exposed her neck in the direction she felt their two followers coming from.

"Good," was Shino's reply as he appeared to obey her whispered directions of where to kiss her to give her the most pleasure.

Placing her own hands behind her back underneath her coat, she pretended to struggle a little bit. "Shino, not out here." Her hands found her second weapons pouch, grabbed a few shuriken in one hand, and a kunai in the other. Kikaichu gathered on her weapons.

"Yes, Shino, out here." The voice came from above them. It came from the bored one, and it was his first mistake.

Shino spun around looking for the source of the voice, while Paige threw shuriken covered in kikaichu in the direction of the voice and the kunai in the direction of the other emotion she could sense which had switched to surprise. Both of them had underestimated the couple. While none of the weapons had hit their intended mark, they had succeeded in spreading the kikaichu around the field of battle and closer to the two attackers. Finally Paige spun off of the tree trunk so that she was back-to-back with a no longer bewildered Shino. She attempted to calm her racing heart. Knowing it was an exercise didn't calm her nerves. Both she and Shino waited for their next move to present itself.

"So you do have some skills." 'Boredom' had dropped from the tree to stand in front of Paige while it felt like 'Anticipation' took up a similar position in front of Shino.

A slight flutter underneath her jacket alerted her to something happening with the kikaichu, but the next thing she knew was a dome of insects surrounded her. Well this was unfair. She had wanted to help, not be caged. Testing the barrier and finding it unyielding, she attempted to listen to sounds of battle. Hearing nothing above the noise of the kikaichu, she heaved a sigh and sat down to see if she could sense the battle. Paige could track the movements of Shino's beetle totem with the other ninjas' emotions. A two on one battle hardly seemed fair, but Shino was holding his own against them. The three did not stray far from where Paige was effectively protected and trapped by the kikaichu.

_Agony. Beetle._

Someone had hurt Shino…Paige saw red. She couldn't reach him. Reaching out through her connection of her totem she latched onto the protective instincts of grizzly bears and directed them at Shino. No further harm would be allowed to come to him, unless anyone would like to have agony inflicted on them in equal force. Paige consciously attempted to quell the urge to just kill that which threatened what was hers. She smirked when concentration turned to confusion. Something was happening that was having an effect on the battle. Paige increased her connection with grizzly bears and concentrated on Shino's attackers.

"Paige!" Shino shouted. "Stand down!" He kneeled in front of her. Where had the kikaichu gone? Why did he want her to stop? "Paige, look at them."

Turning her head, she spotted the two ninja. They were standing, but they looked like they were in a lot of pain. Realizing she was the one causing it, Paige lessened her spiritual connection and concentration. Relief visibly passed over their features. "I'm…sorry," she said to them.

"What did you do?" the question came from Boredom, but everyone was interested. "It felt like I had claws in me."

"You did…from my totem, the grizzly bear. One of you hurt Shino," she looked to him now as she explained. "I wanted to protect you. Did you feel something, too?" she questioned.

Shino nodded, "Fur surrounded me." His head tilted to the side. "It felt…safe."

Anticipation limped towards them. "That was not a chakra based attack. It didn't even come from your direction."

"No," confirmed Paige. "It was from my totem. And he's a spiritual being." She gave a half smile to Shino. "At least we now know I can be more help in battle."

"You've never done that before?" Boredom was flabbergasted. As he staggered towards the couple Paige could make out the white bandage that ran across his face, over the bridge of his nose.

"Nope. I was kinda acting on impulse and borrowed instincts." Shino was still crouched next to her. It made him eye level, but Paige still felt about an inch tall and wished the ground would swallow her up. "I've always been overprotective of what I consider mine, but this was new." A hand on her leg made her look up at him.

"Grizzly bears normally go for the kill when being protective of what is theirs. You were holding back."

Paige felt the stillness of the other two shinobi after Shino's statement. "I knew it was an exercise. And I still don't like the idea of killing anyone." Feeling her totem stir to the surface slightly, her voice hardened, "But I'd kill if any harm comes to you."

"Stand down," his voice was gentle this time. "We need to report to Tsunade-sama."

Paige nodded and stood up.

"You have one weird and scary girlfriend, Shino," announced Anticipation.

She stiffened at the remark. It was going to start again…the whispers behind her back…the stares…the turned backs.

Shino tried to reassure her. "That is what passes as a compliment from him." He turned to the other two, "Kotetsu, Izumo…be nice to Paige, or I'll be the one doing the killing."

Smiling at the comment, Paige wrapped her arms around Shino to be whisked off to Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Still getting into trouble I see, Paige," commented Tsunade as the group entered her office. "Shizune, see to those three." 

Surveying the room, Paige met the gazes of Gai, Genma, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko with a nervous smile.

"Why so down, Gorgeous?" questioned Genma.

Scratching the back of her head, she didn't exactly know how to explain herself. "One of them hurt, Shino…I almost got carried away."

"Paige…" Kakashi was giving her his assessing one-eyed stare.

"You injured Izumo and Kotetsu?" asked Kurenai.

She nodded in answer to the question.

"How does a squirt with minimal training injure two jounin?" It was Anko's turn to be flabbergasted.

Not coming up with any better answer to that question, she blurted out, "I directed my totem to attack them and protect Shino."

Tsunade cleared her throat, bringing all eyes to her. "And you didn't tell me you could do this before because…"

"Because today was the first time I did it. I've…never been in that particular kind of situation." Paige repeated what she had said before. "I've always been overprotective of what I consider mine. But a life and death situation hasn't come up before." She watched as Shizune returned to her post beside the Hokage, and felt Shino take his position next to her.

"She held herself back from killing them."

Why did Shino have to divulge that piece of information? Paige wanted the ground to swallow her again. She cringed at the attention she was receiving. She was afraid to see the look on anyone's face. An awed whisper drew her attention.

"Beauty and deadliness." It was Gai. He was looking at her oddly again.

Paige took a chance and met everyone else's gaze. There was awe, shock, surprise, admiration, and she met all of their gazes with her own of confusion. Finally she looked up at Shino. "Why?" It was the question that summed up everything. Why was no one angry at her for almost killing Konoha shinobi? Why wasn't anyone pointing at her and calling her a freak of nature? Why were they accepting of her?

"Uniqueness should never be shunned," Shino replied. It was straight to the point, answering all of the possible doubting questions the word 'why' could mean.

"It was a test to see how well you were being protected. You passed…and then some. And you didn't kill us, so no damage done," added Kotetsu.

Nodding at the statement, she decided to try and not let what didn't happen get the best of her. Paige listened as Kotetsu, Izumo, and Shino gave their report to Tsunade. She blushed at the beginning when all attention shifted to her and Shino as he explained her diversion plan in what she felt was unnecessary detail. Her shoes had suddenly become very interesting when Genma chuckled at the conclusion of the report.

"You're just full of surprises. What else happened while I was gone?" he teased.

Thinking back to last night's 'practice,' her blush darkened, but she kept her mouth shut.

Genma just let out loud laughter that was abruptly halted when Anko elbowed him in the stomach.

"We're happy for you two, Paige," Kurenai stated with a small, but genuine smile.

Shino voiced the question, she should have been thinking. "Have you all returned from your recon missions regarding Paige's intel about Akatsuki?"

"They have," answered Tsunade. "And I'm not sure what to make of their information." The Hokage stared at Paige. "They could find no trace of Akatsuki movement in their old, known hideouts. We had tracked down and eliminated all known previous members years ago. If it is Akatsuki they could have changed tactics along with new members. All of your…demonstrations have already convinced me your information is genuine. The other possible reason for no trace of Akatsuki is…"

She interrupted the Hokage. "We're being fed misinformation on purpose. By directing our attention to Akatsuki, we panic and only look in those directions…instead of looking where we should be."

"And where should we be looking, Paige?" The Hokage looked impatient.

Paige was debating with herself as to whether or not telling Tsunade about her visit from Shawnodese those few weeks ago would be a good idea.

"Tell her. This information changes things."

The tone of voice was almost pleading if you knew who was saying those words…it wasn't a tone of voice she was used to hearing from Shino. Paige sighed and nodded, getting out her notebook from the medicine bag that never leaves her. "The path would have been too easy for it to be Akatsuki and their usual ways." She flipped to the page where the information was written. "I received this two weeks ago, from Shawnodese in a dream-vision." She was secretly glad that her voice did not waver as she read the riddle and explained its meaning to those gathered. The feelings in the room varied from outrage to contemplation. "I'm still going to the Chunin Exams." She felt the protectiveness of her totem surface again, and she let it wash over her.

"I can't officially stop you." The Hokage's hands were laced under her chin and assisting her in holding her head at an angle that gave Paige a piercing gaze. "Will it be worth the price?"

"The difficult road leads to the greatest reward," quoted Paige again. "I was promised healing and completion at the conclusion of this."

"Shino? What is your position on this?" asked the Godaime.

"I do not like it either, but support her in her decision to go through with this for the sake of the village."

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Anko's outburst made everyone in the room turn to her in shock. "They have no right to play with your life like this. How much more are these spirits of yours going to make you suffer!? First your experience with that poor kid from your apartment building in the hospital and now this? Why do they ask all of this from you!?" She visibly deflated as she added, "especially when you two just found each other."

"Because I'm the only one they can ask. And I gave my word to Wakan Tanka to use my abilities for the good of all peoples…It's not in me to be selfish and hide when I know others will suffer for my choice." Paige had walked over to Anko and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

The snake summoner looked at the hand on her arm. "How can you be so calm about this?"

With a shrug and a smile she answered, "Faith. I've gotten by pretty well on it so far. I have no reason to start doubting now. My life has never been an easy one, taking one more difficult road isn't a hard choice for me. Especially when I know I'll be protecting what I care about most." With another smile, she released her hold on Anko and walked back over to Shino, slipping her hand into his and giving him a squeeze of reassurance too.

"I think you put some of us to shame, Paige," announced Tsunade. "Not all of us are so giving and trusting." She waved her hand. "Everyone's dismissed."

* * *

The walk home was tense between them, neither saying anything to the other. When they returned home, Paige was feeling nervous and jumpy. She had been carefully avoiding mentioning the dream-vision from Shawnodese ever since she saw how it had affected him the first time she told him. She was a fool to try and pretend everything was alright. "Shino, I…" She sighed. "I don't know what to say to make this better. Please say something." 

Shino turned slowly to face her. "Is this how you felt…the day before the council meeting…when I came to tell you I had a classified mission?"

Not answering with words, Paige walked up to Shino and pulled him down for a kiss, trying to convey all of her love for him and determination to stay with him, no matter what. She still had that piece of amber to give him…but now wasn't the time to make promises of marriage. Now was the time to just let him know she loved him. Drawing back from the kiss, she reached up and took off Shino's glasses. "I was worried out of my mind, but I tried really hard to convince myself that I shouldn't worry. I should trust you when you said you would be there for me if I needed it." Next she removed his hite-ate.

"Did it work?" he breathed as Paige removed both of their jackets. A pile was forming in the floor.

She started in on the buttons of his shirt. "Not really." Sliding the shirt off of his shoulders, she let her hands roam across his torso. "It was relief beyond words when I realized you were in that council room and not in any true danger."

"Konoha needs you." He reached out to remove her shirt, hands wandering over her breasts and tracing the lines of tattoos along her back. "But I need you, too."

"I could say the same for you." Paige began undressing Shino the rest of the way. "You tempt me with the idea of being selfish." She sighed as he returned the favor of removing the rest of her clothing. "…of it just being the two of us…enjoying each other."

"I plan on enjoying you anyway." The Aburame heir quite literally swept her off of her feet, cradling her against him and carried her to their bedroom.

"I like the way you think." She stretched out as she was laid gently on the bed. "Plan on finishing what we started in the forest before we were so rudely interrupted?"

He smirked above her. "And if I don't?"

Growling slightly, Paige tugged Shino down next to her, and then straddled him. "I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." She grabbed onto his erection and slowly pumped him. "Any questions?" Paige slid down and held his gaze as she took him into her mouth, effectively silencing any questions Shino might have had and turning them into groans of her name while she gave him pleasure. Kikaichu wandered over her body.

Shino just reached down to place his hands on the sides of her head, guiding her pace slightly. Suddenly he pulled her mouth from him. "Wait," he panted.

A slightly evil smile spread over her face, as she slid her way back up his body and positioned herself above him. Slowly lowering herself, and feeling him slide into her, she gave a moan. "I don't want to stop." Paige moved above him, gliding up and down and losing herself in the sensations making love with Shino always stirred in her. She found herself moving backwards, and no longer in control of the pace as Shino shifted their positions.

"My turn." He increased their pace as he threw his head back and gave in to his feelings for her. More of his insects were escaping his control.

"Sh…Shino!" Arching underneath him, Paige found fulfillment in the pleasurable tension which had been building. She then felt Shino find his own climax. When he went to pull out of her, she held on to him. "Stay…for a little while." The emotions still were strong, but not as overwhelming as her first time with him had been. She just enjoyed the feeling of physical closeness together with emotional closeness.

He nodded and placed gentle kisses over her face. "You know what happens if I stay too long," Shino whispered in her ear.

She hummed and arched against him. "As if doing this again would be a bad thing." The noises she made told anyone within hearing range exactly how good she thought being with Shino was. Vaguely she wondered how their trip to Suna would interfere with their love life.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** Gaara! Next chapter! I swear! I just couldn't resist giving our favorite couple some alone time first…and some time to discover Paige is more than meets the eye! 


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's pre-ramble:** Ooookay…looks like I have a few Gaara fans out there. You're wait is over! Here is my rendition of Gaara! I figured he's mellowed out some over the years. A big thank you to my reviewers! (Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts, NicolettaStarr, HelKatz, LittleTidbits, soccergrl15 (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!))

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Sandstorms are not fun to travel in, and neither is meeting a Tanuki totem that wants its message heard. Dinner doesn't go as planned either…

Chapter 26

Adjusting the straps on the pack she had insisted on carrying in order to appease her own sense of not wanting to feel doted on, Paige laughed at the irony of the breeze that had suddenly turned gale force and was currently whipping sand into places she knew were going to chafe horribly. She had been complaining about the lack of air movement. She decided she should start heeding that old saying of 'be careful what you wish for' next time she was feeling a little sweaty.

The delegation from Konoha had emerged from the forest and entered into true desert terrain just yesterday. Shino had surprised her by remembering to get her a pair of prescription sun-glasses similar to his own…she had actually forgotten about her little comment. Paige grinned goofily when she spotted her reflection after putting on the sun-glasses and noticed that she and Shino were sporting the same look.

The next gust of wind nearly knocked her over. Hands steadied her again. It seemed like every gust needed Shino to keep her standing up. "Are we making any progress?!" she shouted above the wind and through the fabric she had tugged across face to protect against more sand getting in places she didn't want it to. "I feel like I'm walking backwards!"

"Tsunade-sama sent runners ahead to notify the Kazekage of the sandstorm," Shino shouted into her ear through the fabric across his own face. "Until help comes we need to keep moving so we aren't buried!"

"That's not…" The wind suddenly stopped. "…comforting!!" Paige shouted the last word into the sudden silent stillness. Taking a look around, she took in the giant dome covering the delegation, causing the need for torches and flashlights. "Is this the help we wanted?"

"Yes," he held on to her arm and guided her towards the Hokage's personal entourage. "As personal guests of the Godaime, we should be there to receive Gaara."

"Who's Gaara?" she asked. "Did he do this?" Paige was still looking up in awe when _Tanuki_ slammed into her with enough force to trip her up. Shino again, kept her face from unceremoniously meeting the sand. When she looked up, she was greeted with the sight of Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke smiling at her entrance. Collectively they turned around, and Paige heard Tsunade announce them.

"Gaara-san, let me introduce you to the reason for all of the extra security…Miss Paige Stone."

Paige took that as her cue and stepped forward sketching a polite bow.

The Godaime continued the introduction. "Paige, I present Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure."

She finished the bow and looked at Gaara, red hair, pale turquoise eyes curiously outlined in black, a brooding demeanor…_Tanuki,_ along with _Ravens_ and the totem of _Turtle_, leader of the earth clan hit her. "Oh…my…" Paige Stone was flailing again…loss of balance physically reflected in loss of balance spiritually. Breathing deeply, she attempted to sort through the numerous messages from the Ravens while trying to decipher the Turtle and the Tanuki.

"Are you alright, Paige?"

The question came from Naruto and caused her to turn in his direction. New information came with taking Naruto into account. Still feeling unbalanced spiritually, Paige asked the wrong question first. "Has the Fox succeeded in teaching the Tanuki to smile, laugh, and play? He needs light to balance the dark of his childhood…the dark of his family." Looking down, she noticed sand swirling around her feet. Shino tugged her back slightly and moved to stand in front of her. Naruto stepped in front of the couple.

"Gaara, she's safe. This is…her gift...the reason she is hunted…like we were."

Paige heard him with half an ear; she was still looking at the sand. "Controller of sand…Earth Turtle…need for grounding and purpose in life. Ravens…much death, couldn't find purpose through death. Tanuki, still needed to learn laughter and joy…learning from the Fox…" She paused momentarily. "Ravens tell of great loss…Tanuki removed, but cannot be taken away from the spirit."

"Stop," commanded the Kazekage softly.

"Easier…said than…done, Kazekage-sama," answered Paige. She hadn't felt this out of balance since her experience with the ravens during the council meeting. "Your totems are…powerful and want to be heard."

Shino turned his head whispered, "You can handle this Paige."

"I'm used to the forest for centering myself. Desert life is harder to connect to." She attempted to concentrated on her breathing. "Bears don't live in deserts."

"Beetles can live in deserts."

Shino was trying to comfort her. She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to center herself through her emotional bond with Shino and not solely relying on her personal totems. It was different, but it helped.

Paige felt Gaara walked towards her. "I do not wish to harm her, " He was presumably speaking with Naruto and Shino who were still wary.

Gaara's eyes appeared strange and pupil-less when she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

Naruto shifted slightly and then stood to the side.

Shino relaxed his stance, but did not move away from Paige.

"His name was Shukaku. What else do you know?" he questioned.

"Too much, Kazekage-sama," was her reply, "about you and many others." Paige stepped away slightly to kneel and rummage through her pack. She pulled out her notebook and a pen. After writing a single word on an empty page, she tore it out, folded it over once, and handed it Gaara. "I believe he was the uncle who raised you."

His eyes hardened when his eyes took in the writing on the piece of paper handed to him. "Yes, he was." Gaara turned his gaze to Tsunade. "I see why she would be sought after." He then turned to Temari. "You should have warned me."

Before Temari could defend herself, another interrupted her. "You're in trouble now, Sis!" he chuckled. "But I think it was worth the look on Gaara's face!"

Paige looked at the strangely dressed man with facial markings who had just spoken. "Black panther…unbridled expression of baser instincts and emotions. You are…sometimes hard to reign in. You use stealth to your advantage in battle, attacking from behind while remaining unseen." Looking at the black out fit which included a kind of hat that looked like it had cat ears on it; she wasn't too surprised by the totem. It definitely suited him. The designs on his face though…those hinted at something else about black panthers. "You need to keep mostly covered…extra sensitive skin, especially your face." She couldn't help the giggle. "It must surprise the ones you bring home. Panthers are creatures of the feminine energies…very sensual." The man she had named the totem of black panther just stood in shocked silence, staring at Paige.

Temari joined the moment with her own small laughter. "And you should see your face Kankuro." She looked at Gaara. "Tsunade surprised me. We both wanted to have a little fun. Paige agreed to it."

When attention returned to her, Paige bowed again. "I apologize for any insult I have caused." Straightening, she was glad Shino was still near to assist her in keeping her balance. He of all people probably understood how much she was fighting to keep control. The non-native terrain combined with the onslaught she was still experiencing from Gaara's ravens were causing her to blurt out a bit more than she would like. When she felt Shino slide his arms around her, she relaxed into the embrace and concentrated more on trying to center herself through him. She listened to the cadence of his voice as he spoke, while taking in the surprised gaze of Kankuro and slight widening of the eyes of Gaara.

"Gaara, Paige requires space to rest and meditate. She is not as collected as she would have you believe."

The Kazekage gave a slight nod. "You have arrived ahead of schedule. Rooms will be arranged for all to refresh themselves before the formal dinner begins tonight at 8:00PM." The dome of sand slowly receded, revealing the sun and strange structures which looked like they had been constructed from sand. "Welcome to Suna."

Looking around in unabashed shock, Paige gawked. "How…" She allowed herself to be steered by Shino since he seemed to be content to make sure they arrived at their rooms while she just stared.

"Gaara can move sand even with people on…or in it," explained Kankuro. He had stayed back to walk beside them. And he was currently making no attempt to the hide fact that he was scrutinizing the couple.

"That's…handy," she responded.

"Hey Shino," Kankuro grinned, causing the lines on his face to contort with the expression. "When you're not busy with your girlfriend, we should spar. I want a rematch from when we saw each other at the last Chunin Exams. And I don't remember a lady hanging on you then."

Shino smirked at Kankuro and tightened his grip on Paige slightly. "A lot can change in 6 months.

Feelings of rivalry and intrigue radiated from the sand shinobi with the totem of black panther. Paige wanted to dispel some of the strong emotions by volunteering some information. "I came under the protection of Konoha shinobi a little over 3 months ago." It was enigmatic enough that it didn't reveal that she arrived in their world a little over 3 months ago. "Shino and I met shortly after."

"Paige?" questioned Shino.

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "I'm feeling a little better now. Having other things to concentrate on helps." She looked down a blushed slightly, thankful for the cloth that covered much of her face. "The contact also helps. It's different, trying to ground and center through your totem instead of my usual methods."

"You guys have rooms within the Kazekage's estate since you are guests of the Godaime. Follow me." Kankuro was oddly respectful, in contrast to his previous teasing of his siblings and Shino, when he opened the door for the couple. "Feel free to skip the formal dinner if you're not up to it, Paige. I'll tell Gaara something for you."

"Thank you, but I'll try my best to be at the dinner."

After Shino had closed the door, he removed their packs, and led Paige through the sitting room and bedroom to the bathroom of their suite. He then turned on the shower, and began removing his clothing.

"Shino…What are you planning?" Paige was mesmerized by the free strip-tease.

"You said having other things to concentrate on helps."

"Uh huh." She watched his naked form advance on her and he then began to remove her own clothing.

"And you also said contact helps." Shino gently pushed Paige into the shower after opening the curtain for her. He paused to let the kikaichu exit his body before following himself.

"Uh huh." Paige was standing dumbly underneath the spray of water washing the sand of the journey from her body.

"I'm planning on distracting you," he picked up the soap, "with contact."

Paige enjoyed the planned 'distraction' in the shower…on the bathroom floor…on the bed...and she hoped she could be distracted in other places in the suite. As cliché as it sounded, she was 'basking in the afterglow' lying on the bed wrapped in a giant bathrobe when a knock was heard at the door in the sitting room.

Wearing his own bathrobe, Shino got up from his position next to her—running his hands through her hair—to answer the door. When he returned, he said, "Dinner is in an hour's time. Are you feeling up to it?"

She gave a lazy smile. "I think your distraction helped a lot. I would like to go." Sitting up she added a last statement to ease the concern she felt from Shino. "I promise to let you know if I need to leave dinner early." Paige scratched her head. "What does one wear to a 'formal' dinner of shinobi? …besides weapons."

"In Konoha it calls for kimono. In Suna the dress code is more relaxed due to the climate."

Holding up a shirt she spotted in the back of her closet when she was packing, she asked with a grin, "So is this too little…or too much?"

Shino blushed slightly. "I would like it if you wore that shirt."

"Now I know you're taste in clothes for me." Giggling, Paige decided 'shirt' was a loose term. It was a shade of blue that matched some of the lines in her tattoos. And it would show off her tattoos too, since it was lacking a back. Instead, the 'shirt' possessed two sets of ties: one to go around the back of her neck to secure the top half of the piece of fabric and another that came around the sides just below her bust line and tie in the back. With the blue piece of cloth secured, Paige deliberated slightly until deciding on being eclectic with a black skirt and red handkerchief. Each color complimented her tattoos which Shino had obviously intended to be the center of attention with the shirt. Strangely enough it wasn't the shirt that bothered her, but not wearing Shino's jacket.

He had noticed her dilemma. "Wear the jacket."

She gave a sheepish grin. "I'll take it off once we arrive and are seated."

Offering her his arm, the couple walked out the door towards the dining room.

* * *

"Shino! I see Paige is as lovely as she is gifted," sweet talked Kankuro. He turned to address just her. "Glad you could make it. Let me know if you need anything." 

After considering the offer, she nodded. "If you would be nice enough to ensure I have something other than alcohol to drink, I'd appreciate it."

The Suna shinobi raised a colored eyebrow. "Don't drink?"

She turned a questioning gaze to Shino, silently asking him about Kankuro.

"He is safe," stated Shino. "We came to an understanding after our first battle at our first Chunin Exams."

"I think I'd like to hear that story some time," decided Paige. She was getting the impression the two shared a similar rivalry to that of Sasuke and Naruto. Turning her attention to Kankuro, she finally answered his question. "I can't afford the loss of control…tonight especially. I rarely drink anyway though."

"Gaara may not say it, but he's sorry for putting you…off balance before." Kankuro looked straight ahead as he lead the couple to the receiving line leading up to the mentioned Kazekage. "And he's not upset with you either." He gave a grin which the facial markings turned into a smirk. "Naruto talked to him more after you left."

Her mood soured slightly at that. She wasn't necessarily mad at Naruto, but she liked knowing who knew how much about her. It helped her to figure out people's emotional reactions. The facial expression she wore must have given away something because she felt Shino give her arm a light squeeze. She turned and gave him a slight smile just before Kankuro re-introduced the couple to the Kazekage.

"Gaara. As you can see, Paige and Shino will be joining us for dinner."

They both bowed with a polite, "Kazekage-sama," between the two of them.

"I hope you enjoy our hospitality," replied Gaara.

Paige decided he looked rather stiff in his formality. Something had to be done about that. She gave him a smile. "I understand Naruto has evened the level of knowledge we have about each other." Hesitating only to give Kankuro a questioning glance…she moved in swiftly towards Gaara…giving him a brief hug along with a brief message. "It's thoughtful of you to have your own brother watch over me." She stepped back and watched the multitude of minute facial expressions wage war on the Kazekage's face. It didn't look like he had expected the hug or the insight into security. "I understand these two wish to resume their rivalry. I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have for me while they beat the crap out of each other for entertainment."

"You've confused everyone enough for the day," teased Shino. "Kankuro, show us to our seats for dinner."

When they arrived at the table, Paige made good on her promise. Turning her back to all seated at the table, she allowed Shino to assist the removal of her jacket and place it on the back of her chair. Silently she reveled in the stifled gasps and the emotions of shock and surprise from those seated. He then held out the seat for her. Paige blushed slightly, not used to that particular move from Shino. Once seated, she surveyed the table setting and was pleased to find water waiting for her. She decided on a 'wait and see' method of approaching dinner, copying the movements of Shino, figuring he would know the proper etiquette.

* * *

It was one hour and an appetizer course later that fatigue started to set in for Paige Stone. Her attention wandered more frequently, either just staring off into space, or listening to ravens whispering messages to her about Gaara. It was getting more difficult to carry a conversation. She was exhausted physically and spiritually. The trials of the day were making her sleepy. Paige stared at her shaking hand trying to not let the food get shaken loose from the chopsticks for the third time. When the food fell again, she let out a sigh, placed the chopsticks on the plate of the barely touched main course, and calmly put her shaking hands in her lap and out of view. Evidently someone had noticed her struggle. 

Shino's hand reached under the table to grasp her hands. "We could leave."

"I don't suppose you'd take 'I'm fine' for an answer?" she inquired.

"No."

Paige took a chance and looked around the table. She caught a few sideways glances from others, including their appointed guard, Kankuro.

The Suna ninja with the cat hat turned his full attention to both Paige and Shino with an eyebrow raised in question.

Biting her lip, she gave a slight shake of her head to Kankuro, before turning to Shino. "I want to try to stay. I think I'm having issues mostly because I'm tired. I really do feel better than earlier…not as overwhelmed." She laughed slightly at herself. "It's my shaking hands that I'm annoyed with. But I hear eating and drinking are overrated this season."

"Paige…" Whatever else Shino was about to say was interrupted by another voice that demanded attention.

"Is the food not to your liking, Paige?" asked Gaara.

She sighed again. So much for saving face. It looked like their little chat had drawn attention of the entire table now! When the Kazekage talked, you listen. Deciding the truth was better than insulting the cook, she answered. "What I have eaten so far has been wonderful Kazekage-sama. I'm just having a little difficulty with dinner escaping from me." She picked up her chopsticks and held them out for all to see. Her hands shook so much that they clattered the two wooden sticks together to some unknown rhythm.

A pair of recognizable hands gently removed the chopsticks from her weak grasp. "Paige."

If she had been paying attention, she might have noticed the smile in his tone of voice, or the slightly smaller amount of food on her plate…but she didn't. So when she turned her head, she was completely taken by surprise and forced to open her mouth when food was shoved in front of her. Paige sat there for a few seconds, blinking and processing just what to do with a mouth full of food.

"Chew," informed Shino with a smug look on his face.

Right. Chew. That's what one does with a mouthful of food. Not being able to decide if she was angry or embarrassed, Paige settled on following the instructions and chewed her food. When she turned to look at the rest of the table again, the reactions were varying. Some were shocked, others were confused, but most were trying hard not to laugh at the situation. She looked at the pink-haired kunoichi sitting near the Hokage. "Sakura, is there a cure for wounded pride and a bruised ego?"

The medic's eyes danced with laughter. "Just good company."

"I already have that." She was interrupted again by her name being called softly.

"Paige."

Almost expecting more food, but not necessarily expecting the same trick twice, Paige Stone found herself suddenly with a mouth full of food again. This time she did laugh, covering her mouth to make sure the food stayed in. After regaining some of her composure, she slapped Shino lightly on the arm. "I didn't know there was a 'stealth feeding' jutsu for stubborn girlfriends."

Shino didn't answer, but held more food out for her.

The rest of the dinner passed with laughter and Paige getting a little help with eating all of the courses of the meal. After the dinner, Shino and Paige enjoyed sleeping after their stressful day. Tomorrow they would see what other information their new location would reveal to Paige.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** Well? Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Next chapter has another little surprise and some more Gaara! 


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's pre-ramble:** Alrighty, we have more Kankuro and Gaara in this chapter! I attempt to expand on Shino and Kankuro's rivalry and show Gaara's concern over his own village and the well-being of Paige. Also some more mystery building on "super-power Paige" as a few reviews put it! And of course, more cuteness with our favorite couple…

To my reviewers: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts, NicolettaStarr, HelKatz, LittleTidbits, soccergrl15 Thank You! And leave me more love! (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Paige discovers there are changes in the air, but can't quite grasp what they are with her own changing abilities. The Kazekage is let in on Paige's plan. Shino reminds her why he loves her.

Chapter 27

Knocking…at 5:00AM…woke her up. _Black Panther._ "Can I hurl a kunai at Kankuro?" she asked Shino after blearily determining the time. Paige yawned through her next thought. "It's too early to train." She gave something between a moan and a groan when he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"It gets too hot to train during the day." He rolled out of bed and was dressed for sparring as if sleep was a thing of mere mortals and not the Aburame. "Training early also grants more free time later."

She was definitely less graceful in getting up and getting dressed. Paige Stone had not been granted breakfast and a shower yet. "Have something in mind?"

Shino obligingly lead her to the door of their suite. "The Bazaar is open today." He grabbed her bag of medicine wheel items as well as their kunai pouches on the way. "It is similar to Konoha's open market."

Nodding, she offered, "I've heard of them…never been to one though. Wasn't my end of the map." She walked through the opened door to find Kankuro smirking at her disheveled and sleepy appearance.

"Not a morning person, are we?"

Paige glared and stuck out her tongue. "Bad kitty. Bite me."

"I don't think Shino would appreciate it if I took you up on that offer." Kankuro's smirk grew further, and he shifted a strange wrapped object roughly the size of a body over his shoulder before he started to lead them towards their destination. "Gaara will drop by after his own training. Will you be awake by then?" he questioned Paige.

"I'll work something out." Paige just looked around as they were lead outside the Kazakage's estate. She turned her attention to Shino when they had arrived at the training grounds. "I think I'll join you guys for warm-ups…at my own pace, of course. But then I think I'll do some wheel walking and see what information I can dig up." A yawn escaped. "Or maybe I'll just take a nap." Setting down her bag she faced the both of them. "Shall we?"

Kankuro didn't set down his own bundle before leading Shino and Paige in performing a few laps around the training area. The three then sat and performed some stretches. Shino assisted Paige in some of the stretches…just for fun.

After gathering her bag from where she had placed it before, she turned to Shino again after considering Kankuro and his strange bundle. "Are you going to need any help?"

Kankuro just raised an eyebrow. He was probably wondering how the woman he saw lagging behind in laps was going to be of any help in a sparring session.

"No," Shino answered. "This is between us."

"Alright, but you know how I hate to see you injured," Paige reminded him. And she wasn't sure how well she could control her immediate urge to protect him and hurt someone that hurt Shino either. No time like the present to test things out. Grinning, she added, "Bleed if you need me as a trump card." Paige gave a quick wink to a dumbfounded Kankuro before making her way over to a corner to set up her items for wheel walking. Before she walked off too far, she heard Kankuro's voice mixed with laughter.

"She is something else!" His voice turned slightly more skeptical, "Does she have the ability to be a trump card? What can she do?"

Paige listened in on the response. The corner's acoustics allowed her to follow the conversation as she began to spread out her blanket and set up her medicine wheel.

Shino's voice was filled with amusement, "Paige is capable of minimal taijutsu and has no abilities in ninjutsu or genjutsu." He took up a stance.

Kankuro dropped and unwrapped his bundle to reveal a strange looking puppet. "Doesn't sound like much of a trump card." He directed the puppet to attack Shino. The attack landed, and Shino dissolved to reveal it was a bug clone.

His voice came from some unknown location, the same acoustics that allowed Paige to listen in, also made it difficult to locate Shino. "Paige's unique abilities would allow her to kill an opponent to protect someone without having to move from her location or use any chakra." Shino suddenly appeared behind Kankuro holding a kunai to his throat. "But she doesn't like to take lives. She prefers healing." Shino withdrew his weapon. "You were distracted from battle. We will begin again."

They really did seem to have a rivalry similar to Naruto and Sasuke. Paige watched the pair spar a little more before turning to her medicine wheel. She did a general wheel walking to test out the spiritual waters of her new location. The result was a little surprising. _Grizzly Bear_ came to her easily. There were a few possible reasons for this. Shino's distractions yesterday had miraculously made everything all better. Working with the medicine wheel made things easier. Or something came to the desert which made it easier for her to reach her totem. She continued in her wheel walking seeing if any answer came to her. _Grizzly Bear_ was the only answer she received. Paige found even the ravens to be quiet…she decided they felt they had filled her in on Gaara enough. Ending her meditation, she wrote down her reading and the questions it had triggered in her notebook. Stifling a yawn as she closed her notebook, she glanced over to see the sparring session still going strong. Realizing she was going to be in for a long wait, Paige decided the nap she had mentioned earlier was a good idea. Settling into her blanket, she used her notebook for a pillow and Shino's jacket as a cover. Paige closed her eyes, trusting Shino and Kankuro not to skewer her in her sleep.

* * *

_Tanuki_ woke her up. Not needing to open her eyes to know who that totem belonged to, she kept them closed. "Kazekage-sama," Paige yawned. 

"Are you well enough to see me today?"

"My ravens and yours are both quiet today, Kazekage-sama," answered Paige while opening her eyes.

"Gaara."

Slowly she sat up and blinked to find where the voice was coming from. "Huh?"

Seating himself next to her on the blanket, he explained. "Call me Gaara. I believe you know me well enough to drop the formality."

"Alright," she smiled. She turned her head to take in Shino and Kankuro taking a break. She also noticed other clusters of emotions around the training area…three of them. Giving her full attention to Gaara, she addressed why he had come to speak with her. If he wasn't worried about the extra presences, she wouldn't be either. "I think I'll be able to better answer your questions, if I know what Naruto told you about me. I can fill in any blanks and not repeat anything he told you."

The Kazekage proceeded to explain what Naruto had explained to him. It consisted mostly of how she had met Team Kakashi, the council meeting, and the circumstances leading up to her moving in with Shino. "He did not explain how you are able to communicate with totems."

She scratched the back of her head. "To be honest, I can't explain some of that. Sasuke has observed several times with his Sharingan and the Hyuga have observed with their Byakugan, but neither can tell you what it is that happens that allows me to communicate with totems. I was given these gifts by powers I trust, but I don't even pretend to understand how or why me. The only thing I can offer is an explanation of the medicine wheel." She motioned to her still set up medicine wheel. "It's how everything started."

He nodded at her.

Paige launched into her medicine wheel speech. It was beginning to be easier to give since this was the third time she was giving it. "Have any questions?"

"Questions you told me previously you could not answer."

"Then I have a few questions for you about security…" She turned to watch Shino execute an attack on Kankuro. "And to ask your help for why I've come here." She turned to face Gaara again when she heard him speaking.

His eyes narrowed in a thoughtful gaze, "Kankuro is assigned to you, as well as other Suna shinobi keeping a perimeter."

Taking the wrong end of her pen, she began to draw a diagram in the sand to the side of the blanket that Gaara could see. It consisted of a rough outline of the training area, a 'p' and 'g' placed where she and Gaara were sitting and then 's' to represent the approximate location of each of the presences she felt before. "I hope these are the shinobi keeping perimeter. They arrived when you did."

"They are." His eyes were slightly wider. "I assigned them this morning."

She concentrated on the shinobi with her gifts. No totems for the three shinobi, but she was reading their emotions. "I think the one closest to us has figured out what I'm talking about, because he's in a state of shock." She pointed to another 's' on her make-shift map. "He's good, vigilant." Pointing to the last one, she smirked, "This one is bored, but don't dismiss him. I'll fix his boredom later." Paige felt her mood darken when she considered the next topic of conversation. "About why I've attended the exams…"

"Tsunade explained some of it," offered Gaara.

Looking up at his face and placing his mix of emotions, she decided he was trying to comfort her. "This is something I need to do. Even though I know something bad has to happen to me, I need to be able to move freely. I might need my protection to," she paused, searching for a way to say it, "not protect me, but let me go."

"How will you know when that will happen?"

Paige shrugged. "I'll know it when it happens." Looking through the pockets of Shino's jacket, she found the piece of amber she still had to give him. "Shino might interfere also. He's shinobi, but he's also over protective of me."

"I am not good with emotions. But I can see he loves you," he gave a smirk, "even without the display at dinner last night."

She blushed, "I love him with all that I am." Holding the jacket up to block Shino's view, she brought out the stone in its red pouch. "In this pouch is the Aburame promise of love and fidelity…a piece of amber with a kikaichu in it. It will be the signal that I need security to stand down. I will hand it to the first person I trust to give it to Shino on my behalf." Paige gave a wry smile. "It's not exactly how I envisioned a marriage proposal, but it will be my promise to him that I will return."

"You are going to be captured?" questioned Gaara.

Shrugging, she gave the only answer she could think of, "It makes sense. Security here is too tight. If someone wanted to try and get answers out of me, they would have to move me to another location." Paige picked up her notebook and opened it, but decided on setting it aside again. "Things are already in motion. Grizzly bears come easier to me today when yesterday I could hardly feel a connection."

Gaara's attention was drawn back to the sparring session. It looked like he didn't have any words of comfort to offer her.

A change of mood was in order. "They won't stop unless we make them…am I right?" grinned Paige.

"You are correct."

Paige caught Shino's attention with a signal that pretty much meant 'hurry it up, already'.

Shino's answering signal gave her permission to be the one to end things at his cue.

With her grin turning slightly more sinister, she spoke to Gaara without turning from the battle. "Gaara, with what you are going to see, keep in mind I will not kill your brother."

Gaara's attention snapped to her at the same moment Shino systematically dropped his guard to let Kankuro strike him. Shino was bleeding.

Paige would have to work on his literalism in his signals to her. Opening her connection with her grizzly bear totem, she told it to protect Shino and attack Kankuro. "Do not hurt him brother, just teach him a lesson to not hurt what is ours."

The effect was immediate. A shape could just be made out in the air between Kankuro and his puppet. Kankuro went sailing through the air about 10 meters before landing on his back and sliding another 5. His puppet lay motionless beside Shino, slumped in its last attack position, no longer connected with the Suna shinobi.

Up and running before she had a chance to process the stupid grin plastered across her face, Paige assessed Shino's condition.

He signaled it was superficial and began to pick himself up.

Paige adjusted her direction to run towards Kankuro and noticed Gaara was already at his brother's side, helping him to sit up. She arrived at the fallen Suna shinobi at the same time as Shino. "Still think I'm not much of a trump card?" she teased as she knelt beside Kankuro. "Injuries?" she questioned.

"Negative. Just…a little…winded," wheezed Kankuro. "What was that?"

Feeling the inquisitive looks of him, the Kazekage, and Shino, Paige was forced to give a question for an answer. "What did you see?"

The facial markings emphasized his furrowed eyebrows. "A large shape, something on all fours that reared up, stomped on Karasu, and then swiped into me, throwing me over here."

"Would you say it was vaguely grizzly bear-shaped?" she asked with a smirk.

"That was…?" stammered the black panther totem.

"A little unplanned on the visual side of things…never seen anything before, but that was only the second time I attempted that move too. Maybe something is different with me today." She was thinking out loud, and probably shouldn't have shared that last part, but it came out anyway.

"You used a technique on me that you were unsure of the effects?"

Paige scratched her head. "Technically I didn't do anything. I asked my totem to protect him," she pointed to Shino who now kneeled next to her, "and teach you a lesson, but not hurt you." She frowned a little, concentrating on making something that seemed natural to her, make sense to others. "It's hard to explain. Grizzly bears are protective and territorial animals, so it's easy to direct it to protect someone and attack the attacker. Not so easy to hold it back from all out attacking, but it's my totem…something that I have had a relationship with for years. And I trust you Kankuro, so it's easier to tell it not to hurt you."

"I would not have asked for Paige's help if I believed you would be harmed," announced Shino.

Gaara's comment jarred everyone's attention to him. "I believe you have delivered on your promise to fix the shinobi's boredom on the perimeter."

She giggled, "Fun time aside, I believe I've made my original point to Kankuro, too. Don't underestimate me." Paige turned to Shino with a pleading look as her stomach growled. "Please tell me there's breakfast and a shower planned before we go to the Bazaar."

* * *

It was more like lunch and a shower before going to the Bazaar. Everyone had lost track of time on the training grounds and it was close to high noon—a time no one wanted to be out in the desert sun—before they had made their way back to the Kazekage's estate. Shino and Paige had spent the few hours of extreme heat discussing the changes in her use of her totem to protect him. When they had finally made it to the Bazaar, Paige dragged Shino around from booth to booth, looking at everything there was to offer. There were goods from every corner of the Land of Wind and some of its neighbors too. Kankuro leisurely followed with the Suna shinobi keeping their perimeter.

* * *

It was the pattern of the next few weeks…Paige would work with the medicine wheel to not find any information except that of _Grizzly Bear_, and then she and Shino would go out into Suna with their personal entourage. It was frustrating… 

Paige was beginning to doubt her decision to come to Suna—despite the dream-vision from Shawnodese—when the announcement was made that the portion of the Chunin Exams which the public was allowed to attend was going to be held starting the next day. "We should attend," she announced suddenly. They had been enjoying a quiet evening in their suite with room service.

Shino gave her his full attention and pushed aside his dinner to regard her more seriously. "What do you expect to find?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know anymore. I'm getting frustrated by not being able to find any information." Paige heaved a giant sigh. "If nothing else, it will be something else to do during the day… We know they know what I look like. Why haven't they made their move yet?" Leaning back and staring up at the ceiling, she voiced another train of though. "And when they do, will I be ready?"

Hearing him get up from the table and walk swiftly to her side was one thing. Feeling her own chair being jerked from the table and turned toward his crouching figure was another. And the ferocity of his voice, the swirling of emotions in his eyes…was something else. "You will be ready. You have been preparing for this. You will survive this." His lips crashed into hers.

Not being able to catch your breath from kissing Aburame Shino was a good way to die was a thought that crossed Paige's mind before he pulled away, leaving her gasping for air. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I know your path has been laid before you, and you have chosen to follow it… But I can't help but wish it was me instead of you," Shino whispered back.

"I wish there was something I could do…"

"Letting yourself be followed by a security detail so everyone else could feel safe, was a start," smirked Shino.

"You always were a smart man." Paige gave a self-deprecating smile.

"I will ask them to disperse tomorrow, although Kankuro will not be happy." He got up from his kneeling position and held his hand out to her. "Let me show you again."

Taking his hand, she found herself being led into the bedroom. "Show me what?"

He drew her closer until there wasn't any space between their bodies. "Exactly how I feel for you. Exactly why you have to survive…what you have to come back to."

Paige felt herself blush while her heart raced, reactions Shino could always provoke in her. "That's three things you're going to show me." She smiled, "Think you're up showing me all of those things in one night?" She didn't think it was possible, but he drew her even closer, pressing her hips against his erection, so there was no doubt that he was enjoying just the thought of show-and-tell.

His voice was a husky whisper in her ear. "There are many benefits to being shinobi."

"Oh?"

"Yes." He stepped forward, forcing her to step backwards until she bumped into the bed. He gently lowered her to the mattress. "Endurance training has definite benefits outside of battle."

Any other smart or sarcastic comments Paige would have made were lost in the moans, groans, and occasional screams she made for the rest of the night and into some of the early morning hours.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** Sorry, no lemons next chapter, but lots o' action and drama! The reveal of the bad guys is up next! And ya gotta tell me if it's a surprise or not… 'Cause I want it to be one! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's pre-ramble:** Alrighty then! Here we go! The reveal of the bad guys! Dun dun dun…

Thank you to my reviewers: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts, NicolettaStarr, HelKatz, LittleTidbits, soccergrl15, Philyra, DustBunnyQueen, JustWriter2, Sanity Overload (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Somehow, days always manage to go from bad to worse.

Chapter 28

Just walking up to the arena in which the last stage of the Chunin Exams was being held made her crane her neck backwards. Paige was struck with an image of the Roman Coliseum—despite the Suna construction favoring a dome shape. Reaching their seats on the inside reinforced the coliseum image. A dirt floor was surrounded by a 10 meter wall, above were row upon row of stadium style seats. It was clear one section was reserved for the Kage and other visiting politicians even if she hadn't recognized Tsunade and Gaara in their formal wardrobe—the seats were larger, there were bodyguards, and their canopy gave just a bit more shade then what was over the rest of the audience. A voice drew her attention from her surroundings.

"Shino! Paige!" yelled Hinata with a wave.

She returned the wave with a smile as she watched the Hyuga woman make her way to the seat next to her not occupied by Shino. "I haven't seen you and Kiba since we've left Konoha."

"Kiba's been on duty keeping watch over Tsunade-sama. And I've been busy along with Sakura making sure there are as few lives lost as possible this exam."

Paige looked between the two Konoha shinobi seated next to her. "I didn't realize it was that ruthless of a competition. Isn't it held to improve relations between villages?"

Shino broke his silence. "Old animosities sometimes die hard."

"But it does improve relations." Hinata pointed out. "This is Hoshigakure's second Chunin Exams since being recognized as having a Kage by the other villages. This exam they have someone that's made it to the third stage. It's something they have been working towards for years."

Something about what Shino and Hinata said struck Paige. She felt her totems stir. Something important was hidden within all of those words, but she wasn't getting a clear answer from her gifts. "It also gives them something to prove," she whispered to herself.

However it had caught the attention of Shino who turned towards her with a questioning look.

"I think it was right for me to come here today," she offered in explanation as she threaded her fingers with his. Paige turned her attention back to Hinata, "Can you point out the students and their sensei for me?"

"Sure."

She paid attention to each shinobi pointed out to her with her gifts—attempting to sense any totems or emotions which would give her some clue of who the enemy of Konoha was. A sensei named Hoshiro, the Hoshikage, had an extremely strong association with ravens. The similarity between their totems struck Paige, but the differences between them were greater. Hoshiro was filled with a seething anger. It was not a hot boiling rage, like Danzo, but rather a more dangerous anger that was cold and calculating. She turned her attention to his student, Masa, who was a careful study of emotionless-cold with an even stronger association with ravens than Hoshiro. The two shinobi made her skin crawl, and she worked hard to suppress a shudder when she thought Hoshiro briefly made eye contact with her.

Her attention then was drawn to another Hoshi shinobi, one of the Hoshikage's bodyguards. He felt of grizzly bears, conflict and shame. It was a curious mix since the position of bodyguard required loyalty. Paige debated on telling about her discoveries, but decided against it. She'd tell Shino later tonight.

The matches of the Chunin Exam's third round were ruthless. Paige was strangely fascinated with how the young genin could be so deadly and graceful at the same time. Literally on the edge of her seat, she watched as the young shinobi, some no older than 12, attacked, parried, and retreated in not-so-mock combat. Wincing in sympathy pain when blows were landed, biting nails when they circled each other to assess strengths and weaknesses of the opponent, it was spellbinding. Paige also noticed Hoshiro seemed to be enjoying each of the matches…and maybe even enjoying the more brutal ones a little more? Anxiety was slowly building in her with each completed match. Something was just _wrong _about him and Masa.

Masa had yet to fight in the third stage. She was certain he was the type of shinobi that was beyond ruthless. Sure he looked a little older than some of the other genin at the exams, but to have so many ravens following him around, he had to have killed many…from a young age. Paige fought another shutter when Masa's name was called almost at the same moment she reached the conclusion Masa was not about to start showing mercy just for the sake of inter-village relations. "This is going to be bad," she stated to no one in particular.

"Paige?" Concern almost radiated from Shino. It looked like he had been picking up on her tension, despite her attempts to hide it.

"Masa doesn't know how to hold back…he's almost completely emotionless. He's someone I could have lived a happy life not knowing that people like him actually existed in the world." Paige inched a little closer to Shino, but spoke to Hinata. "You're going to be needed down there. You should get Sakura too…as many medics as you can." She watched Masa's opponent walk slowly towards him in the area. "That Kusa shinobi is going to need a lot of medical attention." She didn't have the heart to tell the Hyuga that he might need a funeral planner as well…he was marked by one of Masa's ravens already.

"I'll go now." Hinata gave the couple a curt nod and was gone in a small swirl of leaves.

Arms came around Paige. "We don't have to stay."

She gave a loud sigh. "I think I need to see this. Tsunade said death was a part of life in a shinobi village. I need to learn how to deal with people like Masa eventually."

"I'm hear to deal with people like him, so you don't have to," stated Shino matter-of-factly.

"A compromise then…you help me deal with people like him?" she ventured. The arms around her tightened momentarily.

"Acceptable."

Paige's grip on Shino did not loosen after the match with Masa began. It tightened, and she often found herself hiding her face from some of the more brutal moves.

He was toying with the Kusa ninja—rushing in to inflict damage that would cause bleeding and then dodging any counterattacks. There must have been a hundred wounds that were bleeding, but none were threatening enough to stop the match… And then the mortal wound was inflicted. kunai in hand, Masa flickered momentarily. If Paige had blinked she would have missed it. What drew her attention next was the Kusa shinobi staggering to the side….the kunai that had been in Masa's hand was now neatly sticking out from under his chin. Strange gurgling sounds accompanied the blood coming from his mouth and the wound. The length of the kunai…the depth of the wound…his soft pallet was most likely punctured, leading the brain to be pierced. Masa calmly walked from the arena as medics rushed in…as if he did this sort of thing daily.

"I think I need the restroom. I'm going to be sick." Paige's statement was muffled from her attempt to burrow into Shino and not watch the Kusa ninja die. There was no need for an answering statement. She just felt herself being gently pulled upright and led out of the stadium part of the arena. Looking up when she wasn't being guided anymore, Paige saw the universal sign for a women's public restroom. A hand appeared in front of her.

"I'll hold your medicine wheel bag."

She gave a half-smile while handing it over to Shino. "Thanks." The harsh lighting of bathrooms greeted her inside the restroom. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Paige winced. "You look a little green around the gills, if I do say so, my dear," she stated to herself. Turning on the cold water, she splashed some on her face and then used a paper towel to dry off. The cold helped with the nausea, but she still felt rather shook up. Paige had never actually _seen_ anyone killed in front of her before. Sure there was Tami-chan, but this was different…colder…darker.

The feeling of unease intensified when the knowledge of totems waiting outside the bathroom for Paige suddenly pushed at her gifts.

_Beetle_. _Protection_. Shino was ready to protect her from danger.

She was struck with a dilemma. Does she go outside? Does she stay inside? Bathrooms were not known as good strategic positions. As silently as possible, she made her way to the door and placed her ear against it, hoping to hear something.

Silence. Nothing.

Neither shinobi was making a noise, but they were broadcasting loudly in other ways. Paige felt Shino's protectiveness and readiness for battle. Ravens were on the other side of the door as well…Masa. Exiting the bathroom through conventional methods had officially been ruled out. Shish kabob Paige was not on the menu. Spotting the window at the end of the opposing rows of toilet stalls and sinks, another exit strategy became a possibility. A quick assessment of supplies was made: Shino's jacket and two weapons pouches with kunai, shuriken, and wire. Now all Paige needed was an army knife and she could MacGyver herself out of a bathroom via the window.

Hurriedly, she made a few quick preparations. Paige knew her time was now. A short piece of wire was cut, one end tied to her piece of amber in its pouch, the other to a kunai—the contraption went back in a weapons pouch for now. Taking off Shino's forever borrowed jacket, wire was looped through the arms and torso of the piece of clothing before she put it back on. Paige was hoping the jacket would rip instead of her flesh for the stunt she was about to pull. The other end of the wire was tied to the pipes of the sink closest to the window. Walking back to the window to open it, Paige took the kunai with the piece of amber in her hand and a deep breath before calling loudly, "Aburame Shino!"

The door opened swiftly in response.

The reaction time confirmed Paige's suspicions. Aiming for the wall next to the door, she threw the kunai with her bundle. "Keep that for me. I need to go," she yelled as she made her running start. Closing her eyes, she did the absolute dumbest thing in her life…jumped out of a ten meter high window. "Brothers protect me."

Wind in her face.

A feeling of weightlessness.

Warm protective fur.

The sound of many wings fluttering

Paige's eye snapped open at the last sensation. "Thank you brothers." Next she felt her feet sliding down the convex curved outer walls of the arena. Sitting back on her heals, Paige braced for impact.

The wires stopped her descent first in a jerk that almost knocked the wind out of her. Shino's jacket let out a loud ripping noise, and Paige winced. Looking down she guessed she had about 2 more meters to hit the ground. Wriggling out of the now ripped jacket, she dangled for a moment…and then dropped to the ground, executing a tumble that was more practical than graceful to reduce the shock to her joints. When her feet hit a solid surface once more, she began to run like her life depended on it.

Because it did.

She headed for the most crowded section of Suna…the Bazaar. However, as the Bazaar finally came into view, Paige realized her mistake. On the day of the third round of the Chunin Exams, the Bazaar was closed. There were no crowds to lose herself in, only rows of empty and shuttered stalls. She couldn't afford to slow down, and so Paige picked a row to go down at random, hoping to find inspiration for her next move. What she did find, was the Hoshikage's body guard who had the totem of grizzly bears.

_Conflict._ _Resignation._

Paige skidded to a halt and calmly drew two kunai. "You don't want to do this," she attempted to reason. She was surprised her hands and voice were both steady.

_Resignation_. "You will come with me," was the Hoshi shinobi's reply.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to be polite when asking a lady for a favor?" she retorted.

_Anger._ "Come. With. Me. Now."

It looked like she had hit a nerve in speaking about his mother. A dark chuckle from behind her caused her to shift her stance to take in the new arrival.

"You do not have a say in the matter. You come with us, or he dies." It was Masa…holding Shino who looked more than a little worse for wear.

"Sh-Shino?" Her voice cracked. They knew how to get to her…hurting Shino.

Shino gave her a signal to leave.

Paige chewed on her lower lip. Should she leave? Abandon Shino? Was she able to take on these two shinobi and escape? Was this her moment of serving Konoha? Needing direction, she sent up a quick prayer for guidance.

_Comfort Safety _and a pull towards the Hoshikage's bodyguard were her answer.

Sighing, and giving Shino a look which pleaded him to understand her actions, she held one of the kunai to her own throat and locked gazes with Masa. "Leave him, and I will come with you. Hurt him more, and I end all of this now with no one getting what they want."

Giving a mirthless smile, Masa let Shino crumple to the ground and began to advance on her.

Struggling with her own fear, she had forgotten about the other Hoshi shinobi. The next thing Paige knew, she had been relieved of both kunai and her weapons pouches. Turning in surprise, she caught the sight of a hand coming down hard. A hand…with a kikaichu hitching a ride. And then…blackness…

* * *

Paige awoke to the strange sensation of being slung over someone's shoulder for carrying. From her position she could see her surroundings retreat at an alarming rate. No ninja should be able to move this fast! Not even Shibi running full out taking her back to the carnage of her old apartment building had run this fast… Paige began to wonder about Hoshi shinobi and pray that her time with them would be short. A small part of her mind digested the detail of the sun getting ready to set. 

"You're awake finally," was Masa's greeting.

Turning her head, she realized with some relief that she was not being carried by Masa. He was the one to be feared between the two. "Yes, I am," she answered.

"You are not struggling," the Hoshikage's bodyguard commented.

"It seems smarter to take a 'wait and see' approach for now," Paige answered the unspoken question of why she was not trying to escape.

"Masa, we should set up camp for the night. She does not have the training we do," stated Paige's ride.

"Fine," was the grunted reply. "There are caves ahead."

In the silence that followed, she attempted to recognize any of her surroundings, but was unable to do so. She was not in Suna anymore. There was no sight of the desert and the temperature was decidedly cooler. Paige was not in Fire Country either, no signs of the large forests it was known for. She was silently cursing herself for not telling Shino of her findings regarding the Hoshikage and his shinobi. He would have no way of knowing where she was being taken.

After a few moments, the strange group slowed down and eventually stopped at a large cave. The Hoshikage's bodyguard unceremoniously dropped Paige on the ground inside and then dropped something in her lap. A ration bar. "Thank you," she said in a reflexive response to being given something.

Masa gave another chuckle that made Paige shiver at the coldness of its sound, "It's not a favor."

"We were told not to harm you unless it is deemed necessary," explained the bodyguard

"I wanted you to fight back more," stated Masa.

Paige struggled to swallow the ration bar through the lump that suddenly formed in her throat at that statement. She was beginning to wish she had Shino with her. He said he would help her deal with people like Masa, and he wasn't here to help her now. Struggling against the tears threatening to begin, Paige felt a slight tickling sensation on her side. Curiosity winning out for the moment, she turned slightly away from the two Hoshi shinobi.

Lifting her shirt, she spotted something that caused her tears to finally break through. It was Scarab.

Realizing she had been spotted, the small kikaichu stopped her tickling.

Paige kept silent, but hoped the small insect knew the relief she brought with her. Scarab was the kikaichu on the shinobi's hand that she had spotted before being knocked unconscious. There was a chance Shino would be able to track her down. The chance, no matter how small, let Paige decide that no matter what happened to her, she would be able to survive, and return to her new home.

While Paige watched in fascination, Scarab proceeded to go back to what she was doing. Scarab calmly, and without inflicting any pain or bleeding, burrowed herself into and beneath Paige's skin, safe from prying eyes and fingers.

It was almost ridiculous that an insect could bring so much comfort, but Paige's relief was so great that she had a piece of Shino with her, a piece that could help him track her, and a piece intelligent enough to know how to hide, that she felt her eyes grow heavy with emotional exhaustion. Curling up on her side on the cold floor of the cave, Paige felt her totems stir slightly, and then fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She was roughly awakened then next morning by someone shaking her. 

"We're going."

Paige nodded at the Hoshikage's bodyguard and obediently got up. For this portion of the journey, she was allowed to travel on his back while they ran towards their destination. The sheer speed with which they traveled still amazed and frightened Paige. If she was found, would Konoha shinobi be a match for Hoshi shinobi? What training methods were they using to gain such speed and strength? She couldn't help the shudder at the other question that followed. What training methods created someone like Masa, a cold, almost emotionless soldier? And were there more like him somewhere?

It was when the scenery began to pass at a slower pace, one that didn't strain her eyes if she tried to follow it, she asked the question which had been running through her mind. "Where are you taking me?"

"Don't answer," stated Masa.

"She'll learn soon enough, anyway. I see no harm in telling her what she will find out in a few minutes," challenged the bodyguard.

Paige watched the interplay between the two shinobi. They acted more like adversaries than allies.

The bodyguard then turned his head slightly to address Paige as they once again slowed their pace. Letting her down, he spoke, "You are to be taken before Hoshiro, Hoshikage and leader of Hoshigakure, in Bear Country."

She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at the information. Bear Country? Paige felt her grizzly bear totem stir and wrap her in a feeling of warmth and safety. It had the immediate effect of making her calmer, able to think more clearly. "This is not an official meeting. Otherwise the Hoshikage would have gone about meeting me in a more…diplomatic fashion," she accused the two. She was following Masa along a winding path in the forest they had been traveling through while the bodyguard brought up the rear.

No one answered to her accusation.

They traveled the path for several more minutes before coming to a small building built into the side of a hill. Masa held the door open for her.

Paige stood in front of the open door. "After you, I insist."

"You don't trust me." Masa phrased it as a comment, not a question.

"No," she answered anyway.

He gave another mirthless smile before entering ahead of her. "Danzo said you were intelligent."

Danzo. The connection had been sitting in front of her all of this time. Danzo had been feeding information to the Hoshikage. Taking a calming breath, Paige entered the room where the Hoshikage sat, in a plain chair, waiting for her.

Hoshiro motioned to the chair across from him. "Shall we begin?" he asked.

Paige steeled herself to face him and sat down in the offered chair.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble: **So…everything clear as mud now? Everyone fess up, who saw the Hoshi shinobi as the bad guys…'cause I wanna know if I surprised you! 

On a more personal note: the posting of chapter 29 may be delayed. It is completely written, but I like to keep a buffer of pre-written chapters so that I have time to self-edit up to my usual standards that you've all come to know and love. The reason for this? I was in a car accident last Friday, my car was totaled, and I'm in the process of buying a new one. So yeah. I haven't had much time to spend on chapter 30 and thusly, must slow down the posting of 29 until I've got more work done on 30. Don't hurt me!


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's pre-ramble: **Thank you everyone who expressed concern for me with all that's been happening. I'm ok, bruises have all healed. I have a new car, too! Postings will continue to be sporadic though…just as a general warning.

A thank you to my reviewers: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts, NicolettaStarr, HelKatz, LittleTidbits, soccergrl15, Philyra, DustBunnyQueen, JustWriter2, Sanity Overload, Miyuuki Aburame (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

I'm a bad, bad evil author…

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: When mercy, isn't merciful…

Chapter 29

She decided against answering the question of her readiness made by Hoshiro. It was obvious that it didn't matter if she was ready or not. The Hoshikage would ask her questions as it pleased him to do so. Paige would have to bide her time, stay alive, and find a means of escape. Taking a moment to look around the room, she noticed it was unfurnished, except for the two chairs she and Hoshiro occupied. Masa took up position to her left, and the bodyguard took position next to his Kage. There was only one other door besides the one she came through to come into the room. There were no windows. The room was lit with torches hung on the walls.

Hoshiro finally gave up waiting for her to respond. "You're probably wondering why you were brought here."

Paige nearly gave a sigh of relief. It was to be a match of wits first. She was ok with that. "You need me to help you wage war on Konoha. You think I will give you information. The isolation of location suggests you wanted somewhere that no one would have to hear anything if I don't answer you and decide to use…other methods. It also suggests you are enjoying your new political status as an official Kage. If people knew what you were up to they wouldn't stand for it." She was happy her voice remained steady. After all, that one statement pretty much hinted that she knew this wasn't going to be a…pleasant visit.

"Very good. You do understand. We'll begin with the basics." Hoshiro smiled. "Your name is Paige Stone."

Shrugging her shoulders, she answered, "Yes." There didn't seem to be any harm in confirming what wasn't a secret.

"You're origins are unknown."

"I know my origins quite well," she retorted. Paige did not want him thinking she would just roll over for him.

"You're abilities are previously unheard of."

She raised an eyebrow and decided to attempt her own information gathering. "I could say the same of your shinobi."

The Hoshikage's eyes flickered towards Masa.

Paige's world exploded into one of pain, and she found herself knocked off the chair by Masa's backhanded blow. He had been so fast she hadn't been able to brace herself, and her head had actually bounced off of the wooden floorboards. Calling on her grizzly bear totem, Paige struggled to her feet, righted the chair from its position on its side, and sat down again. The reaction had told her one thing. She had found something. She was also pretty sure, she had earned herself a concussion.

"If you wish to avoid more, I suggest you refrain from such a rude tone in the future," reprimanded Hoshiro.

"You have not earned my respect." Paige wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, and came away with blood. The metallic taste had to go. She spat a mouthful of blood on the floor. "You will never earn my respect."

A hand grabbed her hair and jerked her head backward. "How about we earn your fear?" Masa asked with the strangest look of anticipation in his eyes.

Her heart was racing, her eyes wide. Masa had earned her fear long before this point.

"Masa." Hoshiro commanded. "Enough."

And with those two words, Masa let go.

"I suggest you give me the information I want, my dear. Otherwise I will give you over to Masa until he breaks you in," was the nonchalant threat made by Hoshiro.

She again called on the calming ability of her grizzly bear totem. Paige debated giving in to her fears and escaping now using her totem's ability to attack physically, but decided against it. She needed information to protect Konoha, and running away would not give her information. She called on another ability of her totem. "Konoha is mine to protect." She made sure the determination showed in her eyes. "Masa may succeed in breaking my body, but you will never get the information you seek. Did Danzo realize he was making a deal you would never honor? That you wouldn't stop until Konoha was destroyed, not just tested for strengths and weaknesses?"

Another flash of eyes towards Masa.

Once again Paige was knocked to the floor faster than she could react to brace herself. He had hit the same spot on the side of her face. Unable to concentrate through the pain, Paige clutched her head, trying to regain some control. She felt breath next to her ear.

"I want to know the defensive plans of Konoha against invasions, and you will give them to me. You are their weakness. You know too much," whispered the Hoshikage.

Opening her eyes at the accusation of her weakness, Paige spat the next mouthful of blood in his face. "Weaknesses are strengths waiting to be tapped. That which yields is not always weak."

Finally, Hoshiro's control broke. His rage finally surged to the surface. Coming to his feet, he walked towards his bodyguard. "Lock her up for the night." Hoshiro next faced Masa. "You can have her tomorrow."

* * *

The bodyguard still felt of conflict and resignation as he man-handled her through the other door to the room. Paige wasn't expecting what was on the other side. It was another cave, but from the torches that hung on the walls, it looked like this one had been helped along by human hands. It wasn't just a simple cave either, looking along the corridor; Paige noted the doors on either side. 

Paige also wasn't expecting the change of behavior from the bodyguard either. Once the door shut behind them, he gently guided her down the passageway and helped minimize her stumbling. "It would have been easier to tell him what he wanted to know."

"It would only have been easier for me, not for the ones I wish to protect," she responded. It was too dark to see inside the doors they were passing by. Finally they stopped at the end of the corridor.

The bodyguard leaned her against a wall while he unlocked a door to their right. "Get in."

Obediently, Paige walked into what was now easily identified as a cell. There were no torches. The light from those in the corridor made the shadows dance. The room was carved from rock and held no comforts save for the bucket in the corner which Paige assumed was to be a chamber pot.

He hesitated before closing the door. "Forget those you want to protect. Save yourself tomorrow."

Giving him an assessing look, she grabbed onto his arm and asked, "What is your name?"

He looked down at her hand on his arm. "Why would you care to know the name of your kidnapper?"

"Because your heart isn't in this. You obey orders, but not because you believe in what Hoshiro says."

His eyes widened. "How?"

Paige took a risk and decided to trust this man. She needed allies, maybe he would be one. "I can feel it."

He drew back his arm, and closed the door. "My name is Sumaru, and you would do well to obey Hoshiro-sama as well. Masa is not as kind as I am."

And with those parting words, he left her to whisper to no one in particular, "I know." Paige hoped she had not made a mistake. He had given her his name.

She decided to pass some of her time by trying to gain some information of her own. Making herself as comfortable as possible in the corner farthest from the door, she settled into meditation. Serving Konoha meant she needed to stay alive and gather information on the enemy.

* * *

It shouldn't have been surprising. Calling on her ravens was laughingly easy. The pull of the ravens from Masa and Hoshiro called to her own. Paige begged for information on Hoshiro, the strength of Hoshi shinobi, and any other information that would keep her alive. 

There was a flood of information that came in response. The pain from her jaw and head combined with the disorientation from the concussion proved to be challenges in processing all that her ravens could gather for her.

She first learned of one named Akahoshi. He was proud and arrogant in his belief that he would make Hoshigakure a power to be feared by the other shinobi villages. Paige watched and listened as a raven showed her images and whispered his tale to her. Akahoshi was willing to destroy his own shinobi in order to make himself more powerful. The star. The namesake of the village. It gave great power at great cost.

Paige watched and listened as another raven told her of Akahoshi's downfall. She smiled as she watched a young Naruto and Neji. Her attention was drawn to someone else…Sumaru. He had been there. He had seen. Why would he aid someone so similar to Akahoshi?

And then her answer was brought to her. Hoshiro, he had been there as well. He had watched Naruto, with the help of a spirit, destroy Akahoshi…his father. It was the beginning of his rage, and his hatred of Sumaru. Hoshiro had been planning his chance to become the Kage and gain his revenge. Paige had to grudgingly admire his determination. He had kept his plan hidden for so long. And then he finally became Hoshikage, manipulated Sumaru into helping him somehow, and discovered another star.

Paige's questions of the amazing abilities of the Hoshi shinobi were answered. This star had been well hidden; it did not create the toxic environment of the first one. It had been surrounded by forest until Hoshiro stumbled upon it. She watched as Hoshiro favored Masa as his student and exposed him to the star the most…his natural ruthlessness and limited emotions became enhanced by the chakra levels the star granted him.

Returning from her meditation, she had found some of her answers. Paige had information to help Konoha defend herself. But she had not found piece of mind to quiet her fears.

* * *

The next morning, harsh lighting awakened her. Paige shrank back, trying to shield her eyes. 

"Hold still," a voice soothed. "I want to check your concussion."

"Sumaru?" she questioned. She opened her eyes, but it was hard to make out anything beyond the torch he held in his hand.

"Yes."

Staring ahead, she allowed him to check her pupils.

"You still have a concussion." He assisted her to her feet and began leading her down the corridor back to the room she 'talked' with Hoshiro in. "I'm to bring you to Masa. It would be wise if you gave up your information. You're body is not trained to take a lot of damage."

"We had this discussion yesterday," Paige returned. "And if you care enough to check my concussion, why don't you care enough to get me out of here?"

"He has my wife." Sumaru opened the door and his demeanor changed again. What was a supportive hold became a rough throw into the room.

Paige struggled to remain upright through the nausea the sudden movement caused.

"She's yours for the day," he growled at Masa, and then left the room.

Paige Stone was now alone in a room with the one person who could actually strike fear to the very core of her being. Slowly, she made herself look him in the eyes. The hard part was not looking away.

"I think you look beautiful." He stalked towards her. "A definite improvement over yesterday." His hand reached out to caress the bruised cheek he had struck yesterday.

Stepping back, she swung at him.

Masa caught the punch easily. And slowly increase the pressure he exerted on her hand. "That wasn't nice."

"Fuck you!" she yelled and was then forced to her knees as pain and the loud popping of her fingers breaking in his grasp registered at the same time.

"I've been told to use that as a last resort, but if you keep insisting, I might end up being persuaded," was the cold whisper in her ear.

Unable to suppress a shudder, Paige decided silence was her best option. However, she couldn't help the whimper that escaped, when Masa used his grip on her broken hand to haul her back to her feet. When she had regained her footing, he transferred his grip to her forearm.

"What are the plans Hoshiro-sama needs to defeat Konoha?"

Paige kept her silence.

Masa didn't repeat the question; his face just broke into a grim smile as he gradually increased the pressure and angle of his grip on her forearm.

Another sickening sound of breaking bones.

She let out a gasp this time, and again her knees went weak from the increase in pain.

However, unlike last time, Masa held his grip on her arm, so that her full weight was being supported at the point of fracture.

Paige let out a scream in agony.

"You have such a beautiful voice."

Thinking there was a pattern, she wondered how many broken bones it would take her to not be able to regain her feet. Sumaru had been right about her. She had not trained to withstand interrogation or torture. Paige wrapped her grizzly bear totem around her. He couldn't give her physical protection because she still couldn't bring herself to take a life, directly or using her totem. Even if she managed to take him out, she had no idea of the security outside. She needed someone who had inside knowledge. She needed Sumaru.

Masa interrupted her thoughts. "Have a seat." Dragging her over to a chair by her broken forearm emphasized that it was not an optional activity. He made sure to throw her so that she needed her injured arm to brace herself from falling over.

Another spike of pain lanced through Paige. Slowly, she dragged herself into a sitting position on the chair.

The next hours proved some of Paige's thinking wrong. Masa did not break anymore bones. Instead, he went about the rest of the interrogation in a slightly more subtle fashion. He would ask her questions regarding the defenses of Konoha. And when Paige would refuse to answer the question, he would slap her hard enough to knock her from her chair, but not as hard as he had the previous day. No. Today he made sure to place and time his blows with precision. The blow would come at a speed which would allow her body to go into its natural reaction of placing her hands out to brace her fall. And each and every blow was placed to ensure it was her broken arm that took the brunt of the force of breaking her fall.

At first, Paige was able to pick herself up, right her chair, and regain her position in the chair as she had with Hoshiro yesterday. But the constant bombardment caused a constant increase in pain. It took her longer and longer to regain her seat. And she had to listen to Masa's goading longer as a result. It was the times when Masa deemed she had taken too long, and his taunting stopped, that she learned to fear the most.

Masa would then ruthlessly kick her in the ribs and stomach.

Paige would struggle between wanting to protect herself from the blows and trying to take her seat in the chair. Instinct told her to curl up and protect herself. However Masa's kicks would only stop when she would reach for the chair, and struggle against the pain to regain her seat.

After the day with Masa was over, Paige was taken back to her cell by Sumaru.

"You didn't tell him what he wanted to know."

She gave a dry chuckle, "I told Hoshiro that he wouldn't get the information he sought."

Once inside the cell, Sumaru again checked her injuries. "Bruising, severe internal and external." He pushed lightly on her stomach.

Paige let out a hiss of pain.

"Still soft, no internal bleeding yet." He gave Paige an unreadable look. "He could make this last days. The breaks are clean, minimal splintering. No breaking of the skin, minimal chance of immediate infection and sepsis."

Allowing him to assist her to lie back, she sent up a quick prayer for guidance and courage. Her answer came in the form of a whispered name from a raven. "Natsuhi."

Sumaru stumbled upright quicker than she would have given him credit for. "Wh-what did you say?"

Struggling to prop herself up to keep better eye contact with the bodyguard, Paige elaborated. "Natsuhi, your mother…she didn't want a life of pain for you."

Turning and shutting the door on the injured Paige, Sumaru answered her through the bars covering the small window on the door. "What choice do I have?" And walked away.

* * *

The next day Masa proceeded to pick away at Paige again. This time it was her leg, and he wasted no pleasantries. Within minutes of Sumaru throwing her into the room containing Masa, two swift kicks were delivered. The pain of falling to her knees with two breaks in one leg, and then attempting to brace herself with her arm that had similar fractures, cause Paige to scream out. 

The rest of the day went similarly. Although instead of repeatedly backhanding, Masa would kick Paige's chair out from under her. Again kicks to her abdomen would rain down until she managed to crawl back to the chair, right it, and regain her seat.

Afterwards, Sumaru brought her back to her cell, and again checked her injuries. "Breaks are still clean, although you probably have tissue damage from him forcing you to use your broken leg and arm."

Another raven whispered to Paige, as if it sensed Sumaru was someone to be trusted.

"Your wife. You said Hoshiro had your wife," she ground out between clenched teeth. Pain was Paige's constant companion now.

Sumaru only nodded.

"I'm sorry. He had her killed."

He said nothing in response. The only reaction was a careful blanking of his features, before he got up, and locked Paige in her cell again, to be alone with her thoughts. Sleep would be her only comfort away from the pain now.

* * *

The next day it was Masa who came to her cell. Paige was crestfallen, it looked like Sumaru had taken the news she gave him about his wife worse than she feared. Closing her eyes, she gave a sigh of frustration and hopelessness. Hearing Masa muttering something under his breath, she quickly reopened them to determine what kind of danger she was in. After all, they hadn't even left her cell yet. 

"I like the look of fear in your eyes." Masa closed his own eyes. "Fear and pain." He reopened them to reveal a look of reverence. "Today I have something special for you."

Her eyes were drawn from Masa, to the still open door of her cell as a guard she hadn't previously seen, brought in a form she would have recognized anywhere.

He was covered in bruises, his one arm bent at an unnatural angle at the elbow. His leg was broken, and she could see the white of bone protruding from his lower leg.

Paige couldn't help her reaction. Reaching out her good arm, she called softly to him, "Shino?" A tear escaped to slowly roll down her check.

Masa smiled. "Today, we're going to finally break you…" He began to laugh darkly, "By killing him." Calmly, he produced a kunai, and similar to the Chunin Exams, the kunai appeared to flicker from his hand to protruding from under Shino's chin. His body fell to the ground… It was limp…lifeless…

A wordless scream of pain and heartbreak was her only outward reaction.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** …don't hurt me? 


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's pre-ramble:** I'm alive! I swear! I've just been…distracted by real life. CasaHouse was kind enough to invite me to tag along to Youmacon in Detroit, MI where I was witness and part of the running of the otaku… It was interesting. It was my first con.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my lovely reviewers…especially the ones who were calling out for revenge. Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts, NicolettaStarr, HelKatz, LittleTidbits, soccergrl15, Philyra, DustBunnyQueen, JustWriter2, Sanity Overload, Miyuuki Aburame, Gaara's Pyro RACCOON, Sin Saiori (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: A sudden rescue turns into running for her life, and turns into something more…

Chapter 30

Paige stared at Shino lying in front of her. It was all she could do. The rest of her surroundings were not important anymore. Absently she felt pain coming from her back, but paid it no attention. What was pain to a broken soul?

Suddenly, she felt a breeze against her face, and she was roughly shoved to the side. Stars danced in her vision. A fight could be heard and then silence. Roughly she was hoisted up and carried out of her cell, but she didn't want to go. She wanted to be near Shino. Paige struggled against whoever was holding her to go back to the body. The sting of a slap across her face stopped her efforts. A face swam into her vision. Sumaru.

"Paige! It was a genjutsu! He was never there!"

"Genjutsu?" she asked meekly, tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

Sumaru resumed carrying her down the corridor and to the interrogation room. "We have no time. We leave for Konoha now." He pushed open the door which led outside and began to run.

Sunlight made Paige hiss and cower from its brightness. Still trying to come to terms with the idea that Shino was still alive, she took a few moments to let her eyesight adjust to her surroundings. Surroundings passing at an unnaturally fast pace, and passing below them instead of around them. They were actually flying! "You received the star training as well."

He gave a curt nod. "I knew it was the only chance to get my wife and get out, but…"

Paige watched as a single tear slid down his cheek.

She looked down and watched the forest below her. "I'm sorry." Thinking more clearly now, she wanted an explanation. "What happened to Hoshiro and Masa? Why am I not in more pain?"

"Hoshiro is dead. I killed him last night." His eyes hardened. "I should have made it last longer for all that he has done to me and my family."

"And Masa?"

"He's too powerful for me to kill. The star has granted him the ability to heal severe injuries. When he regains consciousness he will hunt us down."

Her heart raced at the idea of being at Masa's mercy again, but she summoned her totem to calm her fears, think rationally, and ask questions to learn more about her situation. "Hoshiro will not heal?"

"Hoshiro was arrogant, but not stupid. He did not expose himself to the star as much as he exposed his students. He knew the star's effects of shortening the lifespan. Something about Masa though makes him immune to that effect."

Raising her broken arm in front of her, she asked the question she almost feared the answer to. "And me?"

"You were not exposed to the star. I gave you a soldier pill. It suppresses the body's ability to feel pain and increases stamina." He gave her a grave look. "If Masa gets me, you will need to continue on. But I will hold him back as much as I can."

Paige's mind was a whirl. "But if you keep using your abilities from the star, you'll die even if Masa doesn't get to you." Through the trees, she thought she spotted a figure following them, but it was too large to be human. _Grizzly bear_ tugged at her. Feeling a small smile, she asked, "Are there bears in Bear Country?"

Sumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Not for many years."

There was an implied question in the raised eyebrow, but that answer would arrive on its own. Instead, Paige asked another question. "Why are we flying? It has to be more taxing for you."

"It's faster for now. And it leaves less of a trail for _him_ to follow." There were signs of strain around his eyes already. "Tomorrow will have to be on foot."

Giving a silent nod, Paige dozed until it was time to set up their camp for the night on the ground. She could not help Sumaru as much as she wanted. And she was beginning to wonder just how she was supposed to continue on without him when she was barely able to walk. She clutched a kunai to her chest before falling asleep while he kept night watch. The weapon gave little comfort. She needed Shino's jacket for that.

* * *

A hand over her mouth jolted her into wakefulness. Blinking she saw who it was. Sumaru. 

"There is something in the woods. It has been watching our camp for several hours now." He turned to scan the line of trees that the light of the fire did not touch. "It is not Masa. He would have attacked by now."

Struggling to sit up, Paige attempted to see if she could find what Sumaru's eyes could not. _Grizzly bear._ And it was close! She felt hope well up inside of her. "It's a friend. Don't hurt him. I'll try to get him to come closer." Taking a deep breath, she called out. "Mitiblo ki, Matohota."

A figure moved closer.

Paige felt a smile grow on her face. Sumaru tensed beside her, and she reached out a calming hand. He turned to face her, and she shook her head. "He won't harm us." Finally the figure revealed itself fully in the light of the fire, and a voice she had only heard in her visions before Mudjakeewis came to her filled her with joy once more.

"Mitaksi ki." Matohota, Paige's grizzly bear totem, calmly walked over to sit next to her and gave her kind eyes. "I felt you call out to me. I am here now."

Leaning into his warm fur, she closed her eyes. "We are being hunted. We need protection." She gestured to where Sumaru had been previously stunned into silence. "He is ours to protect as well."

Matohota bent his large head over her in a strange but comforting embrace. "A great evil does follow you both. It smells of death and ravens. It will be difficult, but I will do as you ask."

Hugging his neck with her good arm, she turned to Sumaru. "There is now a bear in Bear Country. This is Matohota, _my_ grizzly bear, mitiblo ki, my big brother."

Sumaru was observing everything with wide eyes. "Danzo and Hoshiro were fools to think they could control you." Regaining some of his composure, he continued, "They did not understand everything that you are." He turned his attention to the grizzly bear. "Mitaksi ki is little sister?"

The grizzly bear gave a snort of amusement. "Fast learner, Tiblo. You will need all of your intelligence to rule over the bears of this land."

Shaking his head in attempted denial, he stammered. "No… I… Not me…"

Paige looked between them, and understood. She turned to Sumaru. "You're mother, Sumaru. Have you forgotten your promise to her? To become a worthy Hoshikage?"

The Hoshi shinobi's eyes turned haunted for a moment. "No, I have not forgotten my promise to her. I had merely given up on being able to fulfill it."

"Your mother never gave up hope." She gave him an encouraging smile. "There's always hope."

Matohota gave another snort that sounded suspiciously like laughter. "You give away hope like it was the warmth of Wakan Tanka, Taksi. Grandfather was right in choosing you over others."

Looking up into dark laughing eyes, Paige gave a smile. "Right now, I think I need everyone else's faith in me." Her face grew darker. "Because I'm not sure if I can make it."

Sumaru came closer. "Are you in pain?"

She took her time in assessing her own injuries. "A little," she admitted, "but I think it's Masa that worries me more." Paige obediently took the soldier pill she was handed. She looked between the shinobi and the totem. "How do we stop something that can heal whatever we do to it?" Warm fur slowly eased out of her grasp, and Paige found herself being slowly pushed back to lying down.

"Worry not Mitaksi ki. You are protected." Laughter filled the grizzly's eyes again. "And you have someone waiting for you. A beetle."

Paige felt warm fur surrounding her again, keeping her warm. "Shino," she smiled.

"Both of you need rest," announced Matohota.

A small protest was made by Sumaru.

"Even you, Tiblo. You have drained yourself much. I will keep watch."

* * *

Cold. Wet. She awoke with a startled gasp, and what turned into an aborted attempt at sitting up. Closing her eyes again, Paige hissed her pain through clenched teeth. Matohota had placed his cold wet nose in her face! 

"I apologize, but it was necessary to wake you as quickly as possible. The one who calls himself Masa is close," announced the grizzly.

Nodding in understanding, she struggled through the pain to sit up. Looking around, she watched the strange combination of Sumaru and Matohota break down the camp so as to leave little behind to track them by.

The group left in hast, Sumaru carrying Paige at a sprint with Matohota following behind at a speed unnatural for normal grizzlies.

Paige concentrated on tracking how closely Masa was following them. It was not good. His raven totem was steadily gaining ground. She gave regular reports to Sumaru, attempting to avoid an ambush.

The Hoshi shinobi cursed loudly. "At this rate, he'll overtake us within the hour." He dropped back to run along side Paige's totem. "We need to slow him down somehow."

Matohota bared his teeth in what looked like anticipation. "I will stay back and slow him down. You go ahead with Mitaksi ki."

"Tiblo, no!" protested Paige. "You don't know what he's capable of. He might kill you!"

The grizzly regarded her with calm eyes. "Your fear clouds your mind. I am part of you, Grandfather, and Wakan Tanka. I am hard to kill."

She fell silent for a moment. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," she muttered to herself. "Be as careful as you can, Mitiblo ki. He has gained great healing medicine."

"I am always with you," were the parting words of Matohota.

Watching over Sumaru's shoulder as the bear slowed his pace to a stop, Paige sent up a quick prayer to Mudjakeewis. "Grandfather, protect your brave, noble, and foolish kin from harm from the one who misuses your ravens."

A few moments later, a great roar could be heard throughout the forest, and Sumaru urged himself to run faster.

* * *

It took three days for Masa to catch up to Sumaru and Paige. Matohota had bought them time—more than either Paige or Sumaru thought was possible—even if it had been three days of sleepless nights, throwing kunai at shadows, and looking over their shoulders. 

It was the laughter, horrible and haunting, that let them know they had finally run out of time. It seemed to come from every direction, thwart their every attempt to evade it. And then suddenly…silence.

Before Paige could process exactly what was happening, Sumaru ground to a sudden halt. Releasing the grip the sudden change in pace had caused, she looked up to see the one person she was dreading to face again… "Masa," she breathed.

A malicious smirk appeared on his face. "Paige Stone," he returned. "So glad our time together has allowed you to remember my name."

Her eyes took in the sight of him and widened. There was blood everywhere…running down his arm to a hand which held a kunai and down the weapon to drip onto the ground. Scanning over the rest of him, it didn't appear he had any injuries at all. Paige was left wondering if any of the blood was his… And what happened to Matohota…

The smirk turned into a grin. "You have interesting friends, Paige. It was unfortunate he was as stubborn as you. He didn't seem to understand that I would kill him…until it was too late for him."

A sharp intake of breath accompanied the painful constriction in her chest. Matohota said he was hard to kill. He had to be alive.

_Grizzly Bear_.

The feeling immediately calmed Paige. Her totem was definitely hard to kill, and still trying to protect her, even from her own fears.

Sumaru gently lowered her to the ground and assumed a protective stance over her.

Masa's attention shifted to the Hoshi shinobi. "And you, traitor," he advanced slowly. "The question for you, is if you will scream as much as your wife did."

Paige grasped at her kunai…unsure of how it would really help if she needed to use it. She watched Sumaru struggle to not react to the taunting.

Undeterred, Masa continued. "You killed Hoshiro-sama. Just as well. You saved me from having to do it later. He never was strong enough to be Hoshikage. And after I am finished with the two of you, there will be no one left to challenge me for the title. I will do what Hoshiro couldn't fathom. What he would never be able to do."

A small tingling sensation on her arm managed to draw her attention for a moment. Scarab. Paige wasn't sure about the how or when, but was happy for her presence. "I need a favor little one," she whispered. "I need you to go to Konoha and find help. I don't know how long we can last without it."

Scarab waved her antennae strangely, and flew off in the direction they had been traveling.

Paige was hoping she understood and would return…soon.

Sumaru had moved faster than her eyes could track. They had been traveling at his top speed for days, and she still couldn't follow his movements.

…but Masa could. With an almost casual motion, the attack was blocked. He looked as if there was no effort behind it. And with an equally casual flick of his wrist, Sumaru was tossed back.

She didn't dare look away from the threat that was Masa though. Paige kept her eyes trained on him, and hoped her protector would be able to recover from the blow he had just received. Masa took a step towards her, and Sumaru appeared in the next moment, resuming his stance in front of her.

"Too slow, traitor," Masa took another step forward. "Your feelings have always slowed you down. You used to be close in skill to me. Now you are a shadow of your former strength all because you care for her." He pointed at Paige with the kunai in his hand.

This time it was Masa who moved first. The Hoshikage's former bodyguard met his attack and the two faced off, pressing each other, attempting to find any weakness to exploit. At once, the two leapt back. Again Masa was the first to move, but this time Sumaru could not match his speed.

Paige gasped as she witnessed her self appointed protector hurled through the air to land harshly against a tree in front of her. She winced in sympathy upon impact, hoping his injuries were not severe. After a few moments she began to panic. He wasn't moving!

Slowly, Masa turned back to face her and again, began to advance upon her.

The smile he wore sent chills down her spine, and Paige began to use her good arm and leg to slide herself back and away from him.

He stopped to watch her struggle to hide the pain and the fear.

Her back hit the trunk of a tree. There was no where else to hide. She couldn't really hope to fight someone of his skill and strength anyway.

Paige Stone closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable when she saw him ready his kunai for a killing throw… And then two things happened at once. A large shadow came over her, as well as a deafening roar ripped through the area. Opening her eyes, she saw something he both was hoping and not hoping to see.

Matohota had come to protect her again. Only this time, she witnessed the price. He had taken the kunai meant for her. It stuck out from his massive shoulder, the wound beginning to bleed. A wound to match at least a dozen others.

Wounds he gained from protecting her. Paige blinked.

Masa grunted in pain.

Matohota had moved in the time it had taken her to blink. He was now holding on to the Hoshi shinobi by the flesh of his thigh. And in one massive twist of his entire body, he sent Masa flying through the air.

The Hoshi shinobi landed harshly against a tree.

Fascinated and more than slightly nauseous, Paige watched as what only could be described as raw meat, slowly reform into muscle, tendons, ligaments, and was rapidly covered by skin. No trace of the injury was left.

"Taksi," growled the bear, "you must call the Kagi Taka."

Ravens. He was asking her to call her raven totem to the physical plane. "But I'm not even sure how I called you!" she panicked. "How am I supposed to call the Kagi Taka when I don't know how?"

Her grizzly bear readied himself for another attack from Masa as the Hoshi shinobi picked himself off of the ground. "They are a part of you. Ask them, and they will do what is within their power for you." Matohota lunged at Masa to prevent harm from coming to her.

Paige was struck by the words. They were the same words spoken by the raven from her vision with Tamiko's grandmother. Forcing herself to look away from the clash of otherworldly powers, she focused on her spiritual connection to her ravens, and asked. "I have one who has missed his journey between worlds brothers. Help me to correct this. He has lead many to the next world before their time. Help me to give them justice. Help me survive to serve Wakan Tanka again."

In answer to her request, there was a great rushing of the wind and a great clamoring among the branches.

She was forced to close and shield her eyes against the dirt and leaves that were stirred up from the gust. When the rush of air died down to a manageable breeze, Paige reopened her eyes.

He was rather large, black in color with a bluish tint to some of his feathers, and looking at her with a laughing glint in his eyes. Hopping from one foot to the other and turning his head quizzically from side to side, he asked, "Have something you do to ask of Kagi Taka, yes?"

Paige blinked.

"Kagi Taka Taksi has called. Ask help for you did."

"Yes," she managed to spit out. Her brain still hadn't quite caught up to the situation. It had worked. She had called upon her Kagi Taka. But…he wasn't exactly the same raven she had spoken to before.

"How wish do you for death of one caused much death has and die does not?" asked the raven. His gaze was piercing as he waited for her answer.

It had taken her a moment to process just what he had said. How did she want Masa to die? A smirk appeared across her face. She was going to let the side of her that enjoyed the idea of revenge have its way. "Be…unkind."

Suddenly, Kagi Taka ceased all motion and a strange gleam entered into his eyes. "Good good. Say you unkind, unkind we be!" he said, taking flight.

Her gaze followed him as he flew in circles around Masa and Matohota, each circle becoming tighter than the last. She noticed strange shadows following his movements. Slowly they formed into more ravens. Page concentrated and felt that Kagi Taka was calling on the ravens of those Masa had killed to help him.

Matohota slowly retreated as the unkindness of ravens increased in number to almost engulf Masa completely.

What Masa had considered a mere annoyance, was now officially a threat. He made no noise at first. But that was soon to change.

It was her only hint that underneath the swirling mass of black feathers that Masa had lost control of his will…and his life. Screams. Screams that brought a small amount of satisfaction to Paige Stone. She decided there would never be enough pain for him to experience to equal the pain which he had caused others, not including herself.

Suddenly, all at once, the ravens dispersed…returning to whence they came.

Only Kagi Taka remained. He landed lightly next to Paige. "That which was, is now not," he announced.

Paige looked at the body. Limbs strangle positioned, mouth open in a wordless scream, and eyes that shown with an emotion she never would have believed Masa could feel…fear. "What did you do?"

"Gone his essence now is." He resumed hopping lightly from foot to foot as he chattered in strange excitement. "Too dark for Wakan Tanka's light was he. To darkness gave him we did."

The threat on her life had finally been taken out. Relief washed over her in such great force that she fell backwards and sprawled on the ground. The face of Matohota swam into focus.

"Taksi?"

Tired. Paige Stone was officially tired. Blackness was creeping into her vision. " 'M ok… Just need sleep…" she muttered, closing her eyes.

Her grizzly totem sounded strangely worried, and far away, "Sleep is not something we can afford you doing. Stay awake and stay alive." He gently pawed at her, shaking her awake.

"Tiblo…" she whined.

"How is your pain?" he queried.

Sleep was a warm blanket that surrounded her. It was so hard to concentrate and answer him. "Don't feel any pain anymore…" Darkness engulfed her.

* * *

**Author's post-ramble:** …so the revenge is good, no? I'm curious as to what you all think of Matohota and Kagi Taka. Anyone who's wondering, the names come from the Lakota Sioux words for grizzly bear and raven. The characterization I was aiming for with Matohota was combination big brother and spiritual advisor. The characterization I was aiming for with Kagi Taka, was "yoda on crack" as I had it written in my outline. Reviews feed my muse! 

**Post-ramble 2.0: **Because I've gotten a few questions, here are the translations from Lakota Sioux to English:

Matohota Grizzly Bear  
Kagi Taka Raven  
Mitiblo ki my big brother  
Tiblo brother  
Mitaksi ki my little sister  
Taksi sister


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Pre-ramble:** OK…as you can see, despite fears to the contrary, I am not dead! Life has just been kicking my ass. I've had to move for the 2nd time in 3 months and work has been kicking my ass. There are rumors that work will get better, and my current living situation is more permanent than my last one.

And a big thank you to my readers and reviewers, new and old, who kept me writing: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts, NicolettaStarr, HelKatz, LittleTidbits, soccergrl15, Philyra, DustBunnyQueen, JustWriter2, Sanity Overload, Miyuuki Aburame, Gaara's Pyro RACCOON, Sin Saiori, Dark-Essence94, HelKat, AgaruTomo, twiggy-shino, Myuuki Aburame, akire26, Little Evil Witch, XxShinoxX, Djinn Kai, Midnight Wolfy, Hiei81, Jonnoda, Dragon of Twilight (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Home sweet home. The return to Konoha and a new fuzzy friend for Paige.

Chapter 31

Paige awoke suddenly, blinked her world into focus, and wondered at the ability to sit up without excruciating pain. Looking around her, she noticed she was once more in the forest of her visions. Only this time, she was most definitely not alone. Surrounding her was a white buffalo, and golden eagle, a coyote, and a grizzly bear. Her breath quickened as she addressed whom she had an audience with, "Waboose, Spirit Keeper of the North; Wabun, Spirit Keeper of the East; Shawnodese, Spirit Keeper of the South; and Mudjakeewis, Spirit Keeper of the West…Greetings Thunder Beings, how may I serve you?"

For the first time in her life, Waboose addressed her, "Your duties to Wakan Tanka on this plane are completed. We offer you a chance to go back to the life you once knew."

"Go back?" she nearly squeaked. Her mind was in turmoil. Yes, she had been taken from her old life rather abruptly and thrown into a political and spiritual mess she had managed to live through, but go back? Yes, she had enjoyed her work and her studies. But leave the life she built for herself here? Leave Konoha…and Shino?

Shawnodese approached her, "Do you wish it?"

"I…don't know," she answered truthfully. The flapping of wings redirected her attention.

"You have interfered enough, Coyote. She needs no more confusion from thoughts of love," reprimanded Wabun.

A laughing bark was the reply. "The Reader needed to be complete in order to serve best, you agreed. I did no harm in showing her love was possible with the beetle."

"Shino? You really did send me Shino?" asked Paige.

"It was necessary, Paige," answered the voice of Mudjakeewis, causing her attention to shift again. "You already had great gifts spiritually, but your heart needed healing. You needed balance."

"Then my feelings for Shino are…" she never got a chance to finish the sentence before Wabun interrupted her.

"Genuine. You have no need to doubt them."

"I showed you a possibility of love. I can only encourage what was already a possibility," explained Shawnodese.

"I…need to think," she stated. Paige's mind was still awhirl. At her core she was logical and rational, but logic was failing her at the moment. Returning to her old life would probably mean the lessening of her abilities and no more threats on her life from ninja. Staying in Konoha meant she would be able to be with people who accepted her…and loved her. On the other hand, she would probably face more threats like Masa. Threats she had many to protect her from. Shino. All of her reasoning returned to Shino. He accepted her as she was, loved her as she was, would protect her… Paige decided there was no real decision to make after all. Taking the time to look each Spirit Keeper, she gave her answer, "I want to stay. I will continue to serve Wakan Tanka and the people of Konoha."

"Very well," replied Mudjakeewis. "It will be as you wish. You may return."

Waboose addressed her once more. "A gift will be given upon your return."

* * *

Something cold and wet was nuzzling her hand. A sharp stabbing pain returned along with consciousness. Paige groaned slightly and opened her eyes. Turning her head, she spotted a small brown pug…wearing a Konoha hite-ate. 

"You're awake," stated the dog.

She blinked. "And apparently hallucinating," she responded.

"Kakashi is following my scent. Help is on the way."

"You're one of Alpha's dogs?" she queried.

The pug nodded. "I'm Pakkun. And your friend decided I wasn't fit for lunch."

"He was willing to listen to an old bear while you were visiting the Spirit Keepers," interrupted Matohota.

"More like he demanded I explain myself since he was no longer special with the ability to speak," sulked Pakkun.

Paige tried to crane her neck to look at the grizzly bear, but he was out of her line of sight. Instead her gaze fell upon Sumaru. "How is he?"

"Resting," replied her totem. "He was awake a few hours ago and asking the same question of you."

"Hours?" she wondered.

"Do you vouch for him?" Pakkun asked, interrupting her inner thoughts.

"He saved my life. He was acting under duress when he was following Hoshiro. I will vouch for him," she declared.

A breeze stirred the braches of the trees.

Paige felt _wolf_ at the same time Matohota and Pakkun came to attention and looked in the same direction.

"Yo!" It was Kakashi, slouched against a tree with his hands casually stuffed into his pockets. "I see you've made new friends," he stated, taking in the scene of Pakkun, a grizzly bear, a raven, and a suspected kidnapper all near her. The Konoha shinobi's shoulders slumped. "I don't get to kill anyone," he deadpanned.

She gave into a laugh which turned into a fit of coughing. Raising her uninjured hand to her mouth, Paige came away with blood…quite a bit of blood. "Damn," she whispered hoarsely, holding up the hand for Kakashi to see.

Faster than she could process he was at her side, assessing her condition with more gentleness she would have originally given him credit for. He turned to Pakkun. "Go back to the village. Alert Tsunade and Sakura…" He turned his attention to Paige. "I'm sure you already know how bad it is.

Nodding, she croaked out, "Buffalo…women…," before coughing up more blood. Waboose said she had a gift for her. Paige was hoping it was a really good repair-job.

_Beetle_.

The totem of the Aburame clan leader made Paige give what was probably a bloody smile.

Kakashi's and Pakkun's attention turned at the same moment.

Aburame Shibi walked into her field of vision. "Paige," he stated in greeting. "Scarab found me."

She attempted to ask where Shino was, but all that came out was a wheeze that ended in another cough. Paige tried to look around for the Aburame she wanted to see more than any other person in the world. She needed to confirm with her own eyes that he truly was alive, to dispel any lingering doubt.

Shibi crouched next to her and gently touched her arm. "Messengers have been sent to find Shino. He elected to stay in Suna and had been attempting to track you." He turned his attention to Kakashi. "Her chakra levels are erratic. We need to move her to the hospital now." Carefully, Shibi cradled Paige against his chest and motioned for Kakashi to see to Sumaru.

Self-fulfilling prophecy should have been an official medical phenomenon. No sooner had the words left the mouth of the Aburame, then Paige's field of vision—already restricted by the fact that she could no longer sit up without excruciating pain—narrowed even further. Reaching out in panic, she felt fur…the reassuring presence of Matohota.

"Trust this beetle to carry you. Kagi Taka and I must leave this plane, but will always be with you."

Paige nodded meekly in acquiescence and watched the figures of her totems fade from the ability of the human eye to see. _Grizzly Bear_ and _Raven_ nudged her abilities comfortingly before Shibi and Kakashi started to run with their burdens towards Konoha and its hospital.

The next span of time passed in a series of disjointed blurs to Paige Stone. She was aware of the warm and steady sensation of Shibi carrying her towards their destination. She was aware of the swift passage of trees, the alternating light and shade of the canopy of leaves and branches. She was aware of a glimpse of red kanji on the opened gates of Konoha. What should have been the din of the hospital was more of a series of disorganized murmurs. Paige was aware of being laid on a stretcher and wheeled through a series of corridors. The fluorescent lighting passed in streaks of brightness while the blurry faces of friends presented themselves, blocking the brightness, and then departed.

"Paige!"

Someone one was shouting her name. Squinting, she tried to bring the face into focus. Tsunade. It was Tsunade.

"Paige, you have internal bleeding, broken ribs, several fractures in your arm, a broken femur, and fractures to your jaw and skull. We need to sedate you to keep you from moving while we work."

As it had done so often in the past several hours, Paige's world slowly faded to black, but this time, she had the knowledge of being safe.

* * *

It was the sensation of wearing one of those annoying hospital gowns that came back first. The signature draft one got while wearing one was unforgettable. Second was the antiseptic smell of _hospital. _Next was hearing—the soft steady breathing and the turning of the pages of someone close by. Gently reaching out, Paige sensed _beetle_. Opening her eyes slowly, the fuzzy form of Shibi slowly came into focus. The yawn that followed brought back the sense of taste…the taste of sweaty gym socks… 

The closing of a book brought her attention back to the Aburame. He gestured toward a pitcher of water and an empty glass with a straw.

Slowly ungluing her tongue from the roof of her mouth, Paige gave a small nod of her head and mouthed, 'please.'

Calmly Shibi assisted her in arranging her bed and pillows so she could sit up. He then held the glass for her while she drank her fill of the water he had poured for her. "I have to tell them you are awake," he stated while putting the glass down.

"I'd like a few minutes before you do that," she requested. Paige was not looking forward to telling everyone what had happened. "Where's Shino?" She wanted his comforting presence when she did telling what happened.

"He arrived last night after turning most of Suna upside down looking for you. Hinata and Sakura convinced him to go home and sleep after traveling for 4 days straight from where he had tracked you. Shino didn't want to leave your side."

Paige smiled at the thought. "How's Sumaru?"

"His injuries were not as severe as yours. He has recovered and is entering into negotiations with Tsunade to uproot the rest of those loyal to Hoshiro."

Nodding she began to wring her hands in nervousness, but something was in the way. Encircling her left ring finger was a ring. But what a ring it was! It was an amber stone, a little smaller than the piece she had given Shino so it would fit comfortably on her hand. Her breath quickened slightly as she brought her hand closer to gaze at the stone. "Is this… Am I… Did he…"

Shibi gave an Aburame smirk, "Call me Tousan."

"Ok…" As Paige was contemplating her newly engaged status, the door to her room opened to reveal Hinata.

"Paige, it's so good to see you awake. You've been unconscious for 5 days."

Smiling back at the medic she replied, "I guess you have to tell everyone else that I'm awake."

"Are you ready? Tsunade-sama and Ibiki-sensei want to debrief you." Hinata looked apologetic at the mention of Ibiki's involvement.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Paige answered, "I guess I'd rather get this over with than have it hanging over me."

Leaning against her hospital bed, Hinata gave her a brief hug. "Everyone was worried about you."

"It's definitely good to be back," she replied when she was released.

Hinata gave a smile as she closed the door to the room and went to get Paige's next audience.

She went back to wringing her hands as soon as the door closed. "I don't want to do this alone." She was wishing Shino was with her, but she didn't want to wake him up. He probably needed a lot of convincing to go home and sleep. "Are you allowed to stay when Tsunade and Ibiki arrive?" she asked the Aburame.

Shibi walked to the window to her room and opened it slightly. "I'll see what I can do."

Paige nodded and tried not to think about having to tell Tsunade and Ibiki what happened. She wasn't too successful. Battling her own thoughts, she didn't hear the door open. It was Shibi's movement to stand and give a bow that alerted her to the presence of newcomers. "Hokage-sama, Ibiki-san, I ask that you let Paige have someone present during the debriefing," requested Shibi.

"Are you volunteering, Shibi?" inquired Tsunade as she and Ibiki faced the Aburame clan leader. Taking in who had entered the room, she was somewhat relieved to see Sumaru was with them. Maybe she wouldn't have to go into too much detail if he told them what had happened already.

_Beetle_.

Paige Stone felt her heart skip a beat, and her head pivoted towards the window.

"I volunteer." It was Shino—alive, whole, and perched on the ledge of her window, carrying her medicine wheel bag with a rather large lump in it.

She held out her left hand to him and gave him a small tearful smile.

Shino landed softly on the floor and walked towards Paige. Taking her hand in his own, he sat lightly on the edge of her bed and drew her into a fierce embrace.

She basked in the ability to be close to him again. Her grip tightened as she thought about Masa's genjutsu and whimpered slightly.

"Paige?" He drew back slightly and wiped the tears that had formed without her permission.

Looking down at their joined hands, she spoke, "I should start at the beginning." Looking up, she addressed Tsunade and Ibiki. "I'd like Tousan to stay. Family needs to know this too."

After a shared raised eyebrow with Ibiki, Tsunade nodded.

Shino shifted next to her, and she obligingly moved over to make room for him to sit more fully on the hospital bed. Playing with her new ring, she began to tremble at the task in front of her. Taking a deep breath and giving the hand that held hers a slight squeeze, she called upon her totem to give her courage once more. "How far back do you want me to start?"

"Start with why you felt the need to jump out a 10 meter high window during the Chunin Exams," replied Tsunade.

She had the sense to look slightly ashamed. "It was the only way out of the bathroom. Shino was going to have Masa to deal with, and I knew I didn't want to be captured by him…"

Paige Stone launched into the story of her capture, kidnapping, and torture. When she arrived at the part about Masa's genjutsu, she turned to Shino next to her and started openly crying. "I thought you were dead. That was the only time I thought about telling him everything I knew. Nothing mattered if you were dead." She felt herself being pulled against his chest.

"Shh…" After taking off his jacket and wrapping her tightly, Shino tucked her head under his chin and murmured soothing words to her as he rocked her slightly.

Absently she could here Sumaru take up some of the story—of his killing of Hoshiro and the flight from Masa. "…she said he was a friend and grizzly bear walked up to us and started talking."

_Grizzly bear._

Paige smiled at the comforting feelings from both Shino and her totem.

Ibiki moved from his position against the wall and drew everyone's attention by doing so. "You can manifest them fully."

She nodded into Shino's chest and retreated further into his jacket, unwilling to see if there were any disapproving looks directed at her. "Matohota gave us his help, bought us time to get closer to Konoha by staying behind to hold off Masa as long as he could."

Sumaru picked up the topic of their flight from Masa again. "I woke up, he was dead, and there was a raven sitting next to Paige."

"How did you kill him?"

All eyes were on her again. Straightening herself slightly, she held the gaze of Ibiki who had asked the question. "I crossed him over using my Kagi Taka—my raven totem—and the ravens of his dead. Matohota held him off until I could call the Kagi Taka. It didn't…sound like a pleasant way to go…"

Something passed behind Ibiki's eyes that almost looked like approval.

"I blacked out shortly after. When I came to again, Pakkun was there. After that Kakashi arrived and then Tousan. The rest is kinda blurry until waking up just now."

Tsunade gave Paige a half smile. "I realize you've been through a lot. Your protection of Konoha's secrets goes beyond your pledge to help Konoha." Her smile slid into a smirk. "And the two of you have managed to make a huge political mess by leaving a hidden village without a Kage."

Paige blinked and turned to Sumaru. "You mean you didn't tell them?"

He looked down at the floor.

"Tell us what?" demanded Tsunade.

"Matohota named him the next Hoshikage," explained Paige. She turned to Sumaru, "You promised your mother. And without Masa and the rest of Hoshiro's followers, you probably are the strongest ninja in Bear Country."

"The elders of the village must vote on it first," commented the Hoshi shinobi.

"I see we have more to negotiate," retorted Tsunade dryly. Turning her attention to Paige, she addressed the question that had been pushed to the back of her mind. "You're probably wondering about your physical condition."

She nodded in response.

"Everything's fixed."

Paige blinked, "Fixed?"

Tsunade waved away any further questions. "You shouldn't have survived with the amount of internal bleeding you ended up with, but it seems you have friends in high places."

"You said everything," stated Shino, intruding on the spinning questions in her mind.

Tsunade gave a wink at the couple on the hospital bed. "Yes I did." She went about herding the men out of the room. "Those two have some catching up to do gentleman." She turned back to Paige, "But no sex until you've completed your month of physical therapy."

Turning a bright shade of red, Paige Stone nodded while hiding her face in her hands.

Shino tightened his grip on her once more.

This time she gave in, attempting to mold her body against his in response to the embrace. "I missed you." She began to sniffle, trying to fight back the tears that had threatened to burst through before the debriefing began.

"I am here now. You don't have to fight anymore," he responded. "I love you."

Three simple words. But they held such power. All of the carefully erected emotional barriers that Paige had constructed in order to survive her time with Masa and the flight home came crashing down with three simple words. She started to cry, but crying wasn't enough. It soon turned into sobbing.

Shifting slightly, the newly engaged shinobi attempted to calm her and get her attention. "Paige…"

Slowly, the sobbing decreased. Sniffling and wiping at her tears, she looked up at him. But what she encountered wasn't Shino's face.

It was a teddy bear. It was about 15 centimeters tall in a sitting position. It was brown with big black eyes and a black nose. But it was what was on the nose that made Paige laugh. There was a large, fuzzy, yellow and black honeybee perched in perfect position to stare into the bear's eyes.

"You once said if you had your old collection of teddy bears you wouldn't ever have to leave the house," smirked Shino.

"We'll have to negotiate that," retorted Paige with a smirk of her own. "I think I can still be useful. I could help out at the hospital's psychiatric ward. I have all of my training as an inpatient therapist still." She chewed on her lower lip while she thought out loud. "And Ibiki seems to appreciate my methods of information gathering. I could be of use still."

"I want you safe," stated Shino.

"I'll do my best?" she offered. "Nowhere that I go will be completely safe for me."

His grip tightened on her. "True."

Paige sighed, "They offered me a chance to go back to my old life. I wanted to stay here with you. All of the risks…I think it's worth it. I know it's worth it."

He lightly kissed her forehead. "You should get more rest."

"I was sleeping for 5 days!" she protested.

"A coma is not the same as real sleep," Shino responded.

"You need rest too," she replied.

He gave her a soft smile. Shino proceeded to rearrange them on the narrow hospital bed so they two of them lay comfortably. "Yes I do."

She snuggled into his protective embrace. "I love you," she sighed sleepily.

Shino kissed her forehead softly again. "Love you too."

Soon the two were fast asleep.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Post-ramble:** Epilogue to come. 


	32. Epilogue

**Author's Pre-ramble:** Alright everyone! This is a strangely sad day for me. The story I've been working on for almost a year is finally finished. On the other hand, it is refreshing to see my creation completed. My real job of working on a psychiatric inpatient unit is continuing to kick my ass, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'm very proud and flattered to have so many loyal fans and minions who've read and reviewed my story.

A big thank you to all: Gothic-Fire-Wolf, ephona, FeatherGirl13, Saherah, Aralain, Kitty234, Cessations, SPDVengence, jajalang, DaydreamerMagby, xKokurox, BishiHunter123, Skarlet Rayne, simiashslittledemon, KiRa-NaRa, JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness, tasuki001, SabakuNoGaara426, KerriKisses, stormofrage, Burgundy Wings, egyptian lullaby, Ghost Girl Sora, Sumikoa, Shenlong7, Asa Hoshi, prettygirlxuglythoughts, NicolettaStarr, HelKatz, LittleTidbits, soccergrl15, Philyra, DustBunnyQueen, JustWriter2, Sanity Overload, Miyuuki Aburame, Gaara's Pyro RACCOON, Sin Saiori, Dark-Essence94, HelKat, AgaruTomo, twiggy-shino, Myuuki Aburame, akire26, Little Evil Witch, XxShinoxX, Djinn Kai, Midnight Wolfy, Hiei81, Jonnoda, Dragon of Twilight, bookgrl, Lady Laran, Moongoddess97, WishingWanderer, Shadow Traveler, Wandering Hitokiri (And to those of you who have set me on fav authors or fav stories lists…I love you, just as much!)

**Title: Reading Totems**

**By: GrizzlyTeddyBear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this makes me sad. I do own Paige Stone, my OC! All information regarding animal totems was taken from the books **_**Dancing The Wheel**_** by Sun Bear and **_**Animal Speak**_** by Ted Andrews.**

**Main Pairings: ShinoxOC, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku**

**Rating: M for mentioned adult themes**

**Warning: AU, Post-series start time. Rookie 9 is 23-24 years old. Fic mentions pagan religions, if you can't handle it, don't read! Also is OC-centric. Hold your pants, all will be revealed as the story progresses. I like to take my time.**

Chapter Summary: Four weeks of forced abstinence has interesting side effects, and a tail of two weddings.

Epilogue

She covered her mouth for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour. For some reason she just could not get enough sleep this week! Paige smiled to herself. Every time she told Shino she wanted to go to bed, it wasn't sleeping that happened. She had been feeling a little off lately, though. There was just something that wasn't right since the beginning of the week.

Remembering how the week after she was medically cleared started caused her to blush a little, but it also brought a huge grin to her face. Paige calmly continued in her preparations for Shino and her first trip to their clearing since she was cleared from the hospital as she remembered all of the events leading up to now.

The four weeks of physical therapy hadn't been all torture and no fun. Paige had managed to convince Tsunade to let her out of the hospital 2 weeks prior to her original release date. She had to agree to have Hinata or Sakura check up on her 3 times a week so they could supervise the trainings she did with Shino for physical therapy, but that was a small price to pay for the freedom of sleeping in her own bed…next to Shino. A shinobi just as dedicated to her health as he was to the defense of his clan and village.

Paige had tried. Really really tried…but there was no budging Shino on Tsunade's ruling of no sex until after medical clearance. She secretly enjoyed exacting her own form of "physical therapy" during their unsupervised trainings to see if she could get him to snap. A few lingering touches, a few new stretches added to the routine…oh yeah, Paige had fun during those trainings.

To his credit Shino took it all in stride. There were a few times she could see he was wavering…cracking…but then the infamous Aburame self-control slammed itself into place. That all changed on the day she had to return to the hospital to see how Waboose's healing was holding up to all of the physical therapy and to see if she needed to extend her regimen.

* * *

"Can I have a doctor's note?" Paige asked. 

"You want a doctor's note stating you can have sex?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's overkill?"

She raised an eyebrow of her own. "Do you know who my future husband is? I don't know if 'overkill' is in the Aburame lexicon."

"You plan on jumping him as soon as you get back to the complex and want to make sure he doesn't have any excuses to say no," the Hokage and head of the Konoha Hospital smirked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Paige tried her best to not blush, "There's that too…"

Tsunade chuckled to herself as she walked over to the counter in the exam room and produced a script pad. She scribbled briefly and handed the small piece of paper over.

It read, "Have fun."

Paige laughed. She had to admit, the note was short, sweet and to the point. Jumping off the exam table and making a dash for the door, Paige gave a "Thank you!" in the Hokage's direction as she began her run home.

It wasn't long into her impromptu exercise program that her mind began to wander away from the road in front of her into the—soon to be enjoyable—near future. The next thing she was aware of was coming to a sudden halt after literally running into a few Konoha shinobi face first and landing on her butt.

"Man Kakashi, you always get the pretty ones to run into you," sulked Genma.

"Are you alright, Paige?" asked Kakashi as she helped Paige back to her feet.

"Wounded pride…I'll recover," she replied with a sheepish grin.

"And where did you get all of your youthful energy my fair damsel?!" exclaimed Gai.

"Umm…just got medical clearance from Tsunade. I wanted to get home and share the good news with Shino." Paige figured that was enough of the truth to be considered not a lie…she couldn't tell them she was racing home to jump him... Well, she could've…but she figured Genma would've exploded.

There was a shifting under the mask of Kakashi which Paige associated with a knowing smirk. "Is that all?"

Paige figured it was possible Sakura had filled Kakashi in on some of her situation, but it was just as likely he had a dirty mind from reading all of his Icha Icha books. Oh hell, might as well see if she could make all three of them explode at once. "Mind if I borrow your book?" Feeling herself blush, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "My spring time of youth is in bloom, and I'm in a hurry to get pollinated."

All motion from the three shinobi stopped.

Seizing the opportunity, she grabbed Icha Icha and resumed her race towards the Aburame complex. "Thanks!" she yelled without looking back, waving the book behind her.

A few more close calls and a lot of excuses later, Paige stood in front of the entrance of the clan's holdings, contemplating just how…or if she wanted to plan this thing out. She decided on spontaneity. Walking through the gates after her short pause, she patted herself down in an attempt to find an accomplice.

Out flew a small kikaichu…Scarab.

"Help me find Shino?"

In response Scarab flew a zigzagging path that Paige was able to follow closer to her quarry.

She found him in the office of their home. He had been rummaging around the family archives during his down time. Besides their impending wedding, there was the fact that he was soon to be declared the head of the clan and his father was going to be "retiring" to be among the clan elders. It had created a small mountain of paperwork, and the necessity for lots of meetings with what seemed like the entire clan and heads of all of the other clans. Paige felt herself smile as she stood in the doorway watching Shino work.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked without turning around.

"Immensely," she replied with her grin still in place. Realizing she was going to have to _make_ Shino put aside his work and look at her, she finally walked through the doorway and into the room. Arriving next to Shino she peeked over his shoulder while holding the note from Tsunade and Kakashi's book behind her back in one hand. "Working on anything important?"

"More paperwork regarding our marriage and the passing of the clan from my father's to my hands. It's unfortunately more than just the final signing of the scrolls."

Using her unoccupied hand, Paige made Shino's comfy—and rolling—office chair work to her advantage. With a small tug and a slight swivel, she had Shino right where she wanted him…and sat in his lap facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just got back from the hospital," she breathed, their noses almost touching.

"Is everything ok?" he queried.

She shifted slightly in his lap, drawing their bodies closer. "More than ok…" Paige leaned back slightly and brought the note and the book in front of Shino's face. "We have a doctor's order to carry out. And Kakashi was kind enough to lend a book to the cause." Letting out a squeak of surprise, she suddenly found herself being carried.

"Office chairs are not made for what is in Kakashi's books," announced Shino as he purposefully strode towards their bedroom.

Paige found herself unceremoniously deposited on the bed. "You've read them?"

Shino slowly crawled up her body with the signature Aburame smirk on his face. "I know enough to know I don't need a book to give me any ideas." He began a trail of heated kisses starting at her mouth and slowly working his way down.

She writhed and moaned as he relentlessly assaulted her mouth and neck with kisses.

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through these past two weeks?"

Paige was hard pressed to find the verbal skills to answer the question put to her. She absently took note of her shirt and bindings having been removed at some point as Shino lavished attention on her breasts. "Sorry??" she managed to gasp. It had been far too long since they had done anything intimate. Shino didn't want to get carried away, so that had meant only chaste kisses. Paige decided she could die happy now that _that_ was over with.

Shino gave another smirk as he tugged her pants off. "I don't think you're sorry enough yet."

Whatever smart response she was going to have to his comment was lost in a haze of pleasurable sensation. All she could do was feel as he used his mouth, tongue, and fingers to repeatedly bring her to the brink of orgasm…and then stop, idly tracing patterns on her skin between the kikaichu lazily exploring her body as well. He had managed to turn her into a puddle of sexually frustrated Paige-goo. She couldn't quite bring herself to be _that_ sorry though. "Shino," she whined. "Please."

"Please what?"

"No more teasing," she begged. "Make love to me."

But Shino didn't stop entirely with his teasing. He slowly entered Paige, leaving her gasping at the slow change of sensations and constant build of pleasurable pressure.

She tried to get any of her muscles to respond enough to encourage Shino to move…or do _something_ besides just sit inside of her. Although that was rather nice…

Slowly he began to withdraw.

Paige whimpered at the loss of the feeling of being filled completely by the man she loved.

He paused with just the tip of himself still inside of her. Leaning over he kissed her sensually.

She was left gasping for breath again when the kiss ended. Opening her eyes and blinking the world into focus, she found Shino looking down at her with a soft smile on his now flushed face.

"Paige?"

"Mmm?" was all she could manage to get out.

The soft smile turned into a small smirk. "Appology accepted."

Suddenly her world exploded into more pleasure than she thought was possible. She screamed out her appreciation at Shino's quick thrust to fill her again. Paige dug her nails into his back as she was forced to hold on to something to ground herself to reality from the fast pace he had set and seemed intent on keeping. It wasn't long before all of his teasing and his talented ability to please her sent her finally over the edge and into a mind-blowing orgasm that had her grasping desperately to him as her body bowed from the overload of sensations, mouth open in a silent scream.

Shino held still until she was able to come down from her high.

After she had regained some of her senses, she traced her fingers up his spine to twine in his hair and bring him down for another kiss. "Love you."

He broke his stillness and resumed moving inside of her, but this time at a more leisurely pace.

Paige groaned in appreciation, still hypersensitive from her recent orgasm.

"Love you too," he finally replied. Shino continued his slow paced in their love making, pausing every so often to kiss her breathless.

Her entire world had shrunk to just this place, this moment in time, with him. Paige could do nothing but enjoy the slow and sensual love making. She didn't no how long it lasted, and didn't care too much. But she felt another orgasm slowly building inside of her. Again she found herself grasping desperately to Shino in an attempt to communicate this to him.

He seemed to understand her. Changing his angle slightly, he slowly increased his pace.

She clung to him as the change in angle and pace brought her over the edge for the second time.

Shino groaned as he joined her in orgasm.

Paige felt him roll them onto their sides, and snuggled closer to him as he began to stroke her hair. "That was nice," she murmured dreamily.

He chuckled slightly in response.

"Can we do that again sometime soon?" she asked, shifting to look up into Shino's eyes.

Feeling all of him move with the slight laughter served to remind her he hadn't pulled out yet. Suddenly he rolled them again.

This time Paige found herself on top and looking down into his eyes.

Reaching out, he grasped her hips. "Who said we were finished?" He lifted her slightly and brought her back down again.

Paige gasped. "Oh…"

* * *

Returning to the present, Paige realized she had become lost in her own thoughts. Shaking her head in an attempt to rein in her wandering—and dirty—mind she resumed her task of preparation. She had joked to Shino that it was a second wedding, but really she was serious about going to their clearing again. Paige wanted to have the blessings of the spirits for their union besides the blessings of the clan. Shino had understood that it was important to her and said he would be happy to go through another ceremony with her. 

Paige threw her medicine wheel bag over her shoulder and went to find Shino.

He looked up at her from where he was seated on the couch in the living room. "Ready?"

She smiled at him. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, they set out at a leisurely pace to their clearing.

During their walk, Paige reflected back to their clan wedding day and its preparations. Most of the preparations were already seen to and completed during the week Shino and she were distracting themselves with their new found freedom from medical restrictions. The ceremony was to be done in the traditional Aburame style…almost. A small controversy began with her refusing to wear a white wedding kimono…

* * *

"Why?" 

It was such a simple question. It was the answer that was complicated. Paige took a breath and looked back at Shibi as she was trying to decide how to answer. She had already explained herself to Shino, and he didn't object, but said it was ultimately up to his father since he was still the head of the clan. "It has implications to me that I don't agree with."

Shibi raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Where I come from, it means purity of body and purity of spirit before a god in a religion that I do not believe in. I would feel like I was betraying my own beliefs."

Shibi turned his gaze towards his son next to her. "You do not object?"

Shino shook his head. "She proposed wearing the clan colors instead. I see no reason to object to that."

"I have a feeling you'll be the reason a few things are done differently," Shibi stated with a small smile.

Paige smiled in return and then acting on impulse, went over to Shibi to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Tousan."

* * *

The wedding itself was a rather lighthearted—for Aburame—affair. There were no outside guests allowed during the actual ceremony which was part wedding and part transfer of clan power to Shino. The reason no guests were allowed? In a clan that specialized in stealth and espionage, it was considered hazardous to their health to invite outsiders to one of the few events in which the Aburame did not wear their signature high-collared and concealing outfits in favor of traditional kimono in the clan colors of brown and green. 

Paige was feeling a bit restricted in her own kimono considering she was used to the freedom of movement from peasant skirts and loose fitting shirts. It had taken a small army of Aburame women to dress her too. The browns and greens suited her though. And throughout the silken fabric was a multitude of tiny embroidered kikaichu.

The site of the ceremony was in a courtyard garden within the compound. The colors of all of the plants in bloom were the home of many of the insects the clan loved to study. She slowly made her way down the pathway lined with members of the clan on either side to arrive in front of Shibi and next to a smiling Shino. With irony she noticed she had butterflies in her stomach.

It was rather simple. There was no pomp and circumstance. Instead the wedding consisted of two nervous people pledging their love to each other, and Paige promising to uphold loyalty to the clan. Shibi oversaw the proceedings with a knowing eye and smile of encouragement for the two. After she gave her pledge, Shibi stepped aside to reveal a scroll in which all of the names of the members of the clan—past and present—were kept. With a wink, he added her name to the scroll next to Shino's.

For the second part of the affair, the clan elders escorted the couple and Shibi to the main communal building of the Aburame complex. They were lead downstairs to a room filled with scrolls.

Paige felt her fingers twitching at the site of so much to read and explore.

One of the elders, Shima, addressed them as he replaced the scroll that contained the names of the members of the clan. "This is the archives of the Aburame. It is held in trust for future generations by the elders and head of the clan." He turned to Shibi, "Are you prepared to step down as head of the Aburame?"

Shibi answered, "I am." He walked deliberately toward a single scroll on a stand in a line of such scrolls on stands. He turned to Shino and Paige, "Come here, both of you." He opened the scroll to reveal another list of names after some other text. "This is the scroll containing the responsibilities of the head of the clan, followed by the names of all who have carried the title." He beckoned. "By writing your name here, you agree to uphold these responsibilities that keep our clan safe and prosperous and effectively remove me from the position as head of the Aburame."

Shino walked forward and wrote his name on the scroll without hesitation in front of the elders. He handed the ink-filled brush back to Shibi.

Shibi and Shima turned to face Paige, but it was Shima who addressed her, "There was one final thing Shibi did before concluding his business as head of the clan." He motioned Paige closer. "Sign your name as well to the scroll."

Paige turned to Shibi as she walked towards the scroll, "Why?"

"You will help to balance the clan and keep us from straying to close to the analytical. You possess courage and compassion that the Aburame are proud of and need in our council," he replied

With a shaking hand, she wrote her name next to Shino's and handed the brush back to Shibi.

"And as head of the Aburame, you are afforded a seat on the village council… They need all the help they can get," Shibi smirked.

She gave a derisive snort as she walked back to stand next to Shino.

His hand found hers and gave a light squeeze which Paige returned.

Shima made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go forth and consummate. The rest is between us elders with inducting a new member into our ranks."

She blinked… Well, who was she to argue? With a grin Paige turned to Shino. "Shall we?"

Arm in arm they exited the main building and headed in the direction of their home to follow the elder's advice.

* * *

Once more arm in arm, Paige and Shino had arrived at their clearing. Placing her pack in the center, she turned to Shino to help complete the task at hand. Together they went about setting up her medicine wheel upon her blanket. Paige went about smudging and cleansing the wheel, herself, and Shino for the ceremony. But this was not a ceremony she would be performing on her own. Closing her eyes and concentrating on her gifts and connection with the spiritual, she attempted reached out to two very special friends. 

A small intake of breath and squeeze on a hand.

Paige reopened her eyes to look into a pair of dark eyes in a large brown, fur-covered head and smiled. "Matohota."

The grizzly bear inclined its head slightly and turned its attention to examining Shino.

A flap of wings drew Paige's attention and caused her to smile again. "Kagi Taka."

The raven danced back and forth on his feet before flying in circles within the clearing.

Her attention shifted again as the grizzly bear got up to circle them both. "So this is your beetle." Matohota came in close to a very still Shino to get in a curious sniff. "He seems scrawny."

Next to Shino Kagi Taka and returned to ground and was now puffing up his feathers while hopping up and down in a futile effort of intimidation against a rival male while chanting, "Beetle. Beetle. Beetle."

Paige was unsuccessful in stifling her laughter. "Oh cut it out you two. I thought this was serious business."

With a snort that sounded suspiciously like laughter, the grizzly bear ceased his circling of the couple.

A short time later, the raven stopped his mock-attempts at intimidation.

"Now that we have the theatrics out of the way, I'd like to introduce Shino to you," announced Paige.

Shino's response surprised her. Bowing low he stated, "You were able to save Paige when I was unable to there for her. For that I am in your debt."

"Beetle happy Taksi make," replied Kagi Taka.

"And for her happiness we are in your debt," added Matohota.

A profusely blushing Paige cleared her throat. "Now that I'm thoroughly embarrassed, can we get to the matter at hand?"

Her totems turned her attention to her.

"We seek the blessing of the spirits: of Wakan Tanka, the Spirit Keepers of the four directions, and the spirits of the elemental clans," continued Paige. She clasped Shino's hand in her own.

Matohota briefly closed his eyes. "You have their blessings." Reopening his eyes he looked down at the couple. "Please close your eyes and open your hearts."

Taking a deep breath, Paige did so, feeling Shino relax similarly next to her.

The grizzly bear's voice was soothing. "May the Great Spirit always smile on you. May the rain always fall in due season. May the earth yield bountifully for you. May peace and contentment dwell with you and your children forever." (Quanah Parker, Comanche Chief)

Paige blinked. Children? She retried the last thought aloud. "Children?" She met eyes with Shino. "My abilities have been off for the past week."

Shino just stared back at her in stunned silence.

Matohota interrupted. "What are you going to name my niece? Would she be larva or a cub?"

* * *

**Author's Post-ramble**: Another big thank you to everyone. Please leave me a review or an email at to let me know I'm loved! I don't know about my next project. I'm waiting for inspiration for the next adventure for Paine Stone! 


End file.
